Blank Space
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Sometimes the very thing you need to fill your heart is right in front of you the entire time.
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hello everyone! It is once again time to take a journey through the twisted tunnels in my mind. Like the last story this one is also a Romance/Light Drama. Its based on a prompt from Deb over on HH. I learned a lot writing this and AYNIL so that you for the opportunity to practice some new skills.

This story is AH/AU. I will explain the new backgrounds as the story progresses. The timeline in this story does not match the one on the show.

Thank you Deb for the inspiration.

Liason102 thank you for the edit. It was a pleasure, as always, working with you.

Please be polite when leaving reviews.

* * *

Chapter 1

"All rise." The bailiff called the courtroom to its feet as the judge entered.

"Be seated." The judge said looking over those assembled. "Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have your honor." The foreman announced rising to his feet. "We find the defendant Not Guilty." He said before taking his seat.

At the defendant's table Jason didn't give any indication that this was good news. Behind him his friends were grinning and slapping one another on the back. Diane who was standing next to Jason turned and did a discreet fist bump with Georgie. The recent law school graduate had worked a lot of hours on this case. The only reason she wasn't sitting at the counsel's table was because she hadn't taken the Bar yet.

"You owe me a pair of Jimmy Choos." Diane whispered to her client. Jason had been facing life in prison, and the D.A.'s office had a lot of circumstantial evidence. Which she very neatly made ineffectual.

"I think you've earned two pairs." Jason said quietly. He knew that his lawyer had once again pulled a rabbit out of her hat. "Georgie too." He had a very good reason for not wanting to go to jail. She was standing behind him.

Elizabeth hadn't missed a single day of the trial. When her work schedule threatened to interfere with her being in court she simply took an emergency leave of absence. It meant everything to Jason that she was giving him her support. Technically they were just friends, but he was working on changing that. He had been about to ask her out on what would be their first official date when Taggert arrested him. From the corner of his eye he could see her smiling wide. Maybe she would take a bike ride with him later to celebrate.

"I'd like to poll the jury." Dara requested of the judge. This outcome wasn't surprising. She had told Ric that their case wasn't strong enough to go to court. Not against Diane. As usual her boss didn't have room for anyone's opinion but his own. He said go, and now they couldn't retry Jason for Alcazar's murder. And Ric was going to blame her for the loss.

The judge nodded and listened while all twelve jurors repeated the phrase not guilty. Dara had done well, actually she had done outstanding, and the ADA was just out matched with iffy evidence. Lansing was an idiot for sending the case to trial when he did. "Mr. Morgan, having been found not guilty, you are free to go." The Judge banged his gavel making it official. "Court is adjourned." With that he rose to his feet and left the courtroom.

"Celebration at my place." Sonny said slapping his partner on the back. "Diane you were brilliant as usual."

"It's nice of you to notice." The attorney said taking the praise that was her due. "I often worry that since I'm so awesome on such a regular basis you will take that for granted."

"Never." Sonny said laughing. Their lawyer was her own biggest fan.

"Okay. We need to deal with the press that will be gathered outside and then it's on to the celebration." Diane said gathering up her papers. "Georgie and Liz you are coming correct?" The lawyer knew Georgie would attend. It was Liz who might try to sneak off. They couldn't have that happening. Diane was hoping that to celebrate his win Jason was finally going to ask the nurse out. He was taking entirely too long to get the deed done.

Diane hadn't introduced them to one another so that Jason could stand around shuffling his feet. From the moment she met Liz two years ago she knew that this was the woman her younger boss needed. Elizabeth was smart, capable, and strong. She also had great fashion sense. The nurse had hit it off with the enforcer and then nothing. It was driving Diane nuts because neither one of them would even talk about what wasn't happening between them. Jason kept saying he and Liz were more than friends, and Liz kept saying that they were close.

Diane suspected that Liz was just waiting for some indication Jason was ready for another relationship. If that was the case then the last few months should be enough, the man was practically a shut in. He hadn't even looked at another woman other than Liz since breaking up with his last girlfriend. He was well out of the rebound time frame so they needed to get moving. They were going to make plans for a real date tonight, or she was locking them in a closet somewhere. She needed them to get in gear so she could move onto Johnny and Georgie.

"I certainly will." Georgie said smiling. She was proud of the work that she did on this case. Diane was a great boss, but she demanded the best. The fact that Georgie got picked to work on this case meant she was meeting the standard set. Also Johnny was going to be at the party, and Georgie always enjoyed looking at him. "Liz?"

Francis nudged his boss before Elizabeth could decline the invitation. Everyone knew Jason liked the nurse, what they didn't get was why the hell he hadn't done anything about it yet. The big Italian thought that Jason was nervous about asking Liz out because everything about her screamed keeper. She wasn't the type of woman who you had a casual affair with, and up until now that was the only type of relationship Jason had with women. He wasn't a dog, he committed to whoever he was with. He just hadn't found the right woman to settle down with yet. Francis was thinking Liz was it. A man didn't rush a situation like that.

"I'd like it if you came." Jason said his eyes on Elizabeth's.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked that he said something. Jason had been single for almost six months now. Over the past two months he had been spending a lot of time with her. She felt a shift in their relationship and she knew he felt it too. They were both in a place where they were ready for something more than friendship.

"Fantastic." Diane said grinning. "We should head out." She told everyone as she grabbed her briefcase. The guys fell in around her. She would be the only one to speak when they got to the courthouse steps. Only a handful of questions would be answered, after that they would all head to the cars.

* * *

"Thank you. That's all for now, my office will be issuing a statement later today." Diane said stepping away from the microphones. "We can go now."

"You didn't even look nervous." Georgie didn't bother to hide her hero worship of her boss. Diane was at the top of the lawyer food chain.

"I know. It's almost ashamed that I have so many gifts. Brilliant lawyer, fantastic public speaker, stunningly gorgeous, and fashion icon." Diane said laughing.

"And modest don't forget that." Johnny couldn't help ribbing the attorney.

"Modesty is for wimps." Diane said giving him a grin. She liked that the guys didn't hold back with her. They gave as good as she did. Sonny demanded she be treated like a lady. Francis demanded she be respected. At the same time she was still part of the crew. "Where are we heading to celebrate?"

Before anyone could answer squealing tires were heard and a car came speeding in their direction.

"Gun!" Milo yelled spotting the weapon protruding from the speeding car.

The air was suddenly filled with bullets as the deafening report from the automatic assault rifle shattered the calm afternoon. The crew from the Corinthos/Morgan organization hit the ground as the vehicle drove past and turned the corner. Cody was the first one up with Milo right behind him. They headed for a car to give pursuit, because they were expected to. Their large SUV shot out of the parking lot determined not to lose their target. Max was calling for backup to join them.

"Everyone okay?" Sonny asked getting to his feet and looking around. If he had to guess he would say one of Alcazar's allies was behind the gunfire. Probably an attempt to get to Jason.

"You okay?" Johnny asked helping Georgie to her feet.

"Yeah." She said taking a few deep breaths. He had put himself between her and the shooter. She hadn't even been aware anything was wrong until she heard Milo shout. Johnny had already been in motion. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." Johnny said trying to steady himself, the thought of her hurt left him cold. He liked to tease Jason about dragging his feet, but the truth was he was doing the same thing. He needed to ask Georgie out soon. He looked around to make sure everyone else was good. He caught Sonny's eye and his boss nodded. Not only was he okay but the older man approved of Johnny protecting Georgie. "Jason?"

The enforcer pushed up off of Elizabeth. "You okay?" He had been enjoying the way she looked in her green dress as they walked to the car. He loved her in green and she wore it often during the trial to make him smile. He had spotted the gun when he remembered to scan the area and his only thought was to protect her. "I didn't mean to tackle you so hard."

"Don't apologize, you saved my life." Elizabeth had been busy eyeing him up in his suit. "I'm fine." She was gonna be a little sore tomorrow though, Jason wasn't a small guy.

He helped her stand and when he moved his hand it came away bloody. "You're bleeding." He said moving the sleeve of her light sweater. "You're hit. I need a first-aid kit!" He called over his shoulder.

"How bad?" Sonny immediately came over to lend assistance.

"I think it's just a graze." Elizabeth said looking at the wound on her upper arm. It was starting to sting some.

"DIANE!" Francis yelled and that got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth was instantly by her friend's side her own injury forgotten. The attorney was on the ground unconscious. "Is she bleeding anywhere on her body?" Liz asked going into nurse mode checking her friend's head for any signs of an injury. "She's got a good sized lump back here, but no bleeding."

"None here either." Georgie had pushed Francis aside to help out.

"Diane, baby, open your eyes." Francis said trying to hold it together. He couldn't loss her now. They had just bought a house together last week. His life would be pointless without her in it. "Why isn't she opening her eyes?" He wanted to know.

"She got knocked out when she hit the ground." Elizabeth answered checking pulse, temperature, and respiration per her training. "Does anyone have a penlight?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Francis said as guilt washed over him. He could clearly envision her getting hit by a bullet, with the adrenaline in his system spurring him on he took her down too hard.

"This isn't your fault." Johnny told his friend. He looked up and saw Max talking with Sonny. Something was up because they were looking at the building that adjoined the parking lot.

"Here's the first aid kit." Chris said jogging up. "The area is secure."

"Thanks." Jason took the kit and after cleaning up he grabbed a bandage for Elizabeth's arm. His hands were shaking and he had to take a few deep breaths. "This might sting." He said grabbing the antiseptic spray.

"Go ahead." Liz said tending to her patient. Sirens were approaching so she finished up her exam. A small hiss was the only indication she gave that she felt what Jason was doing. "Thanks." She said looking at the large piece of gauze he was taping in place.

"Get that looked at when we get to the hospital." He requested of her.

"It's not that bad." Elizabeth said her blue eyes on his. "I'm glad you weren't hurt." They had landed with him over her which meant he was willing to take a bullet to keep her safe. Selflessness like that would take some time to register.

"I wish you hadn't been." Jason said softly wondering if he just lost his chance to get a date.

The ambulance pulled up. "She has some swelling on the rear of her cranium, but no other outward sign of injuries." Liz told the EMTs. They came into the ER often so she knew the Atkins brothers well. "Pulse and respiration levels are normal."

"Good to know." Cal said putting on the neck harness and getting Diane ready for transport. "Call it in." He yelled to Joe.

"Tell them to have Dr. Drake or Hunter standing by. My orders." Elizabeth knew that would get everyone's attention. She was a well -respected trauma and surgical nurse at General Hospital.

"Who is riding with us?" Cal asked as he and his brother put Diane on a board to keep her spine supported and lifted her onto the gurney.

"Francis." Elizabeth told them.

"Elizabeth too. She's hurt." Jason said pointing to her arm.

"Were you going to say anything?" Cal asked giving her a hard time.

"It's just a graze." Elizabeth said buckling a strap.

"Then I can treat it on the way in while you tend to the patient. Come on." Cal said as Joe got behind the wheel.

"Follow us." Elizabeth said hopping in the back of the ambulance.

"Will do." Sonny said answering for the crew.

"What did you see?" Johnny asked as they headed to the cars. One of the guys would hang back to give a statement. If the cops wanted more information they knew where to find everyone.

"They weren't aiming for us." Sonny said as his partner got behind the wheel. He got in the front passenger seat while Johnny and Max got in the back. Georgie was coming over with Chris because they needed to talk about this while they had some privacy. "The bullets landed in the wrong spot."

"We were the only ones standing there." Jason pointed out.

"They weren't aiming for any of the mob guys." Max cleared up what Sonny meant by us. "The bullets are in a spray pattern, but then clustered in one bunch. The shooter was aiming for Diane."

"Shit. Francis is going to fucking lose it." Johnny said what they were all thinking.

"None of us has stayed behind bars since we hired her." Sonny said trying to puzzle this out. "I guessing that is what is at the root of this."

"With Diane as the target that makes Ric or Mac our prime suspects." Jason said glancing at his partner. The first man named was not only the D.A. but Sonny's half-brother. They hated each other fiercely.

Sonny was quiet as he gathered his thoughts. "I seriously doubt Mac did this." The man was tenacious about taking down the mobsters, but he didn't play dirty. "I don't think he would send a shooter after a woman, or that he would want someone shooting around Georgie. He lost Maxie last year, and Robin just a few months ago." Both to health issues. "He doesn't like Georgie working for Diane, but he wouldn't go this route to make her change her mind."

"That just leaves Ric." Johnny said wondering what Sonny was going to do. The D.A. was only alive because of their connection. Despite hating Ric, Sonny couldn't kill Adela's son. Ric was slime and believed in playing dirty, this was totally something he would do.

"Women are off limits." Sonny's upbringing made it so that he firmly believed that. "Ric needs to be taken out. We need to be smart about this. He is a high profile target." Sonny would pray to his mother's soul for forgiveness. He only let Ric live for all these years out of respect for her memory. If he had removed his brother last year like Jason wanted Diane wouldn't be hurt now.

"I'll start putting together a plan." Jason would shoulder this so that Sonny didn't have to. He pulled into the parking lot and everyone sat and waited for Sonny's response.

"No, I'll do it." The older mob boss said to his friend, understanding what he was doing. "No one comes after my family." It was as simple as that. "Let's go in and check on Francis and Diane."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What did the doctors say?" Sonny asked Francis who was pacing the waiting area.

"They pushed me out of the treatment area." Francis said running his fingers through his hair. "She isn't awake yet."

"General Hospital has the best doctors in the state." Johnny said trying to calm his friend some.

Elizabeth walked in wearing scrubs. Her sweater had been confiscated by the police which was fine, she wouldn't ever want to wear it again. She wanted to help with Diane so she opted for scrubs instead of putting her dress back on. Patrick pointed to her arm and told her to go get that looked at. "Has anyone come out to talk to you?" She asked Francis.

"No. How are you doing kid?" He asked pointing to the large bandage on her arm.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth assured them. It wasn't just a graze, more of shallow wound. The doctor used glue to close the wound and she wouldn't even have a scar.

"Where is your sling?" Steven asked walking into the waiting room.

"I don't need one." Elizabeth replied arching a brow at her brother. Now was not the time for him to get overprotective.

"My medical degree out ranks yours." Steven told her. "Go get the sling I know Dr. Ford gave you."

"Is there any word on Diane?" Elizabeth asked about her friend. She was aware that Jason was watching her. She needed to find some time to let him know she didn't see this as being his fault.

"She's still unconscious. Dr. Drake is awaiting the rest of her scans. We are going to move her to a private room and keep watch. Hopefully she will come around in the next little while." Steven said giving his report to Francis who had Diane's power of attorney.

"Is there any sign of brain damage?" Francis wanted to know.

"Not in the early scans." Steven knew, and liked, Diane. So he hoped there was no lasting damage. She was needed to keep Jason out of jail so he could finally ask Lizzie out. Within the next few weeks would be nice so that Steven won the private pool he had going with his grandmother. "I'll let you know what room she is going to be in. You." He pointed to his sister. "Next time I see you, that arm better be in a sling. That's a direct order from your acting Chief of Staff."

"Whatever." Elizabeth wasn't letting her brother push her around.

"Epiphany." Steven spotted the head nurse walking by. "My sister will no longer be returning to work next week." Liz had called to say she was concluding her emergency leave since the trial was wrapping up. "She is currently unfit for duty." He gave the order and watched his sister's jaw drop. "Sling." He said before walking out of the waiting room.

"The minute Monica is back I'm kicking his ass." Elizabeth growled stomping off to get a sling. "This is just an abuse of power." They heard her mutter on her way out.

* * *

"She's waking up." Francis said watching his girlfriend's eyes flutter open. "Dee, baby." He said to coax her into waking completely.

"Francis, what happened?" She said blinking the room, and the gorgeous man leaning over her, into focus.

"Don't answer that." Patrick said grabbing a pen light. "Look at me." He watched her pupils dilate which he wanted to see. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to the press." Diane said pushing the light away and frowning at the doctor. "That is making my bad headache worse. What am I wearing, I look horrible in pink." She said taking in the hospital gown. "Do you have anything in green?"

Francis smiled and relaxed for the first time in over an hour. "I'll send for some pajamas." If she was worried about her wardrobe then everything was okay.

"Just get my suit, I'm fine there is no reason for me to stay here." Diane said trying to sit up, the room spun and she grabbed her head.

"Lie back down Dee, now isn't the time to be stubborn." Francis fussed as he helped her back to the pillow.

"You don't remember anything after talking with the media?" Patrick wanted to know. It wasn't uncommon to block out the trauma that caused an injury. He just wanted to make sure that was all they were dealing with.

"Yes, that is the last thing I remember." Diane answered frowning. "Clearly something must have happened for me to end up here." She waved her hand around the room. That was when she noticed that Sonny, Jason, and Johnny were in with them.

Patrick saw where she was looking. "You know them?"

"You mean the three stooges over there. Yes I know them Sonny, Johnny, and Jason." Diane said looking back at the doctor.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth stuck her head in the room. "Hey, you're awake." She said smiling and coming over to the bed. Again she was aware that Jason was watching her. When the guys came up with Francis she went to track down her brother to make him reverse his order to Epiphany. Which he was still refusing to do. So she and Jason still needed to talk.

"You're hurt." Diane said focusing on the sling. She looked at Francis. "Why didn't someone tell me that Elizabeth was hurt? Don't you think that would have been of importance to me? What the hell happened to us?"

"Calm down Ms. Miller." Patrick said noting that Diane's blood pressure was rising.

"It's not that bad." Elizabeth assured her friend.

"Whether it's bad or not isn't the issue." Diane said pulling herself together as the doctor wanted. "You would think instead of shining lights in my eyes, or promising me pajamas." She said giving Francis the evil eye. "Someone would have mentioned that my daughter was hurt as well."

Everyone looked at one another in surprise. "I'm -." Elizabeth went to correct her friend, but was interrupted.

"She's not that badly hurt." Patrick said speaking over Liz. "It's just a graze."

"Graze? As in a bullet?" Diane asked her blood pressure going up again.

"Good going doc." Johnny said being a smartass.

"I can have you removed." Patrick warned. "Does that jog any memories?" It would be better if she remembered what happened on her own.

"No." Diane said in a clipped tone. "If my daughter was shot why is she not in a hospital bed too?"

"It's just a shallow wound. Some surgical glue and I was cleared to go. You've been unconscious for almost an hour." Elizabeth said skirting the issue of Diane's sudden announcement that they were related which wasn't true.

"A shallow wound or a graze, because those are two different things." Diane knew her bullet terminology.

"A shallow wound." Elizabeth said to her friend, who just sniffed in annoyance.

"Who is that?" Patrick pointed to Francis and getting them back on track.

"That's Francis. I said his name earlier." Diane reminded the doctor.

"Is he related to you?" Patrick wanted to know. Ms. Miller was going to be a difficult patient.

"He's my husband." Diane said looking down at her hand. "You took my wedding set. Did they give it to you?" She asked Francis.

"Can you describe it for me?" Patrick knew Diane was unmarried, but at least she put herself in a relationship with the right man.

"It's a lovely Marquis Cut diamond. Four carats with an eternity wedding band." She smiled at Francis. "He knows me well. I like sparkly things."

"Who is that?" Patrick pointed to Sonny.

"My boss." Diane looked at Patrick. "Standing next to him is Johnny O'Brien. I also mentioned them earlier. Are you having memory issues?"

"Very funny. Are you related to either of them?" Patrick wanted to know.

"No." Diane said in a tone that indicated she was losing her patience with him.

"What about him?" Patrick pointed to Jason.

"That is Jason Morgan. My other boss, for now. He'll have to get a new lawyer soon. It is a conflict of interest to represent family in court. He and Elizabeth are engaged, we had to keep that quiet because of the trial."

Elizabeth's eyes got wide as she looked over at an equally shocked Jason. "Um."

"Congratulations. They make a lovely couple." Patrick said trying not to laugh. He knew that wasn't true either. But the chance to mess with Jason didn't come along that often. He knew Monica's son because he was Jason's doctor. They got along well.

"Ms. Miller I'm going to call for more scans." Patrick wanted another look inside her head. This was definitely related to the fall, and he just wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything. "Elizabeth can you find a technician to set that up for me." Her facial expressions alone would let Diane know something was wrong. The mob guys all had blank faces.

"Sure thing." Elizabeth said trying to keep a straight face as she walked from the room. She also didn't look at Jason, because she was too embarrassed. Diane knew she had a thing for the enforcer which was probably where the engagement idea came from. The daughter connection was just baffling.

"It's Mrs. Corelli, when I'm not in court." Diane said smiling at Francis.

"Sorry. Your husband can send for those pajamas while you are upstairs." Patrick said wanting to talk to Francis alone.

"Jason." Diane said to the enforcer. "Please check and make sure Liz is really okay. You know she doesn't like to feel like she's a bother." The lawyer told him.

Jason just nodded before walking from the room. He passed Georgie in the hall. "Diane is awake, but confused about a few things don't correct her." He remembered that from his own injury. He looked up the hall and saw Elizabeth on the phone. They needed to talk.

"Okay." Georgie said heading into her boss's hospital room.

"Georgie." Diane was happy to see that whatever had occurred didn't leave her newest associate injured.

"Are you related to her?" Patrick figured he would check.

"No. I'm Georgie's boss." Diane said like the doctor should know that.

"Okay. I'll be back when the scans are in." Patrick said walking out of the room with Sonny behind him. Francis was down the hall with Liz and Jason so they joined them.

* * *

"How long is she going to be like this?" Francis wanted to know.

"No telling, but you cannot correct her." Patrick explained to them. "With this type of injury it's important that the victim regain their memories on their own. You could cause Ms. Miller mental distress if you push her to remember before she is ready. Her mixed up memories are related to the shooting so everyone needs to be careful."

"I thought amnesia took all your memories." Sonny said confused.

"There is more than one type of amnesia." Jason said before Patrick could. "I'm proof of that. But Diane's injuries aren't as severe as mine were." The enforcer pointed out.

"That's true, which is why I'm guessing this is temporary. The new scans are just in case I'm wrong. Which doesn't happen." Patrick said grinning.

"We can't keep up this charade." Elizabeth said looking at all the guys. "When Diane leaves the hospital there is an entire town out there with the knowledge she has her facts wrong. Someone will try to correct her. I'm sure any one of Jason's ex-girlfriend's would be happy to let her know he isn't engaged to me."

Actually she was only thinking of one ex. Keesha Ward was simply not the type of woman who gave up when she wanted something. And she wanted Jason back in her bed. Enough that she had gotten in Elizabeth's face several times. The other woman had been shocked when Liz didn't back down. She might be small but she didn't tolerate being bullied.

With this situation cropping up it was a good thing that Keesha had moved away a couple of months ago. However she had mentioned that she planned on returning at some point, and she planned on getting Jason back when she did. Murphy's Law meant that Keesha was probably signing the lease on an apartment somewhere in the city right now.

"That's a good point." Francis said frowning. "We have folks in our organization who may accidentally give away what Dee is saying isn't correct. Alexis is a horrible liar, she will give away that Diane and I aren't married in ten seconds. No offense." He said looking at Sonny.

"None taken. There is a reason I don't tell my wife things." Sonny said grinning. In court Alexis was fearless, out of court not so much. "Doc, would some time away do Diane good?" The mob boss suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Patrick wanted to know.

"I own a private island about two hours of flight time from here." Sonny told the doctor. "I can send her down for some R&R if you back me up. There is a top tier hospital there if she needs anything."

"That will work. Down there no one will know what she is saying isn't true." Jason nodded seeing the merit of the plan. "Francis will need to go with Diane."

"It would look odd if her husband didn't go with her." Sonny said starting to laugh. "It's funny that she said that, considering how anti-marriage she is." Francis was more than ready to tie the knot.

"None of this is funny." Francis said worried about his girlfriend. "Will this affect her work?"

"She can't practice law in this shape." Elizabeth said looking at her friend. "Even if she does still have all her legal smarts she would be considered incapacitated by the court."

"Let's start by seeing if she will leave Port Charles." Patrick said heading back down the hall. "Mrs. Corelli." He looked between his patient, Georgie who was sitting there wide eyed, and Johnny who was trying not to laugh.

"I need to go." Georgie said heading for the door.

"I'll see you later at home sweetheart." Johnny said with a devilish grin. "Moving in with Georgie was one of the smartest decision I ever made." He said letting everyone else know some of what Diane had said. "Getting married to her was another."

"Hopefully soon you two will have some children. I'm all set to be a godmother." Diane thought they would have beautiful babies. Something she had mentioned several times during the short visit. Apparently along with losing her memories she had lost some of her filters too. Not that she had many to start with.

"Hopefully." Johnny was enjoying this.

Patrick cleared his throat. "If the scans come back clear then I'm going to send you home. Since you are missing some time I'm going to prescribe rest for the next few weeks."

"That's fine. Court is over. You two behave." She pointed to Sonny and Jason.

"Sonny said we can go to the island." Francis said linking their fingers. He needed to pick up some wedding bands, she already owned the diamond ring she described. He had it in his pocket.

"That would perfect!" Diane exclaimed. "Elizabeth and Jason should come too. We can start planning the wedding. Since there is no need to hide the engagement anymore."

"Patrick said you should rest." Elizabeth spoke up.

"Planning a wedding isn't strenuous. If you want something low key, we can pull together something small and the two of you can get married on the island before we come home." Diane said looking between the young couple. "You would probably prefer something small." She said looking at Jason.

"I need to work." Elizabeth said thinking that would stop wedding planning talk.

"You are injured. You need to rest, and let your fiance take care of you." Diane replied in a tone that said don't argue. "Sonny, I will call you and tell you what we plan and when everything will take place so you can come down."

The mob boss just grinned popping out his dimples. He wondered how far Diane would get before her memories returned. It would be hilarious if she actually got them to the altar. Sonny also knew Jason had feelings for Liz. "I'll wait for your call." He finally said. "Jason and I are going to go get the travel plans covered. We'll be back later."

"Jason?" Diane said before he could get to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." He said ready to strangle Sonny. His friend was enjoying this too much. Jason still needed to make sure Liz was willing to even be around him after what happened earlier. Pretending to be engaged might send her running for the hills.

"Aren't you going to give Liz a kiss before you go?" Diane asked him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jason doesn't like public displays of affection." Elizabeth said coming up with a reason for them not to kiss one another. If Jason put his lips anywhere near hers she wasn't going to be responsible for what might happen.

"Nonsense. This isn't public." Diane said looking back at Jason.

The blonde let the door close and walked back to where Elizabeth was standing. Her lips were something he spent a lot of time thinking about. They looked soft, and he very much wanted to find out if he was right. Kissing her in a hospital room at the insistence of his injured lawyer had not been one of the scenarios in which he envisioned their first kiss coming about, because yeah he thought about it. But he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. No he was not.

Dipping his head he placed his lips on hers meaning to keep this short, because he really didn't believe in public displays of affection. But as soon as they made contact that notion took a flying leap. She fit against him like his other half, and her lips were softer than he could have ever imagined. He sank into the kiss and forgot about everyone else.

Elizabeth had also wondered what kissing Jason would be like. Now she had her answer. Or she would have it if she was able to think about anything. One touch of his lips to hers had short circuited her brain. She probably couldn't tell you her name if you asked. Her hand was on his bicep and she couldn't resist giving it a squeeze. Damn! He was rock solid and when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer she barely managed not to moan. They would have to do this again, as soon as she could arrange it.

Sonny cleared his throat. Twice. When that didn't work he tapped his friend on the shoulder. It was going to get X-rated soon if they weren't stopped.

Jason reluctantly pulled his head back. "I'll see you later." His voice was gruff because he was strung tight.

"Yeah, later." Elizabeth said stepping back on unsteady legs and bumping into the bed. She licked her lips and his eyes darkened in color.

"You haven't gotten your engagement ring back yet?" Diane said looking at Elizabeth's hand.

"The stones were knocked out when she fell." Sonny said hoping Diane would mention what the ring looked like.

"What a shame. That emerald was beautiful." Diane said patting her daughter's hand.

"I'm going to get another ring tonight." Jason promised Diane. He figured he could shop with Francis who also needed a ring.

"That's not necessary. I haven't been wearing it much anyway because of work." Elizabeth didn't want this ruse to cost him money.

"Yes, it is." Diane said hushing her daughter.

There was a knock on the door and the orderlies came in to get Diane. "I'll go up with you." Francis didn't want her to be afraid.

"Wait here for me." Diane said to Elizabeth. "We can start nailing down wedding ideas tonight."

"Okay." Elizabeth said her eyes coming back to Jason's. She was all for pretending a little now, because that gave her a reason to kiss him. Hopefully often. "Sedate her." She said once the door shut. "I was around when my mother planned Sarah's wedding. It's painful."

"I was going to anyway. She needs to rest, and she won't do it on her own. She's going to challenge Jason for the worst patient of the year award." Patrick said laughing as he followed his patient out. He was headed upstairs to get a look at the scans. "I better get an invite to the wedding."

"What kind of ring should Georgie have?" Sonny wanted to know. "I'll call Eric and have him bring some over for you to look at." The jeweler would let them borrow whatever they needed.

"A ruby." Johnny said grinning. "I need to find her and bring her up to speed. We kinda threw Georgie into the deep end of the ocean, but she handled it well. We only have to pretend until Diane leaves. You, Jason had better brush up on your acting skills. Particularly the words I do." Johnny didn't think Jason was going to be too upset at his role.

"You and Francis take care of Diane." Sonny said getting serious as he looked at Jason. "We will handle Ric while you are gone."

"I can fly back to take care of that." Jason felt bad for Sonny. He was in a tough spot.

"We have it." Sonny promised Jason. He would have no problem living with his decision. "Come on we need to get everything set up for the trip. Call if there are any issues. Kurt will be on the door." The mob boss passed along before he and Jason left.

"Man I hope Francis tapes whatever happens on the island." Johnny said grinning before heading out to find Georgie.

* * *

"Look at that view." Diane said sighing in pleasure as she stood on the balcony of Sonny's island home. The one night in the hospital had been more than enough to leave her feeling caged in. "I don't know how he ever leaves here." She said smiling at Elizabeth who was out on the terrace with her.

"It is stunning." Elizabeth hadn't ever visited before. Jason had mentioned coming down on business, and to relax, but never how beautiful it was.

"Too bad it's out as a honeymoon destination. Jason won't want to come somewhere he works." Diane said with a small smile. "Have you two given that any thought?"

"Uh, no." Elizabeth had hoped to put off wedding talk for a while. "You should be resting." She told Diane. "Patrick wants you taking it easy."

"Believe me, your father is going to make sure I rest." Diane was already over the hovering. "Besides all I have to do today is sit in a chair."

"Today?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you a dress. It sets the entire tone of the wedding. I sent my friend Kate, the one from New York, a text and she recommended a few boutiques here on the island. Her assistant even set up appointments for us." Diane said smiling wider. "In fact we should probably get ready to head out. I need to let your dad know we are leaving."

Elizabeth followed Diane back inside. "I don't need to pick out a dress today." She said a bit desperately, trying to talk her way out of this shopping trip.

"I don't expect you to find something today. Although it would be nice. I figured we would spend most of this week looking at the offerings before making a final selection. Unless you absolutely fall in love with something this morning." Diane said walking through the living room. "This place is huge. Francis!" There was no telling where in the spacious mansion the guys were.

"Back here." He called from the game room. He and Jason were playing pool while the ladies lounged on the deck. They had arrived a couple of hours ago, they went right from the hospital to the plane.

"We need to head out." Diane said trying not to shake her head. She really should have guessed they would be playing pool.

"Where are you going?" Francis really liked how that new band looked on his girlfriend's finger. At some point they were going to get married, he just told himself to be patient.

"Wedding dress shopping." Diane said brightly figuring neither one of the men standing in front of her would want to go. She was of course correct.

"Milo will go with you." Jason said throwing the guard under the bus.

"That will work out well. Young Mr. Giambetti has incredible taste. His mother must be very proud." Diane had on more than one occasion noted his appreciation for tailoring. "How is it some young woman hasn't snatched him up?" Diane said trying to think of who would be a good fit with Milo.

"He's dating Sabrina." Elizabeth remarked even though she wasn't supposed to fill in any details. It was just that she didn't want Diane wrecking an already established relationship. So far everyone she had erroneous memories of was thankfully single.

"That's right." Diane said nodding. "Alexis set them up. I was surprised because she doesn't normally play cupid. They make a cute couple." Diane said giving her approval. "Although Sabrina really does need to get rid of those glasses. We will be back in a few hours."

"Hours?" Elizabeth asked surprised. While yes she and Diane did spend a fair amount of time at the boutiques back home, they didn't do it more than once a month. Two weeks ago during a break in the trial Diane suggested some retail therapy. Liz was still trying to recover from that outing. She also didn't have her special 'shopping with Diane shoes' here.

"The appointments are in four hour blocks." Diane told her daughter. "I know shopping isn't always your favorite thing, but this is a very important garment and we cannot rush this process. I did ask Kate to have them pull gowns."

Elizabeth gave her friend a pained smiled. Sarah had almost cried at one appointment during the search for gowns. Sarah never cried. Liz was going to shoot herself with Jason's gun if she had to try on dresses for four hours straight on more than one day. Or beg Milo to shoot her, his aim would be better. "Pull gowns?" That sounded ominous.

"Yes, Kate knows what is in at the moment. You couldn't have a better stylist." Diane said with a wide smile. "We'll have fun. This is one of those mother daughter moments I have waited your entire life for."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said thinking this would go better with Diane than her own mother. While Sarah had almost cried, Carolyn made four bridal consultants break down in tears searching for the perfect gown for her princess. "I guess we should go then." Liz said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yes we should. It would be tacky to be late." Diane said walking over and getting a kiss from Francis. "Behave while we are gone, I'm on leave."

"Okay." Francis said grinning. Poor Liz looked like she was about to face a firing squad.

Diane looked at Jason and then at Liz expectantly.

Jason put down his pool cue as Elizabeth came over. She went up on her toes and he bent down to meet her. Their lips had barely touched before he was pulling her the rest of the way into his body. If the kiss yesterday was good this was great. This kiss came with more contact as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and their bodies touched down their entire lengths. It was the need to breath that forced them apart. Her eyes were hooded and he was almost panting. They still hadn't gotten any tongues involved and she was leaving him shaking.

"Young love." Diane said obviously happy. "Okay let's go." She commanded walking from the room.

"You should let me go." Elizabeth said wanting no such thing.

"Yeah." Jason nodded and forced his hands to move. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Later." Elizabeth said backing up and when she hit the table she turned hurrying out of the room

Francis was grinning. Jason looked stunned. "You okay?" The older man asked.

"No." Jason said realizing he was in serious trouble, and that he didn't want a way out.

* * *

Elizabeth was quiet on the drive over. She was still thinking about that kiss. She liked kissing, but hadn't ever had the reaction to just her lips on someone else's that she got when the someone else was Jason. It was like holding a live wire. She felt his kisses on a cellular level. Sarah said the first time she kissed her now husband, then boyfriend, Nikolas she saw stars. Elizabeth had scoffed, now she knew better.

"Okay." Diane said pulling Elizabeth out of her daydream. "I'm going to try to not to turn into one of those mothers you see on television. So if I get pushy speak up."

"Sure." Elizabeth found that hilarious because they were only doing all this because of something Diane was insisting on. "I have no problem stating my opinion about dresses." Liz said as they walked into a sea of white gowns.

"Wow, it's really sparkly in here." Milo said looking around. For some reason he had the urge to flee.

"I don't do sequins." Elizabeth said hoping that she wasn't about to shoved into one white disco ball after the other. Sarah was a puffy, tulle, and bedazzled mess on her wedding day. Their mother had picked a gown right out of a fairy tale. Liz had urged her sister to elope.

"Sequins are fine in moderation. Placed on the right portion of the gown they can be very flattering." Diane stated her opinion. "You just don't want to overdo them. I've seen some brides that didn't abide by that motto, and you needed sunglasses to sit through their weddings. When you are showing this wedding album to my grandchildren I don't want them giggling at you."

"We are a long way from grandchildren." Elizabeth was only prepared to take this ruse so far. Although she just bet Jason made some beautiful babies.

Milo cleared his throat pretending not to laugh.

"Hello. Ms. Corelli?" The consultant came over.

"Yes, that's me." Elizabeth said, after Milo nudged her. She had some fluttering in her stomach. This wasn't real, but she could pretend a little. What would that hurt?

"Great, we are all set up for you in the back. If you'll follow me. You must be mom." She said leading them deeper into the store.

"It's like walking through a blizzard." Milo said looking around with wide eyes.

Elizabeth snickered but kept walking.

Diane heard Milo too but simply grinned. "Yes, I'm mom." She said to the consultant.

"I'm Venus." She said smiling.

"How apropos." Diane said thinking that was a good sign.

"This morning Ms. Howard called and spoke to my manager. She asked us to pull gowns for this consultation." Venus began explaining. "That, however, is against store policy. We try not to pressure our brides. We also try not to let anyone else pressure our brides. So if you like a dress and no one else does I will fight for you to get your choice." She told Liz.

"She's the bride, shouldn't she have the final say?" Milo asked looking between the three women.

"You're single, aren't you?" Venus asked laughing. "I don't have enough fingers and toes to count how many times I've sold a dress to a bride and she hated it. But her mother, father, grandmother, or whoever loved it. Tell me about your personal style." She requested of Elizabeth.

"Simple." Liz said trying to find the right words. "No frills or ruffles, or bows."

"Elizabeth has a very petite frame that carries the right garment to perfection." Diane said smiling fondly at her daughter. "But the wrong dress will swallow her up."

Venus nodded. "You are also petite in stature, so we want to keep that in consideration as well."

"You can say short, I won't be offended." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Strapless?" Venus asked her client.

"Yes." Diane said nodding.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

Milo just snorted. He wondered if he should be recording this.

"Elizabeth you have lovely shoulders. You should show them off." Diane said to her daughter.

"I always end up feeling like the gown will fall down." Elizabeth said stating her objection. "I'd feel better with straps, but I'm willing to try some strapless gowns." She said giving just a bit. It wouldn't hurt to model them for Diane, they were going to be here for four hours. In the end if she had to pick a dress, and she was going to try hard not to, then she was getting something she liked.

"What color?" Venus said going down her checklist.

"Ivory." Both women said at the same time.

"I don't look good in pure white." Elizabeth told the consultant.

"Just Ivory, or any off white?" Venus wanted to know.

"I'm willing to look at any shade of off white." Elizabeth was open to suggestions. "I'd even venture into the pastel pinks."

"Short?" Venus said looking at the two women.

"Yes." Diane had visions of a beach wedding.

"No." Elizabeth wasn't getting married in a mini dress. "I want a gown."

"Ball gown?" Venus asked Elizabeth.

"No. I'd prefer a straight gown." Elizabeth didn't want to be a ballerina on steroids.

"What about mermaid? Or a dropped waist gown?" Diane suggested. Both those silhouettes would look lovely on her daughter.

"I'd be willing to consider it." Elizabeth looked back at the consultant. "I need to be able to move in the dress. I don't want to feel like a mummy."

"Understood." Venus nodded. "Take a walk with me. Mom, you and…"

"Milo." He told her.

"Milo, get comfortable." Venus nodded and the receptionist came forward to offer coffee or tea. "Okay. It's just us now. I'll show you some gowns and if you say yes then I'll pull them. If not they stay on the display rack. We also have more gowns in the back so if you see a style you like but aren't finding the dress out here we can pull from storage. Ready?"

"I think so." Elizabeth said feeling like she was playing dress up.

"Okay. Let's hit it." Venus said pulling the first dress she thought Elizabeth might like.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay mom. Ready for dress number one?" Venus had helped Elizabeth get into the gown. "This is an off the shoulder mermaid style gown."

"She's going to look amazing." Diane said to Milo who just sipped his coffee. "Come out Elizabeth." The attorney requested.

Liz made her way out to the viewing area and stepped onto the platform. In the three way mirror she viewed her reflection and tried not to cringe. She thought the dress was horrible. Tight from the sweetheart neckline all the way down to her knees she was just barely able to walk in it. The satin material was shiny, and the added rhinestones didn't help. It was a hot mess.

"She has such a lovely shape." Diane said taking in the gown.

"My ass is huge in this." Elizabeth said looking at the rearview. "And I feel half naked. Like I should be in Vegas, I also hate the way the bottom sticks out." There was nothing about this gown she liked. Which meant this wasn't the dress for the pretend wedding that hopefully wasn't going to happen.

"I must admit it is a bit busy." Diane said agreeing with her daughter that this wasn't the one. "Although the designer is one of the hottest names in the industry right now."

"Milo?" Elizabeth looked at the guard, since he was here he may as well give his opinion as well.

"It would be great for a pageant. The part where the ladies have to smile while answering the questions about making the world a better place." He told them what it reminded him of.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth said nodding. "We can put this firmly in the no column." While the wedding they were prepping for wasn't real, Liz was learning what she did and didn't like in gowns. So something was coming from this.

"There are plenty of gowns in the boutique left to try on." Diane said walking around her daughter. "I do think we are heading in the right direction. Are there more mermaid style dresses in the changing room?"

"Not at the moment." Venus said getting that her client didn't like this style. "Let's move to another silhouette, just for comparison." She helped Elizabeth down. "Which one next?" Venus asked when they were alone.

"The dropped waist gown. May as well let her see what I look like in that style." Elizabeth said eyeing up the garment that had an actual corseted bodice. Breathing wasn't necessary as long as you looked good.

"It's smart putting all her choices up front." Venus had seen this strategy before. "That way you finish with what you like. It was also smart to pick the most unflattering dresses in those styles."

"I stacked the odds in my favor to make my winning hurt less." Elizabeth said laughing as she slipped on the dress. She was trying not to stress Diane, but was starting to stress herself. "Okay cinch me up." She said taking a deep breath in.

"Next gown." Venus said holding open the door.

"That's a lot of cleavage." Diane said taking in Liz. The corset had given her a more exaggerated hourglass figure and pushed her breasts up.

"I feel like a salon girl." Elizabeth thought this would work for Halloween. The lace bodice wasn't working for her either.

"Jason will end up killing someone." Milo said not sure he should be seeing this. "And you look kind of cheap." He said being honest. "That dress has all eyes on you for the wrong reasons."

"This isn't the one." Elizabeth said stepping down and going back into the dressing room without waiting for an opinion.

"I have to agree." Diane said pursing her lips.

"Okay then." Venus said heading back into the changing room to get the next gown on her bride.

* * *

More gowns were tried on and rejected. Only one so far had sparked a heated argument. A one shouldered asymmetrical waisted gown with a ruched bodice and multilayered ruffled skirt. Elizabeth looked stunning in the designer original which was hilarious because on the hanger she said it looked like a train wreck. When she put it on the individual features came together and didn't clash like she thought they would. Diane loved it said it was couture at its finest. Milo liked it saying it fit perfectly, but then said he could see from her body language that Liz didn't which meant it wasn't the one. Elizabeth didn't just dislike it, she hated it. It just wasn't her. No matter how much Diane championed the dress Liz wasn't changing her mind. She couldn't see herself having a pretend wedding wearing this. So it went in the reject pile.

"That just leaves the final dress." Venus said unzipping the clear garment bag. "The one you really liked." The consultant said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure this one is not going to go over well." Elizabeth acknowledged as she slipped it on. She had no idea how Sarah did this every weekend for four months.

"You'd be surprised. It's not just about the dress, a lot of times the family is won over by how the bride carries herself in the gown. When it's the right one, you stand up straighter. You smile wider, and there is a charge about you." Venus said zipping up the dress. Like with all the others Elizabeth put it on facing away from the mirror. The first time she saw herself would be out in the viewing area.

Liz stepped out and onto the platform, and felt nothing. This was what she said she wanted in a gown. A dress with a fitted bodice, straight floor length skirt made of silk, and cap lace sleeves. There were no sequins or over the top embellishments on the garment to overwhelm the eye. It was simple and stunning, but she didn't feel like a bride. Not even a pretend one. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No." Diane said frowning. "There is nothing about this gown that screams young bride." She hadn't expected this to be so difficult. That they hadn't found the one perfect dress wasn't surprising, but she and Elizabeth couldn't even agree on a direction they should be heading in.

"Milo?" Elizabeth asked the guard. Over the course of the morning he had really gotten into being a fashion consultant.

"It's boring and flat." Milo said shrugging. "You are younger than that dress. You need something that will bring all eyes on you, that isn't going to do it. Your attendants are going to outshine you if you pick that one."

"Milo, you are completely wasted as a guard." Diane said wondering if Kate had a need for a fashion savvy young man. Milo was good looking, he could be a model, with his discerning eye in time possibly even a designer. "He's right, it's boring. That's the biggest sin you can commit as a bride."

Venus had to agree. The dress was nice, if Liz was in her forties and this was her second marriage. "Why don't we try something else?" The consultant suggested. "We have plenty of time left." Just under an hour. "Elizabeth, I will help you out of the dress and you and your mother can wait in the changing room. Milo and I will pull a dress for you."

"Me?" Milo asked surprised.

"Yes you. Your advice has been spot on all morning. For some reason you seem to have a better handle on what the bride looks good in then either her or her mother." Venus had been surprised by that. Not because he was a man, lots of dads and brothers did great jobs. But because it was clear he was an employee of the family. A body guard. "So you are going to walk the store with me." Venus said getting her clients situated.

* * *

Venus and Milo did a complete circuit of the shop. The guard was picky about what he was going to choose and wanted to see everything. "The dress is back up front." He told the consultant. He had spotted it right away, but just wanted to be sure. When he pointed it out Venus just arched an eyebrow. "I know, the dress has three style elements Liz said she flat out didn't want in a wedding gown. Trust me this is the dress she needs to be in."

Venus grinned. "I'll take it back." Even though she didn't say it out loud, she had to agree with his assessment. Elizabeth was going to look stunning in this dress. "Okay mom." Venus said back in the changing room where the two women were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "Step out and I'll help Elizabeth into the dress."

"This is what he picked?" Liz said looking at the garment.

"Yes." Venus just waited to see if her client was going to put it on.

"Why not." Elizabeth said taking off her robe. "Let's get it on me." This time she wanted to see herself first, so she turned and faced the mirror. "Oh." She said taking herself in. "It's lovely."

Venus smiled slowly. She had been waiting to hear that pitch all morning. "It really is."

"Not at all what I expected looking at it on the hanger." Elizabeth said smoothing her hands down the skirt and turning some. "I want to see it in the three way mirror." She said getting excited.

"I'm sure your mom is anxious too." Venus said holding open the door.

"Elizabeth." Diane said in a hushed tone as she stood up. She sniffed and Milo handed her a tissue. "You look beautiful."

"I feel like a bride." Liz said turning so she could see the back. The dress was elegant and perfect. It was in the ball gown family and she was loving the silhouette. In the mirror she took in the sweetheart neckline, the fitted bodice that had the thinnest spaghetti straps, and the full skirt. Not only did the top have a bit of embellishment, but so did the skirt. It wasn't heavy handed in the least and added some glamour to the gown. It was timeless while at the same time fresh and young. "I thought for sure that I would look like a cake topper in this style of dress."

"The skirt isn't stiff." Milo finally spoke up. "So you don't look fake. I know you said you didn't want anything strapless so I kept that in mind. I did ignore the part about a full skirt, and the no embellishments rule." He explained his choice. "But from what I saw all morning, those things really worked for you. It just was a matter of how the dress was designed."

"It's perfect." Elizabeth said loving the dress more with each minute. She turned again looking at herself from another angle. Then she remembered she wasn't really getting married. She didn't actually need this dress. Buying it would be wrong because out there somewhere was someone who did. "Maybe we should wait. I mean what if I get this and there is better dress out there?" Elizabeth said trying to find a way to leave the gown here.

"Nonsense." Diane said smiling. "Most brides would kill to find a dress on their first day of shopping. Now we just need to get everything else. How long will it take to do the fitting?"

"I can get the first set of measurements right now and we do alterations in house. It's our slow season, so two weeks tops." The island saw an increase in weddings in the winter months. Venus said getting out her measuring tape. She wrote down the numbers on the sales tag after removing it from the dress. Once it was rung up she would put the tag back on and take it downstairs to the seamstresses.

"Fantastic." Diane liked that time frame. "I'd like you to consider removing the straps, but even if you don't this gown is perfection. I'll take the tag up front and pay while my daughter gets changed." She told Venus.

"I can pay for it." Elizabeth announced even though she hadn't even looked at the price tag. She just wanted to stop Diane.

"Nonsense. Your father and I are paying for the wedding and that includes the gown." Diane said heading to the front of the store.

"Milo. Stop her." Elizabeth whispered before hurrying into the dressing room. She had to get out of this dress and stop Diane before she handed over her credit card.

* * *

"Did you stop her?" Elizabeth asked coming back out into the viewing area. She had the hardest time finding her sock.

"No." Milo told Liz. "Before we left the house Francis said to let Ms. M. buy whatever she wanted while we were out." He told her his instructions. "He said he would return it all later. The doctor said that we couldn't let Ms. M know her memories were wrong." He said shrugging. "So my orders are to play along."

"Milo they are going to alter the dress Francis won't be able to return it." Elizabeth explained the problem.

"You looked great in, keep it." Milo didn't see the big deal. "You are going to get married at some point."

He might have a great eye for fit, but he was totally missing the emotional connection a bride had to her dress. When Liz put it on and looked at herself she envisioned her wedding to Jason. She didn't want to marry anyone else in that dress, so she couldn't use it at a later date. Maybe she could donate it to charity. "I'll just pay Francis for it. How much was it?"

"Three thousand dollars before taxes." Milo told Liz.

"Three thousand dollars?" Elizabeth said wide eyed. She knew that gowns were expensive but she couldn't afford to just hand over three grand for a dress that wasn't going to be used.

"It was marked down fifty percent because it's from last season." Milo grinned like they were lucky to have caught such a great deal.

"Okay, the dress is all paid for. Since we have that squared away, we need to look at accessories. Shoes, jewelry, veil if you are wearing one." Diane said going down her mental list. "We need a venue for the wedding and the meal after. Both should be easy since you are doing something small."

"The boss owns a casino, none of those things will be an issue." Milo point out.

"That is true. Attendants." Diane said suddenly. "Who were you thinking? We need to get them dresses as well. I need something too so I need to leave time for that."

"Why don't we go back to the house for lunch and talk with Jason. It's his day too." Elizabeth wanted to get her friend home so she could rest for the rest of the afternoon. Also if she was going to suffer through this then her pretend groom was going to as well. There was enough planning to go around.

"Most grooms don't really have much of an opinion on wedding details. They tend to defer to their bride. When your father and I got married…" Diane said trailing off before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said looking the attorney over.

"I can't remember my wedding." Diane said frowning and rubbing her temple as a pounding started.

"Don't push yourself." Elizabeth said steering Diane to the car. "Remember what Patrick said before you got discharged. The memories will come when they are ready." Which was a lie, those memories couldn't return because they didn't exist. "We will go back to the house and you can lie down after lunch."

"We have too much to accomplish for me to take an afternoon off. We still need to shop for your trousseau." Diane said as Milo opened the car door.

"You and I can't do anything else until Jason and I talk." Elizabeth said reaching for a way to slow Diane down. "I'll sit him down this afternoon and get his opinion on all the important matters." She promised. "You will take a nap."

"Fine. I want to go over the list after dinner." Diane said leaning back in her seat.

Elizabeth just nodded. She was beginning to understand how Diane's opponents in court felt. When the attorney focused in on something she didn't stop until it happened. If she didn't get her memories back soon, they were going to find themselves throwing a real pretend wedding.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Diane's headache was down to a dull roar by the time they reached the house. They arrived just as the guys finished putting together the midday meal. "A man who cooks is sexy." She said giving Francis a kiss as a thank you. "Seafood risotto, my favorite." She said taking a seat.

"So did you find a gown?" Francis wanted to know. He was giving his girlfriend a close look over and could see she was in pain.

"The wedding gods smile down on us and we most certainly did. Wait until you see your daughter, she is stunning." Diane said smiling across the table. "I will tell you more about it later, Jason can't get any hints." She said before swallowing the pills Elizabeth put in front of her.

The enforcer didn't say anything, but even if they described the dress from top to bottom he still wouldn't know what it looked like. His brain wouldn't be able to assemble the images even if he did know what the fashion terms represented. He knew what a hemline was, what a tuck was, and what cutting was, nothing more.

"Did you call the churches in the area to find someone to perform the ceremony?" Diane wanted to know. That was all Francis was responsible for. She was going to get as much done as she could before Liz forced her upstairs.

"I did." Francis said picking up his fork. "I was told that I would be getting some calls back." If they made it that far whoever they hired would get a sizeable check to perform the fake ceremony.

"We need to select a date so that Francis knows when to book the minister. Saturday, two weeks from now? Assuming the dress is done." Diane suggested looking between her daughter and future son in-law.

Elizabeth looked at Jason, who had his fork stalled halfway between his mouth and plate. "Sure." The blonde said before filling his mouth and starting to chew. If he kept his mouth full then he wouldn't have to talk. Hopefully Francis made a lot of risotto.

"Liz?" Diane turned her attention to the bride.

"Assuming the dress is ready, that will be fine." Elizabeth repeated. She was wondering how hard it was to commit an act of arson. She could torch the boutique. She quickly rejected that idea because there was no need for someone else to lose their gown because of the situation she was in.

"Great. We can do an early evening ceremony followed by dinner. There won't be very many of us, so any restaurant on the island should be able to handle the party." Diane took out her phone and made some notes. "Jason call your mother and give her the date. With any luck she and your father can make it. A world class surgeon's time isn't always her own." Alan had recently retired due to stress so his schedule should be clear.

Jason would just say his parents couldn't make it. He didn't answer because he had more food in his mouth. If he stuck to this plan he would weigh four hundred pounds by the time the wedding rolled around.

"We need to make a guest list." Diane said looking at the engaged couple. "So we can tell the restaurant how many to expect, if the party is too large they may request we make a limited menu. Maybe we should do that anyway, people can use the menus as party favors."

"Dee." Francis said getting her attention. "Eat."

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away." Diane said picking up her fork.

Jason told himself to stop being a coward and swallowed. "Elizabeth and I will make a guest list, talk about where we want to eat, the cake and anything else that needs to be decided after lunch. While you are resting." Milo had told them about what happened while ladies were at the bridal shop. "It is our wedding." He said insinuating that Diane was getting carried away with her planning. He would be the bad guy so that Elizabeth didn't have to do it.

"Okay." Diane should have known better. Jason didn't like to be dictated to.

"We can talk flowers tomorrow." Elizabeth said to cut the tension.

"I'm sure there are some wonderful varieties here on the island." Diane said smiling before taking another bite.

* * *

When lunch was done Francis escorted Diane upstairs, otherwise she wasn't going to go. Jason and Elizabeth cleaned the table. "I didn't mean to come across so harsh at lunch." He said putting the dishes away when they were handed to him.

"Honestly I'm not sure Diane would have stopped otherwise. I'm doing my best to not hurt her feelings, but wow she is like a force of nature." Elizabeth said closing the dishwasher door. "She is in full on wedding mania." The nurse said leaning against the counter. "I'm kind of worried about what will happen if in two weeks if she still isn't better. How quiet can we keep this?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jason had been too busy watching her lips move to listen to what she was saying. He had enjoyed kissing her earlier, and really wanted to do it again. Without an audience this time. She was soft and sweet, like a ripe berry. That was surprising because she wasn't wearing lip gloss, it was just her.

"If we have to hold a fake ceremony can you keep the press from finding out?" Elizabeth knew this had the potential to be a huge headache for Jason.

"This isn't the states." He pointed out. "There is no freedom of press here. If Sonny says don't print it, it doesn't show up in the paper. We don't need to worry about leaks. Especially since right now you are the only one doing wedding things. The only people who will learn I'm the groom are the ones Francis and I know we can trust. Not that I'm embarrassed about being linked with you." He finished up.

"I'm not embarrassed either." Elizabeth quickly assured him. "That wasn't why I brought it up. No one is going to care that I got married." She put that last word in air quotes. "You on the other hand, people will notice."

Jason didn't want to think about how he would explain this to the families. Maximus would probably laugh his ass off. The older man had a pretty twisted sense of humor. He also loved a good prank. "Don't worry about that. We should start on those lists, I'm not sure how long Francis can keep Diane upstairs."

"Yeah, we will be in trouble if we don't give her something when she comes down." Elizabeth said smiling. She stepped forward and so did Jason causing them to collide. "Sorry." She said looking up at him and feeling the room warm.

He should apologize to her as well, but words were failing him. They were touching. His hand had automatically come up and landed on her lower back to keep her stable. He could feel her breathing increase, and watched as her eyes darkened. Her excitement was causing an answering reaction in him. Unable to resist he took her mouth in a searing kiss.

Elizabeth moaned and Jason took advantage of her open mouth. The kiss went deeper and suddenly she was up against the wall with his bigger body pressing against her. She put her hands on his hips and tugged urging him closer still. When he complied she moaned again.

Jason had his hands on the wall on either side of Elizabeth's head. If he put them on her then he was going to take her right here in the kitchen. It didn't matter that they weren't home alone, he wanted her too badly. From the moment he met her he felt a pull. She was the reason he hadn't done any dating in six months. He was taking the time to show her that he was a man worthy of her heart.

Elizabeth moaned again as her hands moved up Jason's back. The muscles rippled under her fingertips and she felt him tremble. She had been slowly losing her heart to him since their first meeting. In the last few months Jason had really gotten under her skin. The bike rides, the long talks, and just giving her his time. It had left her unable to guard herself against him. While being here with him like this felt so right, it also scared her some. Her last relationship had ended badly. With a restraining order followed by jail time for her ex, so she wasn't looking for this or for him. Which of course was why he showed up.

Jason pulled his mouth from hers and sucked in a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket he extracted his phone. "Morgan." It was a good thing it rang when it did. He was on the verge of doing something stupid. Elizabeth went to walk away, probably to give him some privacy. That wasn't what he wanted.

His arm came around her and pulled her into his body before tightening so that she didn't move. Looking up with the question of why in her eyes she was surprised when his lips gently brushed against her forehead. The gesture was sweet and romantic and unexpected. Elizabeth put her head on his chest and just enjoyed being held close.

"You okay?" Sonny asked his friend. "You sound winded."

"I'm fine." Jason replied as his hand swept the expanse of Elizabeth's back. She felt so good leaning against him. "What's up?"

"I was calling to see how everyone was doing?" Sonny was sitting in his office. "I also wanted to let you know that Ric will not be a problem for us much longer."

"We are all good." Jason said smiling down at the woman who was snuggled close. "Diane is resting at the moment, there is no change in her condition just yet."

"How are the wedding plans going?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Elizabeth got a dress." Jason told his friend. "And we picked a date two weeks from Saturday."

"I'm on the invite list right? Because I will be pissed if I'm not." Sonny joked, he knew he was expected to be there.

"Yes, you big diva, you are invited." Jason said laughing too.

"You could use this time to your advantage." Sonny said pushing just a little. "This is the perfect opening." It was time Jason stopped playing possum and got things moving.

"I am aware of that." Jason told his partner. "You are interrupting, so I'm hanging up now."

"Bye." Sonny said smiling wide enough to pop out his dimples. Jason was smart, no way would he let this opportunity pass.

Jason hung up his phone and looked down at Elizabeth. As if sensing his gaze she looked up at him with a small smile. "We need to talk."

"I know." Elizabeth responded. It was time to lay it all out on the table. It was time to tell Jason she had strong feeling for him, and see if maybe he felt the same about her.

"Take a walk on the beach with me?" He requested. The fresh air would feel good and the water would be a nice romantic background when he told her that he was hers if she wanted him. He couldn't hide any longer from the fact that he was head over heels in love with her.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said linking their fingers and following him outside.

* * *

"You're supposed to be resting." Francis pointed out when Diane placed a kiss on his neck.

"You are too yummy to ignore." Diane replied giving him a sexy grin.

"Woman behave." Francis said laughing. "You heard the doctor no sex until your follow up exam in four weeks." Or unless her memories returned. They had both frowned at that.

Diane propped herself up on her elbow and glared. "I could be very upset that you are following the rules now when we both know you make your living breaking them." She pointed out arching a brow.

"I don't take chances with you." Francis told her being serious. "The docs want you to rest. I want you to heal. You are too precious for me to risk."

She just melted. "You are so sexy when you get overprotective." Diane said putting her head back on his shoulder. The headache wasn't going away.

"You want to talk about it?" He could feel she was thinking hard.

"I can't remember our wedding." Diane told him frowning.

"Okay." Francis said not getting the issue. Especially since there was no wedding to remember.

"Okay? That's it. One of the happiest days of my life, that day we joined over lives together, and you are fine with the fact that I can't recall it." Diane said starting to get upset.

"Take a deep breath Dee." Francis said as he put his words together. The fact that he was going to need to lie was a given, since he couldn't tell her there wasn't anything to remember. At the same time when all this was over he didn't want her to feel foolish because of all the things they needed to say and do to make her false memories a reality. "Do you remember how much you love me, and how much I love you?"

"Of course I do." She replied smiling.

"Then that's all you need." Francis assured her. "We are here together, you know me, and you know how much I love you."

"I can recall so many things about Liz." Diane confessed the thing that was confusing her the most. "I remember the green receiving blanket she came home from the hospital in. I remember her pink dress on the first day of school. Her haircut in the fifth grade. Sure there are holes, but I still can recall a multitude of things." She said looking up at him.

At first Francis was confused at how Diane could say she remembered things about Liz. When his girlfriend started talking about her exact memories things cleared up. He remembered those things too because Elizabeth had spent time showing them some of her childhood photo albums. Audrey and Steven had also shared stories of Lizbits when she was growing up. He and Dee knew a lot about their young friend's younger years.

It also gave Francis a hint as to why his girlfriend's memories might be twisted. Dee loved Liz, and their relationship was close. Like mother daughter close. The young nurse often went to Diane for advice, or comfort. They had lunch at least once a week, and often hung out together on the weekends. Diane had said on more than one occasion that if she had a daughter she'd want her to be like Liz. As for the engagement between Liz and Jason, Diane was waiting for the enforcer to make it clear he had feelings for Elizabeth. Diane was simply projecting.

Even their pretend marriage made sense. Diane wasn't as anti-marriage as some folks thought. She believed in it, but just wasn't in any rush to get hitched. The diamond ring she was wearing on her finger now was the one she had mentioned liking a few months back when they were window shopping. When he asked if she was dropping hints she said no. When she was ready to get married she would speak up. He had picked it up anyway and given it to her three weeks later for their sixth anniversary. He didn't propose though, and she was fine with that.

Georgie and Johnny was a bit baffling though. Diane skipped right past dating into marriage. Francis had no clue why.

"You will get your memories back." He said trying to relax her. "You still have your law stuff up there right?"

"I can still lap Ric Lansing if that's what you are wondering." Diane said with a wicked grin. "Georgie could lap him when she was still a law clerk. The man is an idiot, and even worse a lousy lawyer."

"That's my girl." Francis said grinning. "Okay, enough chatting. If I go downstairs and tell Liz you didn't get any rest she will skin me alive."

"Adopting her was the best thing we ever did." Diane said as her eyes slipped close and she drifted off to sleep.

Francis chuckled. Even with her memories a bit scrambled his girl wasn't getting pregnant.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jason and Elizabeth walked along the private beach hand in hand. Neither one said anything until they found a spot for the blanket he had snagged on the way out of the house. Even after getting comfortable they didn't speak right away. Just sat and enjoyed being together. It was Jason who finally broke the silence. "I have some things I need to tell you and I'm a little worried I won't get them out right. So if you have any questions when I'm done speak up." He said smiling at her. She was sitting between his legs with her back against his thigh so that they could be face to face. "I need for you to understand what I'm going to say, not just think that you understand it."

"Okay." Elizabeth said nodding. Jason was really smart, but his accident had left it so that he sometimes had trouble organizing his thoughts. Normally it wasn't an issue between them, she seemed to have this uncanny ability to know what was on his mind. It did happen occasionally though, leaving them both frustrated.

"I've been in love since I woke up from my accident. I've been in what I thought was love, and I've had some really extreme cases of what I later learned was lust." He said with a rueful grin before getting serious again. "But I have never in my life felt anything like what I feel where you are concerned. It's so powerful that it leaves me dumbfounded. From the day Diane introduced you to me this moment has been coming. The feelings were building inside me. I don't even think I have the words to explain it. The only way I can express it is to say that I am so in love with you Elizabeth Webber." He said taking her hand in his. "I feel like I wasn't even living before you came along."

She smiled and blinked back tears nodding. She got. "I know what you mean because I feel it too. I was in love with my ex, before things went south. I've had the typical teenage crushes, and I get the lust thing. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" When he blushed she laughed. "You though, I wasn't at all prepared for you. Not on any level. I felt that connection when I walked in the room and you were sitting there. You said hello and I could barely find the words to respond." Diane had invited Elizabeth to hang out at the house on the Fourth of July, saying that some of Francis's work friends would be there. Liz had been in Port Charles almost eight months at that point but somehow hadn't come across any of the mob guys. It was probably because she generally went from home to work and back again. She only knew Diane because they both volunteered at the same women's shelter.

"When I realized that I was in love with you I went to talk with Diane, she told me that I wasn't just in love, that I had found my one. She knew because Francis makes her feel the same way." Elizabeth looked out at the water and then back at him. "I feel you deep inside my heart, always. There was a movie awhile back and the female lead told the male lead that he completed her. I used to hate that line because I thought she was saying that she needed him to be worth anything. Now I get it, she could go out and live her life, support herself, hold down a job but it wouldn't be enough. There would always be a space inside her that was empty, a space just for him. You make me feel like I have a place to belong in this world." She wondered if she was making any sense.

"Someone to belong too." Jason got it. "I was scared you didn't feel it too."

"I feel it." She assured him. "I love you Jason Morgan. With everything inside me I love you."

He wiped the tear that had fallen onto her cheek away with his thumb. "I love you Elizabeth Webber. My heart will never belong to anyone else." He said the words and felt the truth of them. He was put on this earth just for her. Leaning forward he kissed her cupping her face as her hands encircled his wrists. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers. "Marry me. Make me the happiest man on the planet and say that you will marry me." He said softly.

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't hesitate to answer. There was no doubt that this was the right choice, that he was the right man. "I have a dress." She said laughing. "I owe Francis three thousand dollars."

"Good luck with that." Jason said laughing too. There was no way Francis was going to take her money. "Diane is going to plan us the best wedding this island has ever seen. Unless you want to wait and get married in Port Charles." He would give her that option.

"I want to get married tomorrow, but two weeks will work unless your parents can't make it." Elizabeth said feeling impatient. "Diane would kill us if we eloped." Now was not the time to stress the lawyer.

"I want to get married tomorrow too, but I also want to see you in your pretty gown." Jason knew she was going to take his breath away. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He wanted to give her the ring he had purchased. Diane had said an emerald but he just wanted the right ring. But he had ending up selecting the green stone. When he looked in the case his choice had been clear, the ring he had in the house simply belonged on Elizabeth's finger. Now it would be there for real, and not because they were pretending.

"You want to take the bike out?" Elizabeth figured they could ride for a few hours before pulling over and eating. Then ride more after dinner.

"No, I want to take you somewhere nice." Jason told her. "Somewhere that I can give you some romance."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say she didn't need romance, and she stopped herself. An evening out with her guy sounded wonderful. "That sounds perfect."

"Do you need to go get a dress?" Jason wasn't sure what she had packed.

"No. I brought a few nice things because I figured at some point Diane was going to suggest a night out." Elizabeth knew her friend well. "And just in case we had made it to the pretend wedding I needed some choices for the rehearsal dinner."

"Tomorrow we can call everyone and tell them we are getting married for real." Jason could hardly wait. "We need to make sure that doesn't get back to Diane."

"I hope she gets better soon. Not for us, but for her." Elizabeth said leaning into him. "Is it wrong that there is a part of me that is happy that she thinks she is my mother? Diane has been more maternal towards me then Carolyn ever was." Liz wasn't sure that her mother would do anything but show up for a wedding of hers. There wouldn't be any dress shopping or the other things she did with Sarah. Steven was in the same boat. They just couldn't compete with their sister, it was sad because Sarah did her best to keep distance between herself and their mother. She said that Carolyn suffocated her.

"Diane loves you. The whole crew loves you." Jason told her in case she didn't know.

Elizabeth nodded. "I have them and my Gram, plus Steven. I finally feel like I'm part of a big family." The best part was that the guys had accepted Steven and Audrey into their inner circles. Audrey even handled medical emergencies that didn't require a surgeon for the Corinthos/Morgan organization. Since she was retired she didn't have to worry about explaining why she had to leave the hospital at odd times. It tickled the older woman to no end that she was a mob nurse practitioner. "They are going to be thrilled. I'm going to ask Georgie and Alexis to stand up with me. Although Alexis might say no, her pregnancy is leaving her wiped out so standing through the ceremony might be hard for her. I'm going to ask Maggie too, if she can come." The pediatrician had moved to Port Charles to be with Steven making Monica very happy. She loved having top notch doctors on staff.

"I am going to ask Johnny, and Sonny. I was going to ask Francis too, but he needs to walk you down the aisle." Jason said grinning. "You can explain that to Steven."

"He won't pout." Elizabeth promised Jason. She was close with Steven, but honestly she probably would have walked down the aisle unescorted if Francis didn't have to walk with her as her pretend dad. "We should head back into the house and start working on that list. A wedding in two weeks means we need to take advantage of every minute between now and then."

Jason reluctantly let her go and stood up. He shook out the blanket and they headed up to the house.

* * *

"You look lovely." Diane said taking in the young woman standing in front of her. "I love you in that dress." She remembered going shopping with Liz and picking it up. Elizabeth rarely bought herself new clothes shop but once a month went along on a boutique crawl to window shop. This dress had arrived right from the Paris runways and Diane declared Liz had to have it.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure I was ever going to wear this." Elizabeth admitted looking at herself in the mirror. Not having much of a social life deterred her from buying a lot of fancy clothes. The bold coral hue was not one she would have picked on her own, but she did look good in it. The asymmetrical hem was another design feature that would have had her saying no while it was still on the hanger. Once she had it on she had changed her mind. The cascading fabric drew attention to her legs, which she felt was one of her better features.

"Nonsense, this is a piece you will find yourself wearing for years to come. Classic tailoring never goes out of style. I cannot count how many times I've told you that over the years." Diane said beaming. "It didn't stop you from making some truly tragic mistakes though." The lawyer said grinning. "That hot pink prom dress comes to mind."

"I'm never going to live that down." Elizabeth really shouldn't have shown that picture to Diane. "It was the hot color that year." Liz said defending her choice.

"Fads are a trap that entirely too many people fall into." The older woman said shaking her head.

"You've never made a fashion mistake?" Elizabeth asked walking into the closet to get her shoes.

"No, and there are no pictures to prove otherwise." Diane said with a cheeky smile. "I love those shoes."

"Me too." Elizabeth said slipping her feet into her heels. Leopard print heels that were worth every penny of their outrageous price. Wearing them was like walking on a cloud. "Okay I'm all set. We can go over the list in the morning." She and Jason had wrote down preferences between kisses.

"It's a date. I will try to not overstep again." Diane said as they walked down the steps. "I didn't mean to upset Jason. I know he has opinions and they need to count more than mine."

"It's forgotten." Elizabeth promised as they walked into the parlor where the guys were waiting. Jason in a suit was enough to make a girl break into a sweat. "Hi."

"You look amazing." Jason said smiling. He'd never seen that dress before.

"Thank you so do you." Elizabeth walked over and stood next to him so Diane could snap a picture. He was in blue, she loved him in blue.

"You look beautiful." Francis said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Congrats." He whispered dropping her a wink. Jason had shared their good news. "Have her home at a decent hour." Francis said grinning at Jason.

The enforcer just rolled his eyes. "We will see the two of you in the morning." He said urging Elizabeth to the door. He was anxious to have her all to himself.

* * *

They dined on the terrace of one of the many island restaurants with a water view. The manager closed the space to the general public for them. Milo and Chris were along but sat at a table on the inside of the restaurant, right by the door, to give them privacy. "Did you enjoy dinner?" Jason checked.

"It was delicious." Elizabeth said leaning closer to him. They had dined well, there was some feeding of one another and a lot of kissing between bites. She had a feeling that now that they could kiss one another it would be happening often. "Do you think I would scandalize my parents if I stayed in your room tonight?" She asked giggling some.

"I think you will get me shot by Diane." Jason said totally serious. "Francis got some details of our life back in Port Charles from Diane. Or what she thinks our life is like back home. We don't live together, and we haven't slept together yet."

Elizabeth actually blushed. "I don't think I would share that information with Diane. Even if she was my mother." Some things were just private.

"It has more to do with what happened before she thinks you returned to Port Charles." Jason filled in more information.

"She thinks I left and came back?" Elizabeth hadn't realized that. She hadn't ever lived in the harbor town until she moved there just over two years ago. Steven had moved in with their grandparents at fourteen wanting to attend Port Charles's nationally ranked STEM academy before going away to college and then returning later as a board certified doctor. Liz had been interested in attending the same school when she turned fourteen, but her mother wouldn't let her.

"Yeah." Jason nodded and then gave her a quick grin. "We've been engaged for six months. We dated for a year before that."

"Six months ago was when I told her I was in love with you." Elizabeth said putting the pieces together. She waited until he ended his relationship with Keesha before allowing herself to admit her true feelings. Her confession helped contribute to Diane's confusion. "It's funny what the mind can conjure up. I hope reality isn't too disappointing for her."

"We are getting married, she'll be thrilled when her memories unscramble. She'll also take credit for it." Jason said smiling wider. He took her left hand in his. Reaching into his pocket he removed a velvet box. "This is the ring I picked out for you. In the store when I saw it more than anything I wanted to see it on your hand. Not for pretend, but for real. I'm a lucky man because I'm getting my wish." He opened the box and turned it for her to see.

"Jason." She said looking up at him with stunned eyes. "It's gorgeous."

"It is gorgeous, but it pales in comparison to the woman who will wear it." He said removing it from the box. "May I?"

"Yes." She said feeling a warmth engulf her as he slipped the band on her finger. An emerald cut emerald was surrounded by a halo of diamonds with more diamonds cascading down the sides of the platinum band. "I love it." She leaned forward and met him for a sweet kiss.

"Want to go for a ride along the coast before we head home for the night?" He just wanted a little more time with her. Them staying in his room tonight wasn't going to happen. Not because of Diane, but because he wanted the first time they were together to be when they were married since it was happening soon, and he knew his girl would feel the same way. So he was going to make the night last.

"Sounds like the perfect way to end the evening." Elizabeth said smiling. She was looking forward to watching her ring shine in the moonlight.

Jason signaled to the waiter for their check looking forward to more time with his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Good morning!" Diane was very chipper as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the young couple as she headed to the coffee machine. They were kissing when she walked in, Jason didn't even blush at being caught. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

Elizabeth pushed the list across the counter, making sure to use her left hand because yeah she wanted to show off her ring. "We completed our homework." She said being cheeky.

"Forget the list." Diane said snatching up the younger woman's hand. "Someone got a sparkly." Her smile widen. "Very nice. The round emerald you chose before was beautiful, but this shape is much more Elizabeth."

Francis walked in and saw the ring. "Good job." He said slapping Jason on his back. "Am I needed for anything today? I was thinking of going fishing."

Diane arched a brow. "Fishing will wait until the wedding is over. You need to be here to receive calls from the churches we are waiting to hear from. I also need you and Jason to handle the photographer."

"Okay." Francis said letting his dreams of snagging a Marlin go. The photographer was the easy part. One call to the casino would get him a name. They hosted enough weddings to have a list of vendors. Waiting on the phone calls could take all day.

"We can do fishing as the bachelor party." Jason liked being out on the water. "I don't think any of the guys will object."

"See, you still get to grunt and do man things." Diane teased reading over the list. "We." She said looking at Elizabeth. "Should tackle the bridal party dresses, and the flowers. Jason I also need you to start thinking of where you would like to have the rehearsal dinner, the ceremony, and the reception. Since Elizabeth has never been on the island you know what's here. We can tackle that list tomorrow. Milo can drive us to scout the locations. We need a baker too."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just let Diane give out assignments. Party planning was just something she knew more about. "I need to make some calls before we head out. Georgie, Alexis, and Maggie. If one or more can't make it then we won't need as many, or any, dresses."

"Tell Georgie she can have time off." Diane said to Elizabeth as she walked out the room. Alexis was Diane's partner at the firm, but Georgie was on Diane's staff.

"Will do." Liz said over her shoulder.

"I need to make some calls as well." Jason needed to talk with Sonny.

"In a different room." Diane said giving Jason a stern look. "I don't have time to separate the two of you. I'm going to send Francis to check, so heed my warning."

"I'm going to Sonny's office." Jason said fleeing before Diane found something else for him to do. He could hear Francis laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth chose her room and flopped down on the couch in the sitting area. She started with Georgie. "Hey."

"Well if it isn't the future pretend Mrs. Morgan." Georgie said as a greeting. "How is that going?"

"Really well pretend Mrs. O'Brien." Elizabeth shot back. "In fact it's going great. Jason and I are getting married, two weeks from Saturday. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Matron sweetie." Georgie corrected her friend. "I am already pretend married. You are actually getting me a dress? Is it going to be some hideous curtain creation?" She wanted to know. "Like a sofa on steroids kind of design. I've always wanted to be able to tell a bridal party dress horror story."

"Since Jason and I are really getting married, yes you are really getting a dress." Liz said dropping her bombshell.

"Wait. What?" Georgie said sitting up straighter. "Seriously. You guys are having a real wedding, in two weeks? What happened?"

"Jason proposed, and since that proposal came with the words I love you I accepted." Elizabeth said smiling. She knew her friend would pick up on the joy in her voice.

"Congratulations!" Georgie was almost bouncing in her seat. "I will so be your maid of honor. Matron of honor, whatever of honor. You need a marriage license."

"Yes we do, which was the other reason I'm calling. We need paperwork filed to get married outside the states. Can you handle that or should I call Alexis?"

"I will send Alexis an email. I can do the license you need a real lawyer for the other thing." Georgie said meaning an attorney who had passed the Bar. "If you guys had waited to have the ceremony then I could have handled it all." She had no doubt she was going to pass her exam, it just took a while for the results to come in. "Speaking of real lawyers how is Diane doing?"

"The same." Elizabeth told her friend. "Right now we aren't worried, but in a few weeks if she isn't doing better Patrick is going to want to run some more in depth tests."

"Do you have any idea why she thinks I married Johnny?" Georgie had been thinking on this one since it popped out of Diane's mouth. "I'm thrilled she picked him, she could have said Dillon."

"We would have found a way to correct that misconception right away." Elizabeth let Georgie know.

"Good. There is only so much pretending I am willing to do. I can't pretend to have anything but contempt for him. Plus I don't think his wife would have gone along with the ruse." Georgie had been in love with Dillon, and walking in on him in bed with Lulu Spencer had been a nasty shock. He was still begging for forgiveness when the trampy blonde announced her pregnancy. Dillon had used Enduro's which were faulty. A wedding followed, and the new couple moved to California so that Tracy didn't kill her new daughter in-law.

"I think it's all the sexual tension between the two of you." Elizabeth said laughing. "Just jump him all ready. Do it after the wedding, you'll both be in the wedding party and looking nice. Unless you've done it already. You can share if you have." She wouldn't expect Georgie to do any such thing.

"No, we've had dinner though." Georgie was excited to share this. "We are having dinner again in a few days, because the first time went really well."

"I'm going to tell Jason to book you guys a two bedroom suite at the hotel. If you stay here Diane will put you in a room together." Despite her teasing earlier Elizabeth didn't want her friend to feel pressured. "Even if you don't use the second bedroom it's no one's business but you and Johnny."

"Thanks." Georgie didn't want to rush things. "I do need to pick up a wedding band, and a ruby engagement ring."

"My Gram has a stunning ruby, I can ask if you could borrow it." Elizabeth said to keep Georgie from spending money. "Or Sonny might be able to borrow some jewelry from one of the shops he frequents."

"Don't worry about it." Georgie told Liz. "I'm sure you have a lot to do to make this wedding happen in two weeks. What color am I wearing?"

"If I find a dress I like blue." Elizabeth shared. "Is that okay?"

"I look good in blue." Georgie wasn't going to be fussy.

"So do Maggie and Alexis. I'm going to ask them to stand up with you." Elizabeth told Georgie.

"Okay." Georgie didn't know Maggie well, but they had hung out a few times when the group was together. The older woman had been super nice. "I have to go to work now, not all of us are lounging in paradise." She said laughing.

"I'm going shopping with Diane today." Elizabeth told her friend her plans.

"Okay, so not lounging. I hope you had a good breakfast." Georgie smirked. She had shopped with her boss before, it was like an endurance sport. "Call me if you need anything handled from this end. Do I have to plan something?" Normally she would.

"No, leave that to us." Elizabeth would just suggest Diane put something together for the ladies to do. More than likely they would all end up at the spa.

"Sounds good. Send me a picture of my dress." Georgie requested.

"I can do that. See you in a couple of weeks." Elizabeth was smiling when she hung up, and dialed her brother's house. She needed to talk to both Steven and Maggie. She wanted to tell her brother about not giving her away before he arrived on the island.

* * *

"Corinthos." Sonny was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Hey." Jason said sitting on the deck off of the office looking at the water.

"What's up?" The mob boss hadn't expected to hear from his partner again so soon. "Something wrong?"

"No." Jason was smiling as he answered. "Everything is perfect. Elizabeth and I are getting married in two weeks."

"I know. We talked about it yesterday." Sonny reminded the younger man.

"We are getting married, for real, in two weeks." Jason said clearing up the confusion.

"Damn." Sonny said laughing. "I know I said take advantage of the opportunity, but I didn't think you would take my advice. Congratulations." He was happy for his friend.

"You don't get to take credit." Jason was laughing too. "Diane gets the credit."

"We can share." Sonny joked. "What can I do to help?"

"The names of a few contacts at the casino would make things easier." Jason knew if he walked in he would be sent directly to the person who planned these things, but he wanted to talk to as few people as possible.

"I'll send the names to Francis. He can make the calls." Sonny told his younger partner. A lot of the staff at the casino were afraid of Jason. Not that he was mean to them, Jason was just an imposing figure. He often scared people without meaning to.

"Okay." Jason would just tell Francis to give him half the list. It was his wedding so he needed to pull his share of the load.

"You thinking of having the ceremony at the casino?" Sonny asked his friend.

"I'm not sure." Jason admitted. "Before last night Diane was handling everything which was fine because it didn't matter. Now that it's the real thing I don't know if I want to get married with slot machines going off in the background." Although the ball room at the casino was beautiful. "I need to talk with Elizabeth after she and Diane return from shopping."

"You should get her before they go out." Sonny advised. "She will be exhausted later. Besides if you know what she wants you can handle it today while she is taking care of bride business."

"Good point. It's like you've done this before." Jason said smirking.

"I know." Sonny said putting away his pots. He had planned his wedding to Alexis. While his wife was a brilliant lawyer she had the design sense of a turnip. Which is why he also ended up decorating Kristina's and this new baby's nurseries. "I would like for you to consider something."

"What's that?" Jason asked his friend.

"Having the ceremony and reception at my place. You aren't going to get a better view, or background for pictures." Sonny pointed out. "I have enough acres that you can have the ceremony on one part of the grounds and the reception on another. The kitchen is restaurant quality so the caterers will have everything they need. I don't mind." Sonny loved entertaining. "It will also give me an excuse to come down early." Which meant he could talk Alexis into starting her maternity leave now. Another bonus.

"Let me run it by Elizabeth." Jason liked that idea, he was guessing his girl would as well. "If she likes it then I'll call you back and let you know. Can Kristina be our flower girl?" Elizabeth hadn't mentioned this but he was sure it was fine.

"Run that by Liz too." Sonny told Jason. "The flower girl is part of the bridal party so she might have someone else in mind." A groom who overstepped could find themselves in hot water.

"Okay. I want Morgan as the ring bearer." Jason figured that would be a decision he could make on his own.

"That will be fine. I need to get him a suit." Sonny said thinking of his little boy. At eight he was a good age for that.

"Good. I need to go." He wanted to catch Elizabeth before she left. "I'll call you when we have a clearer direction."

"I'll be around. Congratulations. Pass that along to Liz. Oh, you guys need to register. Do it online so that folks can do their shopping before the ceremony." Sonny told his friend.

"We don't need gifts." Jason could afford anything his soon to be wife might want.

"Yes you do." Sonny said thinking of kitchen supplies. "Don't argue." He said laughing. "Bye." He hung up before Jason could do just that.

* * *

He walked out front and found his fiancée. "Hey." He said smiling. She always made him smile.

"Hi." Elizabeth guessed she had a dopey grin on her face. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him in weeks. He just made her so happy. "We were just about to leave."

"Before you go. Sonny offered us the house for the ceremony and reception." Jason told the gathered group.

"Call him back and accept." Diane said before Liz could. "The pictures with the ocean in the backdrop will be stunning."

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "That's fine." The nurse said trying not to smirk.

"Can Kristina be the flower girl?" Jason wanted to know. May as well tell that to Sonny when he called.

"I already asked Alexis, she said it was fine. Georgie and Maggie are standing up with me. Alexis is just too tired right now." Elizabeth would tell Jason what Steven said later. "Can you please ask Sonny about menu suggestions?"

"The menu should be things that you and Jason like." Diane told them both. "With a few safe choices. But not chicken, that is a too obvious."

"Jason likes chicken. So do I." Elizabeth told Diane.

"You also both like steak, and lamb. One of those will be a better choice." Diane didn't want boring food at the reception.

"We can talk about that later." Jason said to avoid an argument. "Sonny also said we need to register."

"I knew I left something for you to do off the list." Diane said shaking her head, she should have spotted such a major over sight.

"We can talk about that as well when we get back." Elizabeth quickly interjected. If they started debating the merit of which store was best they would never get out of the house.

"Fine. I'll call Sonny back." Jason said as his eyes dropped to Elizabeth's lips. She was leaving the house which meant an opportunity to kiss her again. Last night after returning from their dinner date he had kissed her soundly at the door to her room. Not following her in had been hard, but on the drive they had indeed decided to wait until their wedding night to be together. He was strong enough to make it till then because there would kissing at every available opportunity.

"Okay. We'll see you when we get back." Elizabeth said leaning up to kiss him. Because an opportunity to do so should not be wasted.

Jason's lips covered hers and she forgot about everything else. He urged her closer and tilted his head so they fit together better. His body began to react to her closeness and when she moaned lightly he did too. It was Francis clearing his throat that had Jason lifting his head. The older man was grinning, and trying not to laugh.

"We need to leave." Diane said grinning as well. She was happy to see that they were so gone over each other. "I'll bring her back and you can kiss her again later." She smirked. "Come on Liz."

"Um, okay." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason. She needed Francis to take Diane out of the house for the evening. Privacy was definitely needed. A really long make out session was in order. Just because there wasn't going to be sex didn't mean groping couldn't happen. She had several places on Jason's body she wanted to put her hands.

"Bye." Jason said forcing himself to let Elizabeth go.

Francis was still standing there grinning. "Let's make some calls." He needed to get Jason's mind off of Liz for the next few hours if there were going to get anything accomplished. If that was possible.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter 8

The ladies, along with Milo, ended up back at the same bridal shop where they got the gown. "Hello again." Venus was waiting for them.

"Hello." Diane said taking charge. "Today we are going to be looking for bridesmaids' gowns and something for me to wear."

"Let's start with you mom." Venus figured if Diane got something she wanted first, she might be less rigid with the attendants' gowns. This mother of the bride was very opinionated when it came to fashion. "What were you looking to wear?"

"I don't want to appear matronly. I may be the mother of the bride, but I'm still fabulous in my own right." Diane told Venus. "At the same time I cannot upstage the bride." She said smiling at Elizabeth.

"Is the ceremony going to be formal?" Venus wanted to know. That would dictate the length of garment they were looking at. While a short dress could be worn to a formal event, a long gown would be out of place at a more relaxed gathering.

"Yes." Diane said smiling.

"No." Elizabeth said at the same time. She wasn't going to ask the men to wear tuxedos. The two women looked at one another. "I was envisioning an afternoon affair."

"This is a society wedding so it will be an evening event, which means formal." Diane had been giving this some thought. "I'm sure that is what the Quartermaine's are expecting. You and Jason can take pictures with the setting sun in the background." Since it was summer sunset was later which would work well. Diane had it all planned out. "I'm also sure that is what Jason's business associates are expecting. You shouldn't live your life worrying about what they think of you, at the same time we will occasionally have to put their opinions above our own." Diane explained how it worked.

Elizabeth had been ready to argue, right up until that last statement. This morning when she and Jason made the guest list he had asked if it was okay to invite some guys from work. Of course she said yes, because the day was about him too. There weren't many business associates coming. Just the ones Jason considered friends and he knew he could trust. So Elizabeth needed to take into consideration what they would think, even though Jason would say it wasn't important if asked. "It's going to be formal."

"What colors are the attendants wearing so that we can avoid that hue?" Venus asked her bride.

"Blue, if possible." Elizabeth replied.

"We have quite a few blue gowns in stock, various shades and styles. So I'm confident we can find something you like." Venus said leading them to the back of the store to look at outfits for Diane.

"I like this one." Elizabeth said pointing to a stunning floor length gown in burgundy with a modest keyhole front. It was fitted through the thighs and then flared at the knees which would show off Diane's enviable figure. The jewel halter top added a bit of sparkle and the color would warm the attorney's skin.

"That is lovely." Diane said coming over to see what Elizabeth had selected. "Generally redheads shy from the red family, but I don't follow rules well." She said with a wicked grin. "I worry this is too sexy."

Elizabeth just looked at her friend. "Too sexy? For you?" She asked laughing.

"For your wedding." Diane corrected. "Smartass."

Elizabeth just laughed. "Try it on." She insisted.

"What would it hurt?" Diane really did love this dress. She could always wear it to another formal event.

"It's a couture original." Venus explained as they moved into the fitting room with several gowns. Liz's choice was the third dress Diane tried on. "What do you think?" The consultant asked when the lawyer was back out front.

"I think it's perfect." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Francis will swallow his tongue." Diane said looking at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing, and not too over the top. "Milo?" The attorney wanted to know.

"It's a winner." Milo agreed with Liz.

"Okay, that's me. I will call Monica and let her know what I'm wearing so she picks a different color. Now let's look at dresses for the bridal party." Diane said stepping down from the pedestal.

"What do you think of this?" Diane held up a lovely gown in midnight blue with ¾ length sleeves made of lace.

"That's nice." Elizabeth wasn't overly excited by the dress. It looked somewhat matronly to her. "Both Georgie and Maggie would look wonderful in it."

"Nice." Diane said putting the dress back. "The kiss of death in fashion."

"How about this?" Venus pulled down a lovely strapless chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline.

"I like that." Elizabeth said smiling.

"That won't work." Diane didn't want to burst Liz's bubble, but that dress was unsuitable. "You need to put your party in a different neckline than the one on your dress. Since you are having the straps removed from your gown, then they should at the very least have gowns with straps. Here is the same gown with a one shoulder silhouette." She said taking it down from the display area and holding it next to the first gown.

"I don't like that one as much. The Grecian goddess feel isn't working for me." Elizabeth said looking between the two styles. Diane's choice looked like a long toga. "I want my party to be strapless. It gives us a uniform look." The gown Venus was holding was a beautiful azure blue, "Do you have it in a darker shade as well. I was thinking the pale blue on Georgie and the darker blue on Maggie."

"Two colors." Diane said pursing her lips.

"Yes. Since Georgie is my maid, I mean matron, of honor." Elizabeth said catching herself. "I want her in a different shade."

"Don't you think a rainbow party is a bit last millennium?" Diane wanted to know. "The current trend is one style and one color."

"I got half that right." Elizabeth said not caring what the current trend was.

"If you insist on two colors, then I'm going to have to insist on straps or sleeves." Diane told the stubborn younger woman.

"Considering I'm the bride I get the last say." Elizabeth said digging her heels in.

"Elizabeth." Diane said smiling. "Hot pink prom dress. I think I'm more qualified to make this judgment call than you. We will take this." She said holding up the single shoulder dress.

"No, we won't." Elizabeth said getting angry. She and Diane had clashed over fashion choices before. And honestly Liz backed down a good portion of the time because Diane really did know fashion better. However this was her wedding, and she was going to have the final say.

"Milo?" Diane turned to the guard for another opinion.

"I'm staying out of this one." Milo didn't see it ending well, so he wasn't choosing sides.

"Coward." Diane said turning back Liz to make her point. "Trust me on this, when you look through your wedding album you will be much happier if you don't look like your bridesmaids. These." Diane held up her dress.

"When I look through my wedding album, I want to see my bridal party in the dresses I picked." Elizabeth said standing her ground.

Both women were standing there almost glaring at one another.

"You really do need to face the fact that I happen to know more in this situation than you do." Diane wasn't going to back down.

It was on the tip of Liz's tongue to say that Diane wasn't her mother, and that she was overstepping. Instead she counted to ten. "We are leaving. I'm done shopping with you for the day. I will come back tomorrow, by myself, and pick out the gowns for my attendants."

"I still need to pay for my gown." Diane replied in a clipped tone.

"I'll be in the car." Elizabeth said before turning on her heel and walking out of the boutique.

"Put these aside." Diane told Venus handing her the gown she had selected. "Tomorrow when Elizabeth is finally ready to listen she will want them."

"We can hold the gowns for one week." Venus said marking them. "I can ring you up and since your gown fit you can take it with you today."

"I'm going to wait in the car." Milo said heading for the door. He would send Jason and Francis a text. That way they were ready for the feuding ladies.

* * *

Both men were waiting in the foyer when Milo opened the door. After getting the text Jason told Francis that he would be handling whatever the issue was. The older man simply nodded. Jason wasn't going to hurt Dee, but the enforcer was about to put his foot down so this didn't happen again. With two weeks to plan everything, they didn't want the two ladies not speaking to one another. Francis was pretty sure it was Diane being pushy, and he would find time to talk to her as well. She really did love Liz, and wanted the best for her. His girlfriend needed to remember this wasn't her wedding.

Elizabeth walked in first and Jason held out his hand to her. He could see she was angry and thought she was hot. Hell, who was he kidding he always thought she was hot. Placing a kiss on her temple he whispered. "I will handle this."

"I don't need you to fight this battle for me Jason." Elizabeth said quietly resisting the urge to cuddle close. She didn't need comforting, but being pressed up against him was really nice.

"There isn't going to be a battle." He said dropping her a wink as Diane walked in. "Elizabeth and I are paying for the wedding. So from this point on we will be making all the decisions. If we need another opinion we will ask for it." He stated point blank.

"This isn't a work issue Jason, you don't get to dictate to me about happens at this wedding." Diane said not backing down.

"No, he doesn't." Francis agreed with his girlfriend. He looked at Jason and grinned. A full on fight was brewing and that benefited no one. "But I do. Let's go take a walk." He told her. If he was going to be a pretend dad then he would use those pretend dad powers for good.

"You are going to side with Elizabeth." Diane said arching a brow. Francis had a hard time saying no to either of them. He liked for Liz to be happy. The way he protected, and yes spoiled, them both just melted Diane's heart. Francis was not a man who hid his emotions.

He just grinned. "Come on." Over lunch they would try to get the two ladies to talk to one another. "We are paying for the wedding dress." He told the young couple. That was non-negotiable.

"Fine." Jason wasn't going to waste his breath arguing. "Milo where is the car?"

"Out front." The young guard figured they were heading back to the shop.

"Where are you going?" Diane suspected she knew.

"To get the dresses Elizabeth wants for her attendants. We can pick up something for Kristina too." Jason said backing up his earlier statement. "We will be back for lunch." He figured while they were out they could stop in at the bakery the catering director at the casino recommended.

"Have fun." Francis said trying not to laugh. Jason hated to shop, but he was going to do it for Liz.

Jason just shook his head as he escorted Elizabeth out of the house. Milo got behind the wheel, as Jason held the door open. He got in the back with his fiancée even though he detested riding in the rear of a car. "How bad was it?"

"Not that bad. I walked away before the two of us could really get going." Liz said before starting to grin. "If she really was my mom we would have had some epic fights when I was a teenager. Both of us are extremely stubborn."

"So did you have a lot of fights with your mother?" Jason didn't know much about the Webbers, just that neither Elizabeth nor Steven had any contact with their parents if they could avoid it.

"No, you didn't argue with Carolyn." Elizabeth told Jason. "It was pointless. She would just grind you into dust. My mother would have made a terrifying attorney. Find my client innocent or else. She has this glare that would freeze us in our tracks. It makes yours look downright friendly." Liz said laughing.

"That sounds awful." Jason said frowning.

"It wasn't that bad, she was rarely home. My dad either, they worked a lot. Which made us kids really happy." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"Are you inviting Sarah?" Jason wanted to know.

"Steven is going to call her. I'm guessing he is going to tell Sarah about the wedding and then ask her to act as a decoy." Elizabeth would miss having Sarah at the ceremony, but honestly her sister's schedule as a resident was brutal. There was a good chance that with such short notice she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Decoy?" Jason didn't follow.

"If Sarah tries to come to the wedding it will alert my mother who will also try to come. In time to change every design choice I've made." Elizabeth began explaining.

"She won't let Diane think she's your mother, will she?" Jason saw what the real problem was.

"No, despite this being something a world renowned doctor said we should do. Carolyn will set Diane straight within thirty minutes of landing." Elizabeth wasn't risking her friend's health. "Sarah will understand, she'll probably cheer me on because I am having a wedding without our mother breathing down my neck."

"Okay. When the announcement is made after we are married will that be an issue?" Jason would set a plan in motion if that was the case.

"Short of me getting a call where my mother says I'm disappointed in you Elizabeth." Carolyn would mean that her daughter married an alleged criminal. "It should be fine. If not I'll sic Gram on my mother. Carolyn is no match for Gram." The two women had a frosty relationship, and had never been close. Audrey had been welcoming after the engagement was announced, but Carolyn made it clear she already had a mother of her own. Things got colder from that point on.

"Good to know." Jason had Audrey's approval to date her granddaughter. He knew because of several conversations they had where the older woman had alluded to he and Elizabeth dating, and that Audrey would approve. They were going into this marriage with a lot of support. That made him feel good. "Where would you like to register?"

"Can we get away without doing it?" She asked grinning. "Honestly I don't think we need much more than what we are both bringing to the marriage." They each had fully furnished apartments. Since they both favored neutral colors and clean lines it wouldn't be hard to mesh their belongings. "What we do need we can afford to get ourselves."

"We have to register. When I called Sonny back to accept his offer of using the compound for the wedding, he said even if we ask for charitable donations we still need to register." Jason had no interests in running around zapping barcodes for silverware. He could think of a lot of ways that an afternoon could be better spent.

"Wyndham's will be fine. I think I can set it up online. If I can't I'm sure Stan will be able to help me." Elizabeth decided. "Would you like me to do that on my own?"

"No, I'll help." Jason had pretty simple tastes. "We can do that tonight if you like. Francis said he could take Diane out to give you guys some space."

"It wasn't that bad." Elizabeth told him once more. "But I am all for them going out."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jason said his voice dropping to a whisper. They arrived in front of the boutique and Milo got out so Jason kept going. "I'm not sure I can keep from begging you to let me have you." He said his eyes on hers.

She swallowed hard and flushed. "Wow."

"I know." Jason said laughing. "We need to get out of the car." Even now she was chipping away at his control. "Dresses." He said to get himself moving. Tonight he saw a cold shower in his future.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ms. Webber." Venus was out front talking with the receptionist.

"Sorry to just drop back in." Elizabeth said realizing she didn't have an appointment.

"It's fine. We had two hours booked for you this morning, so actually this is still your time." Venus explained to her bride.

"This is Jason Morgan, the groom." Elizabeth said making introductions.

"Mr. Morgan, congratulations." Venus said shaking his hand. The introduction wasn't necessary, as a resident of the island she knew who he was on sight. Same with Sonny Corinthos. Milo's presence made more sense now, although Ms. Webber wasn't the only client they had come into the shop with protection. The island was a popular wedding destination for folks who could afford it. They even had clientele from royal families come in and shop. "Are you back for the attendants' dresses?"

"Yes, but the ones I selected." Elizabeth really did like those gowns for the wedding.

"I put them aside as well as the ones your mother suggested." Venus said leading them to the proper area in the boutique. "Have a seat and I'll go get them."

"Thank you." Elizabeth sat while the guys stood. Venus wasn't gone long. Seeing the dresses Liz smiled knowing she was making the correct choice. "They really are lovely. I think the ladies will look beautiful in them."

"They aren't originals like your wedding gown and your mother's dress." Venus let her client know. Bridal party gowns rarely were unless they were custom made.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said nodding. "What do you think?" She asked Jason. His was the only opinion that mattered.

"They are nice." He said with a half-smile. Honestly he only cared what Elizabeth looked like. He already knew she would be gorgeous. He also got the symbolism of the light and dark blue. Her eyes and his.

Elizabeth just smiled. With Jason what he didn't say was just as important as what he did. If he had hated them then he would have been honest. "I also need a flower girl dress. Chiffon, if you have it, but not overly poufy." She couldn't think of any other word to describe what she meant.

"How old is the little girl?" Venus asked mentally going through their inventory.

"She is three." Elizabeth smiled thinking of Kristina. She was adorable, and the princess of it all. "She likes dressing up, so I'd like something that will honor that."

"Blue as well? Or are you going to be more traditional and go with white?" Venus just wanted to check.

"If I go with white I'm introducing another color into the wedding. Diane will probably never talk to me again." Elizabeth said laughing. "So I'll start by looking at your blue gowns. I would like to stay on the lighter end of the blue spectrum." She thought the dark blue was a little mature for Kristina.

When Venus moved off Jason leaned over. "Get the dress you want, do not worry about Diane."

"She really was trying to help." Elizabeth told her fiance.

"I know, but it's our wedding." He reminded her. His girl was sometimes too nice.

Before Elizabeth could respond Venus returned. "That is lovely." Liz said smiling.

Jason grinned. "That's a Kristina dress." He said thinking of his goddaughter. She would probably want to wear it even after the ceremony was over. So it could go into her play chest.

Milo was nodding too. That was the perfect outfit for Sonny's daughter.

"Great." Venus said looking at the pale blue taffeta dress. It was tea length so the little girl didn't need to worry about tripping as she came down the aisle. "If the straps are an issue we can remove them during her fitting."

"No, I like the straps. They are more age appropriate." Elizabeth said smiling. "She's going to look adorable. We will take all three dresses please."

"This is has been one of the easiest consults of my career." Venus said leading them back up front.

"Even factoring in this morning?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"This morning wasn't that bad, at least not from my perspective." Venus said on a small laugh. "We've seen fights that have turned physical, or result in people not talking to each other again." Which could make follow up fittings tricky.

Elizabeth couldn't help but think of her sister almost crying in a boutique changing room because of something their mother had said. Sarah's weight had come under scrutiny during the gown search. Despite the eldest Webber daughter being a size two Carolyn had called her doughy after she tried on a mermaid style dress. "I appreciate your help."

"You are most welcome." Venus said smiling. "We will see you next week for your fitting."

"You will, my party members should be here by then." Elizabeth said before the consult left them with the receptionist who would right up the bill.

"Okay, everything is paid for." Jason said smiling at the fact that they were one step closer to getting married. "Since we are out what else can we handle before going to the bakery?"

"How about the flowers." Liz suggested.

"Lead the way." He said linking their fingers as they walked out.

* * *

Francis took them out to the deck, and once Diane was seated he went back into the house to get them both something to drink. Ice tea for her, and coffee for him. He sat down and grinned at her. "So what happened?"

"Elizabeth is incredibly stubborn." Diane told him.

"Because you're not?" He said laughing. "I'm surprised you didn't start with her being my daughter." He had seen Alexis do that with Morgan and Kristina. When they were good they were her kids, when they weren't they were Sonny's. "What is the issue, exactly?"

"The bridal party dresses are strapless, and so is Liz's dress. The other girls should have a different neckline on their dresses. That way the bride clearly stands out." Diane let him know.

"I think the white dress will take care of that." Francis said sipping his drink.

"That's exactly what she said." Diane told him frowning some before taking a sip of her drink. "The two of you have a lot of traits in common."

He heard an odd note in her voice. "Is that a bad thing? You like me and my traits." He pointed out.

"I love you. I don't think there is any doubt about that. I love Liz too." Diane said giving him a grin. "I have also never encountered two more stubborn people in my life. Despite not sharing DNA, it's sometimes like she's a carbon copy of you. The two of you perfectly demonstrate the scientific principal that behaviors can rub off on people when they spend a lot of time together." Diane explained what was behind her emotions. "I would have never let her pick a hot pink prom dress, but you certainly would."

Francis thought he knew what this was. Diane's real memories were getting mixed up with her false memories and now she was feeling guilty about the time spent on her career. His sister went through something similar when she went back to work after her son was born. She felt like she had to choose between career success and being a good mother.

Francis thought women had it hard. They were judged if they stayed home, and judged if they went back to work. At the same time he wasn't sure how to help Diane with this. What she was feeling was based on the lie her own mind was telling her. Did he feed that lie? Or did he not and possibly say something he shouldn't.

Finally he reached over and covered Diane's hand with his. "Every single time Lizbits has needed you, she never had to search to find you." He told Dee. Which was true. If Liz said she needed to talk to Diane, then his girl made sure she was available. One time even cancelling their date because Liz had called her crying.

"I want the day to be perfect for her." Diane said on a sigh. "I want her to have her moment like every single bride that came before her. She deserves that." She said before lightly rubbing her temple.

"What's wrong?" Francis put his glass down and came around the table.

"I have the beginning of a headache." Diane told him. One minute she had been fine and then the pain was there. "I hope I'm not going to be subject to migraines from here on out."

"Let me get you some aspirin." Francis walked into the house and grabbed the bottle. "How often have you been getting headaches?" He asked watching her swallow the pills. "Be honest."

"Off and on since we arrived at Sonny's house. Yesterday was the worse." Diane admitted. But she had been in the hospital for a head injury so this probably wasn't anything to worry about.

"Babe, the doctors said not to push." He reminded her as he gently massaged her neck. She was tense. He figured she was trying to fill in more blanks.

"I'm not pushing." Diane said covering his hand with hers. "I hate being sick, or in this case injured." This wasn't his fault. No it was the coward who ordered someone to shoot at Jason from their car. "Did they find the shooter yet?"

"No." Francis told her, lying. Cody had indeed tracked the guy down the same day they got shot at. Which was how they knew for a fact that Ric was at the root of what happened. But Diane didn't get that information. Even if she was well, she wouldn't get that information. She also wouldn't ever find out she was the intended target. Jason was the one to give the order that everyone was to say he was the target. He didn't want Diane living her life in fear because she was his lawyer. Francis completely agreed with that call. She knew the risks associated with being in their company, but she didn't need to know that a hit had been put out on her. "Would you like to go lie down?"

"No. How about a stroll on the beach until the Jason and Liz return." Diane said smiling up at Francis. He wanted to take care of her and normally she would say she didn't need him to fuss over her. However since they were on the island she was going to let him. "I will talk to Liz and apologize for pushing. Maybe she'll let me help her with the rest of the planning."

"A walk is a great idea. Kick off your shoes." He pointed to her heels. "And we'll go down."

* * *

They walked into the flower shop and Elizabeth smiled in delight. "I love flowers. I want to have a garden someday."

"Anytime I see a flower I think of my grandmother." Jason said looking around. He missed her, and Em, something fierce. "So what were you thinking?" They hadn't been spotted yet so he had time to ask.

"Tulips." Elizabeth said leaning in to smell a bloom. "If they can get them. It would probably be smarter to go with a tropical flower, but I love tulips. White for all of us, and tulip petals in Kristina's basket."

Jason frowned a bit in concentration. "I'm not sure I know that plant. My grandmother didn't grow them."

Elizabeth spied some in the cooler and smiled. "They are in the bucket on the bottom shelf of the display case behind the counter." She pointed to where he should look.

Jason nodded. "I didn't know you liked them so much." He would make sure she had some regularly. He did know a lot of her preferences, and in terms of flowers he knew she was not a rose fan. They were pretty to look at, but she didn't like having them around. It had something to do with her ex.

"I really like Gerber Daisies too. I think the tulips will work better for the ceremony." Elizabeth said thinking out loud. "What would you like for your party?"

"Tulips are fine for the guys as well." Jason wasn't super picky.

"Can I help you?" The sales associate asked coming over. "Sorry for the wait." She added when she saw who her customer was.

"It's not a problem." Elizabeth said setting the florist at ease. She knew that people got nervous around Sonny and Jason. "We used the time to firm up our choices." She said smiling. "We'd like to see some tulips and talk about flowers for our wedding. In two weeks." It was important that the florist knew the time frame was so short.

"Okay." The associate said nodding. "We have several varieties in the store at the moment, and we can certainly fly more in." You didn't say no to Jason Morgan. "How many bouquets?" She asked taking them over to a table.

"Three bouquets for the bridal party, one basket for the flower girl, and three boutonnieres for the groom's party. Plus the flowers for the reception." Elizabeth paused. "We are going to be adding on to this order because we need flowers for both sets of parents. When I know what they want I can call."

"That will work." The associate assured the bride. "I'll get you some samples, Ms.?"

"Corelli." Elizabeth has almost said Webber. If Diane called the shop to check on the status of the order she wasn't going to use Webber. Elizabeth could have gone with Miller, but there was no way Francis wouldn't have his children use his last name. He wasn't at all progressive in that regard. Diane could keep her maiden name that was fine. Their kids would have his last name. The attorney would know that.

"I'll be right back." The associate said before moving off.

"You almost said Webber." Jason grinned, he caught the brief pause.

"I did." Elizabeth admitted laughing. "It's kind of a habit after so many years." She joked. "Steven is going to use the last name Hardy, if Diane isn't better by the time of the wedding. He is worried that hearing the name Webber might trigger something." Liz said shrugging.

"He's okay with Francis giving you away?" Jason wanted to know.

"He is." Elizabeth leaned back in the chair. "Steven said he always assumed I would walk down the aisle unescorted. I'm not going to ask our father, and my mother would raise holy hell if I asked Steven to do it." She said shrugging.

"Did your dad give Sarah away?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes. They didn't get a choice. Sarah wanted to walk down alone." Elizabeth really was getting off easy. "After this where are we going?"

"To see the baker." Jason said grinning because he knew she would like that. It was good they opted to do flower first because the baker needed more time to get samples together.

"Yum." Elizabeth said laughing. "Alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla?"

"That will work." Jason was a chocolate cake fan like his soon to be wife, the vanilla would offer an option to those who weren't. "But when we get there I'm willing to pretend I don't know what I want so we can get more free samples." He said joking. He wasn't able to lie so that wasn't going to happen.

"That's really big of you." Elizabeth said laughing again.

"Sonny brought this big box of cake squares to one of our meetings when he was planning his wedding to Alexis. We all ended up in sugar comas, and didn't get anything done. Best meeting ever." Jason said grinning at the memory.

"The baker might not have that many samples ready to go." Elizabeth pointed out. They would probably only get to taste the flavors that were already on hand.

"I called this morning to tell them I would be in before lunch." Jason told Elizabeth. "So yeah they will."

"Smart." She said leaning over and kissing him. Before it could get out of hand the associate returned with a small bucket of tulips in a rainbow of colors. "Lovely." Elizabeth said smiling and settled in to get a brief lesson in what she was looking at.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

"What is this?" Diane asked looking at the large flat box that Jason was putting on the counter.

"Cake samples." Elizabeth said with the smallest of smiles aimed at her fiance. Jason had very much enjoyed the visit to the bakery. She didn't know he was such a pastry fan.

"You both like chocolate cake." Francis said looking at Liz before turning to Jason. "So why do you have samples? Did you have trouble deciding on filling or icings?" Francis wanted to know. That would be the only reason they had the squares. Not that he was complaining, he had enjoyed it when Sonny shared his.

"No. We ordered the cake. Alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla with vanilla buttercream icing." Elizabeth put her box down on the counter. "It's going to have piped swirled icing on the sides with sugar flowers on the top. Five tiers."

"They told us to take the samples anyway." Jason grinned. He didn't do many sweets, but he liked cake. "We can change our mind on the flavors anytime in the next week."

"What do you have?" Diane asked Elizabeth.

"Flowers." She said smiling at Jason. She took the lid off of her box and picked up an oversized bouquet of tulips. "These are the samples that the florist showed us, with a few more of the ones I selected to fill out the arrangement. Jason purchased them for me." Elizabeth said taking the two vases her fiance pulled down.

"Which ones did you select?" Diane would have pushed Liz towards roses as they were more traditional. She had to admit the tulips were gorgeous though.

"For the ceremony, I chose the triumph hybrid variety in white." Elizabeth pointed to the appropriate blossom. "For the reception I went with the parrot tulips." She pointed to a bloom that was a riot of color. "They will pull in a more tropical feel to the party."

Diane just smiled. She promised Frannie she was going to support Elizabeth's choices from here on out, and she was going to keep her word. "So that's two things off the list. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Menu tasting." Elizabeth told her friend.

"And meeting with the minister who is performing the ceremony." Jason added walking over to get some forks. They could talk and eat cake at the same time.

Elizabeth sent a text before taking the utensil. "The photographer and music are going to be taken care of first thing next week. In the afternoon, in the morning we have fittings. Tonight I'm going to register. I was thinking you could help me with that." Elizabeth was perfectly capable of picking everything on her own, but she wanted to find a way to include Diane. Especially since the attorney thought they were related.

"Not Jason?" Diane asked pleasantly surprised. She thought for sure she had been sidelined for good.

"I know his preferences." Elizabeth would call him if they needed a tie breaker, or a referee.

"I'd be happy to help you." Diane accepted the invitation, and rolled her eyes at the warning look from Francis.

"You called?" Milo asked coming back into the kitchen. Since everyone was in he was going to take a walk before lunch.

"We are tasting the cake samples." Elizabeth told the guard as Jason handed him a fork.

"You want me to try them too?" Milo was surprised. No one in the room treated him like a servant, but he was still just a guard.

"You've certainly earned the right to have a snack." Elizabeth laughed at him. The poor guy had been sucked right into the middle of her drama with Diane.

"There's enough to share." Jason said lifting the lid and revealing the iced squares. "The legend is on the inside of the lid." He made sure to put it the way the baker had shown him.

"Which ones did you pick?" Francis wanted to start with them.

"Tahitian Vanilla was Jason's pick." Elizabeth read the legend on pointed it out. "German Chocolate was mine." She pointed that one too. "We sampled our choices at the shop so you three can split those." She wanted their opinions.

"Where are you registering?" Diane wanted to know as she sampled the chocolate cherry delight. "This is divine."

"Mmm." Elizabeth said by way of agreement. "My selection is better though. Maybe we should get a cake for the rehearsal dinner." She grinned wide.

"Let me check with Sonny." Jason said getting more cake. "I don't want to mess up his menu." He knew his partner would say to get whatever Elizabeth wanted, but it would be respectful to call first.

"That's fine." Liz knew whatever Sonny made was going to be delicious. "We are registering at Wyndham's. It covers the gamut and it's easy for folks to get to. I'm going to ask that everything be left in Port Charles. No point hefting it here, just so we can heft it back." She told Diane.

"Remember thank you cards should go out no later than two weeks after a wedding." Diane said pointing out the flaw in that plan. "Since you are going to be leaving for your honeymoon after the wedding you should have the gifts brought here. I can help you start on the notes."

"Thank you notes from the wedding go out within three months of the ceremony. Its shower gifts that are two weeks. I know because I helped Sarah with hers." Elizabeth told Diane. "I'm not having a shower so that isn't an issue."

"Its two weeks." Diane was positive.

"For the shower yes." Elizabeth said nodding. "My sister Sarah has an etiquette book and we looked it up to see how much time we had. She had like four hundred people at her ceremony. That's a lot of notes." Liz said sampling more cake.

"Your sister?" Diane said pausing with cake halfway to her mouth.

The guys caught the mistake as soon as Liz said it. The nurse didn't until Diane spoke up. Since she had a mouth full of cake Liz had a moment to come up with a cover story. "My sorority sister Sarah. I was in her wedding. Last year."

"The wedding with those awful puce gowns. No one looks good in puce." Diane said letting it go. "Three months is easier. I can still start the cards."

"We aren't taking a honeymoon, so there is no rush." Elizabeth said looking at Jason. They also weren't going to be getting that much stuff.

"Of course you are." Diane told the younger woman. "I'm sure that Jason has something wonderful planned."

"I don't have time off for a honeymoon. I'm only here on the island to take care of you." Elizabeth pointed out. "I need to go back to work eventually."

"Going back to work at the hospital isn't going to really work once you marry Jason." Diane said sampling the spice cake.

"You work." Liz was surprised by that statement.

"I'm not the wife of a mob boss." Diane pointed out the differences. "That simply isn't done. You are expected to be able to entertain other wives, and families when they come to Port Charles. Saying you can't because of work is not acceptable."

"What about Alexis?" Liz pointed out the glaring exception to the rule.

"Alexis only does contract law these days." Diane did the criminal cases. Claire took what Diane couldn't focus on. "That way when guests come to the city she is available to host them."

"With Alexis hosting, Elizabeth doesn't need to, so staying at the hospital will be fine." Jason said nipping the conversation in the bud before another fight started. Diane was pushing a surprising number of unprogressive ideas. She was normally an outspoken propionate of women being on par with men. Yet she was pushing Elizabeth into a more old school wife role. Something out of another era. "I rarely meet with business associates, those I do meet with I will not want my wife around." Because they were generally tied to a chair. His friends in the business would meet Elizabeth, but no one else would.

"You will need to take a honeymoon though." Francis said speaking up for the first time. "Maximus is not coming to the wedding, although he sends his good wishes."

"That's fine." Jason wasn't upset. Maximus rarely attended social events outside of Palermo. He didn't go to Sonny's wedding either, but their partnership with the Giambetti Organization was still strong.

"Is Max coming?" Milo wanted to know. It would good to see his brother.

"Yes." Francis nodded, having the eldest Giambetti son, and heir, at the wedding was an acceptable substitution. "He is bringing Claudia."

"Good. Someone to talk fashion with." Diane liked Max's wife.

Francis caught Jason's eye and nodded. He had more information to pass on, but would do that later.

"That was good cake." Milo also saw the nod. He was hoping to sit in on the meeting.

"It was." Elizabeth said putting her fork in the sink. "I guess we won't need lunch now."

"We could start on the registry." Diane figured why waste time.

"Okay." Elizabeth took one of the vases of flowers with her. She wanted to look at them while she shopped.

* * *

With the ladies out of the room the guys cleaned up and Francis started talking. "Maximus is aware that Diane is injured, and what her injury has resulted in. He is worried that she may say something she shouldn't to the wrong person." Diane knew a lot of mob business. "Sonny has informed him that so far that has not been the case, but brain injuries are tricky. So Maximus has restricted the wedding to just our organization. He is sending Max as a sign that the ceremony has his blessing." That decree meant no other families were able to attend.

"What reasoning did he use?" Jason wanted to know. This was fine, his friends in the business would meet Elizabeth at a later date. Honestly Jason liked having a truly private wedding better.

"Maximus stated that you were worried about your future wife after what happened with Diane. He is making it seem like we don't know who sent the hit squad." Francis had a lot of respect for the Don. Mostly because he was really smart. "He is asking that you come to Palermo so that he may meet Liz."

"An invitation we can't refuse." Jason said laughing at his use of the quote. "That's perfect. Elizabeth has always wanted to go to Italy. I will take her to Palermo, and we can honeymoon in Milan." He let Francis know.

"I'll tell Johnny, so he can get started on the security plans." Francis would be staying with Diane, or returning to PC if she was better by then. "Patrick is coming to the wedding. He wants a look at Diane, so Sonny invited him."

"That's fine." Jason liked Patrick. "I need to call Steven and thank him for taking his sister off the schedule. Makes traveling to Italy easier." Jason would be expected to present Elizabeth soon after the wedding. "Milo can you check on the ladies. I'm worried that Diane is going to suggest that Elizabeth needs an ironing board."

Francis laughed. "Caught that did you. I don't know why she is pushing for Liz to become Suzy Homemaker all of a sudden. This injury is bringing out all kinds of weird sides to my girlfriend. If she decides she wants to cook us dinner, I'm telling her the truth." The older man said laughing.

* * *

"How did the registry shopping go?" Jason asked Elizabeth as they walked down the beach. Dinner was over and he, along with the other guys, was sensing a little bit of tension between the ladies. Not as bad as earlier this morning though.

"Good. The entire registry is filled. Honestly we don't really need much." Elizabeth said looking out into the water. "You have a fully furnished apartment, and so do I. When we get home we'll have to decide what we keep and what we get rid of. We don't need two toasters."

"Considering I don't think I've ever actually used mine, no we don't." He agreed. They would probably keep all his kitchen items since they were purchased by Sonny. The older man only bought quality items that would last forever. "What has you upset?"

Elizabeth let a smile come to her face. "Upset is the wrong word." She said as they started walking again. "Diane and I clashed some on one topic, and I pretty much just ran from her where a second topic is concerned."

"Topic one." Jason figured they may as well start there. "Your job?" Diane rarely let a subject she wanted to discuss drop. Since it was just her and Elizabeth she might have felt it was a good time to try again. "You don't have to quit, you also don't have to work. Whatever you decide I will support you." He wanted her to know.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said grinning. "It wasn't my job, which I have no intention of giving up right now. I'm not going to say I won't ever leave the hospital, who knows what opportunities are out there waiting for me." She was already considering a possible career change. "We clashed on living arrangements. She thinks that we need to move out of the Towers."

"Why?" Jason liked it there, and so did Elizabeth when she came over.

"Because of topic number two." Liz said with a smirk. "She kept saying the penthouse was unsuitable, and after the tenth time I finally demanded to know why. Diane said that it is totally unsuitable for raising children."

"Children?" Jason said stopping in his tracks and looking at his fiancée.

"Yes. That was when I ran." Liz said laughing. "I was terrified she was going to give me a number we needed to produce."

"Um." Jason said still just looking at Elizabeth. Children wasn't something he'd ever really given a lot of thought to before meeting Elizabeth. Hell he never thought he would get married until he realized he was in love with the incredible woman in front of him. Once that happened he began thinking about them building a life together regularly. He just hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out so they could take the first step in that happening. Then when he did he got arrested for murder. "She needs to get her memories back." He didn't think the first time they discussed children would be because of Diane.

"It's a topic we should discuss though." Elizabeth said looking at him. "Do you even want children?"

"Do you?" Jason threw the question back at her.

"I asked you first." Elizabeth knew what he was doing. Jason could avoid answering a question better than anyone else she knew.

"I've given it some thought, but imagining isn't something I can do. So not much thought." Jason admitted with a shrug as they started walking again. "Have you given it any thought?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said quietly. "Not necessarily with you, but I've always wanted a family."

"I'm not against children. I like the kids I know, which admittedly isn't that many." Jason said with a rueful grin. "I think that I'd like it to be just us for a while. I like the thought of a family with you in the future." He told her.

"I don't want kids tomorrow either." Elizabeth assured him. "I'd like it to be just us for a while as well. We are getting married fast, so expanding our family can wait." She had no doubt that becoming Mrs. Jason Morgan was the right step for her to take. Children was another level of responsibility she didn't want just yet. "You'll have to protect me from Diane if she brings it up again." Liz doubted the older woman would say anything in front of Jason.

"I'll tell Francis to deal with her." Jason said laughing. "Do you want to live in the penthouse?" This was something they should discuss as well. Just because Elizabeth liked visiting him at the Towers didn't mean she wanted to live there. "Diane and Francis are my neighbors." He pointed out.

Elizabeth sat down in the sand and Jason joined her. Sitting behind her and pulling her close. "I hadn't factored that into the equation." She said leaning into his warmth. When he kissed the side of her neck she hummed in delight. "That could be close quarters. Not much in the way of privacy." It wasn't just Diane and Francis, living in the Towers meant a lot of eyes on them. Not that she thought their friends were keeping tabs on them. It was just everyone in the building generally knew everyone else's business. "Is it safe for you to move out?"

"Sure. Any house I purchase would be secured." Jason told her. "Sonny has Greystone."

"I don't want to live in a fortress." Elizabeth thought the house was hideous. Sonny had it built from the ground up with the sole purpose of repelling an attack. There had to be a way to build a secure house that was still nice to look at.

"Me either." Jason knew what was going through her mind.

"How about we stay at the Towers until we find somewhere to live?" Elizabeth thought that was a good solution.

"Okay. I can ask around and find us a good realtor." Jason figured one of the guys would know someone.

"Alright." Elizabeth said nodding.

Jason's phone buzzed. "Morgan." He said answering.

"Come back up to the house." Francis told his boss. "You need to see something."

"On our way." Jason said standing up and helping Elizabeth to her feet. His friend didn't sound upset, but there was an odd tone to his voice.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

The walk back up to the house was quick, and they found Francis with Diane in the kitchen. The attorney looked a little guilty. "Here." Francis said handing over a piece of paper.

"I had nothing to do with that." Diane said before Jason could speak up.

"What is it?" Elizabeth leaned over and looked at the paper Jason was holding. "Crap."

"Sonny faxed it over a few minutes ago." Francis told his boss giving his girlfriend a look. "It was brought to his attention by Monica. Edward ran it."

Jason looked at the wedding announcement that ran in today's Port Charles Gazette. The orange in the picture let him know that the photo was the one Diane snapped the night he took Elizabeth to dinner and gave her the engagement ring. "You sent the picture to my mother?" He guessed trying not to laugh. "Thank you for that by the way. I know that made her smile." Monica adored Elizabeth. His mother had been thrilled when he called with the news that he was getting married for real.

"I wanted her to see how wonderful you two looked together." Diane knew that such a public announcement wasn't something Jason would want.

"Yeah, this has my grandfather all over it." Jason said shaking his head. The old man would totally do this without checking first. Edward also adored Elizabeth and would have been ecstatic to hear about the wedding.

"Jason, I need to speak with you." Elizabeth said turning to walk out the kitchen.

"Elizabeth." Diane said before they got too far away. "I know I've been rather free with my opinions, but I would never have sent out an announcement without your permission." She was worried this was going to stop Liz speaking to her. They'd had more arguments since arriving here than in all the time they knew each other.

"I know this wasn't you." Elizabeth said smiling before heading out to the hall. "This could be bad."

"It's not like it's a fake announcement." Jason didn't see the harm.

"It says that Francis and Diane are my parents." Elizabeth pointed out the big issue.

"As long as she stays on the island we can keep anyone from approaching her." Jason said going into problem solving mode. He figured Edward knew about Diane's injury and was being safe. His grandfather would probably just run a blurb correcting the mistake after everything was back to normal.

"Including my parents?" Elizabeth could tell he wasn't thinking along the same lines as her. "Because with you being part of the Quartermaine family, I'm guessing this news isn't going to stay in Port Charles."

"Shit." Jason said frowning. "My grandfather probably called his friends who own papers and had them run it too. I will alert the airport and the marina that your parents are not permitted to enter the island." Which could get ugly because Jason was guessing that members of the press would be arriving soon too. If Carolyn threw a fit at denied entry reporters could be on hand to document it. "This is why I don't tell lies. It is impossible to keep them from breeding."

"We need to restrict Diane's access to the news until she is better." Elizabeth wanted to protect her friend. "Or until we know how my parents are going to react."

"I'm guessing Francis is aware of that. Let me call Edward and see if we can't put a halt to the announcements." Jason was guessing the answer would be no. Once information got out retracting it was damn near impossible.

"I'll go reassure Diane that we aren't upset." Elizabeth said heading back to the kitchen. She really hoped her parents didn't show up. That was not what they needed.

* * *

Neither Dr. Webber had seen the announcement as those on the island, and in Port Charles, dealt with the unwanted attention. However two other people were reading the short article and neither one was happy.

Ric Lansing, who wasn't long for the world but didn't know it, frowned in his office. He had failed to bring Morgan to heel for the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar and the men his father sent had failed to eliminate Diane Miller. With the other lawyer gone Morgan would be easier to put behind bars. Ric knew about the head injury and its strange side effect, so he ignored the part about her being the Webber woman's mother. Instead he focused on the newly engaged couple. The woman smiling from the photograph might be a good way to get to Jason. If he loved her enough to marry her that made her a weakness.

Ric walked out of his office and into the parking lot. He didn't want to make this call inside the building. "Dad."

"Ric." Trevor leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you?" He believed in family first so when his boy called about eliminating an enemy he was only too happy to help. Trevor wasn't scared of Morgan or Corinthos.

"Jason is getting married." Ric said getting to the point.

"You want to crash the wedding?" Trevor would be happy to send out another squad. If for no other reason to avenge the first one. "Maybe try to dance with the bride?"

"No, it's being held on Sonny's island." Ric said leaning against his car. He was going to call it a night after he hung up. "Crashing it won't happen. The island is too secure to be breached. They will return to Port Charles at some point. I think it would be a great wedding gift to Morgan if we took out his wife."

"Yeah it would, we can save him money. She'll probably end up divorcing him later anyway." Trevor said laughing. "I'll contact someone tonight. When the papers report that Morgan has returned whoever I hire will head to Port Charles."

"I'll leave that to you then. We'll talk again later." Ric said ending the call. He pushed the alarm button on his key ring and the sky filled with fire as the vehicle he was standing beside blew up.

* * *

In the van down the lot Cody looked at Johnny. "I do good work." He said grinning.

"You do." Johnny had to admit that. "We need to tell Sonny that Ric ordered a hit on Elizabeth." The sound boosting equipment let them hear Ric's part of the conversation.

"Too bad he won't have any luck with that." Cody said shaking his head. The Lansing family tree was filled with idiots. Hopefully once Trevor was gone that would not be an issue anymore.

"Nope, they won't." Johnny said starting the car and driving off.

* * *

The second person reading the review was Keesha Ward, and she was also frowning. She had been in love with Jason Quartermaine, and the fact that he was now Jason Morgan didn't change that. After walking away from her when he left the hospital they had reconnected. Only to break up again. He claimed she was constantly trying to change him back to the person he used to be. Which wasn't true, if anyone understood Jason at his very core it was her. Not the woman standing next to him in the picture. All Keesha wanted to do was polish him some. Jason Morgan had too many rough edges.

If her stubborn ex would have just given them time he would have seen that they were perfect together. Instead he had walked away again, without allowing them to have a real chance at a relationship. Angry Keesha had rebounded by falling into bed with AJ. The next morning he made it clear he wasn't looking for anything long term with her. He had no intention of dating a woman who was stuck on his brother. AJ moved to London to make that clear, and humiliated she moved to New York City. A few weeks before the stick turned blue.

At four months she had a DNA test run and it came back to AJ, but Jason didn't need to know that. They had been together the last time a few days before he broke up with her. Keesha was positive that she could pass this baby off as his. Especially if she had a DNA test in hand when she returned to Port Charles. It shouldn't be hard to find someone who was willing to alter the results. She had money in the bank and could offer a handsome payout. She wasn't worried about the test in Port Charles either, because Jason was going to demand one. Keesha had grown up in the harbor town and knew several of the lab techs, and she knew who was open to a bribe.

'Let's see how the new wife deals with a pregnant ex-girlfriend.' Keesha thought to herself, she was going to use her baby to tie Jason to her for life. Eventually his soon to be wife would get sick of sharing her husband because Keesha was going to suggest joint custody. Which would give her a reason to move back home. Now all she needed was the right excuse as to why she hadn't returned earlier.

She leaned back against the headboard of her bed and gave it some thought. It didn't take long to come up with a plan. She could say she never intended to come forward, that she was going to raise the baby alone since it was clear that she and Jason had no future, and he never said he wanted children. But someone learned who the father of her baby was, and threatened her. Jason would eat that up.

Satisfied Keesha got up to get a snack. She would watch the paper and see if a honeymoon was mentioned. Returning too soon would be bad, she didn't want to have to deal with Edward without Jason around to tell the older man to mind his business. So if he was going away she would hold off on serving notice at the foundation.

"We are going home." She said rubbing her stomach. "You are going to love your daddy." Keesha said smiling. She was thinking that once Jason held the baby half the battle would be done. A year from now Elizabeth would be a distant memory.

* * *

"Hello?" Elizabeth wasn't really awake as she answered the phone in her room. Bringing the clock into focus she saw why. It was just past three a.m.

"Would you like to explain why these two people are listed as your parents in the newspaper?" Carolyn asked her youngest child. The doctor hadn't wanted children, raising her stepson was enough, but Jeff insisted on expanding their family. She was fine with just Sarah, although her eldest daughter was a disappointment. Carolyn's duty would have been done. But mistakes happen and they ended up with Liz too. At least the youngest Webber child had made it a point to move out early.

Elizabeth sat up, fully awake now, she planned on explaining the medical reasons behind the lie but that wasn't what she said when she started speaking. "Why do you even care?" This conversation was going to be another contentious one, they rarely had any other kind.

"What? Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. I am your mother, which you seem to have forgotten." Carolyn didn't tolerate attitude from any of her children.

"I've seen the birth certificate, I am aware of our relationship status." Elizabeth said in a droll voice. "It's something neither one of us is happy about."

"I guess I should be happy that you are in the paper for something good this time." Carolyn threw out. "The last time you embarrassed us all."

Elizabeth threw back the covers and got out of bed. She started walking around the room. "Of course I did, and I mean what was I thinking? Letting them put my name in the paper where someone you knew would see it." Her mother had called to say that Liz couldn't come home until that mess was straightened out.

"I was up for Chief of Surgery, it's a very image conscious position. The timing was wrong for a scandal." Carolyn said being honest. She had told Sarah to behave as well, especially since they worked in the same hospital. Carolyn saw the promotion as putting her first in line for the Chief of Staff position when he retired. Which would hopefully be soon.

"A new title is more important than making sure your youngest child is safe from a homicidal lunatic. Congratulations on that by the way." Elizabeth voice dripped with disdain.

"You were the one dating him. Don't try to blame that fiasco on me, you should have known what your boyfriend was capable of. You have no one to point the finger at for that mess but yourself." Carolyn pointed out. "And don't be dramatic, it looks better on Sarah."

Elizabeth just shook her head. On paper her ex had been perfect. Smart, and handsome with a great job. Ewan had charmed everyone he met, including Carolyn. The female staff members had vied for his attention, but it was Liz he wanted. They were happy for a time, but he was more serious about things than she was. He wanted to get married, she didn't. So Liz did the mature thing and ended the relationship. Ewan decided if he couldn't have her then no one could.

Funny that a psychiatrist would have obsession issues.

He kidnapped her to keep her from walking away and hurt her badly when she tried to escape. Audrey flew down to help Liz during her recovery. Sarah and Steven also stood by their sister during the aftermath visiting as often as they could since Liz asked them not to move closer. Jeff called regularly to check in, but didn't come visit. While Carolyn just wanted the whole thing to go away.

Liz was making another circuit of the room when she stopped in her tracks. "You're upset that Diane and Francis are listed as my parents."

"We already covered that." Carolyn pointed out.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You're upset at that, but not my choice of groom are you? I knew the 'Elizabeth how could you' call was coming. I expected you to be upset about Diane and Francis, but I was thinking you would be really upset at my choice of fiance. It doesn't upset you that I'm marrying Jason Morgan, alleged mobster, you're angry because it's not your name being linked with the Quartermaines in the news."

Elizabeth remembered Sarah saying that their mother was thrilled to have the Cassadines as in-laws. That being linked to such a powerful family would have its benefits. Silence from the other end had Liz smirking. "I have no intentions of telling you why Diane and Francis are listed as my parents, but I will instead say this. If you make any waves, or make any moves to correct the story I will have my future in-laws destroy you." Alan and Monica both had a lot of sway in the medical community. "I would suggest that you just sit back quietly, and maybe I will invite you to Port Charles when Jason and I return home." The dangle of a meeting with the Quartermaines, something that wasn't going to happen, would keep Carolyn in line.

"I expect this misunderstanding to be cleared up at the first available opportunity." Carolyn let her daughter know. She would be quiet because she very much wanted to meet Alan and Monica. Audrey, and now Steven, refused to make the introductions. It really grated on Carolyn's nerves that Elizabeth was her only option.

"Goodbye mother." Liz said ending the call and sitting on the side of her bed. She put the cell phone on the nightstand before getting up again and using the bathroom. The desire to shower was making itself known, just thinking about Ewan made her skin crawl. Getting in the glass enclosure now would see her standing under the hot water for entirely too long. She had showered before bed, and that was enough. However she wasn't going back to sleep either. She was too keyed up.

Heading back into her bedroom she walked over to the closet and pulled out some sweatpants and slipped them on. She also grabbed one of her oversized lounging shirts. Dressed she left her room and went down the hall. She knocked once and a few moments later the door swung open.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hi." She said looking up into a concerned pair of blue eyes.

"Hi." Jason said stepping back so Elizabeth could enter his room. "What's wrong?" She wouldn't be in his room at this time of the morning if everything was fine.

"My mother just called." Elizabeth told him trying not to fidget. She hadn't thought of Ewan in very long time and now that he was in her brain he wasn't letting go.

"At this time of the morning?" He asked surprised.

"She probably just saw the newspaper, or someone told her about the announcement. I'm sure my parents were out socializing. Carolyn wouldn't care about the time difference." Liz said rolling her eyes. Her mother loved to go to parties where she could network.

"The call was about the announcement?" Jason wanted to know, he could see Elizabeth was upset. "She's not happy with us getting married." It wasn't a question.

"She's more upset that her name isn't in the paper next to your parents' names." Elizabeth said disgusted. "Her ability to social climb is apparently more important than your activities."

"Alleged activities." Jason said grinning. When she smiled some he felt good. "That isn't what has you upset." He had been around for a few of Carolyn's calls. They left Elizabeth pissed, and occasionally sad, but that wasn't what he was sensing from her now. His fiancée seemed off kilter.

"She brought up Ewan." Elizabeth admitted quietly. Jason knew her entire history. He had offered to remove Ewan from existence, but she declined. Knowing he was in prison was enough. Although she suspected that Ewan's time in prison got a lot more uncomfortable after the night she cried on Jason's shoulder.

"Come here." He requested quietly as he opened his arms.

"I hate that just hearing his name can leave me feeling like this." Elizabeth admitted as she allowed Jason to comfort her.

"Your doctor said that it will pass." Jason reminded her as he ran his hand up and down her back. It would help if her mother didn't keep bringing Keenan up. Almost every time they talked Carolyn Webber managed to find a way to do so. Jason was positive it was deliberate. He thought Carolyn enjoyed hurting her daughter, because Elizabeth refused to bend to her mother's will. "Want to stay in here with me?"

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't hesitate to answer. In Jason's arms was the best place to be.

"Good, because I want you to stay." He told her knowing she would hear him smiling. He took her back into the bedroom and they got under the covers. She scooted over and snuggled into his side. As Jason was flipping through the channels it hit him that in less than two weeks this would be happening every night. They would go to bed together. He was hoping that most of those nights would include them making love, but cuddling with his girl felt really nice too. "How about we watch this?" Love Actually was on one of the movie channels.

"You want to watch a romantic comedy?" She asked surprised.

"Not really." He said being honest. "You like this movie." Which was all that mattered.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said putting her head on his shoulder and getting comfortable.

Jason had to smile at how great it felt having her so close. When she fell asleep again he would turn off the television and rest too.

* * *

"What's up with Liz?" Francis asked Jason. During breakfast his young friend had been pretty quiet. Now she was upstairs getting ready to head out to do more wedding things.

"Her mother called early this morning, and brought up Keenan." Jason passed along.

"Bitch." Francis was not a Carolyn Webber fan. He was one of the few people from the Port Charles crew to actually met Elizabeth's mother. He had gone with Liz when she drove down to testify at Keenan's appeal hearing. It still boggled the mind how a man who was convicted of kidnapping and aggravated assault got to file an appeal. If the former doctor had raped, or even tried to rape Liz then he would already be dead.

During the trip Francis noted that Audrey had barely spoken to her daughter in-law. Nor had Liz spoken to her mother. The older former nurse had been overheard saying she didn't even know why Carolyn was in attendance. "Diane didn't like her either."

"That's right they did meet." Jason looked at his friend.

"Diane had a good rant on the car ride back to Port Charles about how Jeff and Carolyn didn't deserve to be anyone's parents. Diane said she could do a better job than those two." Francis remembered. Elizabeth had been in a different car with her brother and grandmother. "I wonder if that memory played into what is happening now."

"Possibly." Jason said finishing his coffee.

Milo walked into the kitchen. "I just got a call from home. Johnny wanted me to let you both know that Ric is no longer an issue. He had some car trouble yesterday after getting off work." The young guard said laughing.

"That's why you need to clean your filters regularly." Jason said laughing too. Johnny would have called Milo because he was down here alone. The Irishman wouldn't want to interrupt Jason or Francis if they were with their ladies.

"Johnny also passed along the travel plans. He will arrive on Monday with Georgie. There is something Sonny wants to tell you personally when he arrives later in the week." Milo said looking at Jason.

"Thank you." Jason wondered what else was up. No one was staying in the downstairs master suite, so when Sonny and Alexis arrived switching rooms wouldn't be necessary. "Has Elizabeth come down yet?"

"No, Diane went up to check on her." Milo told his boss. "I'm gonna get the car."

Jason just nodded his mind on his upset fiancée.

* * *

"Did you and Jason have a fight?" Diane asked from the doorway to Elizabeth's room. The younger woman had been off all morning.

"No." Liz shook her head as she zipped the purse she was using today closed.

"Does this have anything to do with you staying in his room last night?" Diane had passed Liz in the hall this morning and she was heading back to her room to get dressed.

"I'm not discussing that with you." Elizabeth said drawing a clear line.

"I'm not asking for details." Diane said coming further into the room. "I just want to make sure you are okay. I know that you haven't been intimate with Jason before now, possibly, and I'm just worried. You took a break from dating for a reason."

Elizabeth looked at Diane and smiled. It would be awesome if she really was her mom. The attorney could be pushy and opinionated, but she also had a really big heart. If you were in Diane's life she took care of you. "Nothing happened last night except us watching a movie and falling asleep. Ewan Keenan was on my mind, and I didn't want to be alone." Liz had taken a break to finish healing, but mostly she hadn't dated after moving to Port Charles because she wanted to get settled after the move. Then she met Jason, and he ruined her for everyone else.

"Sweetie." Diane said coming over and hugging the younger woman tight. "You could have come to our room."

"I think I'm a little old to be climbing into bed with you guys." Liz said laughing, but soaking up the love. "Jason took care of me."

"I meant to talk." Diane said laughing too. "I'm not surprised to hear you say that. Jason always takes care of you. That's why I have no doubt that he is the man you were meant to spend your life with. He is also downstairs waiting for you." Getting out and focusing on something else would be the best thing for Liz. "What is on the tasting menu?" She asked as they walked to the stairs.

"No clue." Liz admitted letting Ewan go. "We asked Sonny to suggest some items to the chef."

"Then it will be delicious. I can't wait to see what he comes up with for the rehearsal dinner." Diane enjoyed anytime she got to sit around Sonny's table.

"We'll be having chocolate cake for dessert, that's all I know." Elizabeth passed along. "Sonny told Jason to go ahead and order whatever I wanted." They reached the foyer where Jason and Francis were waiting.

"Have fun you two." Diane said hugging Liz again.

"Are you staying in?" Elizabeth asked, she and Jason would be out pretty much all day.

"No." Francis said letting Liz hug him. "We are going out for lunch, and we need to run some errands." They had to pick up a wedding gift. "Have fun."

"We will." Jason said linking his fingers with Elizabeth's and leading her out to the car.

When the door closed Diane looked at Francis. "Ewan Keenan." It was time this was handled.

"Is going to be taken care of." Francis assured his lovely lady.

"Good to know. Let me get my bag and we can head out also." Diane said walking further into the house.

* * *

Diane and Francis started with a visit to Sonny's personal tailor on the island. Last night she had announced that his tuxedo was unacceptable. If there was a reason to get a new tux, this wedding was it. Diane left pleased with the results, so Francis knew that he would look good. With that handled it was onto shopping for the wedding present. "Why are we not getting something off of the registry?" He wanted to know.

"The registry is for friends." Diane explained as they walked through their fifth store of the morning. "I want to get them something special. Do you think Jason will let us pay for the honeymoon?" Despite Liz saying they weren't doing anything Diane knew Jason was taking his new wife somewhere. She also wanted to see if she could find out where they were going.

"No, don't even ask. Jason has that covered." Francis assured Diane. At her small pout he grinned. He knew his lady well. "Ask him, and if he wants you to know where they are going he will tell you."

"I'm trying to stay out of trouble. Do not dangle temptation in front of me." Diane murmured looking at a lovely crystal bowl. That wasn't what she needed. "Do you know what Monica and Alan are giving them?"

"No clue, this isn't a competition." Francis said a bit worried about where Diane was going with this.

"I know that." Diane said looking over a lovely set of champagne flutes. "We are in the wrong store." She said shaking her head. "Housewares will be covered by their friends, and Sonny is going to outfit the kitchen with anything they don't already have. Liz and Jason are impossible to shop for. It would be helpful if at least one of them was a lot more materialistic. Or shallow." Diane complained, good-naturedly, as they got in the car. "Shallow people are easy to shop for."

"Where to next?" Francis wanted to know. He figured they would be at this most of the day. Hopefully with a break for lunch.

"I have no clue." Diane said retrieving her phone from her bag. "I need to call Monica." She explained dialing the surgeon's cell phone. The two women were good friends, often lunching together. Maybe Jason's mother could provide a direction for them to go in. She figured she would get Monica's voicemail, because the Chief of Staff returned to work a few days ago, but that wasn't the case. "Hello, day off already?" Diane asked her friend.

"Lecture day, so it's more of a half day off." Monica went once a month to the medical school to share her knowledge with the students. Most of the staff of the medical center did the same thing. General Hospital took it's designation as a learning hospital seriously. "How is paradise?"

"Stunning. I look forward to the two of us drinking something fruity when you come down." Diane felt bad that Monica wasn't around to see Jason and Liz get ready for the wedding.

"So do I. Sonny's island is always so relaxing." Monica and Alan had been several times. The short vacation they were taking to attend the ceremony would be good for her husband's recovery. "Have you been looked at since arriving?" She was worried that her friend would end up not getting her correct memories back.

"No. I have an appointment a few days after the wedding. Patrick is also planning on poking and prodding a bit while he is here." Diane wasn't surprised Monica was checking up on her. "I called about wedding gifts."

"Good luck with that." Monica rolled her eyes as she walked across campus to her car. "It doesn't matter what we get. Edward is going to outshine us both."

"He already has a gift?" Diane asked surprised.

"Yes, and its guaranteed to make both Jason and Liz tear up." Monica was only a little jealous that her father in-law was in a position to give what would surely be the best gift of the wedding.

"What did he get them?" Diane wanted to know. "Edward has a gift already." She told Francis.

"A house." Monica said as she got behind the wheel of her car. A few cars down Gary got in his. Sonny had assigned both her and Alan guards, but didn't say why. He did say he was hoping they were temporary. They didn't argue. From time to time this was necessary, and the guys were always very discreet.

"Edward bought them a house." Diane informed Francis. "Elizabeth said they were planning on living in the Towers." Diane pointed out the problem with the gift. "I know because I asked." She would leave out the rest of that conversation.

"Yes he is giving them a house, but he didn't buy it. At least he didn't buy it specifically for them." Monica said, her phone was in the hands free device so she could talk while driving. "It belonged to Lila. It was the home she lived in when her family first moved to the United States from England. Hal inherited it after their parents died, but he sold it when he decided to return to England. That was during the time the Quartermaine's were broke so Lila couldn't buy it from her brother. Edward bought it a year before Lila passed away. She spent her last months with us restoring the home, because it was in rough shape. It made her smile to see it come back to life. The place is gorgeous."

"They will love that." Diane had to agree. If anything could make them move out of the penthouse now it was a house with a connection to Lila. "Is it furnished?"

"Yes. Lila decorated it." Monica said laughing. Diane sounded hopeful that she had found a gift to give. "But I'm not sure how much the kids will want to keep. Even if they do a complete remodel, I'm guessing they will not let us pay for that."

"What were you thinking of getting, because I must admit to being stumped." Diane said looking out the window as Francis drove them around.

"Nursery furniture." Monica said making herself laugh harder. Both the kids would give her the death glare if she did that.

"Yeah, you don't want to go there." Diane said laughing as well.

"Sounds like you already did." Monica said grinning. "We will need to talk about that over those fruity drinks you mentioned earlier. I'm going the jewelry route as a personal gift to my new daughter and gifting Elizabeth some pieces from my collection. I'll do that when they return home." Most of the pieces would have gone to Emily, but Monica would be proud for Liz to have them. "But that is not the main gift. I want to get them something they will use. I thought buying Christmas and birthday gifts for Jason was hard, but this is proving to be impossible."

"I am facing the same dilemma. I want them to enjoy whatever we give them." Diane pointed to a shop and Francis pulled over. They would keep looking until inspiration struck. "I will let you know if I come up with anything. I have no problem sharing."

"I don't either. Alan and I are both scratching our heads over this one. We don't mind sharing either." Monica told her friend as she pulled into her parking space. "I was more than likely going to call you tomorrow. Even if we go in together on a gift there is a good chance I will need to get it here, shopping on the island can be limiting. I'm at the hospital so I need to end the call." More than likely with a few moments of stepping into the building someone would want her attention. Either as a doctor or as the Chief of Staff. "Keep me up to date."

"You do the same." Diane said before hanging up. By the time Francis opened her door her phone was away and she was ready to shop. On the way to the store she filled Francis in on why Jason and Liz were going to be thrilled with the house Edward had for them.

"They are indeed going to love that. I need to call Sonny and let him know about the house. It should be secured before Jason and Liz return from their honeymoon. " Francis started planning as they stepped into the cool interior of the shop.

"Knowing Edward it's already been handled." Diane said looking around. There were many lovely things on display, she just didn't see anything that was screaming Jason and Liz. A closer look was necessary.

"Lunch after this?" Francis said figuring they would be here a while.

"Make a reservation." Diane replied moving off to look at something that had caught her eye.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

"So all the major things that need to happen for the wedding have been taken care of." Elizabeth was smiling as she and Jason walked into the house. "We are pretty good at this party planning stuff. I will admit that it doesn't hurt that Sonny owns the island we are doing all this planning on."

"That is making it so we are getting things done quickly." Jason said smiling. "I think it also helps that we aren't asking for anything over the top. No doves being released or exotic menu items." They both had very simple tastes. "I still have a few small things to take care of. No more than an hour or two of shopping." Jason still needed to get Elizabeth a wedding band, and he wanted to get her a gift.

"Me too." Elizabeth needed to get Jason a wedding band, a gift, and she wanted to do some shopping for something to wow him on their wedding night. She had no idea how to accomplish that last one with Milo in tow, because Liz knew that if she went out without Jason a guard was coming along. "Is Milo going to be my permanent guard?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I have no idea. Johnny is in charge of placing the guards." Jason answered with a one shouldered shrug. OB would run the name by him just to be sure it was fine, but Jason trusted his friend's judgement. "I can ask him to give Milo this assignment if that is what you want." Jason knew that currently the youngest Giambetti was a floater. Not because he wasn't good enough to protect anyone, but because when he finished his training everyone that needed a guard had one. With Milo being free it would be easy to assign him to Elizabeth, but Johnny might want to shake things up a bit just to make sure everyone was staying on their toes.

"There is no need for you to bother Johnny about this. I know pretty much everyone so whoever he decides should protect me will be fine." Elizabeth said shrugging. "Will it be hard to protect me at the hospital?"

"We will make it work. I'm not going to ask you to make any changes because we got married." Jason assured her as they sat on the couch. The hospital was a security nightmare, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm asking because I've been thinking of leaving my current job." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Why? You love being a nurse." Jason asked clearly surprised.

"I do love the job, but I think that I could maybe do better work somewhere else." Elizabeth had been thinking on this for a while now and with the wedding coming up it might be time to make the leap into a new career. Get all the major life changes, until kids came along, done at once.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason wanted to know, whatever it was she had his support.

"I'd like to train to become a victim advocate." She said trying not to fidget. He was the first person she was sharing this with. "I have a unique perspective as the survivor of a violent crime. I'd like to use that knowledge to help others. I was really lucky in that I got a lawyer who took the time to explain everything to me and make sure I understood the process we were going through. A lot of people don't have that luxury. They can't even afford a lawyer, and they rarely know what resources are available to help them heal. I'd like to be there to help them."

"What would you need to do?" Jason was so awed by her, reaching over he linked their fingers. It was incredible how she was strong enough heal, and now wanted to make sure others were taken care of.

"I spoke to Kevin Collins a couple of months ago, to test the waters. He said I'm in a good position to take on that career. My Master's Degree is in nursing, but my bachelor's degree is in psychology. So on the strength of that I can get into a certification program. Or I can go to school and get another Master's degree. Maybe this time in criminal justice. It should take about two years, if I go that route." Elizabeth started explaining. It was clear she had Jason's support, which made her feel good. He never failed to believe that she could do anything.

"Where would you work?" Jason knew nothing about this type of job.

"I was hoping I could stay at the hospital, but they don't have any advocates on staff. I don't know if they even want any. I could go work for a not for profit agency like a domestic abuse shelter, or I could see if Diane would hire me." Elizabeth explained. "Often lawyers have advocates on staff. Her office does a fair amount of pro bono cases that involve abuse. It's one of the reasons Georgie wanted to work there. Diane promised her she could take some of those cases once she passes the Bar." Elizabeth was getting excited that this might be able to work. "If not Diane then I could apply to other law firms."

"When we return home, look into what you need to do. Whatever it is I'll make sure you have the resources to start the ball rolling." Jason told her. "I'm proud of you, that you want to help others."

Elizabeth actually blushed. "I feel really passionate about this. I see people come into the hospital all the time who need this kind of support. I do what I can, but I know I can do more."

He leaned over and kissed her. Letting the joy of that action fill him. The slow build to them making love for the first time on their wedding night wasn't as easy as it appeared. He was hard almost all the time because he wanted to be with her. At the same time he knew that she wanted to be with him which meant he wasn't suffering alone.

Elizabeth sank into the kiss and just let the fact that Jason loved her fill her up. She was enjoying taking things slow with him, mostly because she knew that pretty soon this wonderful ache she had was going to end. When Jason pulled back her lips curled up in a smile. "We need to do that as often as possible." She let him know. "I'm going to put it in our wedding vows that you must kiss me at least once every day."

"Only once." Jason said pretending to be disappointed. "How am I supposed to get through the day on one kiss? I'm a lot more high maintenance than that. I need at least five kisses a day."

"I don't know, five is kind of a lot." Elizabeth said enjoying the silly conversation. "Could you get through the day with two?"

Jason leaned forward and gave her another kiss. When they parted he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Nope, two isn't going to cut it. I'll be too distracted sitting at my desk thinking of your lips."

"Okay." Elizabeth said pretending to be annoyed. "Three kisses." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. None of the kisses were anything heavy. Just them letting their lips mold to one another's. "Better?" She asked just a bit breathlessly.

Jason just shook his head. "I must be an addict. I've had three kisses and all I want is to kiss you again. I don't think there is any hope for me." He said giving her the eyes.

"Well if it's a medical condition that's something different. I wouldn't want you to be in pain." She said cupping his cheek to bring him forward for another kiss.

"So if I can get the doctor to write me a prescription I can get my five kisses a day?" Jason asked giving his girl a slow and sexy smile.

"I don't think Patrick is going to think kisses is a valid treatment for neurological issues." Elizabeth pointed out. Jason hadn't had any problems since his original injury, and she hoped that continued.

"Alternative medicine is becoming more acceptable, I will find a doctor to back me up on this." He said leaning forward and getting kiss number five. "I feel great."

Elizabeth laughed out loud, and pushed him back. "You are so bad." She hadn't ever felt this light with a man before. It was wonderful. Even before Ewan she had been on the quiet side. She also wasn't flashy, didn't show a lot of skin to get attention. She was a fairly private person who believed that revealing outfits were for the benefit of the man in her life only. Her co-workers often said she was old-fashioned and Liz was fine with that. Unfortunately that attitude often meant guys over looked her.

"That's why you love me." Jason said giving her a smoldering look before putting his arm around her waist to urge her closer. "Let's watch some television."

"Actually I was thinking of going out. I want to pick up some things. If I take Milo will you stay here?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

Her eyes were the purest shade of blue he had ever seen and he almost missed the question. "That should be fine." Having her so close had him reciting Harley parts to keep his body in check.

"I shouldn't be too long." She said forcing herself to move.

"I'll find something to do to keep myself out of trouble." Jason could go online to find some wedding gift ideas for his new bride. Something she would love.

"Okay." Elizabeth said standing up. Bending over she gave Jason a quick kiss.

From his spot on the couch he watched her denim clad backside as she walked out of the room. Dropping his head back he took a deep breath before laughing at himself. He'd never had a woman tie him up in knots like this. It was a wonderful, and scary, feeling. With a word she could destroy his entire world. Giving someone that much power over you took a lot of trust, but he knew he was safe with her. Something he hadn't ever felt where his heart was concerned. When they finally made love his world was going to be knocked totally off its axis. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"So how does this work?" Elizabeth asked Milo. They were standing outside a lingerie store. Of all the shopping companions she could have for an outing of this nature Milo hadn't even been on the list.

"I go in and turn my back. You shop, and when you're done we leave." Milo had no interest in knowing what she was getting. "I need you to let me know if you are going to the dressing area, and I need you to promise to not sneak out the back door." A big part of the relationship between a guard and his charge was trust, and that ran both ways. "Under no circumstance do you ask me for my opinion. Dresses is as far as I go." He said before grinning.

"You are pretty good at the whole styling thing." Liz said smiling back at him. "I can handle that."

"Let's get to it. Are we going anywhere else after this?" Milo wanted to know.

"Jewelry store for a wedding band for Jason." Liz said as they stepped into the cool interior of the shop. "I also need a wedding gift. We can talk about what stores are on the island after I'm done here." She wasn't looking for Milo to help her come up with ideas, she had a few already. Liz just didn't know where to go.

"Sounds good." Milo said taking up his position by the front door with his back to the inside of the small boutique.

The offerings in the shop were lovely. Elizabeth found herself moving between the displays and the racks where the lingerie was hanging. In the back there were some corsets that had her humming low in appreciation.

"Can I help you?" The owner had given her lone shopper some space to browse but since the young woman had been looking at the corsets for several moments it was time to go over.

"I was just admiring the wares." Liz said smiling, the woman in front of her had to be in her seventies. Not who you would expect to find working in a lingerie shop.

"Those are all handmade." The owner said with pride. "And originals."

"Who is the designer?" Elizabeth wanted to know as one piece in particular drew her eye.

"You're looking at her." The owner grinned. "An active sex life is the best thing there is for a marriage. Congrats by the way."

"Thank you." Elizabeth was guessing the announcement ran here on the island as well. "You do lovely work."

"Thank you. You'd look good in the green one. It's the right size too." The owner said reaching for the garment. "I've been doing this a long time, I know my sizes." She said with a wink. "But you're welcome to try it on if you like. You have to leave your bra on."

Elizabeth had to laugh. The woman had a lot of spunk. This corset didn't have laces but closed with eyes and hooks, which meant it wasn't adjustable, so a trip to the dressing room was called for. If it fit, and Liz was guessing it would, she was going to get it. Because yes she would look incredible in the dark green lace with black ribbing. "Let me tell my friend I'm going to try this on."

"I'll set up the dressing room." The owner said taking the garment into the back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and with another piece to finish the outfit, they walked out of the store. Standing by the door were Diane and Francis. "Fancy meeting you here." Liz said trying not to blush.

"This store is amazing." Diane said with a knowing grin. "Francis said we had to wait outside." They had waved to Milo who laughingly waved back. "Did you meet the owner? She's a sweetheart, and a genius with a needle."

Liz was glad her friend had not come in, while she shopped for many items with Diane underwear was something she always picked up while shopping alone. "I did meet her, I grabbed a business card when she mentioned the website."

"Join her buyer's club you get free shipping." Diane advised, she was curious about Liz had picked up but wouldn't pry. "Are you done shopping?"

"No, I need to get Jason's wedding ring as well as a wedding gift for my groom." Elizabeth said as they headed to the cars. Francis and Milo didn't want them just standing on the sidewalk.

"We are parked next to you, that's how we knew you were in the area. Frannie spotted the truck." Diane was trying to resist the urge to ask to tag along. They hadn't had any luck getting wedding gifts. Maybe if she saw what Liz picked it would spark some inspiration.

"Would you like to come with me, or are you guys headed somewhere else?" Elizabeth asked as Milo opened her door. She was hoping Diane got her memories back soon, all this lying was adding a layer of tension to their relationship. Plus she wanted her friend to feel better.

"We'd love to." Diane was going to not be pushy on this trip. She could feel the tension coming off of Liz, and figured it was because so far not a single shopping trip had gone off without some minor, or major, skirmish. "We'll follow you."

Milo nodded as he got into the car, and Francis helped Diane into his truck. "While we are on our way to the jewelry store you can tell me what the bigger stores on the island are."

"We can do a quick drive through the shopping district and if something catches your eye give a holler." Milo figured that would just be easier. When Liz nodded, he started the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

Since Elizabeth was running errands Jason decided it would be a good time for him to do the same thing. He decided to take his Harley and drove downtown. Like Francis he spotted Milo's truck, which let him know his fiance was somewhere in the area. As he drove towards the jewelry store, which was stop number one he saw Milo through the front window of the lingerie shop and damn near drove onto the curb. He very much wanted to know what Elizabeth was buying. Curiosity was not a normal thing for Jason, but knowing his girl in a shop that sold tiny wisps of fabric was enough to bring it on.

Milo nodded and so did Jason as he kept driving. He parked in the rear of the jewelry store and the back door opened as the manager greeted him. They headed straight to a private room. "I need a wedding band. Size six and half."

"A diamond band?" The manager wanted to know.

"Yes. Not too wide though." Jason knew something too wide would look odd on her hand since the engagement ring wasn't exactly subtle. "Platinum."

"Right away." The manager said leaving to put together a selection.

It didn't take long to find the ring, and to have the words I love you engraved inside. From the shop Jason headed back to his bike. He'd been giving the idea of a wedding gift some thought since they decided to get married for real, and he thought he had come up with something perfect. He sent an inquiry about the item and was closing his messenger app when his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Hi, I ran into Francis and Diane. Would you like to meet us in town for lunch?" Elizabeth was watching the couple shop and since they were across the store she could talk. She was doing her best to not call Diane mom, the lie could only go so far. However if her friend wasn't better by the wedding it might not be avoidable.

"Sure, I'm in town too. Where are you?" He asked his girl. He was going to ask Sonny to pick up the gift and bring it with him when he came to the island. She was going to love it.

"Shopping?" She asked curious.

"Yes." He replied grinning.

"Really, for anything in particular?" Elizabeth figured her wedding ring, and maybe a gift for her too.

"No comment." Jason said laughing. When this call was done he would check his email for the reply from his question. "So where are you?"

She named the shop. They were here so Diane and Francis could maybe pick something up. After driving around she quickly realized her first gift idea was out. With time as a factor she went with option two. So she sat in the car, after, and made her purchase online while Milo stood outside and chatted with their friends. When she got out she wouldn't tell them what she got, Jason would learn about the gift first. "How long will it take you to get here?"

"About three minutes." He said laughing. "I'm up the street." Still behind the jewelry store, because he had handled his transaction while sitting on the bike. "I drove the Harley in."

"I'm riding with you on the way back." Elizabeth loved going on rides with him.

"I didn't bring a helmet." He let her know. "I wasn't expecting to run into you."

"Fine. You owe me a ride though." Elizabeth said trying not to pout.

"Tonight, after dinner." Jason promised. "I'm heading over now."

"We will wait for you." Elizabeth said hanging up and smiling. A bike ride would be a great way to unwind. "Find anything?" She asked after walking to where her friends were standing.

"No." Diane said pursing her lips. "Hints would be welcome."

"You could use the registry." Elizabeth suggested and laughed at Diane's face. "Or not."

"We will come up with something." Francis said thinking he was going to be doing more shopping tomorrow.

Tonight he would just suggest they give the younger couple some money. That was what mob guys normally gave as a gift, regardless of the occasion. "Is Jason coming?" The older guard asked.

"Any minute now. He was up the street." Elizabeth said as he came into the shop. She waved and he headed over.

"Would you like to give us a hint as to what would be a good wedding gift?" Diane asked Jason.

"The registry has everything we asked for." Jason pointed out, which earned him a glare. "Or not."

Milo snickered he couldn't help it. "She said the same thing." He said pointing to Liz.

"Great minds think alike." Jason grinned at his girl.

"So you must be hungry." Elizabeth ready to eat.

"I am. See we are perfect for each other." Jason laughed. "Let's go." He said leading the small party to the door.

* * *

"Over here!" Liz waved smiling as her friends departed the plane. They hadn't taken the Corinthos Morgan plane because it was undergoing routine maintenance so that Sonny could fly down in a few days with his family, Steven, Maggie, Audrey, and the Quartermaines. Johnny said he and Georgie were fine flying commercial.

"Congratulations!" Georgie said hugging her friend tight. Diane wasn't around so the young lawyer didn't have to monitor her speech.

"Congratulations to you too." Liz said as they started for the car. One of the crew was grabbing all the luggage.

"I haven't gotten my results yet." Georgie had taken the Bar yesterday. She was feeling good about the outcome. "I won't get them for at least a month." She was going to try and not think about that.

"We all know you aced the exam." Liz said grinning.

"Yeah, I did." Georgie laughed as they get into the truck. "But that isn't why we are here. We will celebrate that when its official." She said turning the attention back to the bride. "We are celebrating your wedding to the guy you are madly in love with. I was thrilled when you called to ask for a marriage license."

"I was floored when Jason said he loved me and wanted to marry me." Liz said flushing at the memory. They were alone in the car while Johnny and Milo loaded up the luggage. "Most people would probably say we are crazy because we hadn't even gone out on an official date at that point, but when it's right you just know it."

"I'm so happy for you." Georgie couldn't help but sigh.

"How are things with you and Johnny? Are you guys going to be able to pretend to be married?" Liz asked after the guys shut the hatch, but before they got in the car.

"We've been out twice since you called." Georgie admitted. "I really like him, but I don't have to tell you that."

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said with a knowing smile.

"I'm just not sure how Johnny feels. He flirts, and teases but I'm not getting any indication that he is at all serious." Georgie told her friend. "I'm trying to decide if I'm willing to have a fling and then walk away friends when it's over. I just don't know if I'm that strong." She wasn't pretending to be a vestal virgin, but sex wasn't a casual thing for Georgie.

"Trust your heart. If you think that it would tear you up inside to let him go after being close then honor that. Johnny will respect whatever decision you make." Elizabeth knew that for a fact. She also knew the Irishman was more serious about Georgie than the lawyer realized.

"In the meantime we get to spend the next week pretending to be married and sharing a room." Georgie said huffing and blowing up her bangs. Diane had called up to tell them that they were family and would not be staying at the casino.

The front doors opened and the guys got inside. "So what's on the docket today?" Johnny wanted to know. In the rearview mirror he watched Georgie and when she raised her hand to straighten her hair the ring on her finger caught the light. A round ruby that he placed there before they boarded the plane.

He had done a lot of pretending during his time working for Sonny and Jason. Taking on a role to get a job done was not uncommon. Never had he wanted the lie to be real like he wanted to see Georgie really wearing his ring. She was smart, funny, strong, and so beautiful it left him fumbling for words. Diane's injury was showing him what he could have, he just didn't know he was brave enough to take the leap.

"To the house to drop you off, and pick up Diane. Then to the boutique so that we can have fittings." Elizabeth told her friend. Maggie's dress had been sent to Port Charles, since she wasn't coming until closer to the wedding.

"How is Diane?" Johnny knew that the lawyer and Liz had several arguments since arriving on the island. Last time he talked to Francis everything was good.

"The same. I'm still hoping she'll be better before the wedding." Elizabeth wasn't going to worry until Patrick told them to. "This lying is getting to me."

"That's why we don't ask you to cover for us." Johnny said laughing.

"I'm making it work." Elizabeth said kind of insulted. If one of them was on the line she could sell whatever story they wanted her to. "Ask Milo."

"Liz is doing great. Ms. M. doesn't suspect anything." Milo told Johnny. "Francis is doing most of the heavy lifting in terms of lying, so that's helping."

"Thanks. Way to up my street cred." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes which made Georgie laugh.

"I can't wait to see my dress. Maggie invited me over to see hers." Georgie said moving them onto a safe topic. "I'm going to have it shortened when we get back home and it will make a great summer dress. Of course I'm dying to see your dress."

"I love my dress." Elizabeth said smiling thinking about it. "I can't wait for you to see it."

"I bet it's stunning." Georgie said before looking out the window. "Holy crow!" She said taking in the mansion.

"Wait until you see the view from inside. I have never seen water that shade of blue in my life." Elizabeth told her friend, knowing that seeing the view was going to have to wait a bit. Francis and Jason came out to help unload the luggage as Milo held open the door for Diane.

"Welcome to paradise." Diane said smiling as she sat down.

"I'm looking forward to strolling along the beach." Georgie told her boss.

"Having a handsome man to take that walk with makes it even better. Frannie and I have spent almost every night walking on the beach."

"Is the ceremony on the beach?" Georgie asked as Milo pulled off.

"No, nothing is on the beach." Liz said shaking her head. "The backyard is huge, and there aren't that many of us." The guest list topped out at sixty. "So we are getting married in the backyard of the house, which is a lovely and lush space, and then having butlered hors d'oeuvres on the side of the house by the pool while the backyard is set up for the reception." She had called Sonny and they spent a good two hours on the phone figuring out where everything would take place. "Sonny said the day will go smoothly, and I trust him."

"I've seen the man put together a party for four hundred people and not break a sweat. I swear his true calling in life is as a party planner." Diane said making the younger women laugh as they nodded in agreement. If Sonny was throwing a party then everyone wanted to be on the invite list.

"We're here." Liz said as Milo parked. "Hello Venus." She said smiling at her consultant.

"Good afternoon, we have everything waiting in the back. Mr. Giambetti where do you need to be stationed?" Venus wanted to know. The ladies would be in the fitting area, which was generally not a place men ventured into.

"I can wait in the hall." Milo told the consultant. Odds were slim that anyone was going to try anything.

"Okay then, let's get the appointment underway." Venus said leading everyone back.

As they walked through the store Elizabeth spotted a gown in a deep rich emerald green. As they got closer the silk shimmered subtly under the overhead lights. Unable to stop herself she walked over to look at it. Jason loved her in green, and he would love her in this dress.

"You would look great in that." Georgie said from behind Liz.

"I could change after the wedding." Elizabeth said reaching out to touch the gown. It was floor length which would keep with the formality of the event, and it was sexy which would be great for a party.

"Dark green?" Diane said looking at the gown and then at Liz. "While yes you would kill it in that dress, I don't think your reception is the right time and place for it. As the bride if you change it should be into another dress in the white family."

"I don't see anything wrong with wearing green to the reception. Back in Medieval times brides often got married in green, or blue, or red. White didn't become fashionable until Queen Victoria wore it to her wedding." Elizabeth said as she peeked at the label. "Stone Cold Fox." She had to laugh at that considering what Jason's nickname was. "I think that's a sign from the universe. I'd like to try this on too. Is there time to have it fitted?" She was ignoring the frown on Diane's face.

"Considering the bridal gown is almost a perfect fit, I think we shouldn't have any problems." Venus said taking down the dress. Ms. Corelli was going to be a stunning bride at her reception.

"Good." Elizabeth said nodding. "Okay, side trip done." She was laughing. "Back to the fittings."

"Right this way." Venus said wondering how long Diane was going to be able to hold her opinion in before exploding.

* * *

"So, how is engaged life treating you?" Johnny asked his friend as they sat on the deck and looked out at the water. He rarely stayed at Sonny's when on the island. He preferred being at the casino where there was action taking place and lovely ladies to look at. Although he knew those ladies would even rate a look on this trip. Not with Georgie along.

"Best decision I ever made." Jason said grinning. "You should consider it."

"Georgie and I are not in the same place that you and Liz are." Johnny told his friend. Nope, Jason and Liz had essentially been dating for the last six months. Lots of bike rides, dinners together, and the odd day trip. This was one transition from friends to lovers that was going to go seamlessly. "I'm working on changing that." Johnny admitted.

"She's a nice girl." Francis told his friend. Diane had done really well with her pairings.

"That she is." Johnny said nodding. That was part of the problem, his problem not hers. Georgie was simply too good for him. "Trevor Lansing is sending men to take out Liz." He passed along the message to his friends. "Sonny was going to wait to tell you, but with him arriving so close to the wedding it was decided I should do it now."

"Really?" Jason said with a lot more calm than he actually felt. "Why?" Trevor shouldn't be interested in Liz."

"Ric suggested it before he blew up." Johnny continued his report. "So it was going to happen anyway. I'm guessing that now Trevor will see this as a way to avenge his son's murder. Which is screwed up because you didn't give that order, Sonny did. Maximus has given us free range to handle this. Cody is not going to be at the wedding." Because he would be handling Trevor. "Sonny is making sure everything is tight because at the moment we don't know if the order was given or not." Cody would try to get that information before dispatching Trevor.

"Ric will not be missed." Francis said through gritted teeth. He really did wish that he could have been there when the asshole was killed. Just because he couldn't beat Diane in court was no reason to try to take her out.

"No, he won't." Jason said looking at the water and trying to calm down. "We need to be careful though, I'm guessing Dara will be acting D.A. and she's sharp." Both his friends nodded. "Anything else I need to know?" He would let this go otherwise he'd be in a rotten mood when his girl returned. Sonny would hopefully give him more information when he came down.

"No. How is Diane?" Johnny hadn't gotten to talk to her.

"The same." Francis said frowning. "I know that Patrick is widely respected, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this wait and see approach. It seems like we should be doing something other than lying to her and encouraging her delusions."

"The brain is a strange place." Jason said shrugging. "Waiting is all you can do. My parents felt the same way after my accident."

"Not the best example as they didn't get what they wanted in the end." Francis pointed out.

"Apples and oranges." Johnny said putting his friend at ease. "Diane never forgot you, and she isn't getting worse right? I mean she's not forgetting more stuff." He looked over.

"No, she's not forgetting new things. And all her law information is up there. She spent part of yesterday handling some issues at the office." Francis knew that his girl had felt really good knowing she could still work. "And yes I'm reaping the rewards because I do get to call her my wife for a bit." He said grinning. "It's just that she and Liz may kill each other if this goes on for too long."

"Why is that?" Johnny asked sipping his coffee.

"Diane is trying to turn Elizabeth into the perfect mob wife." Jason said snickering. "There has been suggestions of quitting her job to host guests, and moving from the penthouse because of future children. They also are clashing on wedding planning, Diane is determined to host the perfect society wedding."

"In other words, I don't care what people think of me Diane is now all about the rules." Johnny said laughing. "I heard head injuries can change your personality but that is too funny."

"It's almost like she's taken on a role in a play. It's been interesting to watch." Jason said smirking. "I can't wait to see what she has planned for you and Georgie while you are here. In her mind you and Georgie are already hitched, so maybe it's time you started making little O'Briens."

"Diane mentioned that at the hospital. I'm not popping out a kid to make your girlfriend happy." Johnny said to Francis.

"I don't expect you to." Francis said coming back to the conversation. He had drifted for a minute. "Although it will be interesting to see if she pushes any of these ideas onto Georgie too."

"They should be home soon. I'm wondering how the fitting is going?" Jason asked looking at his two friends. "Maybe we should have given Milo back up."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

Diane went first since her alteration was minor. She had decided that she wanted to have the hem raised just a bit. Georgie went next. Her dress would take a little more work, but nothing major. She smiled the entire time loving her blue gown. Elizabeth was explaining the bouquets and accessories while Georgie was standing on the pedestal. "Maggie and I are going to be stunning."

"But not too stunning." Diane was determined that Liz was going to shine the brightest. "We still have time to add straps."

"That's my cue to get into my dress." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue about that again. "I will try on the green dress after my gown is done."

"I'll help you into your dress." Venus said also not wanting to get sucked into that topic again. The bride had made her decision so as far as Venus was concerned they were done.

Georgie just kept quiet wondering exactly what that was about. When the seamstress was done she stepped down and was carefully assisted out of her dress. She was back out front in time to see Elizabeth walk out. "She looks gorgeous."

"She does doesn't she." Diane said beaming. "It took almost the entire appointment to find the right gown, but the minute Elizabeth came out of the fitting room we all knew this was the one."

"I love it even more than I did when I first put it on." Elizabeth said turning on the pedestal so that she could see herself from every angle.

"Are you wearing a tiara with your veil?" Georgie asked her friend.

"That would be lovely." Diane said seeing another way to help Liz stand out. "I'm sure the local jewelry store has some we could look at."

Elizabeth hadn't ever thought of herself as a tiara kind of girl. Of course she hadn't seen herself wearing a ball gown at her wedding. So maybe there was room for some compromise. "Do you have any tiaras in stock here?" She asked Venus. There was no need for something expensive.

"We do, rhinestones would give the sparkle to what we have in the back." Venus explained before moving from her spot.

"Rhinestones will be fine." Elizabeth said before Diane could object. "We only need it for thirty minutes."

"If you are concerned about cost, the local jewelry store would most likely loan you a piece for the day." Diane pointed out.

"I'm sure what they have here is fine. If I'm going to wear a tiara then I can skip the veil." Elizabeth said looking at herself and trying to envision how she would wear her hair.

"You could do a side swept bang with an up do in the back." Georgie said recalling a style she saw in a magazine. "Something that would play up your curls."

Venus came back with a tray of headwear. "Where you thinking of wearing your hair down?" She asked her bride.

"I was, I don't really like to wear my hair up." Elizabeth said looking at the tray. She wanted something delicate and there were several to choose from.

"How about something like this?" Venus put the tray down before picking up a vine motif tiara. Some pearl flowers were offset by crystals. "It's more of a headband style. You can pull your hair back off your face and have it cascade down your back. Maybe with some wispy pieces around your face. Or you can have bangs with this covering the part while the rest of your hair cascades down your back."

"Both of those styles would work with this dress, and I could do them myself." Elizabeth was looking to keep her wedding day routine simple.

"You will have a hairdresser and someone to do your makeup." Diane told Liz. "So don't worry about that. Whoever comes out can do the entire bridal party as well as Monica and I." Diane knew the photos would make the paper and all the ladies needed to be flawless. She figured Liz wouldn't argue if all the ladies got pampered.

Again Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. She could bend a little. Instead she turned her attention to the seamstress. The bodice was a perfect fit, and the skirt needed to be raised just a couple of inches. She also requested that a layer of the petticoat be removed so that the skirt would lay a little flatter. All of which were easy adjustments. "Now the green dress." She was excited to try it on.

"Wow!" Georgie said before giving her friend a wolf whistle. "Talk about some killer curves."

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. The dress fit like it was made for her, and yeah Jason was going to drool when he saw her. "I love this dress, and Jason loves me in green." She said doing a turn.

"It doesn't need any adjustments." Venus said smiling.

"That would be a fantastic honeymoon dress." Diane said trying one more time. "Wouldn't you like something more demure for the reception?"

"No." Elizabeth wasn't going to change her mind. "I want this for the reception, and I am going to have it." Diane had gotten her way on enough things.

"I'll alert the cashier." Venus said backing her bride.

Elizabeth couldn't resist another turn in the mirror. Yeah she was going to bring Jason to his knees. "Let me take this off, and we'll head back to the house."

"I'm sure Johnny is missing his wife. It's hard to be apart during the newlywed stage." Diane said smiling at Georgie. "While it's just the two of us, I was wondering if you planned on changing your name at the law firm."

Georgie just looked at her boss with wide eyes. She had no response to that question. Elizabeth tried not to laugh as she walked back to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Why is Georgie looking at Diane with stark terror in her eyes?" Jason asked Elizabeth as they were taking an after dinner stroll on the beach. These walks had become the traditional way for them to end the night. Johnny took his "wife" out for a driving tour of the island after the meal was completed. To keep whatever had happened between the two lawyers from spilling over onto them he followed his friend's example and left the house.

Elizabeth laughed as she answered. "When I left the fitting area to change into my regular clothes Diane was asking Georgie when she was going to change her name at work. By the time I returned they had moved onto why now was the perfect time to have a baby with Johnny. So it seems that I'm not the only person Diane is determined to help along. Georgie practically ran to the car, and she sat up front on the drive home. Not that Diane took that as a hint to stop. By the time we got to the house she was mentioning that the Towers was not a place to raise children."

"Johnny does like children." Jason said laughing as well. "They have been out a few times since we left."

"I know. Georgie told me, she really likes Johnny. She is nervous about them sharing a room." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath of the salty air.

"Johnny won't take advantage of the situation." Jason promised his fiancée.

"I know that, so does she. It's just that it can be hard to control yourself around someone you really like." Elizabeth knew what Georgie was going through. In some regards she had it a lot easier than her friend did. Liz wasn't going to be sharing a room with Jason for the next week, and telling herself to behave. Although if Georgie and Johnny took their new relationship to a physical level it wasn't anyone else's business.

Jason knew all about controlling your impulses. The woman holding his hand tested him more than anyone else. "Tell me about this second dress you picked up. The one Diane doesn't like."

"She likes it. She said I looked great in it." Elizabeth said with a wicked smile. "And I do, look great in it." It made her feel sexy, which she really liked. "You will love it."

When she stopped talking Jason looked over at her. "That's it? That's all I get?"

"Yes, it's a surprise." Elizabeth said letting her smile turn innocent.

"I get you not giving me details about the wedding gown, but since this new dress is for the reception I think I should be able to hear more about it." He said fishing for details. He was going to love her in it, that was a given. However he didn't think he should have to wait until the reception to find out more about the dress.

Elizabeth zipped her lips and grinned.

"Really? That's your reply. You leave me no choice then." Jason said before grabbing her and starting to tickle her ribs.

"Not tickles!" Elizabeth said laughing hysterically. She was really ticklish, had been since she was a small child. Steven used to sit on her and tickle her until she almost passed out.

"Tell me about the dress." Jason said laughing too. "I can keep this up all day Webber." He tried to sound menacing and failed miserably.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you!" Elizabeth said trying to catch her breath.

"Of course you will. I would think my reputation would have made it so you knew not to hold out when I want information." Jason said grinning. It was fun playing with his girl.

"Yeah." Elizabeth was kneeling in the sand. When her breathing was under control she stood up and smiled before dashing up the beach.

"Come back here!" Jason said giving chase. That had been totally unexpected. He hadn't ever run with his girl despite the fact that they both were avid joggers. She was faster than he would have thought. And with her weighing less she didn't sink into the sand like he did. "Ow!" Jason said going down and grabbing his ankle.

"Jason?" Elizabeth stopped and seeing he was injured quickly ran back. "Let me see." She said pushing his hands out of the way. Running on an uneven surface could be dangerous. Something she should have remembered.

He waited until her attention was on his ankle before grabbing her and flipping them so fast she couldn't counter his move. In a heartbeat he had her flat on her back and was using his greater body weight to pin her in place. "Never show mercy." He said laughing.

"You faker!" Elizabeth tried pushing him up and he didn't budge a bit. He was just under two hundred pounds of solid muscle, moving him wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah because you were on the up and up." He said calling her out. "So about the dress?" He wanted to get them back on topic, but he was hoping she clammed up because she felt really good underneath him. Something his body had already noticed.

"You'll never get me to talk Morgan." Elizabeth growled up at him. Honestly she'd like nothing more than for him to try, as long as they stayed in this position.

"Not even a little hint?" Jason said telling his body to behave. Moving never occurred to him.

"Fine." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "Come closer."

Jason gave her a long look. Her giving up so easy wreaked of a set up. But since he had her contained running wasn't going to happen. So he followed her directive.

When he was close enough Liz lifted her head and let her lips cover his. She tilted her head to a different angle for a better fit and let her tongue caress his lower lip in a silent plea for more. Jason opened for her and she forgot anything other than him.

He groaned as she shifted beneath him so that her knees were on either side of his hips and their centers were lined up. He pushed against her and she moaned in delight. When her hands pulled up the fabric of his t-shirt and he could feel her fingers moving over his back Jason plunged his fingers into her hair kissing her harder.

It was lack of oxygen that made Liz pull back. She tilted her head and his lips moved down the column of her neck until he was able to suck lightly on the swell of her breasts. "Hmm." She growled softly as she pushed against him with a bit more force. This felt amazing.

Slowly Jason's lips returned to hers sinking into their lushness. Somehow he found the strength to stop rocking against her and to make his hips be still. "We can't have sex on the beach." It was simply too public.

"No, we can't." Elizabeth completely agreed. "Sand is a breeding ground for bacteria. We could both end up with a really nasty infection." She had treated patients at the hospital for sexing it up in a tropical location. That was something the movies didn't bother to show you. "I can wait for our wedding night."

"Me too." Jason said forcing himself to move. He ended up laying on his back next to her as their fingers linked. "Since I'm being so good, you should give me some information on the dress."

"Was this a ploy?" Elizabeth asked arching a brow at him. She knew it wasn't but it was fun to poke him some.

"Will I get points for stopping if it was?" Jason asked taking some deep breaths to relax.

"No, you will get hurt badly for getting me all worked up and leaving me hanging." Elizabeth said with as much menace as she could.

"You are hot when you threaten me." He said with a wicked grin.

Elizabeth gave up and just laughed. "It's green."

"I love you in green." He said kissing her knuckle above where his ring rested.

"I know." Elizabeth rolled to her side and propped her head up on her palm. "That isn't why I got it. I got it because it's going to leave you speechless."

"You do that to me a lot. Leave me befuddled and confused." He said getting serious. "Never had anyone do that to me before. That's why I didn't say anything to you the first few weeks we knew each other. I simply couldn't fathom that you would want to hear anything I had to say." He had been single at the time. It was before he reconnected with Keesha.

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't known that. "Jason, I've seen pictures of the women you used to date. They were all stunning." She had compared herself to them and couldn't even see why he would look twice at her. He and Keesha made a beautiful couple, and Liz had seen the other ladies he took out in the paper from time to time.

"You are stunning, and smart, and funny, and strong." Jason wanted her to know what he saw when he looked at her. "There are so many sides to you, each one more fascinating than the last. They were stunning, you are everything."

"I don't know what to say to that." Elizabeth said sitting up and looking down at him. She was blown away.

"You could tell me you love me." Jason said with a boyish grin. "That never gets old."

"I love you Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you Elizabeth Webber." He sat up and kissed her again. "Come on." He got to his feet and helped her up. "We should head back to the house. I only have so much willpower."

"I know the feeling." She said with a slow smile. One week she told herself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

Johnny and Georgie didn't come back to the mansion until late. No one was downstairs so they simply headed up to their room. He let her have the bathroom first, and while she showered he paced liked a caged tiger. Telling himself that he was strong enough to not beg the beautiful and brainy brunette to let him have her. He had a plan, a long term goal. His lust couldn't be allowed to derail that. He had decided that after date number one that Georgie was going to be his, which meant making her see he was more than his reputation.

She came out in men's cut pajamas and he could feel his resolve about not begging crumbling. Cotton shouldn't be that sexy. He knew she had curves, her professional attire didn't hide that, but her pajamas fit tighter and he was starting to sweat.

"I'm gonna go shower." Johnny said mumbling and basically running for the bathroom.

Georgie watched him go and told herself that it was going to be fine. She wasn't going to jump him and rip his clothes off in the middle of the night. That would be assault. Instead she would calmly invite him to disrobe so that she could ravish him. Repeatedly.

"Get a grip Georgie." She said walking over to the couch and flopping down. It had been a while since she dated. Getting a spot in Diane's firm had required stellar grades and a driving work ethic. So she had given her dream most of her focus. And it cost her the guy in her life.

In her senior year of law school her boyfriend had decided he didn't like the competition from her career. That she wasn't giving him enough time, even though he said that she should do what was necessary to get the job she wanted. She understood when he went away for weeks to shoot a film, so she expected him to understand as she went to school, worked insane hours as a law clerk, and began prepping for the Bar exam. Instead of talking about it and telling her they were over he took her supposed friend to bed. In their apartment. They were so busy bouncing off of one another that they didn't hear her walk in, or walk back out.

After that Georgie focused on the law. Period. Since those insane hours weren't going to change anytime soon, she simply gave up on having a steady guy. She was single when she met Johnny for the first time, so the case of lust didn't leave her feeling guilty. Like she was having a mental affair. It did leave her frustrated because the man messed with her hormones. It hadn't taken long for her to learn there was more to him than people normally saw. And despite telling herself not to let her emotions get the better of her, she did. Now Georgie was falling in love and in a pretend marriage. Hopefully the second set of circumstances didn't wreck the first.

"Georgie." Johnny said calling her name again. She was a million miles away.

"Sorry." She sat up and felt her mouth go dry. He was in sweats, and a sleeveless t-shirt. Holy hell, the man's biceps were incredible. In-freaking-credible. Which made her wonder what the rest of him looked like. "What did you say?" She congratulated herself on making sense.

"I'm planning on sleeping on the couch, are you going to be okay with that?" Johnny had considered sneaking down the hall to one of the empty rooms, but the couch was a better plan. Especially since the sitting area and bedroom were separated by a door.

"I can sleep on the couch." She told him, trying not to stare or drool. "I'm smaller, so I will be more comfortable out here."

"The couch is plenty big enough for me." Johnny assured her. It was about the same size as his couch back home and he fell asleep on that all the time. "I'd feel better if you were in the bedroom." The house wasn't getting breached, but if it did he wanted to be between her and any danger.

"Um, okay." Georgie told the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. Johnny was extremely protective, but never condescending. He knew she could handle most things on her own, but at the same time he liked taking care of her. And it wasn't in the same way he looked out for Liz, there were distinct differences that Georgie could clearly see. Like how Johnny put his hand on the small of her back when they were walking together. Or how he asked her to call when she got in if he couldn't see her home. Johnny cared about her, of that there was no doubt. "I'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning." Johnny said watching her walk into the bedroom. He raised his hand to wave and she did the same before closing the door. "You can do this O'Brien." One night down, and whole lot more to go.

Georgie leaned against the closed door and told herself to go to bed. And not think about Johnny sleeping in the next room. "Get through the wedding, and then jump him when we get back home." She told herself walking over to the king sized bed. That way if there was any awkwardness it wouldn't bleed over onto Liz and Jason's day.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." Sonny said kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "How have you been enjoying the island?" She looked great, so did Jason who was standing there smiling.

"It's wonderful. I really should have taken you up on your invitation to come down sooner." Elizabeth said giving him a hug. "Your house is stunning."

"The important thing is that you finally made it, and for a really great reason." Sonny said beaming at the younger couple.

"Alexis, let's get you off your feet." Elizabeth said swinging into nurse mode. The lawyer hadn't done anything but walk into the house from the car, but she was almost in her final trimester and having a rough time of it still. "I'll get you some water after you are settled."

"Thanks." Alexis said following the younger woman into the living room. "I don't expect you to play nurse. Kelly will be here later tonight, you are the bride and should be the focus."

"Jason and the guys are also going to be taking care of the folks coming to the wedding so I can spare a few moments to look after you." Elizabeth said smiling as she got the attorney situated.

"How is Diane?" Alexis wanted to know as she took the glass of water. Sonny and Jason didn't follow them into the front room so she was guessing that they were discussing whatever kept Sonny out of the house late last night.

"The same. Patrick is arriving with Kelly, and he is going to give Diane a work up at some point before the rehearsal dinner." The local hospital was extending him privileges. "With the wedding being on Sunday I am giving up on her being better by then. So hopefully by the time we return from our honeymoon."

"The guys are putting together a plan for how to deal with Diane's incorrect memories in Port Charles. There is only so long she is going to stay on the island." Alexis knew her friend well. Paradise would very quickly get on Diane's nerves without a wedding to plan.

"I'm sure that will be great news for Georgie." Elizabeth said laughing. This last week had seen the younger lawyer on the receiving end of advice on how to be a good wife to a guy like Johnny. Liz did notice that Diane wasn't trying to turn Georgie into Donna Reed like she was doing with her. Apparently it was fine for her to work because Johnny wasn't a boss. No Diane just really seemed to want the O'Briens to procreate.

"Diane has been calling me and asking how things in Port Charles are." Alexis said with a wide smile. "I have been using my belly as an excuse for not seeing anyone. I was afraid of what couple she might mention."

"She has had her hands full this week pinning Georgie down." Liz assured the older woman. "But let's hope there are no more new pairings."

"Where is Diane?" Alexis said handing back the empty glass.

"She and Francis are shopping for a wedding gift. He figured them being out would give you guys a chance to get settled." Elizabeth knew they were having trouble coming up with a gift, and she had once again suggested the registry. Diane was just being stubborn about getting a unique gift.

"I have time for a nap then." Alexis said yawning. "Would you mind helping me up?"

Elizabeth did as asked. "We moved you guys into the downstairs master for this trip. Sonny said he didn't want you going up and down the steps."

"I slipped last week." Alexis admitted. "I didn't fall down the steps." She hastily added. "I was just off balance for a few seconds, and now Sonny is hovering."

"I'm sure that the other guys will hover too, so that Sonny can take the occasional break." Elizabeth said walking with her friend. The hall was empty so the guys were probably in the office.

"Not funny." Alexis said waddling to their bedroom for the weekend. They were flying back right after the reception ended. Kelly wanted Alexis back home and close to the hospital. The doctor was worried about preeclampsia so there would be no more traveling after this.

"I thought it was hilarious." Elizabeth said with a devilish grin. "I'll get you settled and then go for a walk."

"Thanks." Alexis said not even bothering to argue.

* * *

Liz was right the guys were in the office. "So what happened?" Jason wanted to know.

"You know Ric's case of terminal stupidity finally killed him." Sonny said grinning and popping out his dimples. "Trying to take out Diane was a mistake. Had we known he was keeping tabs on Liz we would have made him suffer more." They paid someone to take the fall, and the police swallowed the story right up.

"The important thing is that he is gone." Jason told his partner. Elizabeth hadn't been hurt so he wasn't going to waste too much time on anger at Ric. "Trevor?" The elder Lansing was another matter.

"Also soon to be gone. Maximus listened to the call. He sent Shawn to take care of that. Cody is meeting him." The Don did not tolerate women being targeted. Those travel plans had kept Sonny out late last night. He had been waiting to hear that Cody arrived with no issues.

"Did you leave anything for me to do when I get home?" Jason grumbled good-naturedly.

"You are on vacation." Sonny pointed out. "Besides I've been a newlywed. I wanted to make sure you had plenty of time for your new wife." When Jason blushed Sonny laughed loudly. "If we waited for you to come home then Trevor was guaranteed to do more than one stupid thing. Same with Ric. Besides handling it now meant there was no way the PCPD could pin this on you, which probably made Taggert very sad." Sonny said laughing again.

"I bet he misses me." Jason said joining in the laughter. "What did you get us for a wedding gift?" Time to put that away.

"That isn't how it works." Sonny told his friend. "You need to be with your fiancée when I give you the gift." They were going to be blown away. "Everyone will be here tomorrow by the time we eat, so I was thinking of giving you my gift at the rehearsal dinner. Because I love an audience."

"Ass." Jason said with no real heat. "Did you bring my gift?"

"Of course." Sonny reached into his coat pocket and handed over an envelope. "What is it?" All he knew was that Alexis had been involved, and he respected her work too much to ask his wife to betray a confidence.

"You want me to show you mine, when you refused to show me yours? That isn't how that works." Jason told his friend to be difficult.

"Diva." Sonny said walking out to the attached terrace. Jason followed and the two men sat on the padded furniture. "You ready for Sunday?"

"I can't wait, which is funny because two weeks ago I wasn't getting married. It's just that as soon as Diane said we were engaged, I wanted it to be real." Jason told his friend. "When I proposed, which wasn't planned, it felt right."

"How did you feel when she said yes?" Sonny hadn't ever seen Jason like this before. A lot of folks back home were shocked at the wedding announcement. People were already saying the marriage wouldn't last because of how fast things were moving. Sonny knew they were wrong, as someone who knew what it felt like to find the other half of your heart. He understood that was what his friend was feeling. Liz too, you could see it when she looked at Jason.

"Like everything finally makes sense." Jason said grinning. "She's going to be my wife. I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet."

"You and me both. We found good women. I expect Johnny to go down next." Sonny said nodding.

"He's already done. It's been very enjoyable watching him around Georgie." Jason laughed louder. "Totally done. I'd make fun of him but I'm too happy."

"We are going to be a bunch of old married men soon." Sonny said, and then to be a smartass he kept going. "So when are you two having kids?" Folks back home were also speculating that a baby announcement was coming soon.

"Ask Elizabeth." Jason told his partner. "Maybe Johnny will be able to protect you. I doubt it though." Sonny had laughed so hard that he had to put the phone down when Jason called to tell him what Diane was doing to Elizabeth.

"When is Francis returning with my lawyer?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Sometime before dinner. They are struggling with finding the perfect wedding present." Jason passed along.

"Tell Francis to write a check." Sonny said like it was a no brainer. Pretty much all of the gifts the newlyweds would get from the mob guys would be cash. "The registry is pretty bare at this point." Most of Liz's friends at the hospital had gone that route. At the moment the gifts were waiting at the penthouse. The security upgrades on the house Edward was gifting the young couple weren't done just yet. "So that won't be any help."

"Whatever they get we will like." Jason said shrugging. "How early are you going to start cooking tomorrow? And will I be required to help?"

"I'll be cooking all day." Sonny told his friend, this was part of his gift to the couple. For some folks that would be stressful, but the mob boss loved to cook for family. "And no I don't want you in the kitchen. Do something with your girl."

"The final dress fittings will be tomorrow morning since all the ladies will be here. After dinner I'm bugging out to the guest house." Jason would stay there the night before the wedding. "We are gathering to play poker. If Alexis is feeling okay come join us."

"Maybe for a hand or two." Sonny figured his wife would be ready for him to take a break. She'd be in a good hands with Liz around. "Speaking of my wife, I need to go check on her. Take your girl for a bike ride." More guests were arriving tonight so private time would be hard to get.

"Smartest idea you've had since arriving." Jason said being a smart ass.

"No respect." Sonny said as the two men walked back into the main part of the house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

"So." Francis said as they pulled away from the compound. Patrick was following them in his rental because they were on their way to the hospital. Kelly had arrived last night, but Drake had been held up with an emergency surgery so he had arrived about an hour ago. That worked out well for Francis because he wanted to have a talk with Diane before the poking and prodding began.

"So what?" Diane asked looking over at her guy.

"When exactly did you remember that Jason and Liz weren't engaged, and she isn't our daughter? I figure we should discuss this before you start lying to Patrick." Francis looked over quickly and smiled at his girlfriend.

"What gave me away?" She asked not denying that she was perfectly fine.

"Jason." Francis said shaking his head at what she'd been doing.

"He figured it out?" Diane asked grinning. "He is pretty sharp. Why hasn't he said anything?"

"No, he didn't figure it out. I'm the only one who knows. He made a joke that your behavior was almost like you were performing a role. That got me thinking. I've been thinking on it all week." Francis began explaining.

"And what made you think you were right?" Diane wanted to know. She had been having fun, especially watching Liz and Georgie run whenever kids were brought up. There was only a tiny bit of guilt that Frannie was worrying about her.

"Gut instinct." Francis didn't have any proof. If she had said that she had no idea what he was talking about then he wouldn't have been able to refute her.

"Well done. I might have to hire you." Diane said with a smirk. "To answer your question, I figured it out after we went dress shopping for the wedding gown. Trying to bring up the memories of our wedding, while helping Liz plan hers opened the flood gates. It gave me a terrible headache all night. When I woke up the next day I knew that I had made a few erroneous assumptions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Francis's feelings weren't hurt, he was just curious.

"Because you would have told Liz and Jason. I wanted to make sure they didn't back out of the wedding. I wouldn't have put it past one of them to say they got caught up in trying to make sure I was living what I believed to be the truth. They are perfect for one another, but I swear I have seen snails move faster than them. He never should have gotten back together with his ex-girlfriend." The lawyer said exasperated. "It didn't take any time at all to figure out that they were really getting married. Both of them are horrible actors. It's why I never put Jason on the stand. Sonny can make people believe he's going to be the next Pope, Jason is a lead balloon on the witness stand."

"It would be a relief to Liz, and Jason, to know that you are feeling better." Francis told his girlfriend. "Before the wedding." He was bringing this up now because all week Jason and Steven had been working on a surprise for Liz. It would be best for Diane to have her memories back so Elizabeth could fully enjoy that surprise.

"I hadn't planned on saying anything until they returned from their honeymoon. Which I'd like to point out they wouldn't be going on if I hadn't pushed Liz." Diane told her boyfriend.

"They were always going away." Francis corrected his girlfriend. "What's with the Suzy Homemaker makeover you've been selling?" He wanted to know.

Diane just laughed. "I have a very warped sense of humor." She said smiling. "Besides I started mentioning that before getting my memories back, so I just kept going with it. Same with the overly pushy personality. I figured suddenly dropping either would tip off you and Jason. The side benefit has been that every single time I irritated Liz, Jason jumped to her defense." Diane said grinning. "She saw and appreciated that. Nothing makes a woman's heart beat faster than when the man in her life gets protective."

Francis just had to laugh. His girl was good.

"You can't argue with results." Diane said in her defense. "I'm two for two. Johnny and Georgie were just as bad. Although I understand where Georgie was coming from. Having a social life often impedes on a woman's career. Fortunately she works for a strong and dynamic woman who understands life cannot be all about work. He will take good care of her, and she will take good care of him. Assuming they survive the first time they sleep together." She said with a wicked laugh. "They are both strung pretty tight at this point."

"Johnny's trying not to push Georgie." Francis said defending his friend.

Diane just grinned. Georgie would set him straight on the need to protect her. Diane fought the same battle with Francis. While yes it was nice to have a man wanted to make sure you were happy and safe, these mob guys could take it to extremes if not stopped. "That is a lovely ring he put on her finger."

"He'll get her a new one when they make it official." Francis told Diane.

"I know. Rubies are not Georgie's favorites. I wonder if my subconscious knew that when I said that was what Johnny gave her. Now when he buys her a ring it can be a stone she really likes to wear." Diane said more to herself than her boyfriend.

"Why did you think they were married?" Francis couldn't figure that one out.

"No clue." Diane said shaking her head. "Maybe it was my belief that they belong together." The lawyer looked down at her hand. "I do like the band you got to go with my ring."

"Is that a hint?" He asked as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

"No." Diane said leaning over and giving him a kiss. "I don't need to drop hints. When it's time we'll both know it. Let's go inside and figure out what it will take to bribe Patrick into telling everyone I get better at this appointment."

"You got it Dee." Francis said grinning. "I will of course be punishing you for lying at a later date." He said letting the grin turn wicked.

"I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to that." Diane said with a saucy smile of her own.

* * *

"Look at that spread." Georgie said when they came out onto the terrace. Sonny really had gone all out. Every single dish that Liz or Jason had ever said was their favorite was on the buffet.

"He really wanted the night to be special." Elizabeth would never have asked this of him, but she couldn't help feeling loved. From their first meeting the guys had accepted her as part of their family. She had badly needed that at the time, and now it was something she couldn't imagine living without. "I'm going to have a hard time figuring out where to start, and then a harder time making myself stop."

"My dress is more forgiving than yours." Georgie said with a grin. "Thank you for that."

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth just wanted to check in with her friend. The stunning ruby was no longer on her finger and Johnny had moved out of their shared room this afternoon after Diane returned home from her appointment with the correct memories. She said she'd been having a low grade headache off and on for a few days. During the exam she felt a sharper pain and the floodgates opened. After coming home she had been instructed to lie down, and rest. Liz was just glad her friend was okay. At some point they would need to sit down and talk about the lies everyone told over the past two weeks, but that could wait.

"I'm good." Georgie said with pep she really didn't feel. "Want to hear something odd?"

"Sure." Liz said as they walked further out into the backyard, the rest of the crew was milling about. Jason was in the house with Sonny and Max who had arrived a few moments ago. She was looking forward to meeting Milo's brother.

"My hand feels naked." Georgie told her friend. Over the course of the week she had gotten used to the weight of the ring. Tonight for the first time since coming to the island she would be in her room alone because Johnny had moved into the guest house for the duration of their stay. She was going to miss him.

"Are you two going to continue to date when you go home?" Elizabeth hoped so she had seem some major sparks between them.

"Johnny said to count on it." Georgie said smiling. "So I am."

"Good. He always keeps his word." Liz said happy for her friends. "Hi!" She rushed over and hugged her brother tight. He had to come right from the airport. "Hi." She said also giving Maggie a hug.

"You look happy." Steven was thrilled for his sister. She had a great guy who loved her to distraction. If anyone deserved that happiness it was Liz.

"Thanks, it a byproduct of be being happy." Liz said beaming. "Where is Gram?"

"Right here." Audrey said coming through the patio doors. "That view is stunning. As are you." Her granddaughter practically glowed.

"Thanks." Liz said getting another hug. She had gone with a bright yellow dress with a tropical floral print. Since the wedding was formal tonight would not be. Everyone had been instructed to dress with the location in mind. She went with green sling backs, silver hoop earrings, and bangles to finish the look.

"Let's have a good look at that ring." Audrey told her granddaughter. "The newspapers all got crappy angles. Lovely." She was so happy for Elizabeth. "Where is the groom?"

"In the house, he'll be out shortly." Liz told them. "Everyone grab a plate."

"I have to go get something." Steven said heading back into the house. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jason. Not even a minute later his future brother in-law emerged with Sonny and another man. "Hey."

"Hey. This is Max Giambetti. Max, this is Dr. Steven Webber he is Elizabeth's brother." Jason made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Max said shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm going to go find Milo." He wasn't needed here.

"You go out yet?" Jason asked Steven.

"Yup, got hugged on and everything. The surprise is sitting on the front steps." He said laughing. "Probably pouting."

"Go ahead and get her. I'll go find Elizabeth." Jason was looking forward to her reaction. Sonny just gave him a look. "You aren't the only person I plot with." The blonde man said grinning.

Sonny just rolled his eyes as they walked out. He went to make sure Alexis was okay as Liz walked up. "Hey you." She said getting a kiss.

"I like your dress." Jason said almost forgetting why he came out. "Close your eyes for me."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked giving him a look.

"Your brother and I have a surprise for you." He was grinning like a school boy.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." She said arching a brow. "You and Steven need a keeper when you're together."

"We got arrested once, and the charges didn't even stick." Jason said laughing. It wasn't like they caused the bar fight. "Close your eyes." When she did he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Okay squirt, open your eyes." Steven said grinning too.

"Sarah!" Elizabeth said clapping before she and her sister hugged. "How are you able to be here?"

"I took some vacation time and flew out. A guy with a personal plane is a wonderful thing." Sarah said laughing. "Do you really think I'm going to miss a Carolyn Webber free wedding? I'm so happy for you. Introduce me to your guy." Their mother was going to be pissed, but Sarah didn't care.

"Okay. Hi Nikolas." She said waving to her brother in-law.

"Liz." He said grinning.

"Sarah, this is Jason Morgan. Jason, my big sister Sarah." Liz said smiling at her fiance.

"Take good care of her." Sarah said giving him a look. "And congratulations." She said smiling. "Promise me you'll keep our mother away from Liz and I'll give you my blessings."

"Done." Jason said shaking the blonde woman's hand.

"You should move." Liz said to her sister, it was something she said regularly.

"This is your moment, we will talk about me at a later date." Sarah told her baby sister. The truth was that Sarah was moving. To Minnesota to work at the Mayo Clinic. The days of being under Carolyn's thumb were over. This just wasn't the time or place for that announcement.

"Are we doing gifts?" Edward wanted to know. "Because I'd like to go next."

"I hadn't planned on doing gifts now." Liz wanted everyone to get comfortable first.

"Nonsense, the food isn't going anywhere." Sonny said from his table. He wanted to give them his gift too. "Go ahead Edward."

The older man just beamed. "This is from me." He handed over an envelope.

Jason let Liz open it. "A house?" She said surprised.

"Not just any house." Edward said smiling. If Jason could see photographs he would instantly recognize why this house was so special. "This is the house Lila grew up in. Its twenty minutes from downtown, and not that far from the mansion." He wanted them close and wasn't being subtle about it.

"Edward." Elizabeth said tearing up as she walked over to hug her soon to be grandfather. "Thank you." Elizabeth hadn't known Lila for very long, but she had loved her.

He hugged the younger woman back as he shook Jason's hand. "Lila finished the restoration herself."

"Then we won't have to change a thing." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason who was smiling too.

"We will be happy there." Jason told his grandfather.

"Us next." Monica stood up and pulled Alan to his feet. They also handed over an envelope.

"Five years' worth of lawn care and maintenance." Jason said laughing handing the envelope to his fiancée so she could read the letter. "Thank you." It was a very practical, and useful, gift.

"You're welcome. The house sits on a lot of ground. That's the same company we use, they were recommended by Sonny, so they are good. The two of you are impossible to shop for." Alan added making everyone laugh.

"Me next. Or I should say us next." Audrey said raising her hand. "This is for Elizabeth, from Steven, Sarah, and I. Jason we simply had no idea what to get you." The older woman admitted. "So when you come back from your honeymoon we will have a gift for you." The shopping window had been too short.

"We will also get you something nice for Christmas. Probably a scarf." Steven said being cheeky.

"I'm fine trust me." Jason didn't need anything but Elizabeth. "What is it?" The gift was in a small box.

"A car?" Elizabeth asked arching a brow at her family members.

"That piece of crap you are driving has to go." Steven told his sister. "We figured we would save Jason the argument. Hey, that can be our gift." The doctor said raising his beer to the couple.

"It's a great car." Sarah told her sister. "I have one." A Mercedes SUV. With all the bells and whistles. "I picked the color." A deep green.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said laughing and giving them all hugs. Her car was something of a running joke. A fifteen year old clunker that Liz refused to part with because she bought it all on her own.

"Yes, thank you." Jason had planned on having that discussion after they returned home. The guys hated that car, and the many times it broke down leaving her stranded.

"No more gifts right now." Liz decided. "Everyone eat and we'll get to the rest later." She walked over to Jason. "We are very lucky, and extremely loved. Thank you for helping Steven get Sarah here. I wish I knew she was coming, she could have been in the wedding party."

"She is in the party." Jason gave his girl the rest of her gift. "We had a dress that matches Georgie's flown to Port Charles for Maggie, and the other dress was sent to California for Sarah to have fitted. We also picked up a full set of accessories for your sister. I called and ordered another bouquet. Georgie is going to step down as your maid of honor so Sarah can take that spot."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said leaning into him. "You are too good to me."

"No, such thing. Let me introduce you to Max and Claudia, and then we can eat too." Jason said linking their fingers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

After eating they made the rounds of the small group. A good portion of the guest list was already here. Most folks would be departing to stay at the casino. Only family was staying at the mansion tonight. That included the members of the crew Jason and Liz were closest too.

They came over to the table where Francis was sitting with Diane and Alexis, who was waddling off to the bathroom. "Hey how are you feeling?" Liz had seen the doctors in attendance all stop by and check on Diane.

"I am fine. I'm on a tropical island with friends, the man I love, and I have a fruity non-alcoholic drink." Patrick had said drinking would alert everyone that she didn't just get her memories back. His bribe of choice had been very altruistic. He requested a piece of equipment for the hospital that the board was too cheap to purchase. It would by no means break Francis's bank account, so the deal was struck. "Tomorrow I get to watch two young people I am very fond of get married."

"I'm glad that you will be healthy for the ceremony." Liz said smiling at her friend.

"As am I. Since you are here it's a good time for Frannie and I to give you your wedding gifts." Diane said grinning.

"We agree with everyone else that the two of you are impossible to shop for." Francis said looking at the younger couple. "But only as a set, once we decided to shop for you as individuals it got easier."

"Elizabeth, we'd like to gift you your wedding gown." Diane told her young friend. "I know you had every intention of paying us back. So I'm asking you not too." It was like a gift for them as well.

"I accept." Elizabeth said smiling.

"For you Jason." Francis said taking over. "We got this." He handed over a small box.

Jason laughed. "A car."

"A Shelby Cobra." Francis said grinning. "You need something other than the trucks and your bike to take your wife out." They knew about the SUV Liz's family gifted her so they went with something more casual.

"I love the bike." Liz said grinning.

"We know." Diane laughed. "But sometimes a car is necessary." Once the stick turned blue, whenever that was, Jason wasn't going to let Liz anywhere near the bike for a while.

"Thank you." Jason would take it out for a test drive when they got home.

"Hey, we doing gifts?" Johnny asked walking over. He had Georgie's hand in his. In fact he hadn't let her get too far away all night. "Here is ours." He had simply told Georgie to sign the card, he knew she couldn't afford to give gifts on par with what everyone else was giving the couple. Although whatever she gave them Jason and Liz would have loved.

"Thanks." Liz said taking the envelope. "A boat." She said looking at her friend. A cabin cruiser complete with two bedrooms.

"It's for when you are down here on the island." Johnny said grinning. "Name it, and register it. Congrats you two. Come on G, let's go dance." If they stayed small talk would ensue. Johnny didn't feel like sharing his girlfriend.

Jason just smirked at his friend's possessiveness of his girlfriend. "Come on. We'll see you two later." He held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Let's go find Sonny."

* * *

The older man was in the kitchen. "Everything okay?" Liz wanted to know.

"Yeah. I came in to check on the cake and now I'm waiting for Alexis to come back out of the bathroom." Sonny told the couple. "So this is a good time to give you my gift."

"Shouldn't we wait for Alexis?" Liz asked leaning into Jason. This time tomorrow she would be his wife. The minutes were going to crawl by.

"She already knows what the gift is." Sonny said smiling wide.

"I thought you wanted an audience." Jason pulled Elizabeth closer thinking he wanted the hands on the clock to move faster.

"I have gotten enough adoration for dinner." Sonny said opening a drawer and pulling out an envelope. "Who wants it?"

"She does." Jason said tilting his head towards Elizabeth.

"Just in time. Gifts." Alexis said joining them. She was urged onto one of the barstools. "Open it."

"Okay." Elizabeth opened the envelope and removed several sheaths of paper. "What is this?" She asked confused.

Jason on the other hand took the pages and quickly scanned them. "Are you sure?" Was what he said. He wouldn't have expected Sonny to make this type of decision without talking it over first.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked getting that she was the only one in the room who didn't know what the gift was.

"Its paperwork for the island." Jason said clearly surprised. "I – We now own it."

"You're giving us the island as a wedding present?" Elizabeth asked gob smacked. "Why?"

"It's a pain to sell." Sonny said being a smartass before getting serious. "I bought it for another woman." He said shrugging. "It's time I let it go. Jason loves coming down here and being near the water. I was told that since the wedding is being held here I couldn't buy you a gift. So this way I get to give you something, and I don't get into trouble." Alexis was ready for him to let the island go, more importantly he was ready.

"Thank you." Jason said coming around and hugging his friend. The man he thought of as a brother. "You of course are always welcome here at the house." Although Sonny hadn't come down once since he married Alexis. They always went to Puerto Rico.

"Be happy." Sonny told his friend.

"Thank you Sonny." Elizabeth would see that she and Jason came down often. It was a short flight and it would keep her hubby relaxed. "Thank you Alexis."

"You are welcome." Alexis wasn't petty by nature. Reminders that Sonny had been married before didn't normally phase her. Morgan was from her husband's first marriage and she loved that little boy to distraction. Would hurt anyone who dared say he wasn't her son. But the island bothered her, so she was happy to hear that Sonny was doing this. "I'm going back out. Bring me cake." Alexis said heading for the door.

"Go mingle." Sonny told his friends. "I'm bringing out the cake and then us guys are gonna scram."

"I'll keep an eye on your wife." Liz said walking out too. She got the feeling that her guy wanted to talk to their friend privately.

"If you change your mind you can have it back." Jason let Sonny know.

"I don't need it." Sonny actually felt lighter signing the papers. Like Carly had finally let him go. While Morgan would always be a reminder of his mother, the best reminder there could ever be, Sonny didn't need anything else. "Since you're still here you can help me bring out the cake." He said putting that away.

"It's my party, I'll send in one of the guys." Jason said dodging a flying dishtowel and trotting out the door.

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Elizabeth said dancing her way into the kitchen the next morning. She was in blue jeans and an oversized button down top so that when she got changed it wouldn't mess up her hair. "Where are the guys?"

"Eating breakfast in the guest house with Jason." Sarah told her sister. Even Nikolas had been invited over.

"So the house is girl territory until we leave for the spa." Georgie told her friend. She had spent the morning talking with Sarah and getting to know her better. The eldest Webber sister started the conversation by telling Georgie she didn't have to give up her maid of honor spot. The brunette lawyer said it was where Sarah should stand putting the argument to rest.

"How did you sleep?" Audrey asked handing her granddaughter a mug of hot chocolate.

"Fantastic." Elizabeth said sitting at the table where the ladies were eating breakfast. Since the buffet warmers were out she knew Sonny had cooked before heading over to the guest house. "Because I'm getting married today!" Elizabeth sing songed.

"Really?" Diane said laughing. "So my afternoon of shopping isn't going to happen?"

"I could shop." Kelly said simply to cause trouble. "Or just sit around and look at all the gorgeous guys currently walking around the property."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sarah had enjoyed talking to the outrageous doctor last night. She was surprised Kelly wasn't in the wedding party since she and Liz were close, to which the ob/gyn replied she didn't do the bridesmaid thing anymore. She had been in ten weddings and all the couples were now divorced. Sarah had simply said thank you.

"Yes. Patrick is smart, sexy, good in bed, and did I mention smart." Kelly said smiling. "But I also have twenty/twenty vision and a really good imagination."

Audrey just chuckled. "I must admit to enjoying the view this morning a time or two myself."

"Gram!" Elizabeth and Sarah said at the same time.

"With age comes wisdom and the appreciation of tight buns." Monica said clinking her mug with Audrey's. "I wonder if any of the guys has considered a second career as a pool boy." The cardiologist mused. She loved her husband, but yeah her eyes worked too.

"I'm not dead." The older woman said sipping her coffee and looking at her granddaughters. "You let me know if that happens Monica. So what is the plan for the day?" She would stop scandalizing her family members.

"Just hanging out at the house until it's time to leave for the resort where we will get a full day of pampering at the spa. Then back here where I'm getting married. In case you forgot." Elizabeth said grinning.

"She made it all the way to her wedding day before becoming a bridezilla." Diane said shaking her head.

"Don't forget it. Today is all about me." Elizabeth said with a sunny smile.

"And Jason, you can't leave out Jason." Georgie knew her friend was just being outrageous.

"Of course not." Elizabeth said finishing her breakfast. She had a very erotic dream about her soon to be hubby, and was looking forward to seeing if they couldn't make it come true.

* * *

"This being an island I'm sure we can find a boat to facilitate your escape." Johnny told his friend.

"That will not be necessary." Sonny said with a grin. "A helicopter is faster."

"The Quartermaine jet is here." Alan said keeping the theme going.

"You guys are supposed to be telling me how great my life will be from here on out, considering that the majority of the men in the room are married. Or mostly married." Jason said including Francis.

"Marriage is great. And to be avoided up until the very last minute." Steven told the soon to be newest family member.

"I like being married." Nikolas said with a sunny smile. "It's all about finding the right woman."

"I knew Maggie was the right woman early on." Steven said giving up the ruse. "I asked her to marry me on our third date and she looked at me like I was crazy. But I knew she was it. I managed to control myself and not ask her again for another eight months. Thankfully she said yes." The wedding was one of the best days of his life.

"I had a little competition from your dad." Alan told Steven. The Webber kids were aware that Jeff had once dated Monica. "But I won in the end."

"Which is good because otherwise we wouldn't be here." Johnny pointed out.

"True." Steven said nodding.

"Alexis came out of nowhere." Sonny admitted. "I was wrapped up in a woman who was totally wrong for me. When I got out of the relationship I wasn't looking for another one. Hell I was terrified of being in another relationship, but I couldn't get Alexis out of my mind. I had to grow up though." The mob boss admitted a bit ruefully. "She wanted none of me in my prior mindset."

"She was right." Jason told his friend. The fact that he could say that to Sonny showed how far the older man had come.

"Yeah she was. The right woman makes all the difference, the wrong one can destroy you." Sonny said passing along some wisdom he learned the hard way. "You found the right woman."

"Remember that." Steven said in warning. "Also remember she has a trauma surgeon brother and a grandmother with a mean streak who both live in the same town as you."

"So noted." Jason said laughing. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"Fishing." Francis told his younger boss. "We'll have you back in time to get ready for the ceremony."

"Are we taking Sonny's boat?" Jason was guessing that the vessel would be sailed over to Puerto Rico.

"No, the charter company I use when I come down." Johnny told his friend. The fact that the Irishman owned it meant security wouldn't be an issue. "Before we go out we need to do a little business." He said looking at Jason.

"I'm done so we can do that now." Jason said standing and Johnny did as well. They went into the kitchen and left everyone else in the dining room. "What's up?"

"I want to go over Elizabeth's security detail." Johnny said leaning on the counter. "Milo as primary and Hank as secondary."

"That works out well." Jason said giving his approval. "Who else is going with us to Italy?" Elizabeth's team would always travel with her.

"Cody and Lee are going to meet you in Palermo." Johnny said explaining who he picked. "Maximus is also sending Reggie and Paolo from his security team. So that you have guys who know the region." It would also send the message that Jason and Liz were there as Maximus's guests. "I can also send Chris and Renaldo if you want more security."

"No we should be fine." Jason put his mug in the sink. "Everything okay with you and Georgie?" Business was done.

"Everything's good. I got my first full night's sleep in a week last night." The head of security said laughing. "And I missed her like crazy. I liked knowing she was in the room next to mine, five dates and I'm done." They had gone out twice over the past week. Mostly because Johnny had wanted some time where he didn't have to share Georgie. He needed to get this possessive streak under control.

"Looking at rings yet?" Jason wasn't thinking engagement, just something to say Georgie had a guy.

"Considering it." Johnny confessed. "I liked the way the ruby looked on her hand, but her preference is topaz so when we get back home I'm gonna make a few calls."

"Congratulations." Jason was happy for his friend.

"I wonder who is going down next." Johnny said with a wide grin. "We should look around and see who we can help out. You know, like paying it forward. I was sorry Diane was hurt, but she did me a huge favor." He admitted. "Maybe next year it will be Georgie and I tying the knot."

"Please, you aren't making it past Christmas." Jason said on a snort. "I need to go get my fishing gear."

"Nice try. I'll get your gear." It was in Jason's room at the main house. "You will stay away from Liz until the ceremony." Johnny was superstitious and that meant following all the established wedding rules. "Stay put, I'll be back."

"Can't fault me for trying." Jason was totally going to use this to try and see Elizabeth.

Johnny just shook his head and headed over to the main house. He would check in with the crew and see how things were going since he was there. He would also check in on the ladies, and hopefully get a smooch from his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 19

At seven p.m. on the dot the processional music for the bridesmaids began to play. Jason was standing with the minister Johnny, Sonny, and Francis were with him. Maggie came out first, followed by Georgie, and finally Sarah. Morgan came next with the rings. Then Kristina with her basket of tulip petals. When the music shifted to the wedding march all the assembled guests stood and Elizabeth appeared on the arm of her brother. She had decided last night she wanted an escort down the aisle.

Jason took in every detail of the moment. She was incredibly beautiful in her wedding gown. His eyes didn't look anywhere else as she walked toward him. He didn't even think he was capable of looking away. For the rest of his life this would stand out as one of the greatest moments he knew, the day Elizabeth Webber gave her heart to him.

* * *

Liz hadn't had a bit of nerves all day. In fact with each passing hour she became more impatient for her wedding to arrive. By two she was asking herself why she agreed to an evening wedding. Surely you could have a formal wedding at nine a.m. Hair and makeup seemed to take forever but she had to admit the results were incredible. She had gone with loose flowing curls with her tiara as accent, and subtle glamour with her cosmetics. She still felt like herself which was the most important part. Slipping on the dress was the final thing she did and then it was time to gather the ladies.

* * *

Everyone was watching the bride, she was watching her groom. And he was watching her. When she finally reached where Jason was standing they were both smiling wide. He linked their fingers and Steven kissed his sister's cheek, and shook Jason's free hand. Then it was time to turn to the minister and exchange their vows.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The photographer said cautiously. It was never a good idea to upset mobsters.

"Jason." Sonny said trying not to laugh. "You are holding everything up. Some of us would like to go eat."

"Think of the children." Johnny said piling on as he pointed to Kristina and Morgan. The little girl was actually sitting very contentedly on her Uncle Francis's lap. The ring bearer was next to them playing a game on his dad's phone. Jason and Liz had to keep being separated for pictures. "You can kiss on your wife later."

That made Jason grin. His wife that sounded so good. "What did you need?" He asked the photographer. They had been taking pictures for almost an hour now.

"Just a few more of you and Mrs. Morgan with the setting sun in the background. Then we are done." The photographer promised.

"Okay." Elizabeth said lifting her skirt and letting the photographer pose her.

"Feel free to kiss one another for these shots." The photographer instructed. Earlier he had to tell Jason to stop kissing his wife, and earned a glare.

Jason didn't hesitate to bring his lips back to Elizabeth's. He really liked that her lipstick didn't come off. He didn't have to worry about looking silly in the pictures, and he didn't have to keep wiping his lips off. So he happily kissed on his wife while the photographer snapped away.

"Okay, we are done here." He was going to be taking pictures at the reception as well.

"Good." Jason said ready to head over to where their guests were waiting on the other side of the house. In another few hours he and Elizabeth could head over to the honeymoon suite at the casino. He needed to be alone with his girl.

* * *

They danced to You and I by Michael Buble, not ever taking their eyes off of one another. After that they took their seats and dinner was served. No one else at the head table even tried talking to them. There were a lot of happy smiles as they watched the newly married couple. Johnny gave a surprisingly serious and heartfelt speech before Sarah spoke about how happy her sister was and wished the couple all the best.

"It's time for me to go change." Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I must admit that I have been waiting for this moment since we arrived." Jason said quietly. He gave her a kiss, since she was leaving, and sat back down preparing himself to be wowed.

* * *

Elizabeth asked her grandmother to come up with her. "I really like this tradition of changing out of your wedding gown during the reception. While lovely these dresses are not designed for dancing." Audrey was looking forward to shaking her groove thing. "You were a beautiful bride Elizabeth."

"Thank you Gram. Thank you also for giving Jason and I your support. I know this may seem a bit crazy. Getting engaged and then married in two weeks." Elizabeth said as she slipped out of her gown. They were talking through the open door because she was in the bathroom. What was under the gown was for Jason's eyes only.

"Not really. I think now would be a good time to tell you something that I've never shared with any of you." By you Audrey meant her grandchildren. "I fell in love with your Grandfather Steve the minute I met him. It was like I got hit with a lightning bolt. We got married two months later, only because it took that long to organize the wedding. I was ready to marry him the next day."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked coming out of the bathroom and slipping into her shoes. "So you get it."

"I certainly do." Audrey looked at her granddaughter. "Are you trying to kill Jason?"

"Too much?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Not at all. I'm sure Steven can get your husband's heart beating again." Audrey liked that Liz was fully embracing life again. It was time, and Jason was perfect for her. "We should head down. Let me make sure my phone is on, I want to take a picture of Jason when he sees you."

"Before we go, I have something for you." Elizabeth walked over to her dresser and pulled out a slim box. "Gram." She had to take a breath because the tears were threatening. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You've been my biggest cheerleader, and my greatest source of support. I want you to know just because I'm married now doesn't mean we won't still go to lunch, or shopping, or that I'm going to vanish."

"Sweetheart, I know that." Audrey said kissing her granddaughter's forehead. "Jason is being added to the family, he isn't taking you away."

"Jason and I want you to have this." Elizabeth had mentioned how great her grandmother would look in these and Jason had gone out that day to get them.

"You're not supposed to give other people gifts on your wedding day." Audrey said taking the box. She opened the ribbon and lifted the lid. "Elizabeth." The string of pearls shined in the light. "They are stunning."

"I know you had pearls from Grandpa Steve and I know they got stolen." The house had been robbed not long before his death. "So I want you to have these." Elizabeth wanted her Gram to know she was appreciated.

"Thank you." Audrey said wiping away tears. "Would you help me put them on?"

"I sure will." Elizabeth did and the two women looked at themselves in the mirror. The pearls went great with Audrey's bronze gown. All the ladies had gone with different colors, making sure to avoid blue since the bridal party was wearing it. Monica was in a burnished silver and looked stunning as well. "Let's go down and wow the guys."

"Yes, lets." Audrey said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Jason was talking with the guys at the bar, because sitting still wasn't happening. He was sneaking peeks at the door to the house waiting for Elizabeth to return. Something that his friends were really enjoying. Happy Jason was good to see.

He was talking with Sonny when Audrey came out, wearing her new pearls, and then Elizabeth stepped out. Jason just stopped talking mid-sentence. He couldn't have formed a single word in that moment if his life depended on it.

Elizabeth walked over to where her husband was waiting as their friends moved away. "So?" She asked turning so he could see the whole gown. The spaghetti straps meant her shoulders were still out. The scalloped neckline with lace detailing gave a teasing hint of cleavage. The back of the gown was cut low and bared her upper back.

"I'm supposed to say something now?" Jason asked just eating her up with his eyes. "Nothing is coming to me. I don't think I have the right words to tell you how good you look."

"I've rendered you speechless?" She asked teasing him.

"Yeah." Jason said as a slow smile came across his face.

"I like knowing that." Elizabeth had done exactly what she set out to. "Want to dance with me?"

"Dance?" Jason said still just taking her in. It amazed him how many different sides there were to the woman he married. He knew Elizabeth was sexy, and he really liked that she was giving everyone else a small glimpse of that part of her.

"Yeah, you and me moving to the music." Elizabeth was very much enjoying that her husband was not hiding his appreciation of how she looked. He made no move to hide that her intelligence was important but to be appreciated for her body was a new feeling. One she really enjoyed.

"I think if I touch you then I'm not going to be able to control myself." Jason said laughing at himself.

"Let's live dangerously." Elizabeth said holding out her hand.

"You're a trouble maker." Jason said taking her hand. "That's sexy." Life with this woman was never going to be boring.

* * *

"This room is something else." Elizabeth said looking around the honeymoon suite of the casino's hotel.

"We own it." Jason reminded her. "So if you see anything you don't like we can change it."

"I can assure you that interior design is the last thing on my mind right now." Elizabeth had been counting the minutes until they could leave the reception. The party was still going on, but after performing their expected duties she and Jason had left.

"What is on your mind?" He asked like the same thing wasn't on his.

Elizabeth reached up and untied the straps holding the gown up. It slithered down her body leaving her standing there in a green and black lace corset, a thong with side ties, and the heels on her feet. "You."

In response to Elizabeth's very bold move, Jason pushed off his tuxedo jacket before opening his shirt which ended up on the floor too. Her eyes never left him as he kicked off his shoes, toed off his socks and removed his pants. He was already hard, had been in that state since she came out in that incredible green dress.

They stood there for a moment just enjoying the sight of one another before Elizabeth crooked her finger in a come here gesture. One her very sexy husband didn't hesitate to follow. She had a feeling that once they got started things were not going to go slow. Which was fine, she was more than ready for this moment. With each piece of clothing he discarded her arousal rose another notch, and now she felt like if she didn't feel him inside her soon she would go out of her mind.

When he was close enough she let her hands slide up his chest. "Take me to bed Jason."

"We will get there." He said with a sexy smile. "Eventually." Some moments simply couldn't be rushed. As her hands moved up his body, his went down hers mapping her curves and then pulling her close until they were touching. "You feel so good against me." He said as his lips hovered over hers. "I'm really glad that I can't dream because I wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all this week. I would have spent each night fantasizing about you under me, over me, beside me." His breath was coming faster and so was hers. He let his lips barely brush over hers before kissing a path down her neck to the swell of her breasts. "I can't wait to feel your legs wrapped around me as I bury myself as deep inside you as I can get."

"Jason." Elizabeth said on a moan as her fingers dug into this biceps in an effort to keep herself upright. She was actually weak in the knees, something she didn't know was possible. The man was going to talk her into an orgasm if he kept this up.

"Yes?" He asked on a husky whisper with his lips beside her ear. He pulled her closer still as he opened one tie on her thong, and then the other. Now that the small scrap of fabric was gone nothing was in the way of him touching her. His lips captured hers as he lifted one of her legs and let his fingers graze over her damp core. She moaned and he touched her a bit harder playing with the tight bundle of nerves at her center. "Feel good?"

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said as her hips bucked seeking more stimulation.

"Is that a yes?" Jason teased. He was going to enjoy learning all the ways they could play with one another. "Or do you like this better?" He twisted his hand so he could stimulate her while at the same time his fingers circled the sensitive skin around her opening. "Tell me what you like baby. Tell me what you need." He would give her anything he had.

"You, I need you." Elizabeth told him.

He moved his hand making her whimper and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her down he came over her. "I need you too, I'll always need you." Jason promised before kissing her and opening the corset. He took one stiff peak in his mouth before moving to the second. From there he kissed a path over her toned tummy and down to the sweetest spot on her body.

"OH!" Elizabeth shouted as her body twisted in pleasure. His tongue was wicked as he lapped at her, and then used his teeth to lightly graze her clit. She was dying from the most exquisite torture there was. "More!" She demanded pulling his hair as he pushed her closer to exploding.

He was going to quickly become addicted to her taste. She was so sweet and he could happily spend the rest of the night in this very spot but his body was demanding release. Jason placed a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh before standing and removing his shorts. "Ready?"

Earlier he had been the one searching for words, now it was her turn. She was aching and he was the only one who would ever be able to make it stop. Who would excite her to such a level that she felt empty deep inside without his love. She reached up and cupped his cheek and nodded.

Jason smiled as he settled over her and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan."

"I love you Jason Morgan. Make me yours." She said her blue eyes on his.

Jason brought his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss as he joined them. Taking his time because it had been a while for both of them. Also he didn't want to rush this. He wanted this to be more than sex, he wanted this to be making love in its purest form.

They both groaned when he was fully seated, and Elizabeth bit her lower lip as her hips moved in time to the slow rhythm her husband was setting. This was so much more than a physical joining. This was a merging of their hearts and spirits. They had both found the place they were meant to be. Every time he pulled from her then slid back home Elizabeth felt complete on a level she never knew was possible. "YES!" She cried out as her orgasm rolled through her and triggered Jason's.

Normally for Jason his release signified the end. But not this time. This time it signified a new beginning. A life as the husband of the incredible woman who understood and accepted all of him. Who never made him feel like he wasn't enough or needed to change. She loved him, just as he was. It was the greatest gift ever.

Sated, for the moment, they cuddled close. Simply holding one another and knowing they were home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"So how come Max isn't flying back with us?" Elizabeth asked her husband. Since they were going to Palermo first she expected that would be the case.

"He is going to Port Charles to do some business with Sonny." Jason said to his wife. She was in green again, a different shade than last night, but it was still making him hot. He figured from here on out seeing her in the shade would have him thinking naughty thoughts.

"Kind of like you are meeting with Maximus while we are there?" Elizabeth said trying to figure out how things in the business worked.

"Normally yes. Since I'm on my honeymoon my meeting with Maximus is more about being social than doing business. I know what Max and Sonny are going to be talking about, I just won't be there." Which Jason had no problem with, meetings were not his favorite things. It was something Sonny generally handled. "Maximus is excited to meet you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She ran her hand down her dress and watched Jason's eyes darken. He did say he liked her in green, and she planned on wearing it as often as possible. Especially if it made him hot. Today's dress, was something simple for the long flight. A fitted shift dress with crocheted detailing along the waist and crew neckline. It was something that wouldn't wrinkle during the trip to Italy and made her feel pretty.

"Yes, your picture appeared in the paper during the trial. You were always standing next to me. Maximus asked about you." Jason had not been happy that Elizabeth's name and place of employment were put in the paper. He thought it might turn her into a target. He was right. "Sonny said a lot of nice things." Jason said grinning. "The fact that I married you speaks volumes."

"Were you not considered the marrying type?" Elizabeth said getting a peek into another side of her husband. He would be different when he was with his business associates.

"I wouldn't say that. I think all men are the marrying kind, if the right woman comes along." Jason said linking their fingers. "It's more that marriage is a big statement. It says that you are important to me, and I don't care who knows it. Before you, there wasn't anyone I felt that way about." That was the best he could explain it.

Elizabeth blushed bright. Jason could be extremely eloquent when he wanted to be. "I am excited to meet Maximus. Milo says nice things about his father, and I enjoyed meeting Max. How do I address Maximus, do I call him Don Giambetti?" She didn't want to embarrass her husband.

"No." Jason said chuckling. "He actually hates that. Maximus will be fine." The head of the Costa Nostra was fairly laid back. "His wife is Margareta. She is also very nice. They will adore you." The Giambettis were big fans of Alexis and Diane. Saying they were the type of women that Sonny and Francis needed. Jason was guessing they would like Georgie as well when they got to meet her. "They disliked Carly."

"Have you introduced them to anyone before?" Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder.

"They meet Keesha when they were in Port Charles. During a business dinner." Jason admitted to his wife. "They didn't like her either."

"You don't have to say that." Elizabeth let him know. She wasn't going to worry about the other woman.

"I'm not. Margareta said Keesha was snooty." Jason had to admit that his then girlfriend had acted like she was too good to be at the dinner. That was one of the last times they went out.

"No comment." Elizabeth hadn't liked Keesha either. Her grandmother Mary Mae had been a wonderful and warm woman. Keesha appeared to be missing that gene. She was fairly calculating, always trying to get Jason to change. She pushed hard for him to ditch the blue jeans saying he needed to improve his image. "I am excited to go to Italy."

"I'm excited to take you. It's one of my favorite places to visit." Jason said smiling at her. He really did feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Palermo is nice, but Milan is my favorite region to be in. Which is why we are going there after meeting with Maximus. In a few years you can tell me which region is your favorite."

"You plan on us coming often?" Elizabeth liked the sound of traveling with him.

"I want time alone with you. We will go to the island more often, only because it's closer. But I figure once a year we will take an extended vacation." Jason told her his plans. "You get three weeks of vacation each year right?"

"Yes. I've been bad about taking it though. That's why Monica approved my last minute request for paid time off." Unlike the emergency leave which was unpaid. "I've got quite a bit stockpiled." Elizabeth admitted with a rueful grin.

"We will work on burning through it together." He said leaning over and kissing her. Five more hours and they would be in Palermo. He wanted to test out the bed in their hotel room.

* * *

"Okay, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked her husband. She had packed this outfit specifically for meeting the Giambettis. The dress and shoes were both from Italian designers to honor her hosts.

"You look gorgeous." Jason told her smiling. "Thank you for not wearing green."

"I didn't want you drooling at lunch." Elizabeth said laughing at him. "Or zoning out."

"I love you in green. I make no apologies for that." Jason told her. "I love you in blue too."

"I will make a note of that." Elizabeth said grinning. Her outfit today was blue. A fitted summer wool dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and cap sleeves. "Any other color I should wear?"

"My favorite look on you is no clothing at all." He said with a wicked grin.

"Really?" Elizabeth said playing dumb. "Never would have guessed that." She said slipping on her shoes that had a satiny flower design. They were vibrant and popped against the blue of her dress.

"I have something for you." Jason said smiling. "I saw it yesterday while we were out exploring the city." This was the second full day of their Italian honeymoon and the last one they would spend in Palermo. So yesterday they did a little sightseeing.

"We didn't do any shopping." Elizabeth was going to buy souvenirs in Milan. The pictures she took would be her reminder of Palermo.

"I have my ways." Jason said being mysterious. He had simply called the hotel and had the concierge pick up the item he wanted. "Here." He handed over a long box with a green bow on it.

"Jason, it's beautiful." Elizabeth said holding up the necklace. A heart charm sparkled with diamonds at the end of a white gold chain. "Will you put it on me?" She would be able to wear this any day she wasn't working.

"Absolutely." Jason said doing as requested. Looking up he saw them framed in the mirror and his eyes caught hers. "You have my heart."

"That makes me the luckiest woman alive." She said looking at him in the mirror.

A knock on the door sounded. "That's our ride. Ready?" He was so proud to have her on his arm.

"I am." Elizabeth said linking their fingers as they walked from the room.

* * *

Margareta took in the young woman standing in front of her. The woman that Jason had surprised everyone by marrying. She knew both Jason and Sonny fairly well, as a mother she wouldn't let Maximus send their son to work for just anyone. Business wise Corinthos Morgan was sharp, in their personal lives the two men had horrible taste in women. Until recently. Alexis was wonderful. Warm, caring and the perfect counter to her more impulsive husband. Now it seemed Jason had found a woman who complimented him as well. Margareta believed in first impressions and Elizabeth's was going great.

The younger woman was in head to toe Italian designers. Not in an attempt to show off or suck up. But as a subtle nod to her hosts. Margareta knew the difference because Elizabeth hadn't gone for an over the top dress. It was fairly simple in lines and color. The heels with their bold print were the statement piece of the outfit, they leant just enough color to keep the ensemble from being boring. The younger woman had also chosen items she felt comfortable in. You could tell because the way she moved in them said that she wasn't playing dress up. That she knew how these pieces felt on her body, and respected that. She exuded poise and confidence in who she was and how she looked.

Jason was a very nice young man, but public encounters were not his strong suit. He had found a woman who could work a room, participate in a conversation, and act as hostess while at the same time not taking the spot light from her husband. It was a difficult thing being the wife of powerful mob boss, of learning to hold the spotlight when needed but not hog it.

Margareta also took in the two young people as a couple. The constant looks, the subtle touches; the way they communicated without having to say a word. Several times during lunch they had seemed to read one another's minds. They were a solid unit, of that there was no doubt.

The young woman had effortlessly walked in and earned Palermo's seal of approval. Margareta was looking forward to future visits with Elizabeth Morgan.

"Elizabetta would you like a tour of the house?" Margareta asked her guest. It was not an invitation offered to many who came to lunch. The men needed to talk some business, not much, and this would give them privacy. Normally Margareta offered to walk her guests to their waiting car, and their husbands would join them later. Elizabeth she was enjoying talking with.

"I would love a tour." Elizabeth said standing, she understood what was happening. "If you know the history of the house I would love to hear what you are willing to share about that as well." She liked the Giambettis. The meeting had started out on the formal side, but now was casual enough that she had been invited to address them by their first names. Despite Jason saying it was fine Elizabeth had been taught to respect her elders which including addressing them by the proper titles.

"I do know the history of the house. Like many places in Italia it is filled with love, tragedy, and much drama." Margareta said laughing. The home had at once been the estate of a member of Italy's then royal family.

"Wonderful. We will leave the men to talk business while we do something fun." Elizabeth smiled at her hostess.

"Maybe we'll even sneak away to do some shopping. I can take you to the boutique of the designer of your shoes and show you more of his artistry." Margareta said leading the way from the sunroom where lunch had been served.

The men sat again once the ladies had left. "Your wife is lovely." Maximus told Jason.

"Thank you." Jason said with a rare wide smile. "I was fortunate enough to find a woman who understands me and this life."

Maximus nodded approving of the order in which Jason listed exactly what his wife understood. If their ladies didn't know them well, then they had no chance of figuring out the business they were involved in. It was important that whoever they chose to build a life with accepted that their business came with a set of rules all its own. Ones that were not always kind to women. Maximus was doing his best to be more progressive but it was slow going for some members of the Costa Nostra to accept the change. "How is Milo doing?" His son was on this trip but had not come to the estate today.

"He is doing well. Before we came to Italy he was named Elizabeth's personal guard." Jason passed along.

"Is that right." Maximus said smiling. It was a big honor to be asked to watch the family members of a boss. "I'm happy to hear that." He knew Jason wouldn't make this move simply to appease Palermo. Milo would have had to earn this appointment.

"He is very good at his job. Johnny has trained him well." Jason had also worked with Milo, but there was no need to remind Maximus of that.

"Max is finalizing the deal for you and Sonny to accept Crimson Pointe." Maximus said getting them on the topic of business. They wouldn't discuss much because this was Jason's honeymoon. Only the most pressing of issues, of which there were not many. Corinthos Morgan were not trouble makers and ran a tight ship. Since Sonny had been getting treatment for his bi-polar, and rid himself of Carly, Port Charles had been stable.

"Thank you for that." Jason said paying the proper respect. Maximus was placing the entirely of those ports in their hands. It was sign that he respected them.

"How have the families around you been?" Maximus got reports on the different regions, but they often missed the more minor interactions between the different factions.

"Fine. No one is causing us any issues. Nor have our allies in the area reported any problems. I think as long as the Russians do not attempt to return then things will stay peaceful." Jason told the Don.

"The Bratva has assured me that upstate New York is not of interest to them." Maximus understood that things changed and that the Costa Nostra's reach was not as long as it once was. Vacant territories were being filled by the Russian and Asian Mafias. Which was fine, it was when they attempted to take already occupied areas that things became dangerous. Jason wiped out an entire organization last year, and a message was sent. Don't tread on what is ours.

"Good to know." Maximus said nodding. Jason's reputation was respected in the other organizations. Now that he had a wife to protect he would be even more dangerous.

"Will you be attending the symphony season opener while you are in Milan?" Maximus asked putting business away.

"I hadn't given it much thought." Jason admitted. The opener was a charity event and would mean dressing up in a tuxedo. "Once we arrived in Milan I planned to ask Elizabeth if she wished to attend."

"Margareta and I are going. We have a box reserved. If you are going, let me know. We would be happy to host you as our guests." Maximus told the younger man. The event was one of the biggest in the country and raised a lot of money for which ever charity was picked that year. People flew in from all over Italy to attend. Maximus wouldn't push, but since Jason was in the country he should go.

"We will attend. Thank you." Jason said getting the message. At least he would get to see his wife dressed up again.

"I'm sure Margareta can recommend a designer for Elizabetta to wear. The fashions are a bit forward at this event, some of them are downright odd." The night also represented the opening of fashion week in Milan. Maximus didn't understand some of the things people put on in the name of fashion. His wife said it was art, and he knew better than to argue.

"I'm sure our ladies will look lovely." Jason said finishing his coffee.

"Let's go find our ladies, assuming they are still here." Maximus said standing. "Bring Elizabetta back to visit."

"She will like that, we will not see much of Sicily during this visit." Jason said following his host deeper in the house. With this duty performed he could turn his attention to their visit to Milan and introducing his wife to his favorite region in Italy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 21

"Did you enjoy meeting the Giambettis?" Jason asked as they walked back into their hotel room.

"I did. They are lovely." Elizabeth said kicking off her heels. "It was nice of you to give Milo the night off to have dinner with his parents." She liked that her husband recognized that the Giambettis didn't see their youngest son much and having a visit would be nice for them.

"He hasn't been home in over a year." Jason said shrugging off her praise. "Since we are staying in tonight he would have just been in his hotel room."

"You are such a sweetie." She said leaning against the couch.

"Don't let that get out." Jason said smiling. "It will ruin my reputation."

"Your secret is safe with me." Elizabeth said on a whisper. "Since we are staying in I'm going to get comfortable." She said walking from the room with a bit of extra sway in her hips. "We can order dinner in a little while." She called out.

Jason couldn't help but wonder what they would be doing in the meantime. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. When he was around his wife lately he seemed to have one subject on the brain. He wanted her all the time, and if it wasn't for the conversations they often had he would worry that she might think he married her to get her into his bed. Which wasn't even close to being true. He married her because he was smart enough to see how amazing she was. And because for some reason she loved him. That still made him shake his head in disbelief. Elizabeth loved him, and he was going to work to make sure that never changed.

Luckily for him it didn't take long to get an answer. Elizabeth returned to the living room in green silk. While she was more comfortable, he was decidedly not. The restriction in his pants was getting worse by the second. It was also a good thing he was already sitting because she was just too sexy, his knees would have gone weak.

Elizabeth walked across the living room until she was standing next to her husband. Instead of sitting beside him she straddled his thighs. He was still in his dress shirt and without a word she started unbuttoning the garment. "I like you in this shade of blue. I don't know if I've ever told you that before." She said as she pushed the fabric aside. "Could you maybe get some t-shirts this color and wear them on your days off? I would like that." She got that he wore black because it was a color that most people would see as dominant and intimidating.

Jason had to swallow before he could answer. "I certainly can. Did you get this on the island?" Jason wanted to know as he rubbed the silk between two of his fingers, it felt just like her skin did. He really liked it.

"I did. I called up and had it delivered to the house the morning of our rehearsal dinner." She let him know.

"Did you maybe order anything else?" He asked in a husky rasp. His pants were open and she was very slowly lowering the zipper. Letting the back of her hand rub down the length of his engorged shaft.

"I'm not telling you." Elizabeth said before placing feather light kisses along his jaw. "But if you are good, I might show you." She said placing her lips on his neck. His pulse was up and that made her lips curl into a smile. It was nice to know she was having an effect.

Jason's hands came up and plunged into her hair urging her mouth up to mate with his. He let her control the kiss as her hand pushed his underwear out of the way and grasped his cock. "Hmmm." Jason said pulling his head back, closing his eyes, and moaning in pleasure. His fingers were still tangled in her hair as she started kissing her way down his chest. When she moved off his lap he looked at her.

She gave him a wink before leaning forward and ever so softly placing kisses around the head of his cock. Then she kissed her way down to the base before starting to lick him like an ice cream cone.

"Oh fuck, that feels incredible." Jason said grasping the couch with his free hand. He was mindful about tightening the hand in her hair. He didn't want to pull the soft strands and possibly hurt his wife. No matter what they were doing he wanted her to know she was safe with him. "Suck me." He needed to feel that.

"Okay." Elizabeth said placing her lips on the side of his cock and very gently pulling on the skin.

"Elizabeth, take me in your mouth, please." He was begging and didn't care the least bit about not looking manly. He needed to feel the heat of her mouth surrounding his shaft. "Oh shit, baby…fuck….Elizabeth." Jason said having trouble putting together a sentence.

Laughing she gave into his plea and slowly slid the tight ring of her lips down his rigid length. She stroked a few times before letting her tongue play. Swirling and tickling, making the stiff flesh jump in her mouth. When she was ready, and not before, she added suction. Starting with a little and every time she pulled back sucking harder.

Jason was starting to sweat with the effort of holding back. This was the most incredible blow job he had ever gotten. His wife was on her knees in their hotel suite totally turning him out. He could feel each pull of her mouth all over his body. "Baby I'm coming." He didn't know how far she wanted to take this. If she wanted to stop and let him pleasure her he would not have an issue with that. They would just finish with him pounding her tight little body.

Elizabeth had no intention of stopping. She had envisioned this very scenario in her dream before their wedding. She wanted to push him over the edge and hear him shouting out because of what she was doing. So she added one final sensation. Letting her lips relax she took in as much as she could before humming. The vibration proved to be more than her husband could take.

"ELIZABETH!" Jason roared as his orgasm crashed down on him. His hips pumped as she took everything he had to give. Then he just collapsed, shaking, against the back of the couch.

"Feel good?" She asked with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. His reaction told her everything she needed to know.

"Incredible." Jason said still breathing hard.

Elizabeth smiled wider as she got to her feet. "What would you like for dinner? I'll call down." She figured they were going to go to bed early. And stay there for the rest of the evening.

"Wait." Jason said grasping her wrist before she could walk away. "What about you?" He was not a selfish lover. It was about mutual pleasure, and he didn't like the thought of her being left unsatisfied.

"You will take care of me later, and I know it will be amazing." She told him. "I'm going to rinse out my mouth and while I'm gone you can decide what you are hungry for. Leave your clothes on because you'll have to let the waiter in when he arrives."

"No one else is seeing you in that outfit." Jason said feeling possessive, and he already knew what he was hungry for. But he didn't push the issue because he got that she wanted to pleasure him. He would have his turn, so he let her wrist go.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said walking from the room.

Jason let a goofy grin come to his face. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep up with his sexy wife, but it was going to be fun trying.

* * *

Johnny walked down the hall of the building until he got to Georgie's office. The last time he had been here she was in a cubicle on the second floor in the large back room where the law clerks, and senior year law students, worked. Now she had her own space on the fifth, and top, floor of the building signifying she was part of Diane's staff. As the newest member her office would be the smallest, but Georgie had still been thrilled to have it. He remembered the dinner over at Sonny's when she proudly told everyone at the space.

She didn't yet rate her own receptionist which meant she shared with three other lawyers. So there wasn't anyone to announce him when he arrived at her door. Which was open. Standing there he took a moment to look at the beautiful, and smart, brunette, who was gifting him her time and attention. She was generally pretty alert to her surroundings, growing up the daughter of the police commissioner she had some skills. Mac had taught all his girls that they were their own first line of defense and that knowing who was near them could make all the difference. It could give them time to get away. Georgie stayed sharp by working with Cody, like Diane did. But so far tonight she hadn't noticed she was being watched.

"Georgie." Johnny didn't just want to walk into her personal space without permission.

"Hey." She said turning and giving him a small smile. "I was woolgathering. I'm ready to go." She was having a rare early night. She mentioned that when Johnny called earlier to see how her day was going. When he suggested dinner, she happily agreed.

"Great." Johnny said smiling back. Something was off with his girl, and he was hoping she would share it. "I made reservations at Cena." A restaurant he liked and knew they would be treated well at.

"That's Italian for dinner, correct?" Georgie spoke Spanish fluently but not Italian.

"It is." Johnny said scanning the area as they walked out of the building and over to his car. Diane now had a permanent guard, Johnny was planning on asking Georgie if she would consider one as well. First however he needed to make this official. They weren't just dating, they were in a relationship and he wanted that clear.

"I've never been there, but I've heard good things about it." Georgie was looking forward to the evening. She just needed to shake off work. Tonight that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"I think you'll like it." Johnny said getting behind the wheel.

It was a quick drive, they were seated at a prime table and the minute they sat an antipasto tray was placed in front of them. They could nibble on the offerings while deciding on entrees. Their main courses came and were fabulous, as was dessert. Throughout the meal they kept up a steady stream of conversation and laughed a good deal. Still Johnny was getting the impression that Georgie wasn't totally with him. When he was younger his ego would have been affronted by that, now that he was older he got that the situation wasn't about him. It was about her and the fact that something was wrong.

* * *

He waited until he walked her up to her apartment before asking. "Do you need to talk?" He asked standing in her living room. He had walked through her place just to check it was safe. His protectiveness was not something he hid, or apologized for. "I don't want to leave if you are upset." He said as sadness come into her brown eyes.

"It's a work issue." Georgie said shrugging.

"We can still talk about it. I don't need names." Johnny wouldn't ask her to divulge confidential information. "I'm not your ex Georgie, I'm not threatened by your job. I'd like to support you when I can." He noticed she didn't talk much about work, and he remembered her saying that Dillon thought it was boring. More likely the spoiled Quartermaine didn't like it when the focus of a conversation wasn't him.

"I got my first case today. Well not really a case because I still can't technically practice law yet." Georgie said backtracking some. "If it moves fast enough I will need to turn it over to one of the other lawyers, which in this instance would be a good thing."

"That it moves fast?" Johnny just wanted to make sure he was understanding her.

"Yeah. It's one of the pro-bono cases." Georgie said before falling quiet. "A woman came to see me to get a restraining order filed on her behalf." She could do the paperwork for that on her own. "She was sitting in my office while her daughter colored at the table. The mom had a black eye and the little girl had bruises on her arms." Georgie had to clear her throat. "I am just having a hard time wrapping my brain around that." This was the first case she worked that involved child abuse. "I'm not naïve. I know that this happens more often than is reported. I just don't get how you do that. It's bad enough that you hit the person you say you love, but to do that to a child. I will never understand that. I need to get a thicker skin, and I will. Right now." She just stopped. "Right now it's not just a case I'm writing a brief for. I have faces to go with the names on the paper."

Johnny waited because he could feel she wasn't done.

"All day I have battling the urge to get in my car and drive to his house so I can beat him to death with my tire iron." Georgie finally said. She was not violent by nature, but bullies pushed her buttons. She had generally been the smartest kid in class and the youngest having skipped a grade. In high school her age and intelligence had earned her all kinds of nicknames that she hated. Some days she didn't even want to go to school. Bullies of any sort were a trigger.

Johnny was a fixer, it was another thing he didn't feel the need to change. This he couldn't do anything about and that grated on his nerves. The only thing that made this bearable was that Georgie, or whoever she turned this over too, was going to crucify the asshole. When he ended up in jail, then Johnny would make a call. Until then his girl had this. "Come here." He said softly.

She walked into his open arms and just let the contact relax her. "Sorry I wasn't one hundred percent there tonight. I'm working on leaving things like this at the office." He didn't deserve to be ignored.

He gave her a soft kiss before smiling. "You will never leave things like this completely at the office. You heart is too big. Just come find me when you need to vent so that it doesn't eat at you." That was his only request.

Georgie just sighed, it was so amazing having a man like Johnny as her guy. A real man who understood that the world didn't need to revolve around him, and who wanted her to know she had his support. Always. "Thank you. I'm going to take you up on that offer from time to time. You know that the same is true for you. If you need to talk I'm here."

"You're welcome, and I will remember that." What he could share was even more limited than what she could, but it was nice to know she would be there if he needed her to be. "Now walk me to the door." Johnny said grinning.

"Okay." She did and he kissed her a lot more thoroughly than earlier before stepping into the hall. Georgie immediately locked the door, and then tapped on it when her alarm was set. Johnny would wait until she did so before leaving. Her lease was up in sixty days, and tomorrow she was going to call the Towers to ask Trent if they had any available units. It would make Johnny feel better if she lived there. Tonight however she was going to have soak before getting into bed and dreaming about her sexy boyfriend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

"We are in Milan!" Liz said smiling wide as she looked out the window of their rental. "I almost can't believe it."

"What would you like to do first?" Jason asked his awestruck wife.

"I made a list." She said looking at him before looking out the window again. "The Duomo!" She pointed out the clear glass.

Jason just laughed, and so did the guys up front. "You want to do that first?" He knew that wasn't an answer to his question.

"Okay. We can see the Last Supper." Elizabeth would have no problem with starting their adventure there. "Can you get us tickets for today?" She knew that it was a must see stop in the city, and figured it would be crowded.

"Getting tickets will not be a problem." He assured her. Jason wasn't sure that his wife realized just how much pull he had in this region of the country. "That won't take all day so what else would you like to do? We can make this an entire day devoted to art if you like."

"I would love that." Liz said leaning back in the seat. Art was a passion of hers and she loved visiting the museums back home, or taking classes. Pottery was something she really enjoyed. "Where are we staying?"

"We have a penthouse apartment in the city." Jason let her know. The building was owned by a friend of his, so he knew they would be safe. "We will all be staying there, but it is large enough that we will have plenty of privacy." It would be similar to the arrangement on the island.

"I can't wait to see it. Is this where you normally stay when you come to Italy?" Elizabeth was looking forward to having her own very sexy tour guide.

"Normally I would stay in a hotel, like we did in Palermo. I have however on occasion stayed where I am taking you now. " Jason explained looking out the front window of the car to see where they were. In less than ten minutes they should be pulling up to their accommodations. "I want more privacy now that I have you."

"Will you be looking into purchasing a villa here?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She was surprised that he hadn't already.

"I have been considering it. Now that I have you I think I will wait to see what you think of the city first. We will be exploring Italy for the next few years, and you may wish to purchase something somewhere else." Jason told her his thinking on the matter before she looked out the window again. With a plane at their disposal if they put down roots in another region they could still visit Milan. "We are here." He said as they pulled into the private parking area behind the building.

She was excited to see their temporary home and let him lead her into the building. They took the stairs up to the penthouse suite and she smiled when they walked inside. "It is more modern than I was expecting." White walls, hardwood floors, and the kitchen dominated by stainless steel greeted them. "But I love how airy and open it feels." From the door she could see all of the main living space, as well as the enormous terrace.

"Want to go outside?" Jason saw where she was looking.

"Yes please." Elizabeth let him lead her over and stepped out into the warm afternoon. "That view is stunning." Milan was spread out below her. They were above the tree tops and the city beckoned. In the background the Duomo dominated the skyline. "I can't wait to see this at night."

"We can have dinner out here." Jason let her know.

"Breakfast too." She said smiling. "I figure for lunch most days we will be out in the city."

"That is a safe bet. Come on, we need to unpack and I need to call about getting us tickets to see a certain painting." Jason was looking forward to playing tourist with her.

"I will at some point need to get a dress. Margareta gave me the name of a boutique, so I will have to block off a few hours to shop." Elizabeth was less than thrilled about that. Buying clothes was not why she came to Milan.

"Or you could call the boutique and ask them to send over a selection of gowns. Pick the one you like, and send the rest back. Then all you would have to do is go in for a fitting." The last name Morgan would make that happen.

"Really?" Elizabeth liked the sound of that. "After I unpack, while you are calling about tickets, I will check in with the boutique."

"That's a good plan." Jason said linking their fingers and ushering her back into their apartment.

* * *

They were standing in the rectory of the Convent of Santa Maria delle Grazie looking at what was considered one of the greatest artistic pieces in the world. A canvas that was priceless and the work of a genius. "How do you say it in Italian?" Elizabeth asked softly. It seemed wrong to speak louder.

"Il Cenacolo or L'Utima Cena." Jason said in that same tone. "Either one is acceptable." During his multiple trips to Milan, he hadn't ever stopped to view this painting. There was no point since he couldn't see it. Elizabeth had spent the first five minutes of the visit explaining in detail the image in front of them.

"I know this is just a representation of the original, but I still am in awe." Elizabeth said smiling. The painting that Leonardo di Vinci created had started to deteriorate almost immediately after he finished. The humidity of the area kept the paint from properly adhering to the thin wall it was placed on. Not even sixty years after the finish date it was considered to be ruined. Over the centuries there had been numerous restorations and of course with each one minor changes occurred. Everything thing from the positions of the bodies to the color choices now came under criticism. Liz didn't care, the painting was still something she wanted to come see.

The guard nodded indicating their visit was over. You were required to book in advance of a visit, and normally visitors could gaze upon the painting for fifteen minutes. Jason's connections not only got them tickets, but as the last group of the day they got to stay for thirty minutes. "Did you enjoy that?"

"I did. Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling. They had spent the earlier part of the day at The Pinacoteca di Brera viewing one of the largest collections of Renaissance art in the country. Then they had lunch before visiting Museo Poldi Pezzoli where they got to view various works by Botticelli before heading over to see The Last Supper.

"Now it's back to the penthouse where you can pick a gown for the opera." Jason said grinning. He knew she was going to be stunning.

"I'm only going because the sight of you in a tuxedo is too good to pass up." She said as she got in the backseat of the car.

"I do look good." Jason said before laughing at the face she made. "It's not my fault I'm hot. I was voted one of Port Charles's most eligible bachelors." He reminded her. Up front Cody snorted. Jason just grinned. His friends had given him grief for months after that article came out.

"Hearts across the city must have broken when we got married." Elizabeth deadpanned.

"I imagine so." Jason said on a heavy sigh. "Now they have to find someone to replace me. Really big shoes to fill." He said smiling wide.

"I'll send them a picture of Johnny, with his shirt off." Liz said smiling wide too. "That should do it." When Jason's head snapped around she burst out laughing. "Don't mess with the master Morgan. I'm the youngest child in my family believe me I know just what buttons to push for the maximum effect. You can ask Steven when we get back home. I was a terror growing up." She said proudly.

"Johnny isn't even in my league." Jason said narrowing his eyes. He loved it when she got all spunky.

"Someone's ego is working today." Liz said laughing. Not many people saw this side of Jason. He had a wicked sense of humor, and a really sharp wit. That they could banter like this was just another side of their relationship.

He gave her a wink, as they pulled into the courtyard.

"Take a walk. I don't want you to see my dress until the night of the gala. Milo and Cody can keep watch." Liz knew being alone with whoever the boutique sent over wasn't going to happen.

"Would you like me to pick up items for supper?" Jason would be happy to cook for the group tonight.

"Okay. Surprise me." She knew whatever he made would be delicious. Sonny had taught him to cook, Jason just rarely did so because he ate a good many of his meals alone or at the warehouse.

"Behave." He said giving her a kiss before walking off.

"Not gonna happen." She called after him. "Come on guys, I have to get a dress." She almost asked Milo if he would give her his opinion but she didn't think he wanted to the guys to know he helped her on the island. He did have a reputation to uphold.

* * *

"That's a lot of dresses." Liz said as the boutique representative wheeled in the rack. There had to be a dozen dresses to pick from.

"We don't have much left." The woman said in rapid Italian.

Milo translated and then looked at Liz. "That means what's left is either too bizarre for anyone to consider wearing, or boring by Milan fashion week standards." He knew how this worked.

"Great." Liz said almost afraid to unzip the garment bags. "Here goes nothing." She said pulling the first tab, to reveal an orange and green floral nightmare.

"No." Milo said looking over her shoulder and shaking his head. "That's hideous."

Liz just grinned at him. "The guys are going to tease you."

"Who do you think they come to for advice about how to dress?" Milo said grinning. "It took me years to get Max to understand you don't wear brown shoes with a blue suit. My mother was crying when she called to thank me."

Liz was laughing as she moved onto the next dress. "Okay then." She unzipped the bag and her eyes bugged out wide. "Um."

"Jason will shoot someone if you pick that." Milo warned, knowing she wouldn't.

"It's sheer. The whole thing is sheer." Liz said looking at what was essentially a floor length negligee. "Would some actually pick this?"

"Every year someone arrives in something like this. Generally an actress who is prettier than she is talented." Milo answered shrugging one shoulder.

"I know that the human body is not that big of a deal over here, but really leave something to the imagination." Liz said still looking at the gown.

The seamstress spoke in another string of Italian.

Milo was grinning when he translated. "She said that you can't wear anything under the dress. It will disrupt the line."

Liz just zipped the bag closed and moved on.

Five dresses in she found her gown. After bag number four which was a feathered creation that Alexander McQueen would have rejected Liz told herself to pick the first gown she came to that was even remotely normal. She was willing to settle, but ended up not having to. "I like this."

The seamstress spoke up once more.

"She said that dress is very boring for the event. You won't make the papers." Milo translated. That wasn't true, Liz would make the papers because she was the guest of his parents. Not that her objective of the night was to be photographed. And she was going to look fantastic in the pictures. The dress was perfect for her.

"Will I embarrass your parents if I pick this?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She knew Jason wouldn't care what she wore, but she did not wish to reflect badly on her hosts.

"Not in the least. My mother is wearing solid blue." Milo let her know. "In fact my mother is known for choosing classic lines for this event. She doesn't do extreme fashion."

"Then I will take this one." Liz decided and Milo translated.

"You need to try it on so she can pin it for alterations." Milo let Elizabeth know.

That didn't take long at all, and one hour after starting the seamstress was on her way. Just as Jason walked in. "I guess my timing is good."

"You're timing is the best." Liz said greeting him with a kiss before following him into the kitchen. "I picked a dress, and I think you will like it."

"The only thing that matters is that you like it." Jason said unpacking his groceries. Cody joined them to help his boss cook.

"Would you like a hint about what I picked?" Elizabeth asked opening cabinets to find plates. She would set the table, and someone from the crew would probably help. Clean up would be handled by whoever didn't help with prep.

"I would rather you surprise me." Jason knew she was going to be beautiful. "My tux will arrive tomorrow. Do you need to shop for accessories?"

"Yes." Milo answered before Liz could. "Shoes."

"Not jewelry though. I will call and have some pieces sent over." Jason let her know. They could borrow anything Liz would need for the evening. "You can pick whatever you like that will work with the dress."

"How sparkly do I need to be?" Liz wanted to know. This was formal on a whole different level than she had done before.

"As little or as much as you want." Jason said smiling.

"Has Diane come to this event?" Liz asked her husband, she should call and check on her friend. "Because it seems like it would be her cup of tea."

"Diane usually comes." Jason said chopping vegetables. "This year she isn't here because we are."

"Actually she isn't here because Patrick wouldn't clear her for a flight that long. Diane is still technically in recovery. That isn't the time to travel." Liz let him know. "I will set the table."

"Dinner in twenty minutes!" Jason yelled so everyone would know. They were keeping it simple tonight. Fresh pasta with fresh vegetables in a garlic white wine sauce. Chocolate mousse cake for dessert. The perfect meal for the first night in Milan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 23

After dinner the guys made themselves scarce, so that the newlyweds could have a bit of privacy. They opted to stay out on the terrace, talking, kissing, and just being with one another.

"Ready to go to bed?" Jason asked his wife. He was ready, a constant state around her.

"I am." Liz said smiling. They hadn't chosen the master bedroom because it was in the loft space, and she would have felt exposed. Instead they were in the rear first floor bedroom which was still a good sized space. It also afforded them a fantastic city view from their window.

He stood and helped her to her feet before leading her to their private space. They didn't pass anyone else, although Jason knew that at some point one of the guys would be doing a walk through to make sure all was quiet. They wouldn't hear anyone because all the bedrooms were soundproofed. In their bedroom he pulled her into his body and kissed her deeply. "I am happy to be able and show you Italy, but for our next vacation I'm taking you somewhere with no sights." He said laughing. "That way we won't have anything to do but stay in bed."

She pushed his shirt over his head and let her hands caress his chest. "I would have no problem spending the rest of this trip right here. You will bring me to Milan again. The city is not nearly as interesting as you." She let him know.

Jason's fingers plunged into her soft hair as he urged her mouth back to his. He felt her fingers brush across his abs and the muscles jumped. Then his belt was being opened along with his pants. "In a rush?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck. His hands slid down her arms until he was able to cover her hands with his. He pulled them behind her back and then caged both wrists in one hand.

"Jason." She said tugging which made him hold her tighter. "I was in the middle of something." Liz said arching an eyebrow. "Getting you naked is of the utmost importance."

"I will end up naked, and so will you." He whispered against the shell of her ear, and she shivered against him. "Don't worry about that." He sucked a lobe into his mouth and nibbled lightly. His lips traveled down her neck before letting his lips drift over the small dent in her chin.

"Don't tease me." Elizabeth begged him.

When she stuck out her lower lip he sucked that into his mouth which lead to a scorching kiss that had them both panting when it ended. Jason looked into her blue eyes as he unzipped her dress. Today she was in a sleeveless black dress with a deep red graphic print. He loved it when she wore red, and this dress had his complete attention, as did her red shoes. With him holding her wrists the material could only slid so far down. But he wasn't' going to complain because her chest was uncovered, and her bra had a front clasp. Black and red lace picked up the theme of the dress and had him humming in appreciation. With the material pushed aside he captured a peaked nipple making her moan, and then whimper. "I'm going to let your hands go, don't move." He said between kisses.

"Okay." Elizabeth said breathing hard.

Jason did and her dress pooled at her feet. He removed her bra, and then pushed her panties over her hips. "Step out." He said holding out his hand. He took them to the side of the bed.

"I'm still wearing my heels." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know." Jason said giving her a wicked grin. "They are sexy." And the perfect height for what he had in mind. While she watched he undressed before taking her in his arms. "l love the way your skin feels against mine." He told her letting his hands sweep down her back.

"Me too." Elizabeth said softly.

"Turn around and put your hands on the bed." Jason said as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. The mattress was on a raised platform which assured she wouldn't have to bend over too far. "And spread your legs."

Elizabeth didn't say a word but simply did as her husband requested. When he kissed between her shoulder blades she closed her eyes. Down her spine his lips moved and then she felt his tongue gently touch her core as the muscles in her legs shook. Her hands fisted in the blanket as her head dropped down.

Jason was on his knees loving his wife. She was so sweet on his tongue and this was something that he would want to do as often as she allowed him to. Her soft moans and gasps were helping him to know that she was enjoying herself. He added his fingers and she cried out in pleasure, but not completion because he wasn't giving her quiet enough stimulation.

"Jason! Please!" Elizabeth wasn't at all ashamed to admit about how much she needed her husband.

He was more than ready too so he stood up and moved behind her. Carefully he pushed inside her tight channel. "Put your legs together." Jason instructed, and when she did he groaned harshly. Slowly he pulled back before pushing forward again.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said starting to shake hard. She was so close and it wasn't going to take much to bring about an explosion.

Jason wasn't going to last long, this was too good. So he reached around and stroked over the bundle of nerves that controlled her pleasure. "Come for me baby." He demanded as his hips picked up speed.

On a long moan Elizabeth gave into the unbelievable pleasure her husband was pulling from her body. The climax rolled through her stealing her breath and bringing tears to her eyes. Her knees went weak and if it wasn't for Jason's grip on her hips she would have fallen face first onto the bed.

"Yes!" Jason tipped his head back and shouted out his release. He couldn't hold off any longer. He just let the joy of what they created move through him and take him over. He was left so weak that he just let his head drop down to his wife's back. Moving wasn't going to happen just yet.

After a few minutes he separated them and wrapped his wife in his arms. "Are you okay?" She was crying, and he was a bit worried.

"Yes." Elizabeth promised him. "That was…wow!"

"I will want to do that again." Jason said starting to smile.

"Me too." Elizabeth said wiping off her cheeks. "I need a drink."

"I'll grab us some water, and you can start the shower." Jason said kissing the side of her neck.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom." Elizabeth said thinking that her legs would finally support her. She kicked off her heels and headed into the smaller room.

Jason grabbed his sweats to go get his wife a drink.

* * *

"So what is the itinerary again?" Jason asked Cody.

"Arrival, opera, late dinner party, and back here around two." The head of security for this trip replied. This was the kind of nights the guards hated. It was too public and too high profile. Cody couldn't even imagine how anxious Maximus's security team was. The Don would be a bigger target than Jason.

"I doubt Elizabeth will want to stay at the party that long." Jason said as they waited for his wife to come out of the bedroom. They would have to do some socializing.

"The estate doesn't worry me." The dinner was at a mansion just outside of the city. The invite list was ultra-exclusive, and security would be impossibly tight. "I was at the opera house this morning, the box you are sitting in is too open for my liking." Cody told his boss.

"Mine as well." Jason admitted. The odds of anything happening this evening were slim, but high profile events could bring out zealots. "I know you will do your best to keep us safe."

Cody just nodded. "I'm heading over now. You'll be entering the concert hall from a side door. That way you don't have to deal with the red carpet. The Giambettis have a private area for pictures, and the photographer has been screened."

"Good." Jason said just before his friend left. He went out to the balcony to get some air. Milan laid sprawled at his feet, the night life was just starting to pick up and the noise barely reached him. Across the city a preternatural glow lit the night. The opera house was illuminated, looking at his watch Jason guessed that the first arrivals were being photographed now.

"Are we running late?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No." Jason said turning to see the gown his lovely wife had selected. "Sei bellissima Elizabetta." He paid her the compliment in Italian.

"Grazie." She responded blushing. While she didn't speak the language of the country they were visiting, she knew exactly what he had said to her. "I'm glad you like the gown."

She hadn't understood why the seamstress said this dress would be boring until this morning. The local paper they ran pictures of some of last year's more notable outfits and yeah the fashions at this event pushed the boundaries. The gown Liz had selected would most likely be one of the more understated of the evening, in color and detail.

The sleeveless floor length fitted gown sported a high neck line that was in contrast to the fact that cleavage seemed to be the most common accessory among the women. Plunking necklines graced all of last year's best dressed. While the striped overlay was sheer the silk bronze tinted liner did a wonderful job of keeping her covered. There would be no wardrobe malfunctions with this outfit. Elizabeth had really liked the gown on the hanger, but when she tried it on that like turned to love.

"You will turn heads." Jason said walking closer and taking both of her hands in his. "I am so proud to have you on my arm tonight."

"Thank you Jason." She said softly. "You look amazing in your tuxedo. Almost as amazing as the night we got married."

"No one will even notice me." Jason was sure of that.

"They have a best dressed list for the men too." Elizabeth knew he would make it. "I may make the best accessories list, because I'm wearing a lot of diamonds." Elizabeth said smiling at him. "I think you had fun with the selection from the jewelry store. I will need to watch you."

Jason gave her a boyish grin. He did have fun because everything he picked was going to be worn by his wife. The crochet patterned diamond cuff bracelet was his favorite item. He picked the diamond drop earring because he knew she would like them. He would wait until tomorrow to tell her that instead of borrowing the items like planned he had simply purchased them. A good move on his part.

"Is it me, or are you taller?" He wanted to know. She was still a good bit shorter than him, just not as short as usual. Jason asked looking down at her feet. The dress covered her shoes until she lifted the skirt a bit.

"Five inch heels." Elizabeth said showing off her black stilettos with a red leather sole. "Don't worry I can still dance in them."

"Good to know. I am looking forward to being able to hold you close." He said leaning forward and giving her a short kiss.

"Boss." Milo called out so that he didn't interrupt anything. "The limo is here." He announced stepping out onto the terrace. "You look lovely Liz."

"Thank you Milo." Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "We should have invited Sabrina over so that you had a date."

"This is a work a night." Milo didn't feel like he was missing anything. "I'll see you downstairs." He told Jason.

"What?" Elizabeth asked her husband as they walked through the apartment.

"You are going to spoil the guys." He loved that she didn't treat them like servants. Sonny's last wife had been universally hated by the crew.

"I am looking forward to spending more time talking with Margareta and Claudia." Elizabeth said as they got into the car.

"Well then we need to get going." Jason said calling up front and telling Lee they were ready.

* * *

They were shown to the private box high above the stage at Teatro alla Scala, or La Scala as it was commonly referred to. The world famous opera house had taken Elizabeth's breath as they approached it in the limo. The regal looking building was inaugurated in August of 1778, and lost not one bit of its ability to inspire awe.

In 2004 a major renovation of the concert hall was completed. While there had been some concern that the historical touches in the building would be lost that proved not to be the case. They managed to preserve the grandeur and opulence of the structure while at the same time incorporating more modern features like a state of the art sound system.

Tonight they were watching Principal Conductor Riccardo Chailly present La Traviata. Elizabeth had gone on line to get a synopsis of the opera because this was not an art form she knew much about. In fact this was her first time ever going to the opera, and she just wanted to know what the storyline was so she wouldn't get lost. While the singers were performing was not the time to be asking questions.

The opera was the story of star crossed lovers. Courtesan Violetta and noble born Alfredo. It featured the honored traditions of love, sacrifice, separation, and tragedy. After enduring many obstacles that keep them apart Violetta dies before she and Alfredo can reunite to experience their happy ending. So Elizabeth went with waterproof mascara and packed some tissues in her clutch.

"Elizabeth." Margareta arrived with her husband, son, and daughter in-law. "You look lovely." She approved of the dress, anyone could wear the attention seeking outfits common to this event. A confident woman didn't need such trappings.

"Margareta hello, you look stunning." Elizabeth saw Milo was correct his mother was in navy blue and looked incredibly regal. "Hello Claudia."

"Liz, it's wonderful to see you again. Are you enjoying Italy?" Claudia had liked their conversations at the wedding and was looking forward to getting to know Jason's wife better.

"I am. You look stunning as well." Liz told the other woman. Claudia was in a deep red dress and again skipped the ruffles and bows.

"Thank you. That dress is divine." Claudia very much approved of Elizabeth's ensemble. It was the most daring of their three looks, but still very tasteful. As the youngest of the women in their group Liz should be the one to push the boundaries a bit. She had done so wonderfully.

"The photographer is waiting. We should get our pictures done so that we can relax. I am looking forward to taking off my shoes during the performance." Margareta said smiling.

"The room is ready." The head of Maximus's security let them know holding open the door.

"I was assured we would get copies of these photos." Jason whispered as they walked down the hall. The men were only needed for a few photos. "I would like to have a memento of this night."

"I will make a digital album of our trip, these pictures will go in that." Elizabeth told him. Even without the photos this would be a night she never forgot.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 24

Logan Hayes clocked out of work and headed to his car. He had been in Port Charles a few weeks, and at the moment was no closer to his goal. But since he didn't have anything else going on right now there was no harm in waiting.

He had been contacted by Trevor Lansing about taking on a job in this harbor town. While being relatively new to all thing mob related even Logan knew that upstate New York belonged to Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Logan also knew that they were two men you simply didn't mess with, especially Morgan. He had a reputation as man who knew how to handle business.

However his dad always said he was short on common sense, so Logan set up the meeting.

Trevor Lansing getting killed had derailed that employment opportunity. Yet Logan was still here in Port Charles, because it hadn't taken much to get a rough idea of what it was Trevor wanted.

Men who just hung around got noticed, so after arriving Logan got a job. Information was needed so he got a job at one of the local hospitals. Grey's Anatomy wasn't that far off the mark in one regard, medical centers ran on gossip. Since Morgan's parents were doctors that was the one Logan picked. Hospital jobs were great because you didn't need experience to get certain positions. Orderlies were always in demand, and they provided a good cover. His resume had a few hospitals listed for that reason.

He hit pay dirt a few days in when a picture of Jason appeared in the paper, with a woman who worked at General Hospital. A few innocent sounding questions laid out the timeline for Logan. Morgan was on trial last month, and his lawyer got him off. While the Corinthos Morgan group was walking to their cars bullets started flying. The only serious injury was to Diane Miller. She had some memory issues, but was fine now. The attorney had been in a few days ago for a follow up scan and gotten the all clear. Not even a week after the shooting Jason's engagement was announced to Elizabeth, something that had tongues wagging. Apparently it wasn't known they were dating. That very same day Ric Lansing went boom. While a local gangbanger took the fall, Logan knew that wasn't even close to being true. Trevor called Logan the same day his son died, so revenge had to be at the heart of this job.

Only no paying client meant that payback wasn't happening.

But Logan could still make a silk purse of out a sow's ear. He had no idea who Trevor wanted killed. Either Sonny or Jason could have given that order. Logan wasn't pulling the trigger without cash in the bank. So he was going to go for a snatch. He'd grab one of the wives, get paid, and disappear.

Surveillance had shown that Alexis Davis-Corinthos was out. Not only was her security tight, but she was pregnant. Logan wasn't endangering her child, or any child for that matter. It never even occurred to him to consider taking one of the kids. He had lines that he simply wouldn't cross for any amount of money. Now Logan had to wait for Morgan to bring his Missus back home. With her working at the hospital, she would be a much easier target to get his hands on. He even knew when they were coming home because the nurse's schedule was posted right next to the one for the orderlies. Epiphany Johnson was efficient posting her schedule for the entire month at one time. The Morgans were coming home in two weeks. Which gave Logan time to plan. Because if Jason's wife wasn't a viable option there were other ladies in Port Charles that would still net him an easy payday. Watching them was how he had passed the prior weeks. So if Mrs. Morgan proved too hard to get to, he would just move onto the next name on his list.

* * *

"The popcorn is ready to go. I have Milk duds. There is soda. Plus plenty of napkins to keep the butter off my jeans, and of course the movie." Georgie said going down the list of items for tonight's date. She and Johnny were staying in. He should be here shortly with the pizza. "All set. Now I just need to get dressed."

Since this was a casual night in she was going with jeans and a cute top. Johnny was stopping at his place before getting dinner to change out of his suit so he would be in denim too. In her bedroom Georgie ditched the robe and grabbed the two toned paper shopping bag. Having a lingerie store on the way home from work was certainly a plus. There was no guarantee Johnny was going to see the nice underwear, but Georgie wanted to be prepared just in case. She knew he was going slowly out of respect for her. He was trying to make her see he wasn't in this to just get laid. Message received, she was ready to take the next step.

The new underwear looked great, and she was just buttoning up her blouse when she heard the knock on the apartment door. "Hey." Georgie was smiling when she let him in, but he was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Your neighbor let me in." Johnny said putting the box down on the small dining room table before leaning forward and getting a smooch. She was in pink and looked beautiful. "I was about to ring the buzzer when the guy who lives in the second floor rear unit was walking out. He held the door open for me." Georgie was on the third floor of a four story walk up. He knew who all her neighbors were, and which apartments they occupied. He didn't want any nutters near his girl.

"Okay." Georgie still wasn't getting the issue. Stuff like that happened all the time.

"I could be someone who is up to no good." Johnny said what was bugging him. "He didn't even ask who I was, or what I wanted. He just let me in which gives me access to any of the units in the building. I could stand in the front hall and just shoot people as they walk in."

Georgie wanted to laugh. That was such a Johnny thing to say. Instead she placed both her hands on his cheeks and urged his mouth back to hers. His eyes were a darker shade of green by the time the kiss ended. "I'm moving when my lease is up."

"Yeah?" Johnny could barely think straight when she touched him. Her hands were still on his face, and he swore he could feel her soft skin on a cellular level. "Where to?"

"The Towers." Georgie was going to tell him this later tonight. "I signed my new lease today at lunch. I told the super I was moving when I got home this evening." She even gave him a typed up letter stating she wasn't renewing her rental agreement.

"I wish I still lived there." Johnny would be able to see her every day.

"I probably wouldn't have moved in if you did." Georgie admitted. She didn't feel the need to rush things with him. The pace they were moving at was fine. Them living in the same building would be too much temptation to not spend time in her place. They weren't ready to live together just yet. "Besides I like your house."

"I like my house too." Johnny said grinning. He owned a farmhouse just inside the city limits. It was on a whole lot of land and was in rough shape when he bought it. He said it reminded him of the house he grew up in outside of Dublin and he had to have it. He knew squat about renovations, but Francis did. So the guys spent weekends applying elbow grease and drinking beer until the house was pristine. The two story garage where Johnny housed his cars was built by their construction crew. He was hoping sleepovers with Georgie would start happening soon. "Let me know when you are ready to move and I'll send a crew."

"Okay. What kind of pie did you get?" Georgie asked as she grabbed plates.

"BBQ chicken." Johnny answered flipping back the lid. "What movie are we watching?"

"Fast and Furious Six." Georgie knew her guy well. And watching Dwayne Johnson and Vin Diesel would not be a hardship.

"Best girlfriend ever." Johnny loved those movies. He had the whole collection at his house.

"I know, but it's nice that you do too. Let's eat, and then I'll make some popcorn." Georgie said handing him a plate.

* * *

One of the great things about watching a movie you've already seen with your incredibly sexy girlfriend is that you could feel free to do some kissing. Which was why about thirty minutes in Johnny had his lips on Georgie's. Kissing his girlfriend was the best way to pass any time they were alone, and luckily for him she felt the same way.

They were still on the couch and having a good old fashioned make out session. If they didn't go any further then this he would be okay with that. The fact that Johnny was willing to wait for sex showed how far he'd come from the tomcat he'd been. If Georgie didn't want to do anything but kiss until they made this legal, because yeah he was going to marry her, then that would not be a problem.

"Johnny." Georgie said when her boyfriend starting kissing her neck.

"Yeah baby." Johnny pushed up so that he could look down at her. Listening to her when they were together like this was a must. He wanted it clear that she was safe with him.

"Would you like to go into the bedroom?" Georgie asked softly.

That made Johnny move from over her and sit back on his heels. Georgie also sat up so they could have this talk. "Are you sure?" He asked with his eyes on hers. "We can wait."

"You didn't answer my question." She pointed out.

Johnny gave her a sexy smile. "I very much want to go into the bedroom. I've wanted you in bed with me since I first met you." He said being honest. "You were in a relationship so I kept it to naughty dreams. Really naughty dreams." He said letting his voice drop to a husky whisper. "Really, really naughty dreams."

Georgie liked hearing that, a woman loved knowing that she made an impression. There wasn't anything she could say to that so instead she simply unbuttoned her shirt until her bra came into view. "Show me."

"Whoa." Johnny said before swallowing hard.

"The bottoms match, and they are tiny." Georgie said letting her inner bad girl out.

Johnny took in the deep red lace that seemed especially vivid against her skin. He had wondered what her underwear looked like, and now he knew. "You're going to kill me, you know that?" A woman with confidence was sexy. Georgie was quiet by nature but when she wanted to get your attention she knew just the way to go about it. He didn't even speak just reached over and scooped her into his arms.

"That way." Georgie pointed down the short hall where her bathroom was. Just in case he didn't know where to go.

In her room Johnny kicked the door shut and put her down on her feet next to the bed. He took her mouth again while his fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons and the tie keeping her shirt closed. The soft material was pushed off her shoulders leaving her upper body uncovered except for that incredible bra.

Georgie decided that she needed to return the favor. Johnny was wearing entirely too many clothes for her liking. She made quick work of his shirt, and since she was undressing him she kept going helping him out of his jeans too. "You wear boxer briefs." She said smiling at the snug navy blue underwear that did nothing to hide just how turned on her guy was. He was an impressive size, and she just knew what they were going to share would be better than anything she'd ever experienced. "I like them."

"I showed you mine, now show me yours." Johnny said letting his finger gently caress the toned skin of her tummy right above the waistband of her pants.

Georgie laughed as she slowly unsnapped her jeans before slowly lowering the zipper. She gave a little shimmy with her hips and the material slid down her legs. Stepping out she gave him a seductive smile.

"Holy shit." Johnny said thinking there was a good chance he wasn't going to survive the night. When she said the panties were tiny she hadn't been kidding. They were designed to make a man beg. Something he had no problem with. "Can I have you now?"

"I'm going to have to insist on it." Georgie said stepping forward so that they touched down the entire length of their bodies.

Johnny plunged his fingers into her thick hair and took her mouth as he lowered them down to the bed. Their underwear was still on, and it needed to stay on for the time being. Otherwise there wasn't going to be any foreplay. He fit himself in the cradle of her thighs and just like on the couch he noted how well their bodies lined up. He rocked against her and she moaned into his mouth.

"Take off your shorts." Georgie said when they needed to break for some air. She was already reaching for the clasp of her bra. They needed to get naked.

"If I take my shorts off this is going to be over really fast." Johnny said kissing her shoulder.

"We have all night, unless you need to be somewhere later." Georgie didn't want to wait.

Johnny needed to kiss her again, so he did. Then he looked into her eyes. "The only place I plan on going is home, and I'm hoping you'll come with me. I want to have you here in your bed, and then again in mine." He said smiling. "Since its Friday I'm hoping you'll stay the weekend and then I can have you on Saturday and Sunday as well. I don't believe in denying myself things that I like." He said with wicked grin.

"I have to work tomorrow." Georgie laughed when his lips hit a ticklish spot on her neck. She often worked on the weekends, which was something they had in common.

"I can drive you in and then pick you up when you are done." Johnny told her. Living downtown she didn't have a car. "We can make out in the back seat when I park in my driveway." The list of places he wanted to take her was forming in his head. It had a lot of entries.

"All the more reason to not waste time now." Georgie said opening her bra and pushing the material aside.

"So pretty." Johnny said looking at her chest. She was a perfect handful. Unable to resist such temptation he dipped his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Johnny." Georgie moaned arching in an effort to get closer.

He switched breasts and she whimpered. It was a sound he really liked. The fact that his girlfriend had no problem letting him know she was having a good time was very much appreciated. He kept going down her body until he was able to kiss just above her panties before reversing direction. "Blood tests as soon as possible." He said before kissing her again.

"This weekend." Georgie said pushing on the waistband of his shorts. She wasn't waiting any longer.

"Definitely." Johnny rolled onto his back and finished undressing. Reaching over he grabbed his jeans looking for his wallet. Inside he had one condom which he placed there before leaving the house. He wanted to be prepared because this moment was coming. The fact that he only had this single foil packet was why they needed to go to his place.

He protected them both, being careful because he was about ready to blow, and when he looked over at his girl he paused. She was gloriously naked and he took a moment to appreciate that. All that and brains too. "I'm a lucky man." He said out loud.

"I think we are both lucky." Georgie said running her fingers through his short dark hair. "And about to get luckier still." She said with a sultry smile. "Come here Johnny."

He didn't hesitate. "I'm not ever going to let you go." He felt the need to tell her. The words I love you were coming, but you didn't say it the first time during sex.

"I have no problem with that." Georgie told him linking her fingers behind his neck.

Johnny's eyes locked onto hers as he slowly sank inside her waiting body. With long unhurried strokes he started the dance between them and Georgie matched him beat for beat. "Are you close baby?" He wanted to watch her shatter.

"So close." Georgie said as her fingers gripped his biceps. It felt like they had been having weeks of foreplay so yeah she ready. He was hitting her sweet spot and it was almost more than she could take. "Oh my god!" She threw her head back and yelled as she fell over the peak,

Johnny gave a low growl because she was so fucking beautiful as she simply exploded. Her body was holding him so tight it was making him lose control. He pushed faster and harder into her as he let himself follow.

He moved to the side and pulled her close. They were both breathing hard and shaking some. For him that release had been more than physical. For the first time ever he let his heart get involved too, which made it feel that much more amazing. "Feel good?"

"Amazing." Georgie said snuggling close. "I hope my neighbors weren't home." She said laughing.

"You are leaving anyway." He was laughing too, yeah they had been loud. They may have also cracked the paint from the headboard hitting the wall. "I'm giving you a guard." Asking might have been the way to go, but he was feeling too primal at the moment.

"Okay." She wasn't going to fight it. "He can hang out with Diane's guard while I'm working."

"Rest for a bit, then we'll get clean and head over to my place." Johnny told her. Now that the edge was off he could show her that fast wasn't his normal style.

Georgie kissed his shoulder as an answer before cuddling close. She had found a wonderful man to give her heart too. It was going to be a fun, crazy ride.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 25

"So what did you think of the evening?" Jason asked as he closed the door to their bedroom. "And the morning?" The sun would be up shortly.

"The opera was beautiful. The costumes, the music, and the actors." She said laughing. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was crying." She had been moved that much. So had Margareta and Claudia. "Then that party was, well I think the only word I can come up with is decadent."

"That party is an even harder ticket to get than ones to the gala." Jason said toeing off his shoes.

"Have you been before?" Elizabeth asked turning her back to him so he could unzip her.

"No, but I've been invited." Jason said with a grin. "We can go again if we are in Milan during this time of year." Although he would honesty rather not.

"Of course you would say that." Elizabeth said arching a brow. "How many times did you get propositioned tonight?"

"I lost count after ten." He said with a wide smile as his wife scowled. "I'm pretty sure there was an orgy going on in one of the upstairs bedrooms." This had been a wild night. They had kept to the main ballroom with the guests who were not into the more extreme things happening in various other parts of the house.

"What did that man say to you that made you so angry? The one you had Cody talk with." Elizabeth asked slipping out of her gown. She was hanging it up, but didn't fail to notice her husband had stopped undressing to watch her.

"It's not important." Jason said getting moving again. She was in black lace and looked so sexy. The guy she was talking about had approached Jason and asked if he could have Elizabeth for the night. To add further insult he told Jason to name his price. The blonde mob boss almost killed him on the spot.

When the ladies went to the restroom, with a heavy security presence, Maximus explained that the man had been asked to leave. Apparently there were rules governing the party. Those that stayed in the ballroom were understood to not be here for anything other than a social gathering. They were not here for the upstairs games, and were not to be propositioned in the manner Jason was. Those that broke the rules were escorted out, and not invited back.

"I think I'd like to attend the opera gala again. We can skip the party. I enjoyed talking to the ladies, but the rest was just a bit over the top." Elizabeth told her husband. "Thank you for tonight. For agreeing to go."

"I liked you in your pretty gown." Jason was in his underwear too. "Shower?"

"Yes. I think we are going to have a lazy day today." Elizabeth had no problem with that.

"I can give the guys the day off, if you want to stay in." Jason wouldn't mind hanging out on the terrace with his wife.

"That sounds wonderful." She set the water and removed her underwear before stepping under the warm spray. "I would love a day alone with you."

"Have you enjoyed Milan?" Jason asked holding her close as the water rained over them.

"I have. I have enjoyed my time as your wife even more." Elizabeth told him leaning up and kissing the underside of his jaw. "Saying yes to proposal was the smartest thing I've done in a really long time."

Jason smiled down at her. "I know how you feel. Realizing my life wouldn't be complete unless you were by my side ranks as the best decision I've ever come to. I love you." He said before kissing her softly.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said on a sigh. Then she moaned when Jason filled his hands with soap and began to wash her. The man was through making sure to not miss one part of her body. She was tingling by the time he finished soaping her hair. Stepping back under the spray she rinsed off and grabbed his soap.

Jason hummed in delight as his wife's hands moved over his skin. He loved it when she touched him, the reason didn't matter. Just the contact had his whole body reacting. Not always sexual either, sometimes he could feel himself relaxing just because she put her hand on his arm. His reaction to her happened on a visceral level, something he hadn't ever experienced before.

"Rinse off." She said urging him under the warm water. When he was soap free she turned off the water and grabbed two towels. She was wrapped in hers when she walked into the bedroom.

Jason left his in the bathroom and caught his wife before she could enter the closet. "You won't be needing any sleepwear tonight." He said unknotting the towel and letting it fall to the floor. "I'll make sure you stay warm."

"Is that right?" Elizabeth said as her breathing increased.

"Yeah." Jason responded before kissing her deeply and taking them down to the mattress. That shower had him primed and he could tell by his wife's movements she felt the same. When her legs came around his waist he shifted to line them up and the moisture that coated the top of his cock had him growling. With one swift stroke he filled her up and started pumping.

Elizabeth tightened her legs around his waist and tilted her hips allowing him to penetrate her deeper. "Right there." She said before biting her lower lip. "Oh, yes!" She cried out as the coil inside her got tighter.

Jason dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth as his hips increased the pace of their lovemaking. He couldn't seem to get close enough to his sexy wife. He wanted to get as deep inside her body as he could, wanted her to feel him on every level of her being like he felt her. He wanted to make them truly one being. "Now." He begged her, he wanted to feel her muscles holding him tight. "Please, let me feel it now."

"Jason." Elizabeth said on a low moan as she gave him everything.

"Elizabeth." Jason said filling her with his very essence, until he was wrung dry. His eyes opened and he was looking into hers. In the very depth of her soul. It was all there for him to see. Her love and trust and joy. The things that would be reflected in his eyes as well.

He separated them and pulled her close. "Sleep." It had been a long night.

"You too." Elizabeth said wrapping her whole self around him. She was looking forward to their day of leisure.

* * *

"Okay I'm ready." Elizabeth said walking into the front room of their apartment. It was their last night in Milan. Tomorrow morning they were flying home. The last two weeks had been like something from a dream, and she was already looking forward to returning to this beautiful country.

Jason stood up and grabbed his jacket. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I thought you might be getting tired of seeing me in green." She said with only a hint of a smirk. She had worn the hue often during this trip, but tonight she was in his favorite color black. She had seen this dress when they were out walking around taking in the sights. When they got back to the apartment she called the shop, with Milo's help, and asked that it be delivered. Even if she hadn't worn it here, she would have found somewhere to wear back home.

It was the classic little black dress with an unexpected edge from metallic leopard print lace. It was fitted so it showed off her curves which made her feel sexy. The shoes continued the lace theme but without the pattern. When you added in the jewelry, which gave the outfit some sparkle, this was a look at me ensemble. Liz carried it off to a tee.

"I could stand more green, if I had to." Jason said dropping her a wink as they headed to the door. "But it would be ashamed for you to ignore all the other colors in the rainbow since you look so lovely in them all."

"You, Jason Morgan are entirely too charming." She told him as she got into the back of the car. "Where are we dining this evening?"

"At CRACCO. It is considered to be the best restaurant in Milan." Jason had dined there before, and wanted to show it to his wife. "They are famous for their egg yolk spaghetti. They also have an extensive wine cellar." Although he noted that his wife didn't really drink much.

"I'm sure that I will love it. Every moment of being in this amazing city with you has been wonderful." Elizabeth said smiling over at him.

"Have you given any thought to which region you would like to explore next?" Jason was thinking that they could spend their wedding anniversary back in Italy.

"No." Elizabeth said leaning into him and looking out the window as the city went by. "I was planning on reading some of your travel guides when we got home. When do I need to make a decision?" She knew some lead time was needed for things like security.

"Whenever you are ready." Jason wasn't going to rush her. "Keep in mind we don't have to return to Italy next year. We can return here at a later date. Wherever you want to go I will make happen." He said kissing her temple.

"You are going to spoil me." She said blinking back tears.

"I certainly hope so." Jason said raising her hand and kissing her fingers. "We are here. Get ready for an amazing meal." He said smiling as Lee opened the door.

* * *

Just as the Morgans night was starting another couple's evening was winding down. Johnny pulled into the garage of his home and killed the engine of his car. "Did you have fun?" He asked smiling.

"I had a blast." Georgie said smiling wide. "I haven't been to an open air concert since college. I forgot how much fun they could be." She responded leaning back in the soft leather seat.

He had called and said he picked up two tickets for the New York Pops who were doing a summer tour of the east coast. Tonight's program featured the works of Leonard Bernstein and George Gershwin. Johnny said he would order them a picnic basket, because these concerts were more fun if you weren't in the seats but up on the grassy knoll behind the seats. Georgie had finished up what she was working on and headed home. A Saturday evening under the stars with her guy sounded glorious.

"I've actually never been to one. Francis and Diane go regularly, and he said you would like it." Johnny had no problem mentioning that he got an assist. "I had a good time. I'd like to do this again sometime." He really liked that Georgie wasn't into the club scene. It turned out that conversations were great foreplay, intelligence in a woman was sexy.

"I would love to do this again as well." Georgie let him know. Johnny got out of the car, but she didn't move. Even at home he used his manners. When he opened the door she allowed him to help her from the vehicle.

"I really like you in this dress." He had been distracted, pleasantly so, all evening by it.

"I was once told that my shoulders were one of my best features." Georgie said as he linked his fingers with hers. They walked to the back of the car to get her overnight bag, the invitation to stay over had been most welcome.

The off the shoulder A line dress with a sweetheart neckline was perfect for a multitude of occasions. That was why she got it. Law wasn't the only thing Diane had taught her, a classic silhouette was always a smart buy. The dress could be casual for an evening like tonight where she paired it with black platform t-wedge sandals, hoop earrings, and her favorite locket. Or it could be worn to a cocktail party thrown by a colleague with a pair of stilettos, a smoky eye, and a bright silver cuff bracelet.

"I certainly like them." Johnny said bobbing his eyebrows. Three songs in he had given up resisting and leaned over to place a kiss on her right shoulder, at the point where it met her neck. Then he made himself behave. "I also like you in red."

"It came in other colors, but I figured this was a dress that needed to be red." She said with a wicked grin.

Inside the house he set the alarm. "Would you like something to drink?" He tried not to just jump on her when she came to his house. This would be the third time she stayed over. He was hoping this might become a regular weekend thing. Until it could become a regular week night and weekend thing. Which would hopefully give way to her moving in.

"No." Georgie said enjoying the butterflies that were in her stomach. Her last boyfriend never made her feel this sense of anticipation. More proof he was the wrong guy for her.

Johnny held out his hand and took her up to his bedroom. "Sit here please." He indicted the padded bench at the foot of his bed. When she did he walked into his closet and first put down her bag, and then opened his safe. After returning from the island it hadn't taken him long to find the item he was searching for. Now it was time to see if Georgie would accept it. Taking a deep breath he went back to where she was waiting. "I have something for you." He said sitting next to her.

"Okay." She sensed he was nervous and wondered why. She would love any gift he gave her.

Johnny held up the box and opened the lid to reveal a ring. Blue topaz in a cabochon cushion cut offset with a trinity of brilliant cut diamonds on each side. "I'd like for you to wear this. I'm falling in love with you Georgianna. I don't want you to have any doubt about what I'm feeling, and I want everyone to know you are mine." He said laying it all on the line.

"It's beautiful." Georgie said smiling as her eyes shined with joy. "I would love to wear your ring Johnathan O'Brien. I'm falling in love with you too and I very much want to be yours because then you'll be mine."

He picked up her ring and pushed it down her finger. "Good thing I knew your size. Also that you don't like rubies."

"I would wear a ruby if it came from you." She let him know before meeting him halfway for a kiss.

"Come to bed with me." He requested.

"I thought you weren't ever going to ask." She said as he picked her up.

Gently he placed her on the bed coming down beside her and giving her a more sensual kiss. Their clothing was removed between more kisses and then he was sliding his body deep inside hers. They were on their sides looking deep into one another's eyes. He could see his future in her big brown pupils and he hoped to hell she could see hers in the depths of his green ones.

His mouth was on hers when she shattered on a long moan and he took that sound in while giving into his own release. He held her tight as his body shook in ecstasy. He urged her closer as their bodies cool and when she slipped into slumber, with a fully satisfied heart, he let himself follow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

"I had no idea that Lila grew up here." Liz said looking up at the beautiful craftsman style home they would build their life in. The deep green exterior offset with white was perfect for this part of the state. In the fall when the leaves on the trees that surround the house changed color they would pop against that background.

"I remember the day Edward gave it to her." Jason said urging his wife closer. "She was so happy. It had been sitting vacant for almost a year due to family issues. There was some sort of battle happening within the family members over the estate. The second it became available my grandfather put in a bid. She started calling contractors that same afternoon."

"She didn't ask you to send over a crew?" Elizabeth found that to be surprising.

"Lila said she didn't want to take advantage of our relationship." Jason said laughing. "I sent a crew anyway because I wanted to make sure everything was done right." His grandmother's health was already failing and he didn't her stressed by her contractor. "We had one of our rare arguments when I told her she wasn't allowed to pay for anything." That included materials used.

"According to Edward, Lila could be stubborn." Liz loved hearing stories of the Quartermaine matriarch. She had been universally loved within the family, and it was rare to find anyone outside the family who didn't like her as well. "My Gram said the same thing, although that statement was usually accompanied by a smirk." The two women had been good friends.

"My grandfather said that Audrey and Lila weren't to be trusted alone." Jason said with a small smile. "He never said why though. Ready to go inside?"

"Yes, have you ever been in?" Elizabeth said getting out the key.

"No. Lila died the week after construction ended. As far as I know the only family member to go inside before now was Edward." Jason explained. "At first it would have hurt too much. Then I kind of put it out of my mind. I figured my grandfather would just sell it."

"I'm glad he didn't. I'm looking forward to living here where your grandmother can watch over us." Liz said using the key to open the front door. Jason stepped inside to disable the alarm before coming back out. "Welcome home." She said going up on her toes a bit to bring her lips to his.

"Welcome home, we'll be happy here." Jason just knew it. He bent down and scooped Elizabeth into his arms before taking them both inside.

"Put me down Jason." Elizabeth requested looking around. They had entered into a wide foyer that was airy and light. In a lot of homes of this era there would be a massive chandelier hanging overhead, but there wasn't one here and Liz found herself giving silent approval to that choice. It would have been out of place.

To their right was the living room. "Did you call ahead to have the house cleaned?" She was guessing yes because there wasn't a speck of dust to be found.

"Yes." Jason confirmed. "A couple of days ago. All the coverings on the furniture needed to be removed and I figured that would take a little time. Anything you don't like we can replace."

"If everything else is like this room, I won't need to replace a thing." Liz said taking in what was sure to be a room they used often. Lila could have gone in several different directions in terms of decorating. She had picked the furniture for the mansion, after a request from Monica, and had gone with a French provincial style which suited the home perfectly.

Here Lila had let the style of home guide her as well. Craftsman style furniture dominated the room. Large overstuffed chairs in a deep coffee brown filled the space, and framed the fireplace. Wooden end tables held glass lamps that would bring additional light to the room. Colorful rugs were on the floor providing some protection to the gleaming honey wood underneath. The room was inviting, and Liz could already see herself on that couch stretched out with her feet on Jason's lap while they both read.

"I love it." She said turning to him and smiling. "What do you think?"

"I like that recliner." He pointed to a lounger also in deep brown. "It looks big enough for us to snuggle in."

"I'm up for testing that after we finish looking around." Liz let him know.

"Then let's get to it." Jason said taking her hand and following her from the room.

After a walk through the entire house Elizabeth turned to her hubby and smiled. "I love it."

"So no need to call in a crew?" He double checked.

"We will need a crew, but only for one thing." Liz said as they headed back into the living room and sank into the couch. "I want to have a pool table put into the den. That way you can have the guys over to play. Do you need anything else put in. Poker tables maybe?" The room already had a bar.

"Are you creating a man cave?" Jason wanted to know.

"I was thinking more of a game room. Where you and the guys could hang out, but the ladies and I can gather as well." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

"I'll order both the pool table and the poker table." He said leaning over and kissing her. Generally the guys all sat at one large table to play cards. "I think it's time for gifts." He had tried giving her the gift he purchased on the flight to Palermo, but his lovely wife asked to wait until they were home. Her gift was in Port Charles.

"That sounds like a great idea." Liz said getting up. "I'll be right back." Her gift was in her closet upstairs. While Jason had been checking out the bathroom she had peeked to make sure the box was where she had asked Francis to place it. He had stopped by to check that the security system was working. She got back to the living room first and settled into the couch.

"The envelope was in the car." Jason said handing it over and taking the box on his wife's lap. "You first." He was excited about her reaction.

She grinned and opened the bright red envelope, to find paperwork inside. "Didn't we go through this with Sonny?" She was looking at a deed; that much she got.

"I had no idea he was signing over the island. I'm planning on saying he stole my idea." Jason said with a boyish grin. He watched her eyes widen the moment she understood just what the deed was to.

"I own Kelly's?" Liz said stunned. "You bought me a diner?" She absolutely loved Kelly's but the family that owned it no longer lived in the area. They had placed it on the market but at a steep price. Sonny said that the owner was counting on its sentimental value to persuade someone to pay more than it was worth. Meanwhile the locals were worried it was going to close any day now.

"I know how much you love the chili." Jason said laughing. While Luke was the one asking for money, it was actually Bobbie who owned the restaurant. Jason had called the nurse and made a fair market value price bid which she happily accepted. It took forty-eight hours to get the deed transferred, but now it belonged to Elizabeth. "The recipe comes with the diner."

"I've never owned a business before. I'll need to talk to Diane to find out what is required." Elizabeth also wanted to check on her friend. "I'm a landlord." Kelly's had rooms for rent over the diner.

"You can convert that space to something else if you want." Jason pointed out. "Or you can leave it like it is. Whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you." Liz leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. "The chili is awesome."

"You're welcome." Jason said congratulating himself on a job well done. He really didn't know why everyone thought they were hard to shop for. It was obvious what they loved if you paid attention. He ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a lovely wooden box. "This is nice."

"The gift is inside the box." Elizabeth pointed out. Her gift wasn't as expensive as his, but she knew he was going to love it.

"I figured as much, but the box is really nice too." Jason said before opening the lid. "No way!" He said looking at its contents and then back at his wife.

"I will admit this was not my first choice. That was to get you something football related, but it didn't work out. When I saw this after a quick online search I snatched it up." Liz said with a grin. She had done good.

"The Tenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. One that he actually used on the show." The plaque inside the box proclaimed that this screwdriver had been used in the Army of Ghosts episode. "This is awesome!"

"Do your friends not know that you watch Dr. Who?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Because there are plenty of items for sale."

"They know. Johnny likes the show too. No one else is into it." Jason had discovered that he liked science fiction shortly after leaving the hospital once he woke up from his coma. He had read pretty much all the books he could get his hands on. Sometimes he had trouble because his brain couldn't imagine the things the author's made up for their stories. Television and movies took away the need to imagine, and he often watched programs from that genre. "It wouldn't occur to them to get me memorabilia."

"I'm glad you like my gift." Liz beamed.

"What time are we due at the mansion?" Jason asked his wife. He wanted to play with his new toy, although handling it too much would be bad. He didn't want to break it.

"Six-thirty." Liz said looking at the clock. "How bad is the jet lag going to be?"

"I would suggest an early bedtime tonight, and getting up at your normal time tomorrow." Jason wasn't going to be bothered at all.

"I'm sure jet lag is the only reason you want to go to bed early." She said giving him a look. To which he replied with an innocent grin. "I'm going to figure out what to wear." They were in jeans at the moment.

"Want some help?" Jason would be happy to help her disrobe.

"Not if you want to be on time. You can help me undress when we come back home." Liz said with a sultry look before walking out of the room.

"I will be happy to help with that." Jason said to himself before looking back at his new toy.

* * *

"My dear you look lovely." Edward said kissing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Thank you Grandfather." Liz said smiling at the older man. "Is Monica here?"

"She is in the living room." Edward said with a smile. When his granddaughter moved out of view he turned to look at his grandson. And chuckled when he realized that Jason couldn't seem to look anywhere but at his new wife. "How was Italy?"

"Good." Jason said finally looking at his grandfather. Elizabeth was back in green. This time the hue was acting as a background to a black tropical print. She was wearing black roses in her ear with a black rose pendant and pale pearl heels. It was a fun summer look that had him sweating. "I'm looking forward to taking her back as soon as possible."

"It's a lovely country with a lot to explore." Edward like the thought of Jason spoiling Liz. "After dinner I need to speak to you and Elizabeth so don't rush off."

"Okay." Jason was curious, but he would wait. His mother was coming out of the living room with his father and his wife, which meant it was time to eat.

* * *

"I know you are anxious to get home so I'll keep this brief. Keesha Ward is on her way back to Port Charles, and she is pregnant." Edward looked between Jason and Liz. "Around six months."

"Why did she wait to return?" Jason asked in a calm voice. "If she is pregnant with my child why not come back when the stick turned blue?"

"Because she isn't pregnant with your child." Edward told his grandson. "Although I'm sure that she is going to try to convince you of that. She is pregnant with AJ's child." From his desk the older man produced a DNA test. "She had this run two months ago. Then she had this created last week." He said putting down a second piece of paper and tapping it. "I'm sure this is what she is going to want you to see."

Jason looked at his wife. This was something she would be able to read.

"Two DNA tests, with two different results. The first one states that AJ is the father of her child, the second states that you are." Elizabeth said trying to remain calm. It was just wrong to use your child like that. No doubt Keesha was planning on trying to tie Jason to her for the rest of this child's life. "She is thinking that this child will keep her in your life, and I'm betting breaking up our marriage is her goal. She said she was coming back for you." Liz said in a voice dripping with disdain.

"How is she planning on pulling this con off? My first move would have been to request another DNA test." Jason pointed out.

"The only way she can do this is if she has someone working at one of the labs in the city who is going to change the results for her." Edward wasn't new to this game, something Keesha was about to learn. He had a pretty good idea of who she was going to contact. "When she shows up, let her spin her lies. When it's time to read the test results that's when we will let her know we have been on to her since the beginning."

"Are you sure that the first test is correct?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"This is just one of three tests she had run. I have copies of them all. I have friends in many places." Edward said with a sly smile. "People who owe me favors, or want to get on my good side. I have been watching Keesha since she left. I also knew that she planned on returning and I don't like to be caught off guard. I will deal with Keesha, in the meantime don't let her get to you." He was worried about the damage she could do to the marriage.

"She wouldn't have." Liz assured her grandfather. "Even if the baby was Jason's nothing between us would have changed." She said covering her husband's hand.

Jason raised her hand and kissed it while dropping her a wink. They were a unit and Keesha had no shot at destroying that.

"Good." Edward thought Liz was a lot like Lila. People looked at her and saw a small woman, but she had grit to spare. "Here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

Back home they got clean and crawled into bed. Jason just held his wife close. "Thank you for what you said earlier. About no matter what we would be fine."

Liz snuggled close. This was one of the best feelings in the entire world. "It's true. I know we said we are waiting for children, and I haven't changed my mind about that. But if you were having a baby with Keesha it wouldn't change us. I would have loved that child. I also know that if you were having a baby with her, then you would do everything in your power to get full custody. Which would be for the best."

"You amaze me. Not because of your mind reading abilities, because yes I would have gone for full custody. I'm a big believer in children needing both their parents, but no child needs a mother who will use them as a pawn. I'm amazed at how generous you are and how big your heart is." An unexpected child could put a strain on even a long term relationship Monica and Alan were proof of that. Their marriage almost crumbled when Alan brought Jason home.

"It's not like you cheated on me. That would be an entirely different situation. We weren't together back then." Liz was getting sleepy. Normally it took her a while to slip into sleep, but tonight it wasn't going to be a problem.

Jason rubbed his check over her soft hair. "AJ is going to come home." Edward was calling the eldest Quartermaine child tonight. He was expected to be at the meeting they would have when the results of the new DNA test came in. Since this involved his child that wasn't surprising. "Monica or Edward will introduce you to him." Jason avoided talking to his brother unless he absolutely had to. He would more than likely ignore his brother during the meeting, and AJ would do the same.

"It's my understanding that I won't see much of him once this visit is over." Liz said quietly. She and Monica had talked about the relationship between the two brothers a while back. They couldn't stand one another. Before the accident that changed Jason they didn't get along, now it was so much worse. Emily and Lila had been able to keep the peace, with them both gone the two brothers no longer made an effort.

"I have no problem with him living in Port Charles, if that is what he decides to do, as long as he stays away from me." Jason told his wife.

Liz didn't say anything, but according to Monica it was AJ that kept the feud going. The world class surgeon admitted that she and Alan made some major mistakes when they were raising their sons. Those issues were at the root of why AJ disliked Jason so much. Their eldest son moving to London made the situation better all the way around. "I'm sure Monica and Alan will enjoy his visit, no matter how brief."

"They will." Jason would just avoid the mansion until that visit was over.

"Get some sleep, we are going to back to our regular lives tomorrow." Liz said kissing under his jaw. Hopefully in the morning they could be together, right now she was just too tired. "I need to flash my rings around so everyone can see them." She said laughing.

"Night baby." Jason said laughing softly too. He was looking forward to everyone seeing his ring as well.

* * *

"If it isn't Nurse Morgan." Steven said walking up to the nurse's hub.

"That's me." Liz said grinning. "Can I help you Chief of Surgery Webber?" She asked in a perky voice. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks." Steven had handed the reigns of the hospital back to Monica when she returned from the wedding. A week later he was officially named Chief of Surgery, something he hadn't been expecting. "Maggie is having everyone over to celebrate next week."

"Send me the date." Liz was so proud of her brother. "Did you tell Sarah?"

"I did. She was thrilled for me. She is counting the days until she goes to Mayo." Steven passed along. "She and Nikolas just closed on a house."

"Is mom giving her grief for leaving?" Liz needed to call her sister and catch up.

"Of course. Sarah made a decision without running it by her for approval. Mom is not taking that well." Steven said shaking his head. He really didn't understand his mother. "Are you going into surgery today?"

"Nope." Liz said stepping down from the hub. "I actually need to head up to see Monica. I've decided to change my focus, hopefully here at the hospital."

"To what?" Steven would support her however he could. This did surprise him though, his sister was a kick ass nurse.

"I want to be a victim advocate. So I'm going to talk to Monica about whether there is room here at the hospital for me, or if I will need to take a job elsewhere. Also about training and how that will affect my schedule." Liz told her big brother. She was only a little nervous sharing her decision. She wanted him to say it was a good idea.

"You would be amazing at that." Steven said as they walked up the hall. "Absolutely amazing. What did Jason say?" Knowing his new brother in-law Jason was fully on board with whatever Liz wanted to do.

"Thanks." Liz said blushing some. "He said pretty much the same thing you just did."

"Let me know if you need me to speak to the board on your behalf." Steven would have no problem with that. All new programs were approved by them.

"I will. Now I just need to get through this meeting with Monica." Liz had a hard time selling herself, and she didn't think she would get special treatment because she was meeting with her mother in-law.

"You'll do great." Steven said bumping his shoulder against hers. "You are pretty irresistible. That was why I always shared my ice cream with you. I just couldn't say no." He said laughing. "I'm proud of you Liz, and you will do just as awesome at this new job as you did at being a nurse."

"Thanks." Liz said trying not to cry. Her brother's support meant everything. "Okay, here I go." She said waving before walking into Monica's office.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to return to work." Johnny said walking into the boardroom. "I was wondering if you had retired."

"There must be something wrong with me, I actually missed you." Jason said laughing at his friend.

"How did Liz like Italy?" Francis came in right behind O'Brien.

"She loved it." Jason said smiling.

"We saw the two of you in the paper at the opera. You looked so pretty in your tux." Johnny said with a grin.

"I did look good, not as good as my wife. But I was killing it." Jason said with a large grin. "Did I miss anything here?"

"Johnny gave his girl a ring." Cody came over to the table. He had been fixing coffee when his friends walked into the room. They were waiting for Sonny to arrive to get things started. "It's nice." Cody and Johnny had hung out last night with their ladies, which was when news of the ring was shared.

"Is that right?" Jason was happy for his friend. "I look forward to seeing it, and I'm sure Elizabeth will be thrilled when I tell her. We want to have everyone out to the house in a few weeks."

"Look at you being all social." Cody said grinning. "Marriage has been good for you. You guys should have seen Jason in Milan. He even went shopping."

"You think you know a person." Francis said laughing.

"Welcome back." Sonny said taking a seat. "How was the trip?"

"Fantastic. Maximus said to tell you hello." Jason passed along.

Sonny nodded. "Max and I handled all the business without any issues, and nothing else happened. Maybe we should send you away more often. Things are so quiet when you aren't here." The older mob boss said poking at Jason.

Jason just shook his head. "It's funny you would say that." His tone let everyone know something was up. "Edward clued me into something that is about to happen."

"What's up?" Sonny asked his friend.

"Keesha is returning at some point this week. She is pregnant, and she is going to say the baby is mine." Jason explained. "It's not though, its AJ's."

"I'd pick you as my baby daddy over AJ too." Johnny said as Francis and Cody nodded.

"Thank you. I think." Jason said laughing.

"What do you need from us?" Sonny wasn't going to just sit back while his friend was shook down. He also didn't want Liz aggravated.

"Edward is handling it. I just need to make sure Keesha gets access to me." Jason told the guys. "Other than that we aren't getting involved."

"Your grandfather is no joke." Francis had a lot of respect for the elder Quartermaine. "Keesha will regret trying to pull this."

"I have been thinking about this. I'm betting she is planning on me telling Edward to mind his own business. My personal life was one of the only places my grandfather and I still clashed on when she lived here. It's a well-known fact that I don't like taking advice in that part of my life. She is probably also counting on me having issues with Elizabeth concerning my possible fatherhood. With me trying to keep my marriage intact she is hoping I won't be watching her carefully." Jason said thinking out loud.

"We would still be watching her." Cody pointed out. "Is she coming with a DNA test to back up her claim?"

"She is, and Edward thinks that she is prepared for me demanding another test." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"You can tell she's never done anything like this before." Francis spoke up. "There are some major holes in her plot. The biggest of which is she is pulling this somewhere you have more power than she does. She should have made you come down to New York. Getting you away from us would give her more room to maneuver. You would still have taken Liz though, and Keesha is no match for Liz when it comes to medical things. Actually she is no match for Liz period. There is no way I see this con working."

"We will let Edward handle this." Jason said ready to move on. Nothing would happen until Keesha showed up. "How is Alexis?"

"On bedrest." Sonny said trying not to borrow trouble, but he was worried. "Kelly said if Alexis's blood pressure comes down then the bedrest can end. So I'm trying to keep things at the house calm."

"We want to have everyone out, but we'll wait until Alexis can join us." Jason told his friend. "Diane is doing well too?"

"She's fine." Francis assured his friend. "She's back to making sure we all know how amazing she is."

"Good." Jason said nodding. For him as long as his family was good then everything else could be handled. It wasn't always that way, but it was that way now.

"Okay. Let's go over the shipping schedule." Sonny said handing out papers. He was glad his friends were home and was looking forward to hearing about their trip. He would check with Edward to see if he needed backup, if not then Sonny would just wait and watch the fireworks.

* * *

"Hello there." Monica said smiling as Elizabeth walked into her office. She was surprised to see that she had this meeting scheduled. "Have a seat." Monica sat across from her daughter in-law, although last night they said they would keep things professional at work. Just like they had always done. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in switching from nursing to becoming a victim advocate. I'd like to work here at the hospital." Liz said putting it out there.

Monica just smiled. "I think you would be wonderful at that job, and your timing could not be better. As a teaching hospital we are always striving to stay on top of patient care, as well as student learning. It was pointed out at the last board meeting that after we discharge our trauma patients that we don't offer them much in the way of support services. I'm not talking group meetings or therapy. I'm talking about the middle step between inpatient care and outpatient care. The step where our patients learn what options are available to them and how to get those services. I would love to have you on staff in that position. Although I will be sad to lose you as a nurse." Monica really couldn't think of anyone better to help launch this program.

"I've looked into going back to school for a master's in criminal justice." Liz explained excited to hear that she could work in the hospital.

"Actually that won't be necessary, unless you want to do that. Kevin Collins is willing to oversee training, he has the credentials needed to certify you once you've fulfilled the necessary requirements. So you don't have to leave the hospital at all. Once you are certified you will continue to work in the psychology department." Monica said smiling. "Let me call downstairs and see if he is free at the moment. If not then I will ask his assistant to set up a time where the three of us can sit and talk."

"Thank you." Liz couldn't believe she was one step closer to achieving her dream. Assuming that Kevin approved her for his pilot program. She couldn't wait to go home and share this with Jason.

Monica hung up the phone. "Are you working a week from Thursday?"

"I am." Liz said nodding. "In the wards if I remember correctly."

"We have a meeting with Kevin at two. I'll send out an email to him and CC Piph so that she can put it on her calendar. You did talk to Piph first, right?" The Chief of Staff didn't want her head nurse angry at her.

"I spoke to her before I took leave, and this morning I told her I had an appointment with you." Liz respected Epiphany too much to move forward with this without her knowledge. "She also thinks it's a really good career move for me." All the support was making Liz feel so good. Her mother always looked down at her for not becoming a doctor, but that just wasn't her calling.

"Good. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Monica wanted to know.

"That's it." Liz said with a smile.

"Then I guess I have no excuse to put off my paperwork. We would love it if you and Jason came out to the mansion for dinner again this week, if you have the time. Steven, Maggie, and Audrey are always welcome too." Monica wanted her family around as often as possible.

"I'll check with everyone and see when we can arrange that." Liz promised.

"Any day but Steven's party. Alan and I are looking forward to getting out for a while." Monica hadn't had this active a social life in years. After losing Em and then Lila, both she and Alan had pulled in and hid from life. Now they were embracing it again.

"If not this week, then definitely next week." Liz said before heading to the door. She would swing by Piph's office to see if her boss was in. If not then she would go right to the hub. This time next week she might be starting her new training. That made her smile wide.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 28

"Jason, you have a visitor." Angie told her boss. She had been warned that this person was to be allowed in when they arrived, unless Jason just couldn't be disturbed.

"Keesha?" Jason asked his assistant. It took her a week to finally show up.

"Yup." Angie liked working for Jason. He was a good guy, and not overly demanding. As long as she did her job in a timely manner then he left her alone. He was also really organized so she could find things when she needed them if he was out of the office. "Do you want me to show her in or make her wait?"

"Show her in. Can you please call my grandfather and let him know that Keesha is here." Jason requested.

"Sure thing." Angie stepped out and ushered the visitor in. She came back shortly with a glass of water before making a discreet exit.

"Hello Jason." Keesha said resting her hand on her belly. She had gone for a form fitting top so there was no mistaking her condition.

"You're pregnant." Jason said stating the obvious. To Keesha it would sound like he didn't already know.

"Yes." Keesha said trying to sound uncomfortable. She had practiced what to say and how to say it after checking into her hotel room. "I know you must have some questions. Mainly why I'm just showing up now." She said letting her voice tremble some.

"That is one of the questions I'd liked answered. The other one is why you think the baby is mine?" Jason figured may as well get that lie over with. The camera in the office was catching all this, just in case.

"I wasn't going to come back, especially not now." Keesha said rubbing her stomach. "I know you just got married, and a pregnant ex-girlfriend is the last thing you need." He hadn't shown any emotion so far, which wasn't surprising. This was his normal behavior, it was one of the things that drove her crazy at times.

"So why are you here?" Jason asked again.

"Someone found out that I'm having your child, and they threatened me." She said ending quietly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm going to need a DNA test before I accept that you are having my child. You did sleep with my brother shortly after sleeping with me." Jason reminded her.

"I wouldn't be here if this baby wasn't yours." Keesha said in a frosty tone. She reached into her bag and handed over her doctored DNA test. Which Jason didn't even look at.

"I want a new DNA test, one run here in Port Charles." Jason told her.

"You don't trust me?" Keesha asked trying to sound insulted. She had expected this and was ready. Her friend Brad already agreed to make sure the test came back with Jason as the father.

"No." Jason said point blank.

"Fine. I can go to General Hospital today." Keesha said not backing down.

"Go to Mercy." Jason countered. "That way there is no doubt that my family hasn't tampered with the test." He wasn't giving her that out. He had also been told by Edward to insist the test be done there.

"Or so I don't run into your new wife?" Keesha said with snark. She also expected him to say that, Brad worked at Mercy so the request was perfect. "Our child isn't going to go away, and I'm not going to let you hide me away Jason. Elizabeth will learn about the baby eventually."

"I have no intention of hiding this child, if its mine, from my wife." Jason said leveling a stare at Keesha. He didn't enjoy playing games and he really wanted to tell her he knew she was lying. Edward stressed that they had to wait, the older man didn't want Keesha running away with AJ's child. They went through that when Carly ran off with Morgan. It took almost six months to find her and the little boy. Sonny had barely held it together. "If the baby is mine, I intend to be a part of his or her life. Not just financially. Which means my wife will be a part of the child's life as well."

Keesha had to fight back a grin. That was what she was counting on. She was going to make sure they spent a lot of time together as a family, and that Elizabeth spent a lot of time on the outside looking in. It wouldn't be hard to plan outings when she had to work. "I'm sure that if she loves you then she won't object to being a stepmother. I need to go have my bloodwork done, and go see my new doctor. We are both fine, thanks for asking." She said arching a brow.

"I'll look into the threat against you." Jason said standing up.

"I'm staying at the Metro Court." Keesha told him. Not the Port Charles Hotel because the Quartermaine's owned that. "If you need to reach me."

"I'll have General Hospital send over a DNA sample and I'll leave contact information at Mercy, so they can call my lawyer when the results come in." Jason said walking Keesha to his office door.

"Playing the lawyer card already?" Keesha asked surprised. That she didn't expect. "I'm sure we can work out custody without going to court."

"Get a lawyer Keesha." Jason said in a cold voice. "Because we will be filing paperwork so that whatever agreement we reach is documented. I said I would be in my child's life, I can do that without being in yours." He said point blank and watched anger come into her eyes.

Without another word Keesha walked out of the office. After her checkup and bloodwork she was going to make a call to one of the local papers. She wasn't going to settle for a check every month and a nanny picking up the child when it was Jason's time to visit. He was going to have to deal directly with her, one way or the other she would make sure of that.

* * *

Logan sat in the cafeteria about three tables over from Elizabeth Morgan and ate his lunch. For the past week he had managed to do as much surveillance on her as he could without raising suspicion. Which in a hospital was surprisingly easy to do. Orderlies often spent the day moving from floor to floor, add to that the fact that Mrs. Morgan was a favorite gossip topic and he knew pretty much where she was at any given time. Her and her guard.

He was running into the same problem with Jason's wife as he had with Sonny's. Their guards rarely let them out of their sight. With Mrs. Morgan there was the added problem of when she was out of Milo Giambetti's sight she was generally surrounded by other medical personnel. As Logan finished his sandwich and picked up his tray he reached a conclusion. This target was too high risk, so now it was onto name number three on his list. He just needed to find a way to get to her, hopefully he could do that soon. The longer he stayed, then the higher the chances of getting caught became.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Milo watched Logan get up and leave. He only knew who the other guy was because he frequently came into contact with Liz. Hell everyone in the building seemed to come into frequent contact with his charge. That was probably the most frustrating thing about the job. If someone on the staff meant to do harm it would be damned easy. Liz roamed from floor to floor and department to department. Which was pretty common for nurses.

So far no one was overtly threatening, which in Milo's mind meant he needed to keep a close eye on everyone. Okay not everyone. Dr. Q wasn't a threat, neither was Steven. Leyla had been dating Marco for a few years now so she wasn't a threat, Nadine was dating Cody so she was good too. And of course his girl, Sabrina, was fine. Nurse Johnson was also okay, which was good because Milo was pretty sure she could take him out without batting an eyelash. The woman was scary. Like enforcer scary. Everyone else was suspect.

"When you get this new job, will you be in an office?" Milo wanted to know as he got out his phone. He sent a text to Francis asking him to run Logan. It could just be paranoia but Milo was sensing something wasn't quite right there.

"If I get the job, more than likely yes I will have a tiny shoebox of an office to call my own." Liz said smiling. "Is that good?"

"Yes." Milo said being honest. "It limits the amount of people you come into contact with. When is that meeting?"

"In two days." Liz had actually been trying not to think too hard on it. She was nervous, because this was her dream job.

"You're a shoe in." Milo said with a grin. He had gotten to see first-hand that his boss's wife was excellent at her job. There was no doubt she would excel at her new job too.

"I recommended Sabrina for training in the surgical program." Liz told her guard. "Not because she's your girlfriend, but because she's a very good nurse with good instincts. I think she would succeed there." So did Epiphany.

"Yeah? Thanks." Milo was proud of Sabrina. "I won't say anything until she does."

"She already knows. Piph told her this morning. I'm sure when you get home she'll tell you." Liz said laughing. Sabrina respected that Milo was here to work. "Okay, let's get back to it. I have some doctors to irritate before my transfer."

Milo stood up and stacked their trays together.

* * *

Back home Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and looked in each room on the first floor as she walked through the house to the kitchen. Jason's car, and the Harley, were in the garage so he was home. Stepping into the brightly lit rear room she saw the door to the basement was open and grinned. He was probably in the gym. She went down the stairs and once on the landing saw that her guess was correct.

Instead of making her presence known she just stood there for a moment and watched. He was on the treadmill in a pair of mesh shorts, and his orange running shoes. She had laughed hard the first time she saw them, because it was not a look she expected him to sport. Jason explained they were best on the market and they only came in extremely obnoxious colors. This was the one he disliked the least.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso and back both gleamed with sweat. The man's body was insanely toned, and seeing him all sweaty had her motor humming. The rate at which he was running began to slow and she got that he was in cool down mode. So she sat on the step and waited for him to finish.

When he was done he turned and looked at his girl. "Hey."

"Hey." She could see in his eyes that he was irritated. Not angry, but annoyed. "Rough day?"

"Keesha is here." Jason said stepping down from the treadmill and grabbing a towel. He dried off some and looped it around his neck so he could take it upstairs to throw in the hamper. When he reached the steps Elizabeth used the fabric to pull him in for a kiss. "You're still short." He said trying not to laugh.

Liz just arched a brow at him. Yes despite the fact that she was standing on the landing, and you needed to walk down two steps to get to the basement floor, she was still shorter than him. "Keep it up and I will change my mind about the joint shower I was about to suggest." They would talk about Keesha later.

"Do we have time?" Jason loved it when they showered together.

"We do." Liz said smiling. "Johnny and Georgie won't be over for another ninety minutes. Since you are grilling I don't have to do anything but take out the steaks and mixed vegetables I prepped last night." Their guests were bringing dessert. Liz was excited to see Georgie's ring in person. The young lawyer's schedule had made that impossible up until now.

Jason leaned forward and kissed his wife again. "I'm so glad you are organized."

"Follow me, feel free to enjoy the view." She said knowing he would be watching her butt as they went up the steps.

Upstairs she set the water and they both stripped down. Jason let the water wash away the day. He knew that they would talk about Keesha after their guests left. It would be more him needing to vent, because there wasn't anything they could do at this point but wait. Still it felt nice to know he had someone in his corner when life got annoying.

"That feels good." He said as her hands moved over his skin. The scent of his body wash filled the glass enclosure and he damned near purred he felt so amazing.

Liz just grinned, she loved touching him so this was no hardship for her. "Sit down and I'll wash your hair for you." She said grabbing the soap. She threw in some light head scratching and she could feel the tension flowing from her hubby. "Rinse off."

He did and after stepping out from under the spray pulled his wife close and kissed her very thoroughly. She made every situation better. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do know that." Liz said looping her arms around his neck. "I feel really lucky that you chose to give your heart to me. And that you accepted my heart in return."

Jason let his hands glide down his wife's body until his was cupping her butt. She would have showered at work, so there wasn't a need to clean her which was kind of sad. He loved any chance to touch her, of course they could get dirty now so he would have a reason to clean her off. He leaned forward and kissed her again urging her closer until they were touching down the lengths of their bodies. Reaching behind him he hit the button to turn off the water as he backed her up against the tile. He lifted her up. "Wrap your legs around me."

She was already doing so as he made the request. There wasn't any need for foreplay her hands on his skin had done the trick. It amazed her how quickly he could make her want. She never considered herself to be highly sexual, but it seemed she had the wrong partners. Jason made her feel sexy even when they were both fully clothed. "Now."

"Yeah." He said lining his hardened shaft up with her center and pushing inside. There was no better feeling that this. When he was so deep inside her it was impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said as her fingers dug into Jason's shoulders but she kept her eyes on his. Feeling that connection that they shared. He didn't move right away and she didn't want him too. When he did finally pull back only to push deep inside her again she hissed in pleasure. He gave her long slow strokes, repeatedly filling her to the bursting point until her body was shaking. This angle was really working for her. "More." She demanded.

It would never be enough, Jason thought to himself. No matter how many times he had her, he would always want more. No matter how deep inside her he was, he wanted to go deeper. Deep enough to touch her very soul, the way she touched his. When she asked for more he gave it to her. He moved harder and faster inside the tight clasp of her body. Gave her everything inside him until he was shouting her name as he exploded. "ELIZABETH!"

"YES!" Liz tipped her head back and screamed in pure joy. "I love you." She said her eyes on his again as she panted. "Jason, I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said kissing her gently. "Let's get cleaned up, and we'll get ready for our guests."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Elizabeth, have a seat." Kevin said smiling at the nurse.

"Thank you. Monica, Felix." Liz said taking a seat. The fact that the other nurse was here was surprising. She wondered if she had competition for the victim advocate position.

"We've decided to go ahead with the program." Monica said starting the meeting. "With two positions here at the hospital." She said before turning the gathering over to Kevin.

"I've reviewed both your files and I think you are both good candidates for the job. We've decided that it would be better to have both a male and female victim advocate on staff that way folks can decide who they are more comfortable talking with. A female rape victim may not feel comfortable talking with Felix, while a male assault victim may not want to speak with Liz. It's not a slight on either one of you, it happens to us doctors as well." Kevin started explaining.

Both nurses nodded. Often in the ER, where they both had worked, patients would request staff of one gender or another. It was a smart move on the hospital's part, you couldn't help someone if they wouldn't talk to you.

"Both of you are going to be working in the Psychology department effective immediately. Starting on Monday you'll attend a week long training program at Port Charles University. The classes start at nine and end at six, with an hour for lunch. At the end of that session you will receive provisional certification. After three months at the hospital you can apply for basic certification which I can approve for you. Same with your intermediate certification at six months. One year after getting your intermediate certification you can apply for advanced certification. That requires a written and oral test which you can take at PCU. You will also need a letter from me saying you have fulfilled the requirements for hours worked."

"We would like for both of you to get that advanced certification." Monica told her nurses.

"I'd like to get my advanced certification." Elizabeth said to her new boss, and her Chief.

"So would I." Felix told them. He was passionate about this program as well, and he would enjoy working with Liz.

"Good." Kevin said smiling. He had reviewed a lot of files and was confident that they had picked the right people. Both of them were spoken of very highly by Epiphany, who had to miss this meeting because of an emergency surgery.

"Now the boring stuff." Monica said smiling. "The position comes with a slight pay raise for you both." Money wasn't an issue for Liz, but Monica figured Felix would enjoy getting more in his paychecks. "You will retain your current levels of vacation, and if you opt to return to the nursing department you will not lose your seniority." Since this was experimental no one knew if the program would actually work, although they all hoped it did. "The hours for your new positions are Monday through Friday eight a.m. to four-thirty p.m. With weekends, evenings, and holidays off."

"Seriously?" Felix asked surprised. That was rare in the hospital.

"If someone comes in and they need emergency counseling odds are its going to be something that falls outside of what you do. We aren't looking at the two of you to provide psychiatric counseling, we are looking to you to provide outpatient support." Kevin clarified.

"All non-surgical outpatient support centers are weekday, except for holidays, only operations." Monica pointed out. That included the physical rehabilitation and art therapy centers. "So you got lucky there."

"Any other questions?" Kevin figured they wouldn't have many today. This was unchartered waters, so the questions would arise once they actually started working. "Besides where the awesome new offices you get are." He said laughing.

"No." Liz had done her research.

"None from me either." Felix had done his as well.

"Good. Per hospital regulation when you transfer departments you get some time off. So we are giving you the rest of the week, and the weekend." Which amounted to four days. "Kevin can show you to your offices."

"Thank you." Liz said smiling at Felix.

"Yes, thank you." Felix said getting to his feet as everyone else stood up.

Kevin walked them down the hall to two small offices that shared a wall. "Here you go. Security has the keys, they will give them to you when you go down to get new badges. Appointments will be booked with the main receptionist down the hall, and will show up in the computer system's scheduling program." Which as staff they would already know how to use. "Welcome to the department." He said before heading back to his office.

Liz turned to Felix and raised her hand. He gave her a high five and a grin. "Which office would you like?" They were identical it was just a matter of if you wanted the desk on the right side of the small room or the left.

"Ladies first." Felix said looking over his shoulder at Milo. "What are you going to do with your boy toy?"

Liz just snorted. "Milo is all man, right?"

"Right." Milo knew Felix well. Sabrina had roomed with him when they were student nurses. "I'll sit over there, and blend in with the wall." He pointed to a row of padded chairs that made the space look like every other doctor's office he had been in.

"I will take the office on the right." Liz said which would put her closer to where Milo would be sitting. She walked into the space and found a work station. A computer monitor with keyboard, a phone, and printer were on its gleaming surface. Behind her were two filing cabinets, one sporting a potted plant. That was all for furnishings, the amazing thing was that she had a window. With a view of the park across the street, that would be nice to look at between clients.

All she needed now was a nice framed picture on the wall. She would be sure to leave space to hang her certifications when she earned them. With a smile Liz headed back out to find Milo. They would stop at security and then maybe go do some shopping to celebrate.

* * *

Over the three days it took for the DNA results to come in Jason avoided any contact with Keesha. Edward assured his grandson that everything was under control, so Jason concentrated on work and his wife. They attended the party to celebrate Steven's promotion, and had dinner at the mansion. They hung out with their friends, and spent time at home debating the merits of getting a dog. In other words they didn't think about the meeting they were now heading too.

"I was just in this room recently." Liz said taking a seat. They were holding the meeting at General Hospital because Jason booked this space to talk. "For much happier reasons." Even though she sounded calm, Elizabeth was actually pissed. Keesha was giving women everywhere a black eye. And as far as Liz was concerned the other woman had whatever happened here today coming to her.

"Hey." Georgie said coming into the room. "Diane is right behind me. You guys okay?"

"Except for the urge to slap someone I'm fine." Liz said to her friend. "How's the hand, you getting used to hauling around that rock?"

"I've added bicep curls to my workout routine." Georgie said laughing.

"Hello." Diane said smiling as she came into the room. "Are we all set? Not that we will be doing much."

"We are ready." Jason assured his attorney. She looked good, and Francis said there were no lasting effects from the head injury.

"Good." She said taking a seat, so that Jason would.

Keesha walked into the room with her attorney and took a seat. "Hello Jason. Elizabeth." She greeted the new Mrs. Morgan with a lot less warmth.

They both stayed silent.

"Are we ready?" The other attorney asked.

"Not quite, we are being joined by three other people." Diane said folding her hands on the table.

"Who else is needed?" Keesha asked confused. Then her eyes got wide when Edward walked in followed by AJ, and a woman she hadn't ever seen before.

"Hello, my name is Rosalyn Kwan, and I am representing AJ Quartermaine's interests." The newest lawyer in the room introduced herself.

"I don't understand." Keesha's attorney said looking at everyone sitting on the other side of the table. "Why does Mr. Quartermaine have an interest in these proceedings?"

"Would you like to answer that Ms. Ward?" Diane asked with a smile. "No." She asked when her question was greeted with silence. "Let me help you then. Georgie?" Diane turned the floor over to her associate.

Georgie pulled out her laptop, opened the slim machine, pulled up a video, and hit play. Everyone watched as Keesha met with Brad and explained what she needed done. They watched an envelope exchange hands as Brad repeated his instructions. "He was wearing a wire and told us when the meeting was taking place." The brunette attorney said. "Because he's already on thin ice for test tampering, and you didn't offer him enough money to live off of when he lost his job. He sold you out to save himself."

Edward just smiled. He knew who Keesha was going to see because she called her friend from New York to set up the meeting. It had not been hard to convince Brad that he would end up in prison for fraud if he went along with this plan. He had been let go from General Hospital for this very behavior and a judge would take that into account. Or he could prove helpful by recording everything when Keesha came to see him. The DA's office would look favorably on him for helping.

"I was set up." Keesha would go with entrapment.

"You can't use a recording without getting both parties permission." Keesha's attorney pointed out. He had no idea he was being lied to by his client. He was hoping this win put him on the legal map.

Rosalyn spoke up, taking over. "In family court, or civil court you can. We are prepared to go either route."

"As are we." Diane spoke up again. "We are prepared to sue you for mental and emotional damage. As well as fraud in the case of the fake DNA test you gave to Jason in his office. For twenty-five million dollars." Money they knew Keesha didn't have. If she had actually managed to get her story into the paper they could have added slander to the list. No one wanted to cross Jason Morgan without absolute proof he was trying to walk away from his unborn child.

"Or you can accept the deal that Mr. Quartermaine has for you." Rosalyn said taking over again.

"What's the deal?" Keesha's lawyer asked

"You are going to return to London with me, and after you have my child you will give me full custody." AJ said speaking for the first time.

"I'm not giving you my baby." Keesha hissed at him.

"Your lawyer is good, but I'm better." Diane said with a feral smile. "And he was wrong earlier, that tape is admissible in court if we charge you with extortion which we would be happy to do." Edward would no doubt know a judge who would admit the recording as evidence. "Then when you have your baby, in prison, AJ will end up with custody anyway."

"I wasn't finished." AJ had regretted sleeping with Keesha as soon as he woke up the next morning. He only did it to hurt Jason, but Karma being what it was he was the one paying. "I will allow you a place in my child's life. Supervised visitation can be arranged. I will provide you with housing in London so that you are near us. I can assure you it will be nicer than a prison cell."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Keesha replied her eyes sparking fire. She was stuck with AJ.

Georgie removed an envelope from her laptop bag. "This is a restraining order. Ms. Ward is prohibited from having any contact with Jason or Elizabeth Morgan. She is not to be within five hundred feet of them, their homes, their places of employment, their vehicles, their holdings, or any building they are in. Violation of this order will result in arrest, which I'm sure will not look good in family court. Should Mr. Quartermaine decide those supervised visits aren't working out."

"We are done here. This was a game you never should have tried to play." Diane said standing. "Rosalyn we should do lunch."

"We should." Rosalyn was the head lawyer for ELQ. While she didn't normally do criminal law she was capable of taking it from here.

"Jason and Elizabeth." Diane said to her clients.

Without a word they rose and walked from the room. "Are we done?" Liz asked when they were in the lobby.

"We are." Diane said grinning.

"How is it going?" Monica asked walking up. She had been informed about what was happening last night. So she cleared her schedule for when the meeting was taking place.

"AJ and Keesha are working out a deal now." Jason had no plans to talk to his brother at all. He figured AJ would head back to London as soon as all this was handled.

"Will he let you see your grandchild?" Liz wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Monica said quietly. "I hope so. It would be nice if this child helped bring AJ closer to the family again."

"Knowing Grandfather he made that a condition of his helping." Jason would get details of what was happening in the conference room later. "I will do my best to not antagonize AJ if we are all together."

"Thank you. Your father and I will try as well." Monica would do her part, but it was mostly AJ's choice to close the distance between them. If he wasn't going to try then this wouldn't work.

"Georgie and I aren't needed so we will go be fabulous somewhere else." Diane said smiling. "Liz we should all get together next week." She still needed to confess what she did on the island.

"Okay. I'll call you and we will firm up plans. Thank you for today." Liz smiled at her friend.

"It's what we do. We really should have capes." Diane said looking at Georgie. "We could pull that off."

"Totally." Georgie said agreeing with her boss. "See you guys later." She said as the attorneys moved off.

Jason turned as the door opened. Keesha stormed off in the direction of the elevator and a large man followed behind her. Probably a guard hired by AJ. Edward came out next. "She is going to the hotel to pack. AJ's plane is standing by. He has hired a private nurse to monitor Keesha until the pregnancy is done." Edward shared. "As well as round the clock guards."

"Will we get to see the child after he or she is born?" Monica wanted to know. Her eldest child was still in the conference room.

"Twice a year, with regular photos being sent. Regular video chats will start when the child is old enough." Edward told them the deal he had worked out with his grandson. "London is AJ's home. I tried to respect that when we hammered the agreement out. One visit will be here in Port Charles and for the other visit we will fly to London." It was like a custody arrangement.

"Can Jason come too?" Monica wanted to know.

"No." Jason answered before Edward could. He could tell by the look on his grandfather's face. "That's fine." Jason wouldn't ruin his parents chance to get to know their grandchild. "Don't argue about that." He asked his mother. "Please."

Just then AJ came out of the conference room. He looked at Jason but didn't say a word. "Mother." He said addressing Monica. "Do you have time to visit?"

Jason leaned over and kissed her check. "It's fine." He repeated softly. He really wasn't hurt by what AJ was doing. They wouldn't ever have a civil relationship and Jason had accepted that. The truth was he didn't like the person his brother was. AJ would probably say the same thing.

"I'm free for lunch." She told her son. For now she would let this go, and at a later date test the waters.

"Want to go home?" Liz asked her husband. It was time to put this behind them.

"Let's go to the pound and look at dogs." Jason decided on the spot.

"Okay." Liz said giving him a soft kiss. She would keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. After they went to see if they could find a furry friend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

Milo walked into Francis's office. "You wanted to see me?" He saw that Johnny and Cody were here too.

"Logan Hayes, why did you want him run?" Francis asked the younger man.

Milo looked at his friends, and technically his bosses although they never pulled rank. "Something isn't right. He never did anything, was always polite, respected the chain of command, and never even looked too long at Liz. But something isn't right. He gave me an itch between my shoulder blades." He finished up.

"It was a good catch." Johnny was proud of his young friend. "He's a freelancer, a new one that has only done a few jobs so far. We have no proof who sent him here, but with his job at the hospital we are guessing Liz is the target. So that may mean Trevor."

Cody was also grinning. "I guess I need to watch my back."

"I'm not looking to be an enforcer here." Milo said trying not to blush. He would at some point return to Palermo, where he would probably become Max's enforcer and second in command. But knowing the guys respected him meant a lot.

"I'm heading over to go pick up Logan, want to ride along?" Johnny would normally take Cody, but Milo had earned this. He had listened to his instincts and spotted a threat before anyone else.

"Sure thing." Milo was always up for work.

"If he's not in I'm going to wait." Johnny let the younger man know.

"Sabrina is working the night shift today, and Liz is with Jason which means I'm not needed. So I probably would have just ended up in trouble anyway." He said laughing. "A short stakeout won't be an issue."

"Good." Johnny had sent Georgie a text letting her know he would be working late. If Logan was in then they were going to be getting some answers. Johnny promised his girl he would call her later. He tried not to let a day go by without talking to her if they couldn't see each other. "Let's head out."

"Behave you two." Francis called out laughing. "I'm heading over to Jason's to give him an update."

"I'll swing by Sonny's to fill him in." Cody volunteered, otherwise Francis would have to go there too.

"Tell Sonny to call me if he wants more information." Francis figured that wouldn't be the case. Cody always gave a thorough report. "I'm in agreement with Johnny that this is connected to Trevor."

"The timing?" Cody was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. We knew there was a chance he gave the order before we got there." Francis kind of hoped with was related to the Lansing stupidity. They could deal with it and get it over with.

"This will be the last problem they cause." Cody said as they reached their cars.

"That's the best thing about them being gone." Francis said getting behind the wheel.

* * *

"You guys okay back there?" Jason asked taking a quick look into the rearview mirror.

"We're good." Liz said peeking into the carrier at their new family members. It had been love at first sight for her, but Jason needed a little convincing that this was going to work.

"We're almost home." Jason said with a half grin. He had been looking for a dog, an older dog because he knew that they often got left at the shelter. He got his wish, and two other pets as well.

They had arrived at the shelter and started looking at the available dogs. There were a lot to choose from, enough that Jason would be sending a large donation to the shelter. It actually made him angry to hear the stories of people dropping off pets for reasons like they were now too old. When you adopted a pet it was for life, something he firmly believed.

He and Elizabeth were walking to the second room with adoptable dogs when they saw a dog in a private room. When Jason asked if the animal was sick, the volunteer smiled and shook her head no. She told them to watch, which they did. From behind the mixed breed dog hopped out two little bunnies. It turned out that dog had been brought in pregnant and her puppies were too sick to stay with her because she had not been getting enough food. The pups had been taken to the infirmary and because it didn't look like mom would be healthy enough to care for them they didn't get returned to her.

The baby bunnies had been brought in after their mom died, two small female bundles of fur. Mable the five year old dog had been out when they came in and she took to the babies immediately. Now they were inseparable because an unlikely bond had formed. The staff wanted to keep that bond from being broken. So it had been decided the trio would be adopted out together. Easier said than done.

Elizabeth fell in love the minute the story was finished. Jason was worried that at some point the dog was going to eat the bunnies. It took the vet coming over to say that Mable saw the rabbits as her babies, it seem odd but cross species bonding did happen more often than most folks realized.

So they had agreed to adopt the small family, which resulted in a trip to the pet store to stock up on supplies. Including carriers to keep their new forever friends safe in the car. Jason ended up having to go back to the store to gat another carrier because Mable had not been happy about being separated from the bunnies. So they needed something big enough to transport them together, they donated the smaller carriers to the shelter. He was pretty sure that was his first clue about who was going to run the house.

"We need to come up with names for the bunnies." Liz said looking up and smiling. "Thing One and Thing Two are simply not going to cut it."

"They were only named that because they weren't sure of the genders at first." Jason said laughing. Now the vet was certain they were both girls. "What about Flopsy and Mopsy?"

"Kristina will pass out from joy that we not only got rabbits, but that those are their names." Liz said giving her approval. The Peter Rabbit books were the little girl's favorites.

"She's going to ask Sonny for one." Jason said smirking. And his friend would probably cave because he had a hard time telling his daughter no. Alexis would then kill her husband, because she was trying to raise a child that wasn't a diva. She was praying this new baby was a boy. The attorney said that two princesses would be a lot to live with. "Okay we're home. Let's get everything set up and get the pets out of the travel crate."

"We're home guys, let the spoiling begin." She said as Jason parked the car.

* * *

Logan wasn't home so the guys hit the nearest coffee shop, got something to drink, and settled down to wait for him to come back. Milo called their tech guy to see if Hayes was working today, if he was then they would just go get him there. Of course he wasn't, because it was never that easy. Johnny told Stan to send out an alert telling the guys to be on the lookout.

"So you and Sabrina are doing okay?" Johnny asked his friend. Stakeouts were better with gossip.

"We are." Milo said grinning. "I'm taking her home the next time I can take vacation. My mother has been dropping some rather large hints that she would like to meet the young lady I've been seeing for the last year."

"I know the feeling. My mother was ready to hop on the next flight out when I told her that bought a ring for Georgie." Johnny responded laughing.

"Is that good or bad?" Milo wanted to know.

"It's good. My mom met Georgie last year when she was here for a visit. My mother very much likes my now girlfriend. There was some mention that Georgie was the type of woman I should have on my arm, which leads me to believe my mom talked with Diane." Johnny had just been happy his mother didn't say anything to Georgie. Kathleen O'Brien was not known for holding her tongue.

"I would like to have a ring on Sabrina's finger before taking her home." Milo admitted. "I've been looking around, but so far I haven't found the right one."

"Sabrina is okay with moving to Italy eventually?" Johnny figured she was if Milo was looking at rings.

"She knows that I will be going home at some point. We've talked about what that means." Basically that Port Charles was a temporary home for him. It was the main reason he hadn't done any serious dating before Sabrina, she just wasn't someone he could let walk away. She was too amazing. "She told me that there are hospitals in Italy too. How long before you give your girl a diamond?" The betting pool was already set up.

"Looking for inside information to score big?" Johnny asked knowing nothing could be further from the truth.

"I'm not involved in the pool. I don't bet on things like that. I will however throw in when Jason and Liz announce their first baby. I have a knack for winning baby pools." Milo said grinning.

"If I recall correctly you've won the last five." Johnny had heard Phil mutter that they needed to ban Milo from the next one.

"I don't know why I'm so good at that." He looked at his friend. "So you should get moving, so I can take the pot for your baby as well."

"It would be ashamed to let these genes go to waste." Johnny said laughing out loud. He and Georgie weren't there yet, but they should at some point talk about what they wanted in the future. His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. "It appears the Morgans have acquired some furry friends." He showed Milo the picture.

"They mentioned getting a dog." The young guard replied. "No mention of rabbits though."

"I'll have to mention this to Georgie tonight, if Liz didn't send her a text." This message was from Jason. "I'm sure that my girl will want to go feed them." Johnny wouldn't ever get a rabbit for a pet, but he did have to admit they sure were cute.

* * *

The woman on Johnny's mind was waiting in the hallway of her apartment building while Phil did a walkthrough of her unit. Since they had been so awesome this afternoon Diane had told her young associate to take the rest of the day off. Considering she'd logged some really long days this week Georgie didn't argue. Of course the one night she left before nine Johnny wouldn't be free but they would talk later. The man knew how to make the most of a phone call she thought to herself trying not to blush.

"All clear." Phil said stepping into the hall. "If you decide to go out later, give me a call."

"Will do." Georgie promised. She felt bad for her guard, he must be bored senseless. All he did was sit in the lounge all day. The results from the Bar exam should be coming in soon, then he would at least get to go to the courthouse on a regular basis. "Thanks, night."

"Night Ms. Jones." Phil waited for her to knock before he headed down to his car.

In the apartment Georgie kicked off her heels and took off her suit jacket. Rolling her shoulders to reduce tension she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to get some water. While she had her drink she gave some thought to how to spend her night off. She could do some briefs and maybe that would make it so she could leave early tomorrow too. Or she could fill up the tub to have a nice long soak before doing those briefs. Opening the refrigerator she tried to decide if she felt like cooking. Maybe a run to the store, then a bath, then the briefs. But then she'd need to call Phil back, and it seemed wrong to make him come over so she could get some pizza. She could order in but that meant staying in her work clothes because she didn't go to the door in loungewear.

"Stop being lazy Georgie." She said too herself. She would make dinner, then soak, and then do some work. After she'd snuggle in bed and watch some television until her guy called. "That's a plan." She said nodding. The glass went into the sink and she headed deeper into her place to get changed.

She stepped into her bedroom and stopped in shock. Standing next to her open hope chest was a blonde man with a gun.

"Hello Georgie." Logan said with a grin. "If you scream I will shoot you. Without hesitation. If you cooperate then you will walk away unharmed."

"What do you want?" She asked in a steady voice. Her dad had trained all of them to handle situations like this. Might seem odd to some but with him being the police commissioner while she was growing up she, her sister, and her cousin became targets.

"My wants in life are pretty simple. Mainly I just want to sit on the beach, with a cold beer, and watch pretty girls walk by in very little clothing. The suitcase full of cash your boyfriend is going to give me to get you back safely is going to make that happen." Logan said smiling wider. A guy who put a ring like the one Georgie was wearing on his girlfriend's finger was one who was serious about the relationship. So yeah O'Brien would bring the money.

Logan had broken into her place earlier in the day after a neighbor let him in the front door. The security system she had was first rate, but there wasn't an alarm built that he couldn't get past. The hope chest was a great place to hide because the guard wouldn't think to look there. He heard Georgie say good night and then the beeping of the alarm being set so he knew it was safe to come out.

"You need to put on some shoes because we are leaving." Logan told her smiling. "When we get settled you will make a call to O'Brien, and if you say anything wrong then he'll get to listen to me shoot you through the phone. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Georgie said thinking this was not how she saw her night going.

"Good." Logan said watching her closely as she slipped on a pair of sneakers. He took them out the fire escape. The fact that the sun was down gave them extra coverage. His hand fisted in her hair kept her facing front and made it so he didn't have to worry about her running. They walked three blocks staying in the small alley that ran behind the buildings with the gun pressed into her back. "You drive." He said opening the passenger side door so she could slide across the seat. "Don't even think of trying to crash the car."

"Where to?" Georgie would stay alert for an opening and if she got one she would take it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

They didn't go far, and they didn't go back to Logan's apartment. In fact they didn't even leave Port Charles which was pretty ballsy, and smart. Georgie was guessing that the guys wouldn't expect her to be in a rundown motel on Cortland Street. With the crowd the place catered to, most people wouldn't even blink an eye at them.

Logan took her to a room on the first floor and ushered her inside. "Have a seat." He had paid cash for the room this morning. Three nights because he didn't think it was going to take long to get paid. Standing behind her he tied her to a straight backed chair with a rope around her torso and arms. Then he secured her legs because he didn't want to get kicked. "Now, what is O'Brien's number?" It was time to get things rolling.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason asked when he walked into Sonny's office. Francis, Cody, Johnny, and Milo were all present.

"We have a contractor in town and we are pretty sure he's here for Liz." Sonny had been the one to call his partner down.

"Lansing?" Jason guessed trying to hold his temper.

"More than likely." Francis answered his boss's question. "An orderly named Logan Hayes. Something about him felt off to Milo."

"Thank you." Jason told the guard. This just confirmed that he had been the right choice to watch out for Elizabeth. Milo nodded. "Do we have Hayes?"

"No." Johnny took that question. "He wasn't on the schedule to work today, he wasn't home, and he didn't come home while Milo and I were waiting. Hank and Ritchie are watching now."

"I have a file on Hayes. Like me he is ex-military." Cody said pushing the envelope over to Jason. "He didn't do any special forces training, but he did do extensive weapons training. He's smart, but has trouble following orders which was how he ended up with a dishonorable discharge."

"Violent?" Jason would read the entire file later.

"Not according to his file. Just didn't mix well with others." Cody knew a lot of guys that fit that description that were in the military. For some service straightened them out, for others it made matters worse. "He's done a few jobs for some families in the Midwest. No hits though. Mostly B&Es."

"Do you want me to head over to the house?" Milo asked Jason.

"Lee is there." Jason trusted the senior guard with his wife. Sonny had also sent two more guards just in case.

"For the time being I'm going to suggest that Milo get a partner." Johnny started outlining how to keep Liz safe. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Then frowned when he saw that the number was one he didn't recognize. Everyone got calls that were misdials, but for them it was rare. Their numbers were unlisted, and Stan did some magic to make them invisible in the system. Johnny hit the flashing envelope icon, because he had a text and all the blood drained from his face.

"Johnny?" Francis asked concerned. He leaned over and looked at the phone. "Shit. It's Georgie." He said pulling out his own phone. "I need a trace on the last number to call Johnny's phone."

Johnny's phone rang again, the same number flashed on the screen. He answered on speaker. "O'Brien." He made himself not start screaming threats about what would happen if his girl wasn't returned instantly. That wasn't going to help Georgie.

"You get my picture?" Logan wanted to know.

"I did. Let me talk to my girl." Johnny wasn't going to do anything else until that happened.

"Johnny." Georgie said trying not to give into the panic because yeah she was terrified.

"Are you hurt?" His voice shook a little on the question.

"No." Georgie started thinking on how to get a message to her boyfriend without Logan knowing what was going on. "I'm not hurt. Logan wants ten million dollars for my return. He will call later and tell you where the rendezvous point will be." She slowed down when saying the French word, something her kidnapper didn't notice. He probably thought the hitch in her speech was because she was scared.

"Have the money ready in forty-eight hours. I will call shortly after that deadline and tell you where to drop it off. Nothing bigger than a twenty. Since I'll still have your girl at that point you will want to leave any tracking devices at home. You don't want her paying for your stupidity." Logan said before ending the call. "Well done baby doll." He said laughing. "I'm gonna order a pizza, any requests for toppings?"

"No trace." Stan's voice came through Francis's phone.

"It's not necessary. Georgie is at the Nite Lite Motel." Johnny told his friends.

"How do you know that?" Milo asked surprised that his friend seemed to know where his girlfriend was.

"She slowed down on the word rendezvous." Cody had caught that too. "There was a motel on Courtland St. by that name. It was sold a couple of years before you got here, and became the Nite Lite Motel." He explained to Milo. "Georgie grew up here, so she would know that." She was cool under pressure and that was helping them help her.

"Stan, hack into the computer system and find out who recently checked in." Jason told his tech guy.

"I can do that, but if he paid cash he might not be in the system. That place is where a lot of the local pros take their customers." Stan said as he typed. "What I can do is see what rooms are blocked off for the next two nights." He said more to himself than to everyone else.

"We need to start putting together a plan for how to get to Georgie and bring her home." Sonny said looking around the table. "We also need to know how this happened."

"Phil sent me a text after he dropped Georgie off at her apartment." Johnny said joining the conversation again. The picture of her tied to a chair was seared into his brain. That fucker would regret touching her.  
"Logan had to have been waiting for her. If he broke in then Georgie would have accessed her panic room." It had been installed while they were on the island. When she moved out it would be dismantled.

"How exactly did Phil miss him?" Sonny wanted to know. This was unacceptable. Their families were to be protected above all others.

"I'll take that." Francis knew that if Johnny was anywhere near Phil the odds were good he would take the guard out for screwing up so badly. In fact when all this was over they might have to transfer Phil to Puerto Rico.

"I'll start putting together the op to get Georgie. I'll send some guys over so that we have eyes on the building and to try to get confirmation they are there." Although Cody didn't doubt that Johnny was right. "Assuming they are, if Logan leaves we can grab him and go in to get Georgie." If not then they might be able to force him out.

"Come on Johnny." Jason said getting to his feet. "We will go to my house so that Elizabeth had keep an eye on you." He figured his girl might be able to keep Johnny calm. Only because O'Brien wouldn't yell at her for hovering.

"I'll monitor things from here." Sonny was going to pray that this ended without Georgie being hurt. "I'll also send out the order to lock the houses down."

"Can Diane come to your place?" Francis asked Jason. He would suggest Sonny's but he knew without being told they were going to try to keep Alexis in the dark about what was going on. Worrying about Georgie wouldn't help her blood pressure issues.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Jason told his friend.

"I'll go get her." Milo wanted something to do. "I can stay at the house once I'm there in case you need to leave." He told Jason.

"Thanks. Tell Chris to bring Sabrina out to the house when her shift ends." Jason instructed, that would relax Milo.

"Will do." The young guard said leaving to carry out his instructions.

"Johnny." Jason said looking at his friend. "We are going to get her back."

"I know." Johnny refused to believe anything else. He knew that every guy in the organization was going to do everything they could to help. It was just how things were. "A lot can happen in forty-eight hours." All the ways that asshole could hurt Georgie were running through Johnny's mind.

"Come talk to Elizabeth. She can help you by telling you what Georgie will need from you when she comes home." Jason wouldn't normally ask his wife to talk about what Ewan did to her, but tonight it might help their friend.

"Okay." Johnny said walking from the room. He needed to hold it together so that he could support Georgie, but once they had Logan he was going to teach him that this had been a huge mistake.

* * *

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Jason walked into the house with Johnny. Her friend was even paler than normal.

"Logan Hayes was sent here by Trevor Lansing for you." Jason started there.

"Me? Logan?" Liz repeated blinking in surprise. "Why does Johnny look so pale?" He was standing in her living room looking lost.

"Hayes kidnapped Georgie, we don't know why he switched targets." Although Jason suspected it was because he couldn't find a way to get to Elizabeth. "We are working to get her back. Diane and Sabrina are going to stay here tonight, maybe tomorrow night too."

"They are welcome to stay as long as necessary." Liz said looking at her husband. It scared her to know she had been working next to someone who wanted to possible harm her. It terrified her to know that that person now had Georgie. "Is he asking to swap me for Georgie?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "He is asking for money. I'm guessing he didn't get paid up front. With Trevor dead he won't get paid at all, so he's going for ransom."

Liz just nodded. "How can I help?"

"Could you talk to Johnny about what Georgie might need when she comes home?" Jason asked his wife. "I'll understand if you don't want to." This had the potential to stir up memories no matter what, that was something he already knew.

"I can do that." Liz said letting Jason pull her close for a hug.

"I love you." This could easily be him living this nightmare.

"I love you too." Liz said softly. "Johnny, come into the kitchen. I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

* * *

"Do you want me to tell you what I went through, and how I got better?" Liz asked when they were seated at the table. She wasn't going to force this on Johnny.

"Yeah." He was holding onto the fact that Liz had managed to move past this as hope that Georgie could too. "Don't whitewash it."

"I was coming out of the gym." Liz started there. "Ewan blindsided me. I didn't even see him come up beside me. He pushed a gun into my side and told me that if I screamed that he would kill me. I had already heard him say on more than one occasion that if he couldn't have me then no one could so I believed he would shoot me."

Jason covered his wife's hand to give her support.

"He made me drive to a cabin that he owned. One I had been too before, which turned out to be important. When we got there he said that he just wanted time to talk to me, to convince me that we belonged together. Then we could go back to the city, I could drop my restraining order, and he could go back to working in the hospital. We could just put this behind us and start over. I told him that I was willing to listen. I wanted him to stay calm and to put the gun down."

She turned over her hand and linked her fingers with Jason's.

"For three days he talked about how happy we had been and how perfect our lives were going to be. How we could get married and have a family. I didn't say anything. I just let him ramble. On the television I watched my Gram talk to reporters and hold up my picture so I knew people were looking for me. They were looking for Ewan too, it wasn't until I was back home that I learned he bought the cabin in a fake name which was why they didn't come looking right away."

She sipped her tea before continuing.

"The third night I was sleeping in my room, locked in, and Ewan was down the hall in his when I decided to make a break for it. I picked the lock, not a skill he knew I had and ran for the front door, but I didn't make it. He beat me up really badly screaming that I wasn't being fair to him, I wasn't giving him a chance. That I wasn't giving us a chance." She just shook her head.

"You don't have to keep going." Johnny didn't want her upset.

"Another two days passed." Liz would finish because this would ultimately help Johnny. "I was in the kitchen pushing breakfast around the table. He got up to do the dishes and I stabbed him with my spoon. I don't even remember moving. It turns out if you are angry enough you can do a lot of damage with a spoon handle. When he dropped to the floor, I grabbed the pot he made our oatmeal in and clocked him on the head. I got the car keys from his pocket and drove away from the cabin. It was hard to do because he had fractured my right arm, but I did it. I drove into the nearest town and walked into the first business I came to. I looked a mess so they called the cops." Liz leaned back in her chair.

"How did you move past that?" Johnny hoped to god that Georgie's ordeal wasn't anywhere near that bad.

"Lots of therapy. Mostly though I got past it because I had a lot of support. Gram, Steven and Sarah. Then you guys showed up. It was funny because you didn't even know you were helping. You guys would see me out running errands and you would walk me home which helped me to feel safe. You would sit with me at Kelly's so I wasn't alone and had to talk to someone which kept me from pulling into myself. Jason installed an alarm system in my apartment when I finally moved out of my Gram's house. That support made a huge difference. I also moved past it because I wanted my life back. He didn't get to take my happiness. Georgie is a fighter. She isn't going to let Logan take the life she has from her." Even if her friend wasn't hurt physically, which would hopefully be the case, there would be emotional damage done.

Johnny looked at his friend. "Did Ewan…" He didn't even want to say it out loud.

"No. Ewan didn't rape me. He didn't even try to kiss me. He wasn't looking for that kind of control. He wanted me to bow down to his wishes. Logan wants money, he won't get it if he hurts Georgie. He needs her uninjured to get his pay day." Liz tried explaining the big difference between what she went through and what her friend was going through. "You can't let your guilt derail things between you."

Johnny looked surprised that she picked up on that. "I feel like I let her down."

"Logan came here for me. This is about someone who is looking for a quick payday because killing me won't get him that. I'm going to guess that he looked at all the ladies before deciding to try his luck with Georgie, and I'm guessing he picked her because she lived in the least secure building. " Liz told her friend. "You pushing her away will hurt more than being held hostage. She is going to need you to stand between her and the rest of the world while she deals with this. Can you do that? Feeling safe will go a long way to helping her heal, and you will be able to give her that." Even if he couldn't Georgie could stay with them. But Liz had every faith that Johnny wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll give her whatever she needs when I get her back." Johnny was just praying she didn't walk away from him. "She's moving into the Towers when her lease is up." In thirty days.

"Good." Liz didn't say it out loud, but she was guessing that Georgie was going to end up living out at Johnny's farmhouse. Events like this made you want to hold onto the good things in your life tighter. "The first few nights she's home you are both welcome to stay here if you like."

"Thanks." Johnny said quietly. "Thank you for talking to me about what you went through. It helped." It also scared him but he got the message. Support would be key when they got Georgie back.

The doorbell rang. "That's probably Diane. I'll go let her in."

Both men stood up. Jason looked at his friend. "Cody is going to do everything he can to bring Logan in alive. He's all yours when we get him." Sonny would agree with what his partner just said.

Johnny nodded because he didn't have anything else to say. He was focused on sending positive thoughts to his girlfriend.

"Let me check on the ladies and then we'll go wait in my office." Jason said before heading to the front of the house.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

The Nite Lite Motel was not a very big place. Only thirty rooms, of those rooms only four were booked for multiple nights. Cody hand-picked four guys, and sent them, in with their girlfriends so they didn't look out of place, to request the rooms next to the ones Stan had listed. The guys each asked for their room for two hours. Once inside they used sound boosting equipment to listen to what was going on next door.

It was Lee who had the room next to Logan and Georgie. The Texan was holding a one sided conversation with his hostage and it was him saying her name that confirmed the guard was in the right place. He called it in to let Cody know they had confirmation Johnny's girl was here. When his two hours were up Lee left with his girlfriend, the room was remade and Marco checked in booking the room for two nights. He went to the fire exit, and let in the rest of his crew. One of them would listen around the clock to make sure Logan didn't hurt Georgie while they worked on how to get her out. Everyone was hoping that she hadn't been hurt before they arrived.

* * *

"You sure you don't want any pizza?" Logan asked Georgie for the third time. "It's not that bad. It's not as good as the pizza I got in New York City, but still not bad. I have to admit Port Charles has a certain charm to it. I thought for sure I would be bored while I did my surveillance." He said ignoring the fact that she was not responding.

"So why a mobster? I mean you're pretty much the textbook good girl. So why are you dating a mob guy? Didn't any of those doctors ask you out?" Logan wanted to know. All the mobsters in Port Charles seemed to have good girls, it was a puzzler. Usually guys like them had women who looked like showgirls and were made of plastic parts. Not that Georgie wasn't pretty, but she didn't look like a mobster's girlfriend.

Georgie considered not answering, but decided to because she didn't want to make Logan angry. "He's a nice guy." She told him.

"You think he'll come up with the cash?" Logan wanted to know.

"I know he will." Georgie said with absolute certainty. She also knew that Johnny was going to remove Logan from the face of the earth when this was over. She didn't feel at all bad about that.

"Good. I would hate to go through all this and not get paid." Logan said laughing.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked showing a small amount of the fear she was feeling.

"No." Logan looked at her. "I don't kill innocent people. I just won't give you back."

"You're just going to keep me. Like a pet?" Georgie didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm getting paid one way or another. O'Brien can pony up the money to get you back, or I can give you to a friend of mine who knows some people who like girls like you." Logan said letting her draw her own conclusions.

Georgie closed her eyes and prayed that the guys showed up soon.

* * *

Marco looked at Ritchie. "Call Sonny and let him know what Logan said. Maybe Stan can do a deeper run and see who Logan's contacts are. We can give the name to the Feds."

"I'll call from the bathroom." Ritchie said, he didn't want his conversation to make it so Marco missed something important.

* * *

"How did you get Johnny to take a sleeping pill?" Diane wanted to know.

"I told him that he needed to be rested when Georgie came home." Liz said to her friend joining her on the couch. Jason was in his office on the phone. "The dosage is light and I told him that we would wake him up if anything happened. Realistically he will probably only sleep for a few hours."

"I hope she comes home uninjured." Diane knew that being taken was a very real threat for all the ladies of the top guys in the organization. However she didn't think that money would normally be at the root of the abduction. Revenge would.

"Jason is going offer Johnny use of the island when we get Georgie back. Just so they can have some time to relax." Liz thought that was a good idea.

"She can of course have as much time off as she needs." Diane said nodding. The island reminded her of what she still needed to confess. Jason walked into the room and the attorney knew it was time. "I got my memories back sooner than I said when we are on the island."

"What?" Liz looked at her friend.

"I actually knew the two of you weren't engaged the day after we arrived." Diane said smiling.

"You were faking?" Jason hadn't expected to hear that.

"I was tired of waiting for the two of you to get in gear." Diane told them why she did what she did.

"So you said all those things about me being the perfect mob wife why?" Liz wanted to know.

"So that Jason would make me stop." Diane said laughing. "He came to your rescue each and every time I got on your nerves. And you lapped it up." The lawyer pointed out. "When I realized that the two of you were really getting married, I couldn't just miraculously be cured. Especially not with Georgie and Johnny coming down. Given the chance I was worried they would back off."

"Wow." Jason just looked at his lawyer. "I'm impressed."

"Jason." Liz said trying not to laugh. They had been well and truly played. "You're supposed to be glaring at her for lying and making us worry."

"I can't help it. I can normally spot a liar. Diane got by me. When did Francis know?" Jason asked his attorney.

"He didn't know for sure until the day Patrick gave me my exam. Frannie flat out asked when I got my memories back. So the gig was up. It was Patrick who told me what to say and how to act when we got back to the house. It turns out you can buy a world class neurosurgeon for a piece of expensive medical equipment."

"That's good to know." Jason said storing that knowledge away.

"Don't do anything like that again." Liz said giving her friend the stink eye.

"I don't have to." Diane pointed out. "Everyone else is doing fine on their own." Then she gave them both a smile. "I did enjoy getting to be your mom for a few weeks. Between the fights."

Liz looked at her friend. "I enjoyed you being my mom. Including the fights. It felt good to argue with someone because they wanted the best for me." She scooted over and gave Diane a big hug.

"Do you have anything to say?" Diane asked her boss.

"Thank you." Jason said and shocked his attorney by giving her a kiss on her cheek. "We can put that behind us. But I want to be there when you tell Johnny and Georgie." He said smiling.

"Deal." Diane said looking forward to that.

"I'm heading in. Milo is on his way back with Sabrina." Jason had called and asked his mother to send the nurse home early. Milo went to get her because he needed to see for himself that she was fine. Chris would follow them out. "If anything happens I'll call."

"Okay." Liz was going to keep her thoughts positive.

* * *

"It's time to sack out and get some shut eye. You want to use the bathroom?" Logan asked Georgie.

"Yes." She was hoping to find a weapon of some sort, but that hope was dashed because her only option was to the break the mirror. Something he would hear. She considered stabbing him with the wrapped toothbrush but it had a blunt end and it was no match for his gun. So she had no choice but to go back out to the main room.

"On the bed." Logan said tilting his head. "Relax, I have no plans to join you. I prefer blondes." When Georgie was where he wanted he tied her back up looping the rope through the head boards. Then he walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I'm rigging the door so that if anyone tries to come in, not that I think your boyfriend has any clue where you are, it will blow." Logan said finishing up his work. "I'll take it off in the morning. When I'm awake I can just shoot anyone who tries anything. Or I can shoot you which ever works."

Georgie just watched him set up a blanket on the floor.

"You afraid of the dark?" Logan asked before turning out the light.

"No." Georgie said quietly. She put her head on the pillow and when darkness fell in the room she let the tears come being careful not to make any noise. She didn't want Logan to know he was getting to her, but she was scared. Silently she prayed for Johnny to find her. She didn't want Logan to get a dime of the money he wanted, but a bullet from Johnny would be fine.

* * *

"She just saved a few lives." Marco said putting down the headset. Georgie didn't even realize what her question halted. They were going to try an overnight rescue. Logan would be caught off guard if they went in while he was sleeping. Cody did warn them that military guys woke up fast, so if that was the way they were going to go they needed to move swiftly. Now that plan was out.

Paulie took the headset and sat down to monitor the room. In a few hours he would switch off with Doug. If anything of interest happened he would call it in before waking up the crew.

Marco pulled out his phone. "Logan wired the door. I don't know with what but he said it was set to blow."

"Shit." Cody said running a hand down his face. "We will have to wait then. He might be bluffing to scare Georgie, but if he's telling the truth we could injure her going in. Let's just hope if he isn't lying he knows how to handle whatever he has."

"He may go out for breakfast." Marco knew this motel didn't have room service, the rooms didn't have coffeemakers either. That theory was helped by the fact that no businesses in Port Charles delivered breakfast. "Unless he's got a remote control, he can't wire the room when he leaves it."

"Keep watch, and if you get an opening take it. You have backup outside so if he does go on a food run, we'll nab him." Cody had already told everyone to only draw their guns only if they had to.

"How is OB?" Marco asked checking on his friend.

"Knocked out. Liz got a sleeping pill into him. I was hoping to have good news when he woke up." Cody said exhaling hard.

"Would have been nice." Marco said in agreement. "I'm gonna get a few hours of sleep. I'll report in tomorrow morning."

"If I don't answer call Francis." Cody was going to have to sleep at some point. He hung up and looked at Jason, Sonny, and Francis. "Logan wired the door."

"Damn." Sonny said shaking his head. "Johnny's going to freak when he learns that."

"We aren't going to be able to keep him away from the motel for much longer." Jason pointed out. "He won't endanger Georgie, but he is only going to be patient for so long."

"Tomorrow at breakfast will hopefully provide us with an opening." Francis said looking at the clock. "You guys call it a night. I'll stay here. Cody you can relieve me in six hours."

"Sounds good." Cody said heading for the door.

"I'll have a carafe of coffee sent over." Sonny said also heading for the door. He needed to get home before Alexis started to worry.

"I'll hang out for a while." Jason would only go home and worry.

Francis just nodded and waited to see if the phone rang.

* * *

"Hey, has anything happened?" Elizabeth asked when Jason slipped into bed.

"I was trying not to wake you." He said scooting over until they were touching.

"By product of the job. I'm a really light sleeper." Liz said wrapping her arms around her husband to give him comfort. "So?"

"Nothing has changed. Logan still has Georgie in the motel room." Jason said holding his girl tight. When all this was over he would deal with the fear that had ran through him when he realized someone had come to town to hurt Elizabeth. If Milo wasn't so good at his job, Logan might have gotten close to his original target.

"There's a reason you can't go in now?" Liz was guessing. Normally the big concern would be witnesses, but at this particular location a few bills spread around would buy silence.

"Yeah." Jason wasn't going to go into why. "The good thing is that Logan hasn't hurt Georgie, and Marco said she doesn't sound like anything happened before we got set up."

"Good. That will be helpful for Johnny to know." Liz said rubbing Jason's back. "Turn it off for a few hours. You need some sleep so that you can plan how to best get Georgie back."

"Cody thinks he has something that will work." Jason said softly. He had ended up staying until the enforcer came to relieve Francis. Cody wasn't worried about the motel. Marco had that. The big concern was nabbing Logan alive. Early in the morning Cody was heading over to the where the van was watching the building. He wanted to be there if Logan came out.

"Cody's smart, so it probably will work." Liz said giving Jason a squeeze. "Turn it off."

"I love you." Jason said urging his wife closer.

"I love you." Liz tucked up under his chin and let herself drift off to sleep. Her last thought was a pray for Georgie's safe return.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

It was four in the morning and Jason was down in his kitchen drinking coffee. He had already checked in with Cody who was all set to go. Now the blonde mob boss had one job, which was to keep Johnny from leaving the house. Jason was just hoping that in the course of doing that they could keep from killing one another. Because if the situation was reversed he would kick the ass of anyone who tried to stop him from going to get Elizabeth.

He heard footsteps and pulled down another coffee mug. "You're up early." It wasn't the person he was expecting.

"I'm worried that you and Johnny are going to start punching on one another." Liz said reaching for the coffeepot. If she was up this early then hot chocolate wasn't going to cut it. "If I'm in the room there is a better chance he will hold his temper."

"Can I get you to go back upstairs?" Jason asked his wife. Johnny had to be about ready to blow and Jason wanted to give his friend a chance to level off without worrying he would upset his hostess.

"I'll go if it gets ugly." Liz would give him that. "Should we take coffee into the living room? There are less breakables in there." She suggested.

"I don't think it will come to that." Jason said leaning over and kissing her.

"Come to what?" Diane asked walking into the kitchen with Francis behind her.

"Lots of things being broken." Jason wasn't surprised to see his head of security, he was surprised to see his lawyer.

"Even if it does, Johnny will pay for any damage done." Francis said getting some coffee. "You guys damn near destroyed Sonny's living room the one time you did get into it."

"Don't remind me." Jason said laughing. "I thought he was going to shoot us both."

"Was there a woman involved?" Diane figured that would be the only thing they would come to blows over. Francis just snorted and she looked at him. "What?"

"A bike?" Liz guessed looking between her friends and her husband.

"We would never fight over a woman." Jason said snorting.

"You ripped Sonny's living room apart over a bike?" Diane asked arching a brow.

"A custom Harley Switchback is not just a bike. It's a moving piece of artwork. He wanted it, but I got it." Jason said grinning. "He was pissed."

"Who swung first?" Diane wanted to know.

"I did." Jason admitted. "I was provoked though."

"No you weren't." Johnny said from the doorway.

"You called me a liar and a thief." Jason reminded his friend. "I consider that provocation. I don't lie, and I didn't steal the bike out from under you."

"Is that the bike in the garage?" Liz didn't know the different models on sight.

"No, it's the bike on the island." Jason told her. He sent it there because there wasn't any point in rubbing Johnny's face in what happened. He offered to sell it, but O'Brien said no.

"So if you wanted it how did Jason end up with it?" Elizabeth asked her friend looking him over. He looked tired, and pale.

"The guy who was selling the bike was playing us off each other. I made an offer and he turned around and called Jason who made a higher offer. Only Jason didn't know I was the other guy. I found out he had the bike when I drove up to Sonny's place and saw it in the driveway. Words were said and then fists were thrown." Johnny shrugged. It wasn't one of his prouder moment. "I apologized when I found out what happened." And the shop owner relocated after Jason went to have a talk with him about fair business practices.

"Was there alcohol involved?" Diane asked her friend. She too was looking at him carefully.

"We were both sober." Johnny pulled out a chair. "I'm not going to start swinging. That's why all of you are down here, right? Jason's job is to keep me here, and all of you are worried things are gonna get physical." He looked at Liz. "I know my leaving may screw up the plans that are in place." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

Jason poured Johnny some coffee and put it in front of his friend before putting his hand on OB's shoulder. "Cody will be at the motel in less than an hour. He's hoping to snare Logan at some point this morning. Once its clear Marco will go in for Georgie."

"Okay." Johnny trusted Cody, but yeah he wanted to be there.

"If this doesn't work then we will take you to the motel tonight." Francis promised his friend. "Not in the room where the guys are working though. A room close by."

Johnny just nodded and blinked back tears. "Why didn't they go in overnight?"

Jason and Francis exchanged a look. "Logan wired the door."

Johnny got up from the table and walked out the backdoor. He needed air, almost desperately. "Diane come meet our new pets." Liz knew that she and her friend weren't needed.

"Those bunnies look adorable in the pictures, and your dog has the sweetest eyes." Diane also knew that the guys needed some space.

"Thanks." Jason said kissing Elizabeth's forehead. Francis was also kissing on his girl as they walked out.

"Every part of this sucks." Francis said as they headed to where Johnny was.

"Yeah." Jason said softly.

* * *

Johnny was in the yard with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths when he heard his friends join him. He stood up and turned around. "I need to get her back, I won't be able to keep going if I don't have her with me. I haven't even told her that I'm all the way in love with her." He said swallowing hard.

"Then we will get her back." Jason told his friend.

The three friends just stood there looking at one another before walking back into the house to wait for Cody's call.

"Have a seat." Logan was pointing the gun at Georgie when she came out of the bathroom. He tied her up and this time he gagged her. "I have to go out to get breakfast. I'll just pick something for you since you didn't make any requests. I shouldn't be gone more than twenty minutes, there is a bodega right up the street." He leaned down and grabbed her face so that she was looking at him. "Behave while I'm gone. If I walk back up to the room and I hear you making noise trying to get attention I will make you regret it. Just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Are we clear?"

Georgie nodded.

"Good girl." Logan stood up and put his gun in the holster. "I'll be back." He said before walking out the room.

Georgie closed her eyes and tears seeped out from under her lashes. She was scared and exhausted. Last night she barely slept. There was a part of her that had been terrified that Logan was going to try something once she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she started shifting her hands behind her. She had tensed her muscles when he tied her up so now she had a little bit of slack. Maybe if she could get loose before he came back she could make a run for it and call Johnny.

* * *

They heard the door close and all the guys got to their feet. Lee was looking through the peephole and when Logan walked by he turned and nodded. Now would be the hard part. They wouldn't move until getting word from outside that Logan actually left the building.

"He didn't say anything about wiring the door." Ritchie looked at Marco.

"Then when we get word we are going in." Marco told the crew, all the guys were ready. He sent a text to tell everyone what was going on.

* * *

Cody was in his car with Renaldo in the back seat. "Marco said Logan is coming now." The South American guard told his boss.

"You ready?" The enforcer looked at his colleague.

"Yup." Renaldo answered. He was feeling the weight of his role in all this, but he wasn't going to screw this up. Johnny's girl was counting on all of them. "Never really thought this skill would be used to possibly save a life when I learned it as a child."

"Honestly when we were sitting around in my apartment playing cards and you told us about what you could do I never saw any practical work applications." Cody admitted. They were talking about weird skills they had and Renaldo mentioned knowing how to use a blow dart gun. His grandfather had given him a blowgun for his eleventh birthday, but the time he was fifteen he was able to go hunting with it. He said he was pretty good, and last night Cody got a demonstration of that skill. Renaldo wasn't just pretty good, he had taken fifteen shots and they were all bull's eyes.

"I'm just glad I stayed sharp." Renaldo said rolling his shoulders. The blowgun was a good way to work off stress.

"In coming." The crew from the van said into everyone's earpieces.

Renaldo raised the weapon, which was already loaded with the tranquilizer dart and got ready.

Cody swept the street, with it being so early. Just past five there was hardly any traffic around. Which was why Logan was out. He didn't want to be spotted by too many people. Since he was still in Corinthos Morgan territory if the guys came around with a picture someone would talk. It was sound planning, and in this case great for them. "There he is." The enforcer said quietly.

Renaldo didn't answer. He was focused on his target. They had lucked out and there was almost no wind, so it should be a pretty straight shot. He had already figured out where he needed Logan to be when the dart was released. Renaldo started counting down from ten and when he hit zero he blew a hard stream of air through the weapon.

* * *

They didn't bother with picking the lock. They had a small window to work with. If what was happening outside didn't work when Logan got back to the room Georgie wouldn't be waiting for him. Marco simply kicked the door in and hustled into the room with Ritchie covering him. Lee and Phil were watching the hall. "Hold on." Marco told Georgie getting out his switchblade. He cut her loose from the chair, picked her up, and then they were moving from the room. "I'll handle the rest of the ropes once we are outside." He said as they rushed to the fire exit. Outside the four men ran to the van that Lee had parked in the back lot. Inside Paulie started the engine while Ritchie took point in the passenger seat ready to provide cover fire if necessary.

"We have her." Lee said into his earpiece so the guys they were working with would know the motel was no longer in play.

"Roll over for me." Marco said gently assisting Georgie to her stomach. Cutting her free in a moving vehicle wasn't ideal, but they weren't stopping until they were at Jason's place. He was careful and breathed out a sigh of relief when the rope was off her wrists, and there wasn't any blood. "Back over." He said working on her feet, while Lee handled the knot on the gag.

"Thank you." Georgie said trying to calm her racing heart. Getting herself loose hadn't been working and she hadn't been expecting the door to fly open so that had scared her pretty badly, but seeing Marco had the tears flowing again. This time ones of relief.

"We are taking you to Johnny, he's at Jason's." Marco said taking the bottle of water that Lee was holding out. "Sip this, slowly." She hadn't had anything to drink in over twelve hours and had to be thirsty.

Georgie nodded and took a drink telling herself it was over.

* * *

"Damn." Cody said grinning, "Why do you even bother to carry a gun?" He asked Renaldo. His friend had landed a perfect shot. The tiny dart had flown through the air and landed on Logan's neck. Right where it met the tendon. Their doctor had told them the tranquilizer would work fastest if injected into a muscle and the guard had done just that.

"I think if people started dropping from blowgun injuries then the suspect pool would be pretty small." Renaldo pointed out. They were still in the car. The drug wouldn't take Logan down right away but you could tell he was starting to feel it. He knocked the dart loose before tugging on his gun to get it out of the holster. When he finally freed the weapon their kidnapper staggered and tripped over his feet.

Cody looked at his watch. It had been less than a minute and Hayes was already shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. What had everyone staying still was that his gun was in his hand. This would be the most dangerous part of the op. If he just started shooting they would have to take him out to avoid injuries to innocent bystanders.

Ninety seconds had passed and Logan listed heavily as he tried to head back to the hotel. He dropped to his knees within fifty feet of the door and then passed out completely. The van pulled out of their space when he was kneeling on the ground. When he was prone the crew sped up, one of the guards jumped out and threw Logan over his shoulder before getting back in the van.

"Good job." Cody told Renaldo.

"Thanks." The guard said getting out of the backseat and moving to the front of the car. "Any word from Marco?"

"They are in route to Jason's. We need to check in with Sonny." Cody said starting the car.

* * *

The van stopped in the driveway and Johnny flew out the front door while everyone else waited on the porch. He didn't even wait for Marco to slide the side door open but did it himself and then caught his girl when she launched herself into his arms. They were both crying and he was probably holding her too tight but that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Thank you." Johnny told the guys in the large vehicle.

"You're welcome." Marco said speaking for everyone inside. He was smiling because they got a happy ending.

Without another word Johnny picked Georgie up and headed to the house. He wanted Liz to look her over.

Jason passed his friend and smiled. He looked into the van. "Good job guys. Take the rest of the day and tonight off. Come by my office tomorrow to give me a rundown of what happened." They would learn from this and make their organization stronger.

"Sure thing." Marco would probably be the one to do that because he had the most seniority. "You get the message from Cody?"

"I did." Jason would call Sonny shortly. "Head out." He told the guys as he headed back into the house to see how Georgie was doing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Your room." Liz said following Johnny into the house. While she wanted to give her friends some privacy, she needed to look Georgie over first. After that they could lock the door and have the time to themselves that they both need. When they came out again they would probably be heading over to the enforcer's house.

"After Liz looks you over we can take a nap if you like." Johnny said softly. He figured they would stay the night and go to his place in the morning. Unless Georgie wanted to leave now. Anything she asked for she was gonna get. Telling her no anytime soon simply wasn't going to happen.

"That sounds wonderful." Georgie said as her body started to relax.

In his room Johnny put his girl on the bed and looked at Liz. "Do I need to leave?" He wanted Georgie to have whatever she needed, and he didn't want her embarrassed about talking in front of him. He knew that she would tell him everything that happened, he just didn't want to pressure her and make Georgie feel like she had to do it right this minute.

"Do you need Johnny to step out?" Liz asked her friend. While a good many medical personnel made the family members leave the room she didn't. She felt that it was always the patient's call.

"No." Georgie said taking a deep breath. "In fact you should call everyone up. I know that you guys need to hear what happened. I'd rather do that now and get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Johnny was feeling all kinds of protective. The wrong question might see him snapping on one of his friends.

"Yeah. I want to start putting this behind me." Georgie said softly.

"Will you think about talking to someone?" Liz asked the other woman.

"I intend to. Probably Dr. Collins. I don't like Dr. Winters, and I don't know any of the other psychology department folks that well." Georgie knew what she needed to do. "Maxie went through something like this when we were teenagers. She refused to talk to anyone about it, and the rest of Port Charles quickly saw the results of that. My sister had a few years there where she was a full on nightmare. She got it together eventually before she passed away but getting kidnapped did some damage."

"That's really smart." Liz said opening the first aid kit.

"Can I call and talk to you?" Georgie didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"You certainly can. Talking to me doesn't take the place of talking to a doctor." Liz cautioned as she looked over Georgie's wrists. "Rope abrasions?" They weren't bad enough to be called burns.

"Yeah." Georgie saw Johnny sending a text. She was guessing that for the next few days her guy wasn't going to let her out of his sight too often. She was fine with that. "I was trying to free my hands when Logan left to get breakfast."

Liz nodded and took out some gauze and antiseptic ointment. Then she grabbed the spray. "I'm going to clean and wrap both areas. This shouldn't sting." She said going to work. "Do you need a morning after pill?"

"No." Georgie met her friend's gaze dead on so the nurse would know she was being honest. "He wasn't interesting in sexually assaulting me. For him it was all about getting paid. He was pretty clear about that." She finished letting some disgust come through in her voice.

"Greed is one of the oldest motivations there is for crime." Liz replied as she worked. "As an attorney you know that."

"Yeah, soon to be a fully practicing lawyer." Georgie wasn't going to let this make her lose her dream.

"After some time off." Diane said walking into the room. "It's wonderful to see you."

"It's good to be home." Georgie said blinking back tears. "Where should I start?" She asked Jason. It would just be easier to address him while talking. She wasn't sure she could get through this addressing Johnny.

"Johnny why don't you come sit with Georgie." Liz knew that would help them both. "I'll keep going with my exam." Georgie's ankles were starting to bruise. Liz was guessing from being tied up.

"The main thing we need to know is how Logan was able to get to you." Jason was going to keep this brief. They would get most of the information they wanted from Logan before he died.

"He was hiding in my hope chest." Georgie was getting rid of that piece of furniture as soon as possible. She was just glad it wasn't a family heirloom. "He said there wasn't an alarm he couldn't get pass. When I walked into my bedroom he was waiting with his gun out. Fighting back seemed like a really bad idea."

Johnny was sitting behind his girlfriend and he gave her a gentle squeeze in support. When she hissed he frowned. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm sore around my ribs, Logan had me tied to that chair kind of tight and for long stretches of time." Georgie was going to mention that when she done talking to the guys.

"I need to see that." Liz said frowning. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"No. Just sore to the touch." Georgie told her friend.

"Can your other questions wait?" Liz asked her husband.

"That's really all we need from Georgie." Jason explained getting that Johnny wanted them gone.

"Before I go I want you to know you can take off as much time as you need." Diane said smiling at the younger attorney. "Now I'm going to get out of everyone's hair." She wasn't needed here, and work wasn't going to happen. So she would go pick up something nice for her friend. Something to lift her spirits.

"Thank you Diane." Georgie had a great boss.

"We'll go downstairs too." Francis would probably head over to Sonny's and catch up with Cody. They could start going over things to make sure this never happened again.

"Are you heading out?" Liz asked looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"Not until later." Jason would need to meet with Cody and Francis.

"Everyone scram." Liz said turning back to her patient. "I need you to open your shirt for me." She said when they were alone.

"Can I just take it off? I want to get out of this outfit." Georgie said reaching up shaking hands to tackle the buttons.

"You sure can." Liz nodded. "Johnny why don't you help Georgie."

"My hands are shaking worse than hers." The Irishman confessed.

"How about I help then." Liz waited for Georgie to nod.

"Can I shower when you're done? I didn't get a chance to shower last night and I feel gross." Georgie said as the garment was removed. A good portion of that gross feeling was being touched without her permission. That would be hardest thing to get past.

"Absolutely." Liz said looking at the dark bruising on her friend's torso. "Johnny scoot back some." She instructed. She gently felt around but it was still enough to cause some pain. "Okay. No broken skin, but the bruising is deep. Not enough to worry." She said looking up into two pairs of eyes. "Enough that next week I'll want to have another peek to make sure you are healing. If you are here. Jason said you guys are welcome to use the island. If you go down then have one of the doctors at the local hospital take a glance."

"I want to stay here." Georgie said turning to look at Johnny. "Is that okay?" He might want time away.

"That's fine. I can hover here as easily as down there." He let his girlfriend know. "If you change your mind let me know."

"I'm going to roll up your pant legs up and check your calves, then I'll be done." Liz knew that Johnny would mention it if any other spots needed to be given attention.

"I can take them off." Georgie wasn't going to worry about the fact that she would be just in her underwear. Liz was making this exam really comfortable. She got why everyone said she was great nurse.

"Okay." Liz quickly agreed. "Lift your hips and I'll pull from the hemline." That way her friend wouldn't have to move too grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and draped it over her friend so she wouldn't feel exposed. With Georgie's legs in view Liz looked for bruising above the knees, finding none supported that no sexual assault took place. "These sets of bruises aren't as bad as the ones on your torso." She said reaching for the spray just to clean the area. "All done." She said not ten minutes later.

"Thanks." Georgie let the caring pour over her.

"As your body relaxes aches and pains may make themselves known." Liz said removing her gloves. "That's normal, it's from being tense. An over the counter pain medication should handle that. You may also have trouble sleeping. You can go over the counter with that as well, or tell Johnny and he can contact the company doctor. If you are taking anything regularly mention that, not all sleep pills play well with other drugs."

"What can I do?" Johnny asked his friend. He meant right now, since the long term plan was plenty of support.

"Lots of hugs and snuggles. A shoulder to cry on when necessary, and an ear to bend. Bubble baths have amazing therapeutic value. Make sure Georgie is eating at least twice a day and staying hydrated. Stress and pain can be hell on the appetite. Try not to hover too much." Liz said that last one on a small laugh which made Georgie smile. "If something seems off talk to your girl, and if you are still worried give me or the doctor a call." Liz was glad Johnny asked that while Georgie was in the room. Nothing irritated someone who was healing like being talked around. "Sound good Georgie?"

"Sounds perfect." She said leaning into her guy. "Thank you for treating me like a person, and not just like a victim." Georgie was going to try to make sure she was doing the same thing with her clients from here on out.

"You are a victim." Liz said being honest. "But you aren't just a victim. Nor are you just a survivor of something violent. You're still Georgie and you don't deserve to be reduced to a statistic. One last thing then I'm going to downstairs. Johnny I want you downstairs rummaging through the refrigerator no later than three hours from now, or I'm coming back up." Liz said as she wrapped the bandages to keep them dry in the shower.

"Yes ma'am." Johnny felt good knowing he and G had a lot of support. "Thanks."

"It's what I do. Also getting licks from a cute dog and holding baby bunnies is good for the soul." Liz said laughing. "See you guys later." Picking up the first aid kit she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ready to hit the shower, or would you like a bubble bath?" Johnny was going to take Liz's advice to heart.

"I'd like to shower." Georgie said scooting to the side of the bed. "A bubble bath is best just before bedtime." She loved taking a nice hot soak. "Will you come with me?" She wanted him close.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. It saved me from having to beg to come along." He said smiling. Once he was standing he picked her up. Yes she could walk, he just wanted her close. He sat her at the vanity while he set the water temperature to her liking. "I grabbed some of your clothes. Casual stuff for the next few days."

"Thanks." Georgie said removing her underwear and stepping into the glass cube. "Oh that feels incredible."

Johnny disrobed and joined her. He grabbed the body wash and filled up his palm. Without a word he urged his girl from under the warm spray and gently washed her. Then he washed her hair before guiding her back under the water. "Feel better?"

"Immensely. I know it was only one night without a shower, but I felt like I had a layer of grime on me." Georgie said stepping into his open arms. "I don't even want to think about what went on in the hotel room before I arrived." That would make her want to shower again. "Johnny?"

"Yeah, baby?" He wasn't ever going to take her presence in his life for granted. Not that he did before, but now he was even more aware of just how much he cared for her. How much her presence in his life meant.

"Do you think Trent would let me move into the Towers now? I don't want to go back to my apartment." Georgie snuggled closer as her body started shaking again.

"You could move in tomorrow if you want." Johnny knew that for a fact. "I'd like you to consider moving out to my house instead." He was just going to put it out there.

Georgie turned her face into the hollow between his shoulder and neck as she started crying. The tears had been building anyway, and the offer to stay with him pushed her over the edge. He was going to be one of the reasons that she shook this off, that Logan wouldn't become some big bad monster that haunted her for the rest of her life. Johnny had no problem letting her know that she was cared for.

"Is that a yes?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Yes, thank you." Georgie said lifting her face. His lips covered hers for a gentle kiss. That was pretty much the running theme in how he touched her right now. Gentle. He wasn't treating her like spun glass, but giving her time to settle.

"Will you start crying again if I tell you that I'm in love with you?" Johnny didn't want to hold the words inside anymore.

Georgie nodded as more tears came.

"So I should wait?" He asked teasing her some.

"No, I'd really like to hear those words." Georgie let him know.

"I love you Georgianna Jones." Johnny said looking into her big brown eyes.

"I love you too Johnathan O'Brien." Georgie said on a happy sigh. She leaned into him again feeling safe and warm.

Johnny turned off the water and grabbed a couple of towels. In the bedroom he helped her into sleepwear, before removing the waterproof covering on her bandages. When he was dressed he snuggled up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Have a nap, then we'll go downstairs and let Liz feed us."

"I was also promised bunnies." Georgie said letting the last of her tension go.

"We'll find those too." Johnny promised his girl. "Sleep baby." He would take the opportunity to nap as well. He could finally rest because his girl was back home and in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 35

Coming downstairs Liz didn't see her hubby about, so she was guessing he was in his office talking with Sonny. She went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Taking her time she sipped the cool drink and let silence of the house calm her. Their family was once again whole. Georgie had been taken, but now she was back. Logan would regret coming to Port Charles for the short amount of time he was still breathing. Whatever Johnny did to him, because Liz had no doubt he would be handling this, the low life scum ball deserved.

With her drink finished she put the glass in the sink and headed deeper into the house. There was a medium sized room next to the sunroom, probably used for storage, and they had decided that was the pet room. Not that their fur babies had to stay in that room. They were allowed to roam downstairs freely, this was the room where the litter pan for the rabbits, and large bed for the three of them was set up. It was also close to the doggie door that Jason installed yesterday. Their food bowls and water dishes were in the kitchen.

"Hi guys." Liz said walking into the sunroom where the gang was currently lounging in a sunbeam. Mabel was stretched out with both bunnies snuggled close. It was almost time for her to go out to play. For the doggie outside time they had picked up a portable play pen for the rabbits to hang out in. That way Mabel had her babies close by. Jason planned to build something more permanent in a few weeks.

"Are you guys having a great day?" Liz asked sitting on the floor and then grinning when Mopsy hopped over and into her lap. "You want some scratches behind your ears?" It was almost time for them to get a treat but for now Liz would just sit here and give out some attention.

* * *

When Jason wandered out of his office it took him a few minutes to find his wife. She was in the sunroom sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. All the animals were close as if to give her comfort.

"Happy tears." Liz said when she looked up and saw him there. "I was really worried about Georgie. I'm still worried, but she's home so now I'm only concerned about her recovery."

"Okay." Jason came over and sat with everyone. "Are they staying the night?"

"I told them they could. Tomorrow I'll let them know they are welcome to stay another night." Liz said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Johnny will want to go home." Jason would feel the same way. He would want to be in his private space without other folks underfoot.

"I think so too." Liz said taking a deep breath. "I figured Georgie will come back out when Johnny decides it's time to talk with Logan."

"Probably." Jason put his arm around his wife and urged her closer. "I was thinking of grilling tonight. It's just going to be the four of us so I'm going with burgers."

"I'll make some brownies for dessert." Liz knew that Georgie liked them, and so did Johnny. "Are you heading over to Sonny's between now and dinner time?"

"I don't have to. I can get a briefing tomorrow." Jason would stay if she needed him to.

"You can go. I'm fine. Really. No bad memories." Liz knew what his worry was. This and what happened to her were two separate instances. Liz was going to do her best to not let the thought of Ewan shake her anymore. It was time that demon was slayed once and for all.

Jason had been holding onto a secret and now was a good time to share. "Ewan doesn't need to be a worry for you anymore." At some point Elizabeth would have been called down for another appeal hearing. With that happening every few years healing would never occur. Now she didn't have to dread that call was coming.

"Thank you." Liz replied understanding just what her husband meant. "Can you throw the ball for Mabel? She needs to run and get some exercise. I want to sit outside and get some fresh air."

"I'll grab the tennis ball, you bring the furballs." Jason said getting to his feet and helped Elizabeth do the same. After playtime he would head out for an update.

* * *

"How are Georgie and Johnny?" Sonny asked as his partner took a seat. They were at his house. One of the few places that the mob beat the business world in was letting folks work from home. They had been doing that for decades.

"They were still upstairs when I left." Jason said stretching out his legs. Last night and this morning had both seemed to last much longer than the clock indicated. "Elizabeth said Johnny had another ninety minutes before he had to come get something for Georgie to eat." They knew she didn't eat dinner or breakfast. No one wanted Johnny's girl getting sick.

"They are in the best possible hands. Liz will take really good care of them. Is she doing okay?" Sonny worried.

"I'm keeping an eye out." Jason promised. "I know she'll be dealing with cases like this, and worse, in her new job. However this is personal and it might affect her more. How is Alexis?"

Sonny thought Liz was in great hands too. "Good. This morning she demanded answers. I can't keep anything from my wife." The mob boss said laughing. "We are having everyone over for dinner when Johnny lets me know that Georgie is ready to socialize. He sent a message to Marco asking for a crew to move her stuff out to his house."

"Elizabeth said that was going to happen." Jason looked over his shoulder as Francis and Cody walked into the room.

"What would happen?" Francis asked getting some coffee and taking a seat.

"Georgie is moving in with Johnny." Jason passed along.

"Good. I was worried she was going to go back to her apartment for the next month." Francis commented. They all knew she had a move to the Towers planned.

"Johnny would have had a stroke from worrying." Cody said taking a seat as well. "Logan is up." The enforcer had gotten a call from Doug. "He hasn't said a word yet."

"How hard will it be to get him to talk?" Sonny wanted to know.

"I'm guessing pretty damn hard." Cody knew the question was for him. "We are trained to not break under interrogation, add to that his tendency to not respect authority and you've got someone who will be hard to crack." They only needed to know a few things. The main one being if Trevor sent anyone else. "Drug him." Cody suggested. "Do it soon, that way the drug is out of his system when Johnny heads over."

"I talked to Maximus this morning, he asked to be alerted if Trevor sent someone. I think we are about to get a decree from Palermo about targeting women as a way to make a point. He was already pissed about what happened to Diane, and now this. I think if anyone else even tries something like this again there will be hell to pay." Sonny told his guys. They didn't have to worry because targeting women, children, and families was not how they did business.

"There are not many organizations that go that route anyway." Jason pointed out, and they did not do business with them.

"Hopefully this will be the last time this happens." Francis never understood why anyone thought killing an innocent was how to conduct business.

"Hopefully." Sonny said looking at his guys. "We don't have anything going on right now. Ritchie's got the warehouse under control, so we aren't needed there. Everyone can go home take the rest of the night off. Johnny will call us all when it's time to deal with Logan."

"I'm not gonna argue because my girl is off tonight." Cody said laughing. "My phone will be on." He said standing up. With Johnny taking personal time Cody might get called out.

"I think Diane is working so I'll find some way to get into trouble." Francis said laughing, he would probably find a soccer game to watch. "Call if you need me."

"Will do. Have a good night." Jason said as his friend walked out. "I'm going to head back home."

"Sorry you came out for such a short meeting." Sonny should have just done a conference call.

"I need to go to the store anyway. You guys want to come over for dinner?" Jason remembered to extend the offer.

"No. Alexis is going to bed early these days so we are sticking close to home." Sonny really was starting to worry that his wife was going to finish this pregnancy in the hospital. Kelly was already recommending that they make this their last child.

"Work from home until the baby comes." Jason told his partner. He knew that Sonny was concerned about Alexis, honestly they all were. When she was carrying Kristina the pregnancy had gone smoothly, so no one was expecting these complications to pop up. "You won't be pushing extra work onto me. If I need to I can pass things off to Francis to handle. We have a solid base that affords you the opportunity to ease off some."

"That would make me feel better." Sonny said smiling. "Thank you." He remembered to add.

"We are family, and we take care of each other." Jason told his friend. "I'm going shopping. Go check on your wife, it's been over thirty minutes she must be wondering where you are."

"Smartass." Sonny said laughing.

"Morgan and Kristina can come over if you need them to." Jason said standing up.

"You'll send them home with a pet." Sonny knew that once the kids saw the bunnies and the dog they would want something with four legs too. Something that would eat his shoes. His expensive Italian leather shoes.

Jason just smiled.

"Go home." Sonny said shaking his head. "Give Liz a kiss for me."

"Bye." Jason was laughing as he headed out to his car. He would be sure to call every couple of days just to check in.

* * *

"That was really good, thank you for going downstairs." Georgie said leaning against the headboard. She had a feeling she was in for some serious spoiling over the next few days. While she wasn't one for lying around and being waited on, it felt nice to have a guy who wanted to take care of her.

"Liz made the tea, but I put the fruit salad in the bowl." Johnny said being silly. His girl had asked for something light. He grabbed a banana to stop Liz glaring at him about skipping meals too.

"The arrangement really was lovely." Georgie said smiling.

"Liz said that Jason is making burgers for dinner, and we both have to eat one. She said we don't have to come downstairs if you are tired." Johnny felt better having her as backup. Yes Audrey would come out if she was needed, but Liz was who Georgie would feel more comfortable with.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Georgie wanted to know.

"We can, or we can go home. The crew has already brought your clothes over. The furniture is in storage at the moment until you decide what you want to keep and what you want to get rid of." He figured she would replace some of his stuff with hers, which would be fine.

"I'd like to go home." Georgie told him. "It's nice here, but I want to go where it can be just us."

"Want to go get a pet this week?" Johnny offered.

"Dog or cat?" Georgie loved animals. She still had some bunny time to get in before they left.

"I was thinking horses." He said with a smile. He grew up with them in Ireland and he knew that Georgie could ride as well. "It's one of the reasons I got the house, because of the stables." He had shown them to her the first weekend she stayed over. However he hadn't mentioned filling them until now. There was space for eight horses, now he'd probably only get two, unless he wanted to hire someone to take care of them full time. "We can also get a cat if you like." He liked dogs, but wasn't really home enough to be fair to one.

"I've never owned a horse before." Georgie liked the thought of them leading a country lifestyle.

"I'd be happy to teach you the ins and outs of daily care. I'll call up the rancher I have been talking to about her stock. I'm sure we can go look at some horses in the next few days. You can pick whichever horse you like. We'll also get you some gear." There was plenty of land around the house where they could ride.

"That sounds lovely." Georgie said starting to feel sleepy. "I think I'm ready for some bunny time." If she went back to sleep now she would be awake later. "Let me put on some real clothes." She was starting to stiffen up some from being tense for so long. That would hopefully pass tomorrow.

"I'll be right here." Johnny said leaning against the headboard. She was fine, and she was home. He kept telling himself that, and hopefully soon he would start relaxing too.

* * *

"I told Johnny that if they need us he could call." Jason said as he locked the door. Their friends had just left headed for Johnny's place.

"I told Georgie the same thing." Liz smiled at her husband. "She said they were getting horses."

"Sonny is going to love that." Jason couldn't help but laugh. Kristina was already asking for a pony. "We will have to go out and visit after they get them."

"Not too close though." Liz let him know.

"Are you afraid of horses?" Jason asked surprised.

"I think terrified is a better word. They are huge." Liz had pretty much screamed through the one and only riding lesson she took. Which of course didn't make the horse too happy, which in turn led to a rough ride.

"How did I not know that?" Jason asked his wife.

"It's never come up. The Quartermaine stables are empty, and none of our other friends are horse people." Liz said shrugging. She knew that horses had been a passion of Jason's late sister Emily. After she passed away Alan and Monica sold the steeds they owned.

"If we go visit I will keep you safe." Jason said urging his wife closer as his voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"How are you going to do that?" Liz asked looking up at him and smiling.

"By keeping you as close as possible." He said as his lips landed on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I always feel better when I'm near you." She said a little breathlessly as she tilted her head to give him better access.

"I know it makes me feel good when you are in my arms." He told her backing her up until they hit the wall. His lips traveled across her jaw until he was able to cover her plump lips with his. "In fact I think you should stay in my arms for the rest of the night." He said urging her up and then rocking against her.

"Hmmm." Liz could only hum in delight. "Take me upstairs."

"Upstairs is too far away. I want you now." Jason said kissing her neck and rocking just a bit faster.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said as the passion in her rose higher. "Yeah, right here is sounding better by the second."

It took a little maneuvering but he managed to get his pants open and then hers. Then her shirt was in the way so he had to step back so she could pull it over her head. The bra had a front clasp and Jason was thinking that was one of the greatest inventions in the history of mankind. He latched onto a pebbled tip and sucked hard making his lovely wife buck with the sensations. Her other soft mound got the same treatment.

"Oh god." Liz was more than ready to feel him filling her up and ending this ache. "I need you inside me."

Jason reached down and touched her core finding her underwear soaked. "I love how you get so wet for me." He said with a wicked grin as he touched her through the thin cotton. Teasing her was so much fun.

Liz growled in frustration, but didn't ask him to stop, any time he touched her it just felt so damn good. "Right there!" She was so close.

Jason considered stopping, but he was greedy. He loved watching her shatter, loved the way she gave herself over to the pleasure. He wanted to see it happen as often as possible. She tipped over and her whole body shook. When she opened her eyes again, they were hazy with passion and that was enough to push him almost to the breaking point. Without a word he freed his rigid cock from his boxer briefs, pushed her underwear to the side, and sank inside her. "Hard and fast okay?" He was ready to explode.

"That sounds perfect." Liz practically purred. He started stroking and she tightened her legs around his hips. Tilting her pelvis so he could get deeper inside her body. "Yes!" She was climbing again to the special place that only he could take her.

"Now, baby!" Jason was done, it just felt too good. She just stripped him of all his control. He had no choice to give her everything, and with Elizabeth he wanted to give her everything. It was the only time in his life he had ever felt that way.

She came down from her high and looked into her husband's eyes. "I love this wall. I think we should bronze it."

"Might be hard to explain." He said carefully separating them.

"How about a discreet plaque then." She said being silly. He shifted her in his arms and headed for the stairs. She would come down later for their clothing.

"Again hard to explain." He said laughing. "Besides that could have been a one-time thing. We should try the wall a few more times to be on the safe side." He would have her anywhere in the house she would left him.

"We should try the other walls too, in case there is a better one." Liz said putting her head on his shoulder as he took them into the bathroom.

"The house has a lot of walls. That should keep us busy and out of trouble for a few years." He said agreeing to her plan. "Especially if we try them each more than once. Let's start tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect." She said kissing under his jaw and trying to decide which wall to try next.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Well look who got a pardon." Diane said walking into the game room of the Morgan house. The ladies were gathering to play poker. The gentlemen were gathering at the warehouse to watch Johnny deal with Logan. Normally as an attorney she didn't want to know these things, but she wanted to know this.

"Why do you think I asked Liz to host?" Alexis said grinning. "I'm tired of looking at my four walls. I did have to agree to this." She pointed to the wheelchair. "However this house is somewhere Sonny won't argue about me coming."

"Smart." Diane said laughing. She was happy to see her friend with a bit of fire. It looked good on her.

"Sure, use me for my medical degree." Liz joked as she hugged Diane. "Let me take that." Everyone was bringing something. The attorney had picked up crab and avocado dip.

"Are we it so far?" Diane said taking a seat.

"Georgie is in the kitchen working on her dish." Liz responded. "I'm still expecting Nadine, Sabrina, Monica, Epiphany, Leyla, and my Gram. If the door rings would you mind answering it if I'm not back?" The guards, which had been tripled for tonight, wouldn't let anyone but those expected up to the house.

"Maggie isn't joining us?" Diane liked Steven's wife very much.

"Steven has the night off, and they are on a date." Liz explained to both attorneys. "Which is too bad. Maggie is always fun to have at a party. She said to have a good time, and she would come to the next gathering of the ladies." Elizabeth passed along before she walked from the room. "How's it going?"

"Good. I'm ready to assemble everything now. I'll dress the salad when we take our dinner break." Georgie explained as she put the cutting board in the dishwasher. "I washed the knife and put it in the dishrack. Johnny said that you should always hand wash them."

"Any other domestic advice you care to pass along?" Liz laughed reaching for a bowl for the dip. Jason had told her the same thing about her knives, so the advice probably came from Sonny.

"Johnny can fold a fitted sheet." Georgie said grabbing her own bowl. "I thought that you could do so was just an urban legend."

"Seriously? I can't do that. We don't have a single fitted sheet in this house for that reason." Liz opened a drawer and grabbed a large spoon. "I had no idea he was so domesticated."

"The first time I went over I was sure the place would be a mess. I've been in his office. While he says he knows where everything is, I'm not sure I believe him." Georgie said smiling. "The house is spotless, and he doesn't even have a housekeeper. I'm neat too so it's fine, but if I was a slob we would probably have killed each other by now."

"I'm glad it's going well." Liz commented putting some crackers on a tray. Her friends had been cohabitating for a week now. They had spent most of that time at home while Georgie began her recovery from being kidnapped. They had been over to the house once for dinner and seemed really happy.

"We just fit." Georgie said still a little amazed at that. "I know it won't always be this easy. I mean if you can call the last week easy." She'd had some pretty rough moments, and nightmares were still disturbing her sleep, but all non-Logan related times were great. "Relationships have their good and bad times, but we have this connection unlike anything I've ever experienced."

Liz just nodded. She completely got it. "Feels amazing, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Georgie said tossing the salad. "I finally feel like I'm in an adult relationship."

"Like you are where you belong." Liz finished the statement.

"Exactly." Georgie smiled as she looked at her ring. "I'm going to take this into the game room and put it on the table next to the brownies."

"I'll follow you in." Liz said picking up her platter.

* * *

Logan was pulled into the back room of the warehouse where he had spent the last week. He had been told this morning his time was up. It was surprising that O'Brien took a whole week to get around to this. Logan guessed Georgie Jones was doing better now. Not that he really cared. She had been a way to get paid, a way that had failed. She no longer mattered to him.

Looking around he spotted O'Brien wrapping his hands. If you were going to snatch someone's girl, you should at least know what that guy looked like. If for no other reason then so that you can avoid him. He saw Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan standing with their enforcer. They were well known across the country. Morgan made grown men break out in a cold sweat just thinking about him. Not that O'Brien was taken lightly. Logan just thought he was going to be the one to get around the Irishman.

"Wait here." Milo told Logan. The young guard had volunteered to go get the prisoner.

"No chair?" Logan asked being a smartass.

"Johnny won't keep you waiting." Milo said before heading over to where the rest of the guys were waiting.

"Thanks." Johnny said as he finished wrapping his hands. He was taking his time and making sure he could hold his temper. Part of him just wanted to walk over and snap Logan's neck. However Georgie deserved more than that. For the way he terrorized her the asshole needed to feel some pain before being dispatched. "I don't plan to take too long. I know you get anxious when you are away from Alexis." Johnny said to his boss.

"Take your time." Sonny told his friend. He was leaning against the wall. "I can always step out to call my wife and return. Worst that happens is I need to leave." He wasn't going to rush his enforcer. "We all know how this will end."

"That we do." Johnny said almost chipper. "Anything you need to ask him?"

"No. We got all the information we could earlier in the week." Jason answered the question. "As far as Logan knows, Trevor didn't contact anyone else. We are keeping security tight in case that isn't true."

"I would think that if Trevor sent anyone else we would have seen them by now." Francis said what everyone was thinking. "While we were focused on getting Georgie back would have been the ideal time to strike. So I'm thinking after tonight this will be over, but staying vigilant never hurts. If nothing else this is good practice."

Johnny just nodded. "Time to get to work." He was in a sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He tended to dress fairly casually when handing out these types of lessons. "Put him on the hook."

Cody and Milo handled that.

"Seems a bit unfair don't you think?" Logan said not backing down. "Beating a man when he's tied down."

"Seems fitting to me." Johnny said with a smirk. "You laid in wait, and then pulled a gun on my girl. She's not a part of this. A part of what we do. The Lansings were both weak men who didn't have the balls to go after the real targets. But we don't need to worry about them anymore. You should have passed this job up."

"What I should have done was get a sample when I had the chance." Logan wasn't going down sniveling. "She's a pretty one your girl. Really nice legs." He said with slimy grin. "I bet she's a moaner."

Johnny's normally bright green eyes went flat with rage. "That smart mouth of yours is only going to make this hurt worse. But it won't push me hard enough to kill you right away." He finished with a smirk. "So go ahead and keep talking." Johnny ended his statement by punching Logan in the face hard enough to break his nose. Which was just the first of many blows he landed over the next several hours.

* * *

"I can keep a man out of prison, but I can't seem to get the hang of this card game." Diane said frowning at the cards in her hand. There was a reason she didn't play poker.

"You can also give an Oscar winning performance as an amnesiac too. Don't forget that." Georgie said grinning at her boss. Both she and Johnny had been floored at the confession.

"I'm good at a lot of things." Diane said with an unrepentant grin. "It's part of my fabulousness."

"But not poker." Alexis said showing her cards and taking the pot. "You suck at poker."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this bad at anything before." Liz said looking over at her friend. She had taken the last pot.

"I wouldn't look quite as bad if the card shark over there wasn't at the table." Diane arched a brow. "She is making us all look bad."

Audrey just grinned. They had played ten hands and she had taken all but the last two pots. And that was only because she was sitting them out to have something to eat.

"Gram plays with the guys. Even they have trouble beating her." Liz said laughing. It had been something of a surprise to learn that.

"You couldn't warn us?" Monica was impressed by her former colleague's skills.

"If we were playing for real cash I would have." Liz said shrugging as she got up to get herself a brownie. She sat back down and shook her head as the next round was dealt. "Since we aren't, I thought I'd let her skills speak for themselves."

"Are you ready to start your new job on Monday?" Leyla would miss seeing her friend in the ER.

"I am." Liz said nodding, a little nervous too.

"You'll do great." Sabrina had been shocked to learn her friend had recommended her for the surgical program.

"I hope so. At least I'm not going into unchartered territory alone. Felix is right next door." Liz was happy to have him close by. She figured they would lean on each other for support as they navigated these new waters.

"I'm sure he's just happy to not have any bedpans around." Epiphany said making all the nurses laugh. "I'm happy to have new nurses coming in since everyone is leaving me." The head nurse said looking at Nadine and Leyla.

"What?" Liz asked leaning forward. "I've been out of the building for a week. What did I miss?"

"We have the newest member of Port Charles's medical school sitting at the table." Monica had written a glowing letter of recommendation and was thrilled to learn of the acceptance.

Nadine's grin gave away her secret.

"Congratulations." Liz got up and hugged her friend. "I knew you could do it!" They had talked about the blonde nurse's desire to go back to school over lunches in the cafeteria. Nadine shared her dream after Liz shared hers. "I have champagne in the fridge. I'll get it some glasses and we'll toast your good fortune."

"Okay." Nadine had no problem with that. Cody had been the one to finally convince her to make the leap. He said he knew she would be an outstanding doctor.

"I'll help you put everything together." Audrey said, and in no time they were back placing glasses on the table.

"None for me. I'll just have sparkling cider too." Leyla told the group knowing what that announcement would lead to.

"No way!" Sabrina said looking at her friend. "We worked together this morning, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting until tonight." Leyla said laughing. "Twelve weeks yesterday."

"How did Marco take the news?" Diane wanted to know.

Leyla rolled her eyes. "His ego immediately began to swell." She told them. "You would have thought he was the first man in creation to get a woman pregnant. Then he went right into Sonny-mode. I am not putting up with nine months of that crap from him." The nurse told the table.

"You won't have too." Alexis said with a wicked grin. "You'll be assigned a guard, so you'll get crap from at least two different sources."

"My mother is coming to stay with us, and probably his mother too. So that guard won't be necessary." Leyla told her friends. "I'm going to be on serious lock down." Her mom, who was super traditional, was already hinting that is was time for Leyla to quit working. Marco's mom, also very traditional, was going to be looking for an engagement ring when she arrived. Should be fun. "You have extra space, can I stay here?" Leyla asked Liz.

"I've met your mother. So the answer to that one is no." Liz said laughing. Nadine and Piph were also shaking their heads no, because they too had met Leyla's mother.

"Thanks." Leyla had to laugh. Her mom could be scary.

"In the meantime let's toast to all the really great things we have going on in our lives." Elizabeth said handing out the glasses. "Congratulations to both you." This was what family was all about. Not meeting some arbitrary expectation, but sharing the good and bad times with one another.

"While we enjoy our drinks Audrey can tell us who that really handsome gentleman she was having dinner at the Grille with last night is." Monica said knowing she was stirring up trouble.

* * *

"I'm trying decide if I want to call you a slacker, or admire your pacing." Cody said handing Johnny a drink. "Four hours?"

"I didn't want to rush." Johnny told his friend. It was over now, and Logan was dead. By the end that smart attitude he had been sporting was nowhere to be found. Instead the Texan had been begging for mercy.

"It was impressive." Francis told his friend.

"You have anything to add?" Johnny looked over at his boss.

"I've seen you in action before. It's nice to know you aren't letting your high quality of work slip." Jason said with a smirk. Sonny had left about an hour ago. Alexis had called to say she was heading home because she was tired. The older mob boss didn't trust his wife to behave so he left as well.

"The crew is ready to come in and clean up." Milo said walking back into the room. He had stepped out to go find the guys. "So we need to bug out. Johnny the bathroom is set up for you." When the enforcer was done the crew would sanitize that area as well. Going so far as to scrub the drains to get rid of DNA evidence.

"I'll be down the hall in the office." Jason told his friend. He was driving them back to the house. Johnny wasn't going to be in any shape to drive himself. His muscles would be sore from the workout they'd just been given. If Georgie had been drinking tonight, then Jason would call a car to drive them home.

"I won't be that long." Johnny said heading out. A quick shower here, and then a longer one at home. Maybe his girl would join him.

* * *

"So anything exciting happen?" Jason asked as he locked up. Georgie was fine to drive, having only had a few sips of champagne earlier in the evening. "If you broke out the champagne you guys must have been celebrating something."

"Nadine is going to medical school." Liz started there.

"I know. Cody was pretty much bursting with pride when she submitted the application." Jason said turning out the lights as they walked through the house.

"She got her acceptance letter." Liz cleared up.

"Ah. We will have to take them out to celebrate." Jason knew that was how that worked. They would probably do a group meal.

"And Leyla is pregnant!" Liz said as they walked into the pet room. They didn't turn in for the night without checking on everyone. Or without putting up the safety gate so that the rabbits stayed in their room until the morning. "You knew." She said looking at the half grin on his face.

"Marco wasn't keeping that a secret." Jason said laughing. "He damn near floated into the warehouse the morning they found out. Sonny is superstitious so he made us all promise not to say anything. Now that they are announcing it we'll probably be doing something for them as well."

"Alexis's shower is coming up also. We have a lot on our social calendar." Liz said kissing their pets good night. "Should be busy fall since I'm expecting Johnny isn't going to wait much longer to propose to Georgie."

"Any inside information on that?" Jason said leading them upstairs.

"Georgie wants to be a June bride, so I'm thinking an engagement by Thanksgiving, and then wedding planning mania." Liz was looking forward to it. "Somewhere in all the partying we have to make time to meet the man my Gram is dating."

"Audrey's dating?" Jason said surprised. He paused in undressing. "Who?"

"Dr. Phil Brewer, former head of Vision Services at the hospital. He recently retired and is going into teaching. He'll be working with your dad." Liz had grilled her Gram, getting all the information there was.

"I'll run him in the morning. If he isn't good enough for Gram then he has to go." Jason said feeling protective. "How long has that been going on?"

"About a month." Liz had to smile at what her husband said. He might not be demonstrative but he took care of those he loved. "Monica spotted them having dinner the other night."

"Why didn't Gram say anything?" Jason asked as they got into bed.

"She was worried Steven would do something to scare Phil off. Especially since they were working together when the relationship started." Liz said snuggling close. "I don't think she factored you into the equation."

"I will only glare if he has earned it." Jason promised. "Steven will glare because he isn't used to Gram dating."

"Me either, but she deserves to be happy. Sarah and I will keep Steven from wrecking things if it comes down to it." Liz said starting to relax. She had called her sister and the two were both grinning at the news.

"We can talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep." They were going to brunch at Sonny's tomorrow. "Love you." He said rubbing her back.

"Love you too." Liz said slipping into slumber. Being held close by her husband assured she would have sweet dreams.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 37

Two years later…

"Okay, how do I look?" Elizabeth asked her husband as she walked into the living room. "I had to try on five different dresses." She said looking at him. "I need to go shopping. I'm not in need of maternity clothes at this point, just bigger sizes."

"I am all in favor of shopping, but don't go too big. I want to be able to see you." Jason said walking over and giving her a kiss. His hand went down to her stomach where their baby was growing. So far they hadn't announced that they were expecting, but clearly their time of keeping this to themselves was up. With Elizabeth being so petite Kelly warned them that she might start showing early especially since the Webbers had family history of big babies. "And you look beautiful, like always."

"I find it funny that the dress that worked the best is green. I didn't plan that, originally I was going to wear pink." She said with a smile that was just shy of wicked. "Will you have a hard time concentrating on the ceremony?"

"Between the dress and the fact you are starting to show its going to be a struggle." Jason said giving her another kiss, this morning the bump had indeed been bigger. They were fourteen weeks along and everyone was going to kill them for not announcing the baby two weeks ago at the expected twelve week mark. They were going to wait until sixteen weeks, because Johnny and Georgie had just announced that they were expecting. The other couple was outed by the lawyer's afternoon sickness. They wanted their friends to have the spotlight on them for a little while.

"I'm glad this fits, I really like this dress." Liz said smoothing a hand down the garment. The black and mint outfit was great for a multitude of occasions, the floral print made it perfect for today. The lightweight silk was also a bonus because Elizabeth's body temperature was up due to the pregnancy, so she would stay nice and cool. Black kitten heels, her wedding set, and her favorite earrings finished the look. She would be classy and comfortable at today's dedication ceremony. "We should get going."

"Being late wouldn't be good." Jason agreed. "The furballs are in their room, so we can head out." He said linking their fingers and following her to the door. Outside he helped her into the car, and when they were both buckled in pulled off.

* * *

"My dear you look lovely." Edward said kissing his granddaughter's check. "My Lila would have loved that dress."

"I think the flowers are a good way to honor her today." Liz had only tried on floral print dresses while looking for something to wear. She had worried that none of them was going to work.

"You honor her every day by having the name Morgan, and being so good to my grandson." Edward said patting Elizabeth's hand. "She would have been tickled pink to know that you married Jason."

"Grandfather you are going to make me cry." Liz said blinking back the tears. She very much enjoyed it when Edward shared stories about his wife. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are taking their seats on the stage now. AJ flew in with Michael, and I asked the coordinator to put them on the opposite end of the seats from you and Jason." Edward said leading her to the steps. The two year old little boy had succeeded in bringing AJ closer to his parents, but the two brothers were still at odds.

Liz looked across the stage at where her brother in-law was sitting with the little boy. His son was on his lap, and the little boy was turning into a heart breaker. From the rest of the family she knew that Keesha was no longer in the picture. She had latched onto a rich man and married him. Her husband was a former business associate of AJ's, and they had moved to Morocco.

Edward followed his granddaughter's gaze. The Quartermaine patriarch thought AJ needed to grow up. He still felt that Jason was the family's golden child, and that he would always be less than his younger brother. That simply wasn't true. The family loved AJ just as much as Jason. Edward kept his opinion to himself so that he didn't rock the boat, if he spoke up then Alan and Monica would lose the ground they had gained.

"They will both behave." Liz assured Edward. "They know the importance of today." Both brothers had loved their grandmother and wouldn't mar a day meant to honor her. "If they don't I wore my low heels so I can kick butt." She said with a sunny smile.

"That's my girl." Edward said dropping her a wink.

"What are you and my grandfather plotting about?" Jason asked coming over a few minutes after his wife was seated. He had stopped to check in with their friends who had all come out today.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said with a look of pure innocence.

"Uh huh." Jason said shaking his head. As family they were on the main stage, but not in the front row. He had learned earlier in the week Elizabeth had made that request because he would feel exposed up front. His wife got him on every level. "Everyone is sitting together near the back." He pointed.

Liz leaned over and smiled before waving. Alexis spotted her and everyone waved back. She was sitting with their youngest child, Molly on her lap. Kristina was on her dad's lap, and Morgan was sitting between his parents. Next to them were the Corellis. Almost a year ago everyone had gathered in the backyard of Francis and Diane's house for a simple wedding. It had been a lovely day filled with love. Steven, Maggie and their adopted little boy Aiden completed the row. It had been shocking when they announced they were expanding their family. Liz had no clue Steven even wanted children. She was doing her best to spoil her nephew, and sending a ton of pictures to Sarah.

Behind that row the O'Briens were seated, Georgie looked good. The sickness was sapping her energy but in another month that should be over. Next to them were the Pauls. Cody and his wife who was owning medical school. Nadine was on pace to graduate at the top of her class. Milo and Sabrina were next to them, with Gram and Dr. Brewer finishing that row. Steven was no longer glaring, but Liz wondered how long that would last. Dr. Brewer had called a few days ago to ask permission to propose, he was saving Steven for last. Which showed he was really smart.

A good number of the Corinthos Morgan crew filled in the three rows behind that. The guys knew this was an important day for Jason and wanted to come out and support him. Every other seat was filled with either medical staff from the hospital, or folks that Lila had touched in her long life.

"Good morning." Edward said stepping to the microphone. He was acting as the MC today. "Welcome to the dedication of the Lila Morgan Quartermaine Family Care Center. We'll get started with the proceedings because my lovely Lila hated it when events like this were drawn out, especially since there will be cake after." He said smiling as the crowd laughed. "My Lila had a big heart, and at the center of everything she did was her family. So it is fitting that her name graces a building where families can come to heal. All too often when a loved one is sick there is no room for anyone but the doctors. When my Lila was in her final days I was lucky enough to be able to be by her side." His voice broke and he had to take a minute. "Now others will have that opportunity as well. Families will be able to be an integral part of their loved ones care without having to worry about being in the way."

The concept was simple. Instead of a room for patients there were apartments, up to three bedrooms and with a sleeper sofa. One room was for the patient, with all the necessary medical equipment. The other rooms were for the family members to come and offer support. These units would be used for patients that came from out of state or out of country for treatment, and whose families couldn't afford the additional burden of hotel fees.

Primarily it would be families where the patient was a child. A special fund had been set up to insure that no one who needed this type of help would be turned away. A full medical staff would be on hand twenty-four hours a day to handle patient care, and a counselor would be on the premises during the day to offer comfort to extended family members.

The center was Elizabeth's idea, and once Edward heard about it he knew it was something his sweet Lila would have wanted to see happen. ELQ and Pickle Lila had underwritten the entire project. Tracy didn't even hesitate to come on board, seeing a chance to honor her mother. So those words about Elizabeth being worthy of the name Morgan were very much true.

Edward spoke for a few moments more before inviting Tracy, and Elizabeth to come up and join him. "I, along with my daughter and my granddaughter would like to officially declare this home away from home open." This was the first of what would be three buildings. The other two buildings would open next month when the last of the internal work was completed. They didn't want patients living in a construction zone.

Everyone stood and applauded as the photographers moved in to get some pictures.

* * *

"Would you like another slice of cake?" Jason asked his wife.

"If I eat another slice people will start looking at me funny." She said giggling. Liz had eaten her slice and her husband's. But yeah another slice sounded great.

Steven plopped down next to his sister, they were at the private reception after the dedication. "You should maybe eat some vegetables at some point. That way my niece or nephew doesn't think chocolate is the only food group."

"You know?" Liz turned surprised eyes to her brother.

"I'm a doctor. I'm a good doctor. I work with you at the hospital, and see you every day." Steven said smiling. "Gram, Maggie, and Monica know too. I'm pretty sure Alexis has clued in because she's done this twice. I don't think anyone else knows yet due to the fact that you've done a good job of hiding it."

"I haven't hid it. I've told people." Liz said pouting. Jason was just laughing.

"Sarah isn't people." Steven figured that was how his sister meant. "She's our sister, who will get a piece of my mind for not saying anything."

"Leave her alone." Liz poked him with her elbow. "Once I tell everyone I will have to call and tell mom and dad." She said rolling her eyes.

"No you don't. Have Edward run a story in the paper." Steven told his sister. "That worked with the wedding." He was hoping his parents were dumb enough to actually come to Port Charles. They wouldn't like the reception from their daughter's new family. "In fact I'll call and tell them, you don't need the stress. Doctor's orders. I was serious about the vegetables." He said before getting up.

"I thought we were doing a good job." Liz said looking over at her husband.

"The non-medical folks don't know. Except Alexis, so I think we did okay." Jason said smiling. "I'll start gathering everyone up. We can use one of the empty meeting rooms down the hall. You can mingle and I'll come back to get you." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"You just don't want to have to talk to anyone." Elizabeth said calling him out.

Jason just grinned as he walked away.

* * *

Instead of pulling everyone away, Jason just asked them all to hang back when everything was over, and meet him down the hall. All their closest friends and family were waiting when they walked into the room. "We're having a baby." Jason just spit it out.

"Seriously?" Sonny said grinning wide. "Congrats!" He was the first one over to hug his partner. "I'm going to be the godfather right?" He wanted to get his bid in first.

"It depends on if your bribe is better than everyone else's." Jason told his friend.

"Congratulations." Edward said holding Liz close. "I'm looking forward to teaching my great-granddaughter all about trains."

"We don't have a gender yet." Liz told him

"It's a girl." Edward said kissing her again.

"How far along are you?" Francis wanted to know. He and Dee were not having kids, but they were looking forward to being an uncle and aunt.

"Fourteen weeks." Jason said accepting a hug from his mother.

"We upstaged you." Johnny said laughing as he did the math. "Sorry about that."

"Our babies will grow up together." Georgie loved the idea of that.

"I know." Liz said getting a hug. Her child was going to have a lot of family. And be raised with a lot of love.

"I'm so happy for you." Audrey said holding her granddaughter close. "Everything is going well?"

"We are both in great shape." Liz promised her grandmother. "I told Sarah, she may need you to protect her from Steven."

"I figured you had told your sister." Audrey said smiling. "Sarah doesn't need my help. Steven is no match for her." Jason joined them and Audrey hugged him too. He made Liz so happy, and that in turn made Audrey happy. "How are you doing?" She figured he was probably nervous.

"Good now. Panicked in the beginning." Jason admitted. "I'm reading a lot of books, and praying Elizabeth doesn't go into the labor in the car while we are stuck in traffic."

Audrey had to laugh at that. "I'm sure if she does, the two of you will be fine. Let's go back to the house, I have a few months of fussing to catch up on." Audrey looked across the room at Steven who just nodded. They were now on alert for a Carolyn sighting. She wasn't going to be allowed to upset Liz.

* * *

It turned out that Monica was the one to keep Carolyn out of Port Charles. It only took two calls. Which took place after Carolyn called and sent Liz's blood pressure shooting up. Monica explained to Elizabeth's mother that if she did anything other than call and offer congratulations when the baby was born that everything she had worked for would be taken from her. After Carolyn made it clear she would speak to her daughter any way she wanted to Monica made another call. Two days later the board of the hospital where Dr. Webber worked decided they needed a new Chief of Staff. Carolyn Webber got the point. After that incident everyone in Port Charles settled in to enjoy the pregnancy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"Jason." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen of their house. "I think it might be time to call Kelly."

"Now." He said watching his wife rub her tummy. The pregnancy had been text book, and it had flown by. The nursery had been completed a month ago and now they were just waiting. "My phone. I need my phone." Jason said checking his pockets. "Keep breathing baby. How far apart are the contractions?" He said checking his pockets again, there was no way he didn't have the damned device on him. It was always on him these days.

"Ten minutes." Elizabeth had been walking around in the backyard for the last hour timing them while Jason was in his office working.

"That close?" Jason just looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"That's not that close." Liz pointed out. That was just when Kelly said to make the first call. "We probably have hours still to go." Liz wasn't expected to be told to head in. The ob/gyn just wanted a heads up.

"Hours?" Jason repeated finally finding his phone, and calling the doctor. He hung up and muttered 'he was calling someone who actually knew what to do' while dialing. He listened said okay and hung up. "We should go into the yard and walk. Gram is on her way over. I'm not sure Kelly knows what she is talking about."

"She said to stay home?" Liz was trying not to laugh. Her rock steady husband was falling apart.

"Yes, she said to call her back when the contractions got closer. You need to be looked at before then. I want a second opinion." Jason said following his wife outside.

* * *

"What do you want me to tell him?" Audrey asked her granddaughter. There was no way the older woman was going to countermand Kelly's orders. Dr. Lee was the best in the state. Also Audrey agreed with the assessment, Elizabeth didn't need to go to the hospital just yet.

"If you say anything other than I need to go to the hospital he won't be happy." Liz said taking in a deep breath as a contraction hit. Her husband was standing in the sun room talking with Steven. Audrey had felt backup was prudent and Monica was working. "Your labor is progressing quickly." In the hour Audrey had been here the pains went from ten to seven minutes apart. That was fast for a first baby. She took her granddaughter's pulse again. "It's within the normal range. I'm going to have to tell him you don't need to go in. Milo is here, he'll protect me right?" The retired nurse practitioner asked.

"Please, Jason adores you. He will just pout more." Liz said as they started another circuit of the yard. "Sarah and Steven both said mom had short labors." Carolyn had refused to fill out the forms that Kelly sent over. Since this was Liz's first child they would look to her mother for an indicator as to what might happen.

"Short is a relative term. Sarah took eighteen hours to arrive." Audrey passed along. "How long have you been in labor?"

"Fifteen hours, the back pain that started late last night was the beginning of things." Liz was starting to feel it, she was tired. A nap sounded like a wonderful idea, but there was no way she was sleeping through her contractions.

"Probably." Audrey nodded. "Come back into the house I have few things that might help." They had walked long enough. Liz would take a break before walking again later.

* * *

At the twenty hour mark Monica arrived at the house with Alan. "How is she doing?" He wanted to know. Steven had answered the door.

"She's fine. I think Jason is on the verge of a stroke." The Chief of Surgery was glad that they had adopted. Watching Liz in pain was hard. There was no way if Maggie had gone through this that Steven would have stayed calm. "We may have to admit him before we admit her."

"I'll take Jason, you check on Liz." Alan said moving deeper into the house.

"That's a good plan." Monica nodded knowing she had gotten off easy.

They followed Steven into the sun room. Liz was once again walking the backyard with her Gram, while Jason watched them from inside the house. "Hi." He was relieved to see his parents, surely they would agree with him. "I want her to go to the hospital." He told them.

"Your mother is going to go out and talk with Liz. Have a seat Jason." Alan told his son. "Scram." He said to Steven.

"I'll send out updates." Steven said heading out into the yard as well.

"Jason, you need to calm down." Alan wasn't going to sugarcoat it. "Liz doesn't need to be worrying about you right now. She needs to be focused on herself and the baby. You're driving her blood pressure up." He hadn't even talk to Liz yet, but he had watched her with his son. He knew that part of her mind was on how all this was effecting her husband. "Man up and put on a brave face. I know you're scared, you should be. You're about to become a parent, and that's terrifying. But she doesn't need to see that."

"Your bedside manner sucks." Jason told his father.

"I'm retired, I don't have to be nice." Alan shot back. "Do you want to be banned from the delivery room? Kelly will do that if you don't pull it together."

"She's in pain." Jason told his dad. "I can't make it stop. I can't do this for her. I don't want her to hurt."

Alan smiled at his son. "She won't remember the pain when they put that baby in her arms. She will remember how long it took though." The doctor said laughing. "And Liz will remind you often of exactly what that number was."

"She wants three more children." Jason said looking out the window. "I won't survive that."

"Labor gets faster each time." Alan told his son, that wasn't always true but it was the norm. "Go get Liz's bag, and pack some clothes for yourself."

"We're going to the hospital?" Jason perked up.

"No, the mansion. Which is closer to the hospital than your house." Alan would give him that. "We also have the rose garden. I'm sure Liz would like to spend some time looking at the blooms while she walks around."

"Alright." Jason would call for a volunteer to watch the dog and bunnies since they were leaving.

* * *

At hour twenty-five Liz was admitted to labor and delivery. Not because she was ready to give birth, but because she was exhausted. Despite being only four centimeters dilated they gave her an epidural so that she could get some sleep. Jason sat by his wife's bed holding her hand and praying. Kelly said that everything still looked good, and that neither Elizabeth nor the baby was in any danger. Still Jason would relax when their little one was here and all this was over.

* * *

"Let's have a look." Kelly came in and grabbed some gloves. "How are you feeling after your nap?"

"Better." Liz said scooting down the bed for the exam. "The rest helped. Jason even got a little bit of sleep."

"Good." Kelly said removing the glove. "Nine centimeters, and fully effaced. In the next couple of hours you two are going to have a baby. You are at thirty-one hours of labor, the numbers for both of you are looking good. So we are just going to wait it out. Keep the epidural flowing, remember you cannot OD on it." Liz had the pump in her hand. "Let's get dad some coffee and some more ice chips so he can keep mom hydrated." Kelly told the nurse. "I'll be back. I'm sure someone will come visit you in my absence." She didn't mind having the Chiefs looking over her shoulder. Her work was top notch.

* * *

Kelly was right, Monica and Steven stopped by. So did Sabrina and Leyla. Nadine popped in on her break from school, and Georgie came in with Johnny. Francis and Diane came to visit and were followed by Sonny who made Jason take a walk while Audrey sat with her granddaughter. It was a page that made Jason return to the room. "What happened?"

"My water broke." Liz said panting. "I think it might be time. Gram is paging Kelly."

Jason walked over to the side of the bed. "How are you?"

"Scared and excited." She said giving him a smile. "We're going to be parents in a little while."

"I know." Jason said giving her a kiss. "I need to get changed. I'll be right back." He said as Audrey returned.

"Kelly is on her way now." The older woman grabbed a towel and wiped Liz's forehead. "Sarah called, she and Nikolas are flying out shortly. She wants the baby to be here by the time she arrives." Audrey said laughing.

"I'd like that too." Liz groaning as another contraction hit. "I'd like to push."

"Not until the doctor looks at you." Audrey said picking up the tennis ball and rubbing light circles on her granddaughter's back. "Here she is now."

"Where's dad?" Kelly asked gloving up.

"Getting changed. I'm subbing for now." Audrey said looking at the monitors. Everything was looking good.

"Okay. Someone is ready to have a baby!" Kelly said taking off the soiled glove. "I need a gown. Hi dad, just in time. Audrey are you staying?"

"No. I'll wait down the hall." Audrey kissed Liz and then Jason. "I get to come back first." She said before walking out.

"Jason help Liz scoot down the bed some." Kelly said as the bottom was pushed down and the stirrups snapped into place. Nurses helped Liz get settled while Kelly got dressed. "So what do you think you've been cooking all this time? Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Liz answered before Jason could.

"Dad wanna guess?" Kelly said getting into position. "I see the head in the birth channel. No hair though." The doctor kept up a running commentary.

Jason just tuned her out and focused on his wife. They were holding hands and her grip tightened each time a contraction hit. She had eased off the epidural saying she wanted to be able to push hard. Kelly said it was fine during her last check up so Jason didn't argue. "I love you." He said looking into her big blue eyes.

"I love you too." Liz said looking back at Kelly. "I really want to push."

"Good, because I really need you to push. Ready?" The doctor asked and when Liz nodded she replied. "Go." Kelly counted down from ten, told her patient to take a deep breath and said to push again. "The baby is crowning. Good job mom, keep pushing." They went through the pattern again. Liz pushing, Kelly coaching, and Jason giving his wife words of encouragement. "One more big push to get those shoulders out." Kelly instructed. "Push!"

"Grrr." Liz growled and pushed as hard as she could.

"It's a boy!" Kelly said laughing as the baby slid right into her hands. That never got old. Carefully she put the new born on Liz's stomach as he started crying. "That's what we want to hear."

"A boy." Liz said crying. "We have a son."

"We do." Jason couldn't take his eyes off his son. It seemed almost surreal that he was finally here. "He's beautiful." The mob boss said tearing up. They watched as the nurses took him to get weighed and to have his APGAR scores recorded. Maggie had wanted to work the birth but hospital policy said she couldn't so she sent her Fellow.

"Here you go mom." The nurse said bringing the baby back over. "Eight pounds, ten ounces. Twenty-two inches long. All nines on his APGARs. Ten fingers and ten toes." She told the new parents.

"Look at him." Liz said looking at the child she had carried for the last thirty-nine weeks. He looked like a mix of both of them. His dad's nose and mouth. The eye shape was hers and so was the shallow dent in his chin. "Ready?" Liz asked Jason who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah." He held out his arms and cradled his son. "I love you. Both of you." Jason didn't know his heart could hold so much love. "We need to give him a name."

"Yeah we do." Liz watched her husband holding her son and let the joy of the moment fill her heart. She bit her lower lip and gave it some thought. They had both made lists of their favorite names and listed them in order of preference. The problem was that there was no overlap in the names. "Cameron." She said picking the name from Jason's list she liked the best.

"Cameron Alexander." Jason said picking the name from her list that he liked the best for their son's middle name. "Cameron Alexander Morgan."

"I love that." Liz said leaning forward and kissing him before kissing their son.

"Good looking kid." Kelly said coming over and taking a peek. "What are we calling him?"

"Cameron." Liz told her friend.

"Cool name. Are you breastfeeding, if so you can go ahead and give that try before he has to go to the nursery. They will bring him back down in time for his next feeding." Kelly told her friend.

"Okay." Liz shifted some, with the help of a nurse and opened her gown. She had taken a class on breastfeeding and now was the time to see what she had learned. When she got Cameron in the right position she helped him latch on and he started feeding. Right now he was getting colostrum but her milk should come in soon.

"Good job." The nurse said having worked with Liz she wasn't surprised that her friend got it on the first try. She assisted in switching breasts and then left the family alone.

"I'll start pumping when my milk comes in so you can feed him too." Liz knew that feeding was also a bonding time, and she wanted Jason to experience that as well.

"Okay." Jason got to burp his son and then handed him to the nurse. "I'll go tell everyone he's here then come back. How long before you transfer rooms?"

"About twenty minutes." Liz let him know.

"I'll be back before that. I love you." He had to say it again. "Thank you for my son."

"I love you too. Thank you for loving me, and giving me the life I've always dreamed of." She said leaning in and kissing him. "Go tell everyone we are okay."

"Be right back." Jason said stepping into the hall. He pointed and Lee walked down the hall. He would stay with Cameron until the little guy was brought back down from the nursery. They passed and the guard offered his congratulations making Jason smile. He was a dad now, and that felt amazing.

* * *

Two days later they brought their son home, and Mabel found a new baby to love. The bunnies didn't really seem to care much about the new arrival. Guests came over and visited. Sarah made a huge fuss over her nephew and announced that she was moving to Port Charles. She and Nikolas had discussed things and decided they wanted children too. And that they wanted their children to have a sense of family. That news was just the cherry on the Sundae for Liz. Things were pretty much perfect.

One month to the day of Cameron's birth, Johnny and Georgie welcomed a little girl. They named her Keela which was Gaelic for beautiful, and that she was. The little girl was the spitting image of her mom with beautiful dark blue eyes that sparked a betting pool as to what her final eye color would be since neither one of her parents had that particular shade.

Eleven months after that Edward Quartermaine threw his great-grandson a party that would have Port Charles talking for years to come. Liz and Jason didn't even try to rein him in. They figured if he got it out of his system now, then going forward things would be calm. But this was Edward they were dealing with, and Cameron's second birthday party put the first one to shame.

That night as they were tucking their son in Elizabeth made two announcements. One Edward didn't get to plan anymore parties. Two she was thinking it would be nice to add to their family. Since Jason had been thinking along the same lines, he didn't hesitate to agree.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Another tale from the dark regions of my mind has come to an end. I had a lot of fun with this one. I enjoyed reading all the comments, and laughing along with you guys. Next up with be a romance, with a little more drama and less humor than this one. It is currently in the editing stage, so look for it in January. I do have other stories in the works so we'll get to hang out as the year progresses.

Thank you Deb for the prompt.

Thank you Liason102 for the edit.

Hoping that everyone has a blessed and Happy New Year! I'll see you again after the calendar page has turned!

Thanks for the reviews, the follow, the favorites, and the continued support.!


End file.
